


Were

by xDarkDesires



Series: Were Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 100,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles was bitten. Nothing special about it. He was hunted down and bitten for reasons nobody knows. Jared managed to find him before anything else could happen and took him to the safety of his own pack. Unaware of the unexplainable forces driving them together they both have to search for who did this to Jensen and why. Turns out, Jensen’s a little more special than anyone ever could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this so had to repost it. I could actually slap myself.

**Title:** Were  
 **Author:** xDarkDesires  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** were!fic, violence, offensive language, character death (not main), kinks, knotting, graphic male/male sex scenes, mpreg  & general Chad Murray at his finest.   
**Summary:** Jensen Ackles was bitten. Nothing special about it. He was hunted down and bitten for reasons nobody knows. Jared managed to find him before anything else could happen and took him to the safety of his own pack. Unaware of the unexplainable forces driving them together they both have to search for who did this to Jensen and why. Turns out, Jensen’s a little more special than anyone ever could have imagined.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Were-resized.jpg)

  
**Chapter 1**

-x-

Jensen was running. To where? He didn’t know. All he knew was that there was something behind him, chasing him and it was fucking huge. He didn’t take time to get a good luck at it. See he valued his life a little more than that.

There was no real reason why he was out in the woods in the first place, he just fancied a walk and didn’t exactly realise when the sun went down. It sounds like something obvious to not notice but Jensen was too lost in his own head. 

He’d heard a snapping of a twig or branch behind him and quickly spun around. He couldn’t see anything and decided his best course of action was to quicken his pace back towards his home. Everything went well for a few more minutes until he heard the same sound again, louder this time. Jensen froze, his entire body going stiff in fear. He’d never been afraid of the dark but right then he was terrified. 

He held his breath and sidestepped around a tree, listening. Somewhere _very_ close there was a low growl. He was being hunted. Jensen spun towards the sound and caught a glimpse of huge glowing yellow eyes glaring at him, it didn’t take Jensen long to get with the programme before he hurled his body in the opposite direction. Running as fast as his bowlegs would carry him. 

That only seemed to please the creature though, happily chasing its prey. That’s what Jensen was, he was prey. 

“Shit!” he cursed. He was feeling the burn through his legs as he worked them harder than ever before. Thanking god for his impressive agility as he effortlessly bounding over fallen branches and other obstacles that could possibly trip him. 

The creatures footsteps were getting closer, seemingly bored of letting his prey get the better of him. Jensen worked his arms harder, desperately trying to push himself further out of danger. It was useless. Before he could even detect the sounds of the creature getting closer to him it was on top of him, dragging him to the floor. 

Jensen winced as his head hit something hard, probably a rock. He then yelled out in pain once the adrenaline faded and he felt the beast’s teeth clamp around his abdomen. 

He screamed. 

It wasn’t a pretty sound and it sure as hell wasn’t one he’d ever thought he’d make. This was it, he was going to die. Jensen Ackles was going to die and he really thought he’d care more than this. In a few short moments his life would end and he couldn’t bring himself to be afraid of that. He was afraid of the creature, nothing more. Maybe he didn’t value his life after all. 

It wasn’t like he had much of a life back home anyway, he wondered if anyone would even notice he was missing. Would anyone ever find his body? He could disappear from the face of the Earth and nobody would give a damn. That’s why he didn’t fight against the creature’s death grip. He just lay there, feeling his blood soak through his clothes and finally opening his eyes. He wanted to see the creature that would kill him. 

When he opened his eyes it was a confusing sight. There was a wolf biting down on him, though this wolf was something Jensen had never seen before. It was easily the size of a bear and its eyes were deep yellow orbs and almost seemed as if they were glowing. There was something almost human in those eyes when they locked with Jensen’s. 

He gasped at the humanity he saw in those eyes before crying out as another wave of pain coursed through his body. Jensen really thought his death would be much quicker than this, wasn’t there any mercy left for him? 

It could have been hours or it could have been mere seconds but all of a sudden the wolf let go of him. Taking a few steps back before surveying his prize, almost as if he was laughing at him. Couldn’t Jensen just die already? 

The wolf moved in closer before its ears perked up and his head snapped upwards before it ran in the direction it came. Jensen strained his ears trying to hear anything but all he could hear was his racing heartbeat. That is… until voices started to break the silence. He turned his head slightly, wincing at the dizziness that overcome him from the small movement and saw two young men entering the clearing. 

They caught sight of him, bleeding and broken on the ground and quickly rushed to his side. One of them was barking orders at the other one but Jensen couldn’t really make it out. His eyes blurred as he tried to focus on the one holding his face. Jensen smiled sleepily, the man had dimples. 

That was the last thing Jensen saw before his world faded to darkness… before Jensen Ackles died.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared was at home when he first heard the ear piercing scream, though at first he thought nothing of it. It was a full moon and Chris had notified him of some unknown wolves in the area. He knew it wasn’t one of his wolves because he knew their sounds off by heart so he didn’t worry. Shifting when you don’t want to is painful so he guessed one of the outsiders was having a difficult time. 

However the screaming only seemed to intensify and this time Jared lifted his head to stretch out his hearing further. A were would have shifted by now and that scream was a hundred percent human. 

“Shit” he cursed, reaching for his jacket that was hanging over the chair in his bedroom. “Chad!” he yelled, waiting for the smaller man to arrive. 

“Yeah?” he asked, confusion in his squinty eyes. 

“We need to go search the woods” Jared stated, knowing how ridiculous he sounded. 

“Are you crazy?!” Chad stared at him in disbelief. “It’s a full moon and there are wolves out there that aren’t our pack Jared. We already shifted tonight and there’s no way in hell I’m going out there unprotected!” 

“You’re not unprotected Chad, you have me” Jared didn’t give Chad time to respond before dragging him out the house behind him and ignoring all the questions fired at him by the rest of his pack. 

“I swear to god Jared if you get me killed I will haunt your ass” Chad grumbled, following behind him like a petulant child. He couldn’t refuse anything Jared asked, even if he wanted to his instinct told him otherwise. 

“If I get you killed you have permission to haunt my ass” Jared responded. Stepping out of the open and into the woods. 

“You know that’s not helping my nerves” Chad muttered, surveying the area as best he could. The scream came again and Chad froze. “That was human” he stated. 

“Yep” Jared responded “that’s where we’re going”. 

“Oh fuck that!” Chad replied, turning to head back towards the house but grabbed by Jared before he could really move anywhere. “I happen to enjoy my life Jared and if some guy has got himself attacked by a fucking wolf on a full moon then the last thing I want to do is get in its way!” Chad wasn’t a fearful man but no wolf wanted to run into a strange were during the full moon, not even Jared but something was telling him to keep moving. 

“He needs me” Jared stated factually. 

“Off you go then” Chad shooed him in the direction of the screams but Jared just dragged him along behind him. 

“We’re wasting time”. 

Jared let his senses lead him, breaking out into a run when he heard the screams get louder and more painful. He strained his hearing to hear whatever was attacking the man leave. Jared smiled in relief that a fight wouldn’t break out before slowing into a walk just as they made it to the clearing as not to scare the man. 

Chad panted beside him as he caught his breath, helping Jared scan the area for the man. The scent of blood thick and heavy in the air and Jared wanted to gag at the smell but before he could think of anything he caught sight of a limp body on the ground. 

“Fuck!” he cursed, running and dropping down at the man’s side. “Hey, look at me, look at me” he cupped the man’s head in his hands and detected a faint pulse. “Chad we need to get him out of here” he turned his focus to the man in his arms “can you hear me?” 

The man opened bright green terrified eyes at him, god he was beautiful. Jared smiled down at him and his heart warmed when the man gave him a sleepy smile back, right before slipping into unconsciousness. 

“We have to move him now” Jared ordered. Quickly checking his body for any broken bones he might disturb while lifting him. 

“Jared have you lost your mind! He’s been fucking bitten!” Chad yelled in a harsh whisper, gesturing towards the man’s blood soaked shirt. 

“It might not have been a turning bite” Jared said defensively, though really he knew better. 

“It’s a full moon. There are no other types of bites tonight!” Chad kept turning his head, checking for danger and scenting the air. 

“Well I don’t care. He needs my help!” 

“Jared let him go! If another wolf has bitten him then they are going to be pissed when he isn’t where they left him” Chad tried desperately to get Jared to change his mind. 

“Look at him Chad!” he held the bleeding man in his arms, already his skin was hot to touch as the fever spread through his veins. “I don’t think this was his choice and I am not letting him be taken to some pack who would disrespect him enough to take his life away!” 

“So what... you’re going to take his life away instead?” 

“No!” Jared growled at his friend, his inner wolf smiling when Chad backed down. “I’m saving it”. 

“Jared please don’t do this. The pack doesn’t need this shit right now” he wasn’t fighting anymore, simply pleading. 

“As alpha it’s my last word Chad. Now I’m going to carry him back to the house, the bite needs tending to. You need to have my back and get everyone outside monitoring our territory until sunrise. That’s an order.” Jared didn’t like using his authority like that but he needed to because every instinct in his body was telling him to protect the precious young man in his arms. 

Chad was clearly pissed he’d used his authority like that too “yes alpha” he grumbled. He took a deep breath and effortlessly shifted into his other form. A huge sandy wolf stood next to Jared and motioned for him to start moving. 

Jared nodded his thanks to the wolf and got only a snort in return. “All charm Chad” he mumbled before lifting the man in his arms, careful of the bite currently setting his insides on fire. “I got you” he assured the sleeping bundle “I got you”.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

They quickly made their way out of the woods and back to the safety of the Padalecki house. The members inside the house instantly sensed a shift in the air and emerged from the house to find their alpha carrying an injured man in his arms. 

Sophia, a healer, raced to Jared’s side and led him into her healing room. Jared gently laid the man on the bed while Sophia busied herself getting everything she would need and shooing out the rest of the pack while Chad gave them Jared’s orders. 

Jared smiled adoringly at the young man, he was even more gorgeous in the light. Where he wasn’t covered in blood Jared could see a scattering of light freckles and his eyes were laced with long golden lashes. Everything inside him was in awe of the sight before him. 

“Uh oh” Sophia noted his gaze and smirked knowingly “someone’s got puppy love” she grinned. 

“I haven’t” Jared defended, glaring at her. 

“Sure” she laughed. “Then could you please remove his shirt without molesting him? I need to check out the bite”. 

Jared wondered if he actually could remove the man’s shirt without molesting him and decided he’d try it anyway, forcing his wolf at bay. It took one swift movement for the shirt to tear open and for Jared to remove it with little effort. 

“I said remove it not destroy it” Sophia giggled slightly before placing a cloth in warm water and cleaning the blood from the area around the bite that was already starting to heal. 

“It’s off isn’t it?” he winced in sympathetic pain for the young man. The bite was a nasty one, thought it was also clean. The man didn’t seem to have struggled and Jared furrowed his brow at that, why didn’t he try and save himself? 

“Do you know his name?” she asked, turning deep amber eyes towards him. 

He shook his head sadly “passed out before he could say anything”. 

“Well for now I’m going to call him freckles” she grinned, little dimples framing her slender face. 

“I’m sure he’ll love you for that when he wakes up” Jared replied with an eye roll. 

“If he wakes up” Sophia corrected, clearing blood from the man’s face before placing a bandage over the bite. 

“If?” Jared asked, unable to even consider this man might not wake up. 

“Yeah” Sophia replied sadly “if his body doesn’t reject the bite and he turns then he’ll wake up… otherwise…” she didn’t finish her sentence but Jared stiffened all the same. 

“How long before we know?” he asked anxiously, taking the man’s hand in his. 

“The bite takes about an hour to complete the change so if he hasn’t woken up by sunrise then my guess is he’s not waking up”. She softly brushed her fingers along the man’s face “he really is beautiful”. 

“Yeah” Jared agreed. “Mind if I stay with him?” Jared refused to even think about leaving this man’s side. 

“Of course not” Sophia answered “I’m glad he won’t have to wake up alone” she smiled before turning to leave. “Oops I almost forgot”. She picked up a needle and syringe, took the man’s arm and slid it into a vein. 

“What is that?” Jared was curious about this man, about everything that happened to him. The need to protect him at all costs was overwhelming. 

“It’s a mix of aconitum and silver” Sophia retracted the needle and gently massaged the area. 

“What the hell is aconitum?” 

“More commonly known as wolfsbane”.

“You just injected wolfsbane and silver into a fucking werewolf?!” Jared was fuming. He knew from experience what those things did to you and he couldn’t believe a member of his own pack would inject that into another. 

“Calm down Jared” she put a hand on his chest to keep him in his seat next to the bed. “It won’t hurt him. If he wakes up before sunrise then he’d be waking up in a full moon, confused with a huge desire to shift and then terrified of what’s happening to him and then to top it all of he’ll be at full strength! I know it should be your call but I’m not going to risk anyone in this pack at the hands of a confused newborn”. 

Jared sighed heavily “you’re right. You sure it won’t hurt him?” 

She smiled reassuringly “he hasn’t shifted yet so it won’t hurt him like it would hurt us. Just keeps his strength down for a few hours”. 

“Thanks Soph” Jared breathed a sigh of relief that it wouldn’t hurt him while effectively dismissing Sophia and thanking her for her help. Now he would wait.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-3.jpg)

Jensen’s head was hurting, fuck, _everything_ was hurting. His body felt like it had been shoved in a furnace while his head felt like somebody stomped on it and then let a herd of elephants do the same. He groaned and tried to get up but couldn’t really move very far, his limbs ached and refused his movement. 

Reluctantly he blinked his eyes open, trying to adjust to the harsh light surrounding him. Where the hell was he? What happened? Fuck it was bright. 

“Hey” a soothing voice caught his attention, he felt safe immediately and turned to find himself face to face with the most attractive man he’d ever seen. 

“Uh… hi” he croaked out, wincing at the pain in his voice. 

The man smiled, silly floppy hair and dimples made it irresistible not to smile back. Everything about this man caught Jensen’s attention, but it was the eyes that stood out the most. They were a golden amber, almost yellow but there was something so warm about them. So human yet so… not. 

Jensen didn’t know what was happening for him to be so weak but he had the weirdest urge to bare his throat for the man. Which. Ok. Weird. But a part of Jensen was screaming at him about how right it was, how he had to submit himself to the other man and that was just stupid. It didn’t stop him doing it though, it was as if his own body acted without his permission as he tilted his head back and bared the expanse of his throat. 

The other man smiled and nudged his bared throat with the tip of his nose in approval and something inside of Jensen sang with delight at pleasing the other man. Meanwhile the rational side of Jensen’s brain was screaming at him to get the fuck together and run! The rest of his brain stomped out that thought pretty quickly. 

“Did he just submit to you!?” a disbelieving voice broke the silence and Jensen tilted his head slightly to see a man standing across from them. He had short spiky blonde hair and his eyes were a similar colour, golden amber almost honey like. Jensen would have passed them off as brothers but they looked nothing alike. 

“Yes he did. There a problem Chad?” the man next to him spoke as the other man huffed out response before leaving the room. 

“W-what happened?” Jensen finally spoke and the man’s gaze drifted back towards him, filling him with warmth. 

“What do you remember?” his whiskey sweet voice responded. 

“I was out in the woods and it got dark so I was heading home and then there were twigs breaking and then the last thing I remember was running from this thing with yellow eyes and… it attacked me… how did you stop it?” Jensen was confused and scared and his head was killing him. 

“The wolf was on my territory, it sensed me and ran. Lucky wolf else I’d have killed it” the man stared at him with open curiosity. “What’s your name?” 

“J-Jensen”.

“Well J-Jensen I’m Jared” he grinned at him and Jensen couldn’t help grinning back at him, at Jared. 

“Why can’t I move?” 

Jared’s brows furrowed “you should be able to, Sophia injected you with something to keep you weak until sunrise but the sun’s nearly up so it shouldn’t be keeping you down still”. 

“You injected me!?” Jensen tried to struggle, to get away but his body wouldn’t let him. 

“Soph!” Jared yelled, ignoring Jensen’s outburst as a petite brunette entered the room. Her eyes were slightly darker than Jared’s but they were the same tone. Jensen wondered what the hell was going on here. 

“Yes?” she replied, her eyes switching to Jensen “oh freckles you made it!” she beamed and Jensen winced at the nickname. Sophia quickly rushed over to his side, got out a stethoscope and checked his heart before flashing a torch into his eyes and taking his temperature. “You’re doing excellent” she turned towards the window “the sun’s nearly up so I can inject you with an antidote now to speed up how quickly the wolfsbane and silver get out of your system.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened at the thought of an injection but Jared seemed to sense this and took his hand reassuringly. 

The little brunette returned with a needle and syringe, gently feeling her way over Jensen’s arm before pushing in with surprising pressure. He hissed at the sharp sting, wondering why the hell she had to push so hard. “Sorry sweetie” she apologised “your new skin is a little tougher than your human one”. 

“Human one?” Jensen asked, because, yeah, what the hell? 

“Jared will explain once this has worn off. It’s going to be like coming out of anesthetic, you’re going to be like a baby dear on an ice rink and feel all drunk and dopey to top it off.” She laughed sweetly “it will only last around half an hour so you don’t have to feel awful for too long.” 

“Thanks Soph” Jared smiled before turning his attention back to Jensen as she left the room.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

It took a grand total of fifteen minutes for Jensen to go stupid. His head was lolled to the side and he was talking animatedly to the empty chair that Jared was no longer sitting at. Jared smiled down at the other man, he’d gone to check the computer on the other side of the room for any records of a Jensen. A wolf just wouldn’t turn him randomly, there had to be something. 

It took a further five minutes for Jensen to realise that Jared wasn’t on the chair, his eyes scanning the room until he found him. 

“Hey!” he grinned, trying to sit up and actually succeeding “whatcha doing all the way over there?” Jared couldn’t help laugh at Jensen’s happy tone, it was contagious. 

“I’m checking the computer, whatcha doing over there?” he retaliated, enjoying the man’s playful nature. 

“M’sitting” he smiled supidly before stumbling to his feet, and falling on his ass. “Fuck” he groaned. 

Jared reached his side in a millisecond but it wasn’t fast enough to stop the man landing on his ass. Such a fine ass too Jared noted as he helped him to his feet. 

“Thanks” he grinned dopily. “You’re strong” he noted, his hand coming to grab Jared’s arm to steady himself “and firm”. 

Jared blushed deeply, the desire to lean forward and kiss the guy senseless were overwhelming him and he really had to put Jensen down before he actually did that. 

“Why m’I shirtless?” Jensen stared confused at his body “an what the fuck’s that!” he noticed the bite. 

“I’ll explain soon” Jared promised, helping him back onto the bed. “For now you need to rest”. 

“Yes mom” Jensen saluted him. Jared shook his head fondly and went to continue his work on the computer but Jensen grabbed his wrist. “Stay” he whispered before falling asleep once more. 

Jared knew he could move if he wanted to, now that Jensen was asleep but he didn’t. Jensen had asked him to stay and so that’s exactly what he would do. 

For ten hours. Jared stayed.

-x-

  
**Chapter 2**

-x-

The next time Jensen awoke it was to the sound of murmured voices outside the room he had been sleeping in. He strained his ears slightly to see if he could make out any of the mumbles and was stunned when they came across crystal clear. 

“You can’t just keep him here Jared, some wolf turned him and they’re not going to stop until they get him back.” Jensen recognised the voice as Chad, the guy who’d been there when Jensen had first woke up. 

“They’re not getting him” that was Jared’s voice, Jensen was sure. “I won’t let him go to a pack that would turn him without any regard to what he actually wants.”

Jensen furrowed his brows in confusion, what the hell were they talking about? Were they talking about him? 

“Jared you can’t just keep him! He’s not a pet. Judging by the way he was turned last night he already belongs to someone!” Chad’s voice was getting louder and Jensen flinched at the anger radiating from him. 

“He belongs to me” Jared stated firmly. 

“Yeah he submitted to you Jared. _Once_. After he’d just woken up, he won’t do it again and then will you finally let him go?” Chad was pleading with Jared but Jensen didn’t understand. He didn’t belong to _anyone_.

“Fine. If he doesn’t submit to me and actually wants to go find who turned him then I’ll let him go” Jared sighed in resignation. 

Jensen tensed, he didn’t want to go to whoever bit him. Everything inside of him was telling him to stay with Jared, to trust this stranger with his life. It was all a little confusing and he really just wanted some answers. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed and padded across the tiled floor to the oak doorway where the voices were coming from. He took a deep breath and prised open the door. Coming face to face with Jared and Chad. His heart fluttered at Jared’s dimpled smile but a low rumble deep in his throat escaped him when he glanced at Chad.

“You can stop growling at me sunshine” Chad grit out, cutting him a glare. 

Jensen wasn’t even aware the sound was coming from him. He silenced immediately and looked desperately to Jared. Jared gave him a sympathetic look and held his arm out. Jensen didn’t need to be offered twice and instantly curled his body against the other man’s. Smiling smugly at the disbelieving look Chad gave him. 

“This doesn’t mean anything” Chad continued “so you got yourself a clingly little bitch, big deal. Now, send him on his way”. 

“What did you just call me?” Jensen stepped forward, an uncontrollable anger racing through his veins. 

Chad took a step back, startled and Jared reached out for Jensen’s shoulder but he just shook him off. A growl filled the room and Jensen wasn’t sure who it came from but it spurred him on and he immediately had Chad pinned against the wall. For a few moments Chad looked terrified before snarling at Jensen, displaying huge canines that definitely weren’t there a second ago. 

Jensen’s confusion was enough distraction for Chad to reverse their positions. However that didn’t work for long as Jensen pushed forward and slammed Chad into the opposite wall. 

“That’s not possible” Chad’s eyes widened, fighting uselessly. Jensen didn’t care what Chad was talking about, he pulled Chad back and slammed him back into the wall like it was nothing. 

It was then that Jared finally chose to intervene, throwing Jensen back into the opposite wall and pinning him there with his body. Jensen ignored him though and tried to push him off but it didn’t work. Jared was as good as a brick wall, unbelievable strength holding him firmly in place. Jensen shot a pissed off glare at Jared, finding himself snarling at the other man only for Jared to growl fiercely at him, flashing his own pair of huge canines. 

Jensen finally took a moment to calm, he was scared, wanted to know what the hell these guys were. Then at the same time his body was telling him to give himself over, do whatever the alpha wanted. _Alpha?_ Jensen asked his subconscious mind, no idea what even his own brain was thinking.

Unconsciously he shifted his head to the side, showing Jared the expanse of his throat and calming dramatically in the process. He didn’t know what he was waiting for but was rewarded when Jared clamped those canines around the delicate skin at his pulse point. Not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to stake his claim. Jensen didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t care, something inside of him burst with excitement of being claimed by this man.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared hummed in approval as his teeth clamped around Jensen’s throat, the other man submitting so easily for him. It took everything inside of him to not bite down, break the skin and claim him as his mate right now but he fought against it. He’d already made his claim on Jensen, nobody else would touch him without Jared’s permission. 

Using his teeth wasn’t something he should have done but he couldn’t help himself, instinct was riding over his better judgement right now. 

Reluctantly he let go, loving the whimper Jensen let out from the loss and smiled warmly into those bright green eyes that were quickly changing colour like his own. Little flecks of gold were visibly taking over and would probably have turned the entire iris in a couple of days. 

“I’m sorry” Jensen whispered and Jared nodded his acceptance. 

Suddenly the door from the living room was slammed open to reveal an angry looking Lauren. Who froze and noticeably calmed at the sight of them. “Woah, there is far too much testosterone in here” she glanced between all three of them and smiled warmly at Jensen as Jared backed away from him. “Hi there, I’m Lauren” she held out her hand for him to take and shook it firmly. “I’m like the funnest person to be around. Don’t let Danni tell you otherwise” she winked at him before turning to Jared, her face suddenly serious. “Chris thinks Morgan was on your property last night. We can’t be sure because there’s no trail and only a faint scent but it’s all we have to go on.”

Jared growled low in his throat, what the hell was Morgan doing in his territory? “Thank you Lauren. Tell Chris I’ll speak to him later and to give the border a quick sweep with Steve before he goes to bed tonight”. 

“Sure thing boss” she grinned as Jared’s eye roll. He really hated being called boss, alpha, sir… just about anything that puts him above anyone else. 

“Jared if you just claimed Morgan’s new wolf, then you better start writing your will.” Chad glared at Jensen once more before making his exit with Lauren. 

“So…” Jensen started “he doesn’t like me”. 

“Chad’s a douche” Jared shrugged “he doesn’t like anyone but he’s actually great when you get to know him.” 

“I’m sorry I’ve caused you problems” Jensen hung his head. Jared could clearly see his emotions were all over the place. 

Jared placed a finger under his chin and lifted until their eyes met “never” he whispered earnestly. 

“Never is a long time” Jensen laughed softly, eyes still sad. 

“I know” Jared smiled gently at him. “I think it’s time I told you what was going on.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-3.jpg)

Jensen followed Jared into a large living room. A group of young adults all silenced their conversation and turned towards him, nine sets of yellow eyes bore into him. Jensen suddenly felt cornered. Without knowing it he backed himself into the nearest wall and felt a low growl building up in his throat. And seriously, when the fuck did he start growling at people? 

The tension in the room escalated at his response and before he knew it Jared was standing in front of him. Cupping his face in his huge hands and forcing him into eye contact. Something in Jensen just melted at the touch, calming him without words. 

“I’d like to introduce you to my pack” Jared said, never taking his eyes off Jensen. “Yours too if that’s what you decide.”

“Pack?” Jensen was confused, what the hell does pack mean?

“Let me introduce them and they’ll leave and then I’ll tell you everything you want to know”

“Ok” Jensen breathed, not really sure if he wanted to know. 

Jared smiled warmly and stepped back. “You’ve already met Chad, Sophia and Lauren” he gestured to them and they smiled back… well… Chad’s was more of a grimace but the effort was there. “This is my sister Megan” a small brunette stepped forward, she really looked like Jared, dimples and everything. “Chris and his mate Steve” two guys stepped forward. Correction, two cowboys stepped forward. Jensen wanted to laugh at the irony but felt they could both kick his ass into next week so he stayed quiet. 

Jared leaned into his ear, whispering “trust me, I laughed too”. Jensen couldn’t help snort a laugh at Jared;s words before cowering from Chris’s glare. 

Chris instantly broke into a smirk “I like him Jay.”

“That is a great honour” Jared told Jensen earnestly. 

“I’m not that hard to be around” Chris defended. 

“Yes. You are” Steve finished, causing the room to break out into laughter. 

“These two lovely ladies here are Danneel and Sandy. Careful around Danneel, she’s got a sharp lip that’ll cut you in half” he laughed as the redhead cut him the most terrifying glare Jensen had ever seen. Worse than Chris’s. The brunette however smiled sweetly and gave him a little wave. 

“And finally there’s Misha”. 

Another man stepped forward “love how you left me until last Jared” he grumbled. 

“Best till last baby” Jared winked comically at him and even though Jensen knew he was joking he couldn’t help the intense jealousy and possession that pulsed through him. 

“Bite me” Misha narrowed his eyes at Jared but gave a dazzling smile to Jensen. “Well done Jay, he’s hot”. 

Jensen blushed furiously at the words and felt a tinge of excitement at Jared’s warning growl. Damn that was freaky but oh so attractive. 

“Alright, alright” Misha held his hands up in defence “I heard you loud and clear. We’ll leave you two to it then.” With that, the room was suddenly empty, leaving only Jared and Jensen behind. 

“That’s a lot of names to remember at once” Jensen smiled shyly. Ok, Jensen was a shy guy but the way he felt around Jared was just ridiculous. He’s known the guy for the grand total of an hour for god’s sake!

“You’ll get used to them” he promised. “Now… on to you”. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Jensen knew there was something, because… well, he’d freaking growled twice in the past ten minutes. Everything in the past twenty four hours was just _not_ adding up. “And your eyes, all of your eyes… why are they yellow? And Chad’s teeth? Hell, _your_ teeth! I know you had teeth just like him and then you, you bit me!” 

“I didn’t bite you” Jared defended. 

“Well it was close enough!” Jensen was fuming, he was on edge and he was terrified and he just wanted to know what was going on. “What’s happening to me?” he whispered desperately. 

“Last night you were bitten by someone like me… like my family” Jared told him. Jensen almost wanted to purr at the way his hands were caressing Jensen’s arms to calm him down, his touch sent hot shivers right through his body. 

“And what are you?” Jensen asked, not even sure if he wanted to know. 

“A werewolf” Jared stated simply “well… really I’m just a guy who turns into a wolf. I don’t hurt people, nor do I go off looking for fights. I was born this way and you were unfortunate enough to get in the way of one of the wolves that were trespassing on my territory last night”. 

Jensen stiffened, that wasn’t what he was expecting. Clearly Jared was crazy… but then… that would explain a lot of things. Like their eye colour, very wolf like and similar to the wolf that bit him last night. Then there was the way Jared scared the wolf off without actually doing anything. It would explain how Jensen could hear a whispered conversation through a wall. The overly strange sensation to roll over and do anything Jared wanted, though that could just be his dick overriding his brain. Then of course that explains the fangs Chad and Jared both produced perfectly. Hell, maybe Jensen was the crazy one. 

“And… am I?” Jensen trailed off, not even sure what he was going to say because this was all insane. 

“Yes” Jared replied simply. “The bite turned you. It’s why your skin is harder, why you keep growling, why you’re so confused and agitated is because your body is working overtime. Your hearing, vision and sense of smell are also enhanced. In a few days your eyes will be like ours too. Then once the moon is full in a month’s time your body will shift and everything will fall into place, the transformation will be complete and your head won’t be all over the place anymore.” 

Jensen took the time to let Jared’s words sink in, when he came to think about it Jared’s words made a _lot_ of sense. However that was a lot to take in. He didn’t even notice that Jared had wrapped him up in his arms until his senses were assaulted by everything Jared. His scent was earthy and spicy and delicious. His heartbeat and gentle breathing were making him want to curl up and sleep it was so soothing. His body was so warm, radiating heat straight into Jensen. 

Jensen didn’t know how it happened but he suddenly found himself nuzzling at Jared’s throat, taking in his scent and letting his instinct lead. A low encouraging sound escaped Jared and Jensen grinned against his skin, placing gentle nips against his pulse point. Once Jensen’s brain caught up with whatever the fuck he was doing he jumped back like he’d been electrocuted. 

“God I’m so sorry!” he apologised, scared that Jared would hate him. 

Jared on the other hand was looking quite flustered, his breathing had increased and his eyes were almost glowing. “That’s fine” he breathed “don’t worry about it”. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finally facing Jensen once more. “It’s ok” he assured. 

“Why did I do that?” Jensen asked, his voice pleading. “Why do I keep reacting to you like this?” 

Jared didn’t answer him for a long moment, then when he did Jensen almost wished he hadn’t answered at all. “I wish I knew, you’re not the only one reacting”.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared didn’t know what the hell was going on with him. Some poor guy gets turned against his will and all Jared can think of is throwing him against the wall and claiming him as his mate. Which is ridiculous because Jared doesn’t need a mate, he’s fine on his own. His wolf however has other ideas and keeps overriding his logical thoughts. Especially after what just happened he needed to get away from Jensen very soon. If he didn’t then he’s going to do something Jensen will regret. 

“It’s been a long day” Jared broke the silence, trying really hard not to concentrate on the fact that Jensen was still _very_ shirtless. “How about I lend you some clothes for tomorrow and show you to your room?” 

“I have a room?” Jensen asked. 

“Of course” Jared replied “you’re pack now Jensen. This is your home”. It was probably too much for Jensen to take in at once but Jared needed to get him to bed or just _somewhere_ Jared isn’t tempted to jump him. However thinking of Jensen sprawled out under the bed sheets with sleep ruffled hair is almost too much to ignore. His inner wolf was yelling at him ‘bite, mate, _mine!_ ’ 

Jensen didn’t reply, instead following silently behind Jared to his bedroom. Jared quickly headed to the closet and picked out a shirt that wouldn’t be too baggy and some Jeans that would hopefully not look too awful and then handed them to Jensen who took them gratefully. 

“Thanks” he smiled, hands thumbing over the material as he surveyed Jared’s choice of clothing. 

“You’re welcome” it was impossible not to smile back. “Your room’s next to mine”. 

“How many rooms are there here?” Jensen asked as he followed him to the next room. 

“About twenty I think, it used to be a boarding house. The rest of the pack have their rooms on the other side of the house so don’t worry about them, they won’t be coming up here” he assured him.

Jared liked his privacy and therefore had claimed the bedroom farthest away from everyone else in his own private quarters. He had his own study, living area and bedroom with a huge en suite leading onto another adjoining bedroom. Maybe he shouldn’t have put Jensen so close but he couldn’t bear him to be far away. 

“Oh. Ok” Jensen replied as he stepped into the bedroom. “Wow” he breathed, taking it all in. 

The room wasn’t much. There was a giant double bed in the center of the far wall, facing a huge window with red silk curtains to match the bed sheets. There were huge oak closets and a cream couch taking up the rest of the room. Jared didn’t think the room was very special but Jensen was looking at everything in awe. 

“This is mine?” he asked disbelievingly. 

“If you want it” Jared replied honestly. “There’s an en suite bathroom that’s shared with my room so I’ll apologise in advance because I do have a tendency to sing in the shower” he laughed nervously as Jensen smiled warmly at him. 

“It’s perfect” he replied, heading to stare out of the window. His face glowing beautifully in the subtle moonlight, eyes an emerald green that Jared will never forget, skin flawless and untouched and the most kissable lips Jared has ever seen. 

“I’m going to go for a run” he announced “let you get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” He smiled and turned to leave “night Jensen.”

“Goodnight Jare” Jensen replied, nickname rolling off his tongue effortlessly. 

Jared needed to get out, to shift and let his wolf run wild for a bit. If he didn’t then he was afraid he’d end up molesting Jensen in his sleep and that just couldn’t happen. He had no idea why he felt so strongly for this man, his whole world had been tilted on its axis and he just sat back and let it happen. He needed to talk to Megan, she’s the only person who’d honestly tell Jared what to do with Jensen. 

He found her by her favourite rose bush, in her wolf form, gazing at the stars. He turned his head towards the house and could see Jensen in his bedroom, knowing if he started talking to Megan here then Jensen would hear every word. Making a quick decision he peeled out of his shirt, dropped his jeans and underwear before quickly shifting. His body changing shape effortlessly after all these years, bones reforming and fur covering every inch of his skin. 

Jared had never really seen his wolf, he knew he was a deep chocolate colour and had white paws but other than that he didn’t really have a clue. He didn’t exactly care either. Jared was a tall guy and that shown in his wolf, making him significantly bigger than other weres, his alpha status increasing his size even more. It didn’t really help him be stealthy but it gave him immense power. 

Megan turned her head towards him, ears perking up at his presence before she chuffed gently in greeting. Rubbing her head against Jared’s neck in affection, catching Jensen’s eye where he stood in the window before turning her attention back to Jared. 

_”So… Jensen huh?”_ she asked. Weres can communicate through telepathic messages. It helps them work out strategies while hunting and just gives them general privacy if they want to talk alone. Jared has never been more thankful for it that he was now. 

Jared sighed, lying his huge body down next to his sister and resting his head on his paws. _”I’m that obvious?_

 _”Just a tad”_ Megan’s wolf was almost grinning at him. _”He’s your mate isn’t he?”_

Typical Megan, always knew everything on Jared’s mind. _”I think so”_ he replied sadly. 

_”Jared you found your mate… why aren’t you happy?”_ she tilted her head in question. Her wolf was a similar colour to Jared, though smaller and much more agile than Jared would ever be. Power was on his side but he was also a bit of a klutz sometimes. 

_”Because he doesn’t know anything about us, fuck Meg he doesn’t even know what a mate is”_ that was Jared’s main problem. Jensen didn’t have a clue what he was feeling towards Jared. Jared knew he was feeling drawn to his mate but to Jensen he was controlled by feelings that he didn’t understand. 

_”Do you want him as your mate?”_

Jared snorted, stupid question really. _”Of course I do.”_

 _”Then teach him everything, let him know what he’s feeling and then let him make his own mind up. You know that if you ignore your feelings for too long then they’ll become uncontrollable. Think how confusing it will be for Jensen if he has no idea what’s going on”_ Megan gently butted her head against his. Something she’d done since she was a pup to show her affection to Jared. 

He sighed once more. _”You’re right. I should talk to him. Tell him everything”_

 _”I’m always right”_ she replied smugly before shifting into her human form and grabbing a robe on the bench next to the rose bush, effectively ending the conversation. 

Jared swiftly rose to his feet and bounded off into the woods, a run would clear his head, make him tired enough to just sleep when he got back. A run would fix everything, it always did. 

Almost always…

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-3.jpg)

If Jensen didn’t believe it before then he definitely believed it now. He’d been staring at a wolf in the garden, it was much larger than any wolf he’d ever seen. Movement below then caught his eye and he saw Jared walking off towards that wolf, shucking off his clothes before his body twisted and turned and just… changed. Jensen doesn’t think he could ever describe what he saw but if there was ever any doubt in his mind then it was gone now. 

A werewolf. He was a werewolf. Fuck. 

The wolves sat together for a few minutes, Jensen tried to guess who the other wolf was. He thought it was Sophia but was corrected when Megan’s body suddenly unfurled. He turned his eyes out of respect while she grabbed her robe and headed back to the house. His attention was then focused to Jared. His wolf was beautiful, strong and powerful. Jensen felt awed by him. 

Jared sat for a few more moments before rising to his feet and running off into the woods. Jensen felt disappointed that he could no longer see him and a little part of his heart ached at the loss but he ignored it. These feelings were crazy. 

He turned towards the bed, unfastening his jeans and slipping them off before climbing under the silk sheets and burying deep under them, careful not to lean against the bandage covering his bite. He heard various howls in the distance, some closer than others and wondered just who was making them. 

He tossed and turned for hours, unable to sleep. His brain was on over drive and his body was thrumming with energy he just couldn’t burn off. He groaned in frustration when he turned over for the millionth time and a soft noise by the door caught his attention. 

There standing in the doorway was a wolf, not just any wolf, Jared. He smiled at the wolf and could have sworn he smiled back, trotting into his room and placing his head on the bed, looking up at Jensen and whining softly. Jensen should be afraid of a huge wolf in his room, but he wasn’t. This was Jared and he felt surprisingly safe in his presence. 

“You can’t sleep either huh?” he asked, not even sure if the wolf could understand him. 

Jared made a non-committal noise and yawned, showing off huge teeth that Jensen really didn’t fancy being on the receiving end of. Then again, part of him wanted those teeth to bite him. Talk about an inconvenient time to learn about a biting kink he apparently has. 

Jensen decided he wouldn’t get any sleep tonight and patted the bed for Jared to join him. The wolf surveyed him for a moment before jumping up onto the bed and dropping down next to Jensen, elbowing him in the process. 

“Ow!” he groaned “dude, elbows!” 

The wolf was almost laughing at his discomfort and Jensen glared at him before turning towards him, sliding closer as the bed dipped with Jared’s weight. He sighed in content and brushed his fingers through Jared’s fur, finding it a lot softer than he’d imagined. 

Jared shifted slightly and rested his head on Jensen’s chest, allowing him to continue running his fingers through his fur. Down his neck, over his head and even across his huge pointy ears that were even softer than the rest of him. Jensen smiled softly when he realised Jared was snoring quietly, head still lying across Jensen’s chest. 

It was surprisingly comforting, in ways it probably shouldn’t be but Jensen didn’t really have time to dwell on it as his eyes slipped closed and he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

-x-

**Chapter 3**

-x-

Jensen knew he should probably be bothered by the fact he woke up with a naked man sprawled across him, but he really couldn’t think much past the point of ‘dear god he’s hot’. Jared had obviously shifted during his sleep. His head was still pillowed on Jensen’s chest and he was curled protectively around Jensen’s body. It should be disturbing, Jensen should really be freaked out… but he’s not. 

Jared is gorgeous, smooth tanned skin that stretches for miles covering a powerful expanse of muscle that’s not bulky but just enough to look strong and protective. His floppy brown hair hangs over his face, yet doesn’t disturb his features. In his sleep he looks so delicate and all Jensen wants to do is sweep him up in his arms… but he won’t, because that’s weird. Though could anything really be considered weird anymore? 

It’s nearly half an hour later when Jared finally stirs awake, his breathing slowly becoming lighter before a yawn escapes him and he stretches out his limbs. He’s yet to open his eyes and freezes when his arm brushes over Jensen. 

“Crap” Jared mumbles, still not opening his eyes. “I’m naked on your bed aren’t I?” he scrunches up his eyes a little more as if it will protect him from the answer. 

Jensen chuckled “yeah just a tad”. 

He groans and turns his head to bury it under the sheet, his cheeks turning the most adorable shade of red as he hides from Jensen. 

“You know you’re a little big to be hiding under the sheets Jare” Jensen poked Jared in the shoulder almost to prove his point. “I can still see you” he tilted his eyes slightly downwards, across the small of his back and curve of one perfect ass. Raising his eyebrows in approval “all of you” he grinned as Jared finally opened his eyes, glaring golden yellow orbs at him. 

“Remind me why I thought it would be good to comfort you again?” Jared twists his body in the most awkward way and manages to cover himself with the sheet, dragging most of it off Jensen. 

“Hey!” Jensen complained as half of the sheet was ripped off him. 

“You totally took advantage of my weak state” Jared teased. 

“Your weak state!” Jensen almost yelled in disbelief. “You were the gigantic wolf just casually strolling into my bedroom! If anybody was weak then it was me!” he can’t help laughing along with Jared, he’s contagious. 

“So it’s your bedroom?” Jared asked in a teasing tone that was almost hopeful. 

“I… uh…” maybe Jared didn’t want him here. He said he did but maybe he was just being nice and Jensen is imposing. “If you want it to be?” he finally said, suddenly shy. 

Jared flashed him those heart breaking dimples “I’d love it to be your room.” 

Jensen tried to contain himself he really did but when Jared smiles the whole world smiles back. “Then you better get your ass in the shower if you want to take one this morning because I’m thinking I need a _long_ one.”

“Yes sir” Jared mock saluted and turned to leave before realising his state of dress. “Uh… think I could borrow this sheet?” 

Jensen laughed. Jared had stripped off so casually last night and had only just covered himself, yet he was worried about being exposed. Jared narrowed his eyes at Jensen, causing him to laugh more before he pulled the sheets extra hard, dragging it off Jensen and hurrying into the bathroom. 

True to his word Jared sang in the shower… badly. Jensen wasn’t even sure some of them were songs because he sure as hell hadn’t heard them before, then again, Jared’s singing did sound _nothing_ like the original songs. However his rendition of a Britney Spears song sounded much better, though he did only know the chorus. Jensen grinned when he heard a soft thud followed by an ‘I’m ok!’ 

Around ten minutes and way too many awful songs later Jared declared the bathroom free and Jensen rolled out of bed and slowly forced his body to move. The bathroom was all steamed up, judging by Jared’s body temperature he could stand the water a little hotter than most. Just like Jared was a little hotter than most. Jensen shook his head as if to snap himself out of such thoughts before wiping the condensation off the mirror and taking in his appearance. 

His hair was sleep rumpled and there were pillow lines on his cheek. His eyes were a light green with sparks of gold in them, quite a spectacular sight and Jensen almost wished he could keep them like this instead of having them change to gold. He looked to the bandage covering his abdomen and gently prised it off, stunned when the bite had fully healed, leaving only a thin white scar in its place. 

_’Well there’s something I can live with’_ he thought to himself, noticing any other cuts he had on his skin were also healed. 

He turned on the shower and was surprised when the boiling hot water didn’t hurt at all, instead it soothed his aching muscles and let the past few days just wash down the drain. For a few blissful moments Jensen almost forgot about where he was and what he was turning into.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared quickly changed before shaking his hair like a dog, laughing at himself for doing so, and heading into his own private living room to wait for Jensen to emerge from the shower. He couldn’t believe he’d actually woken up naked in the other man’s bed this morning, that had been… err… awkward as hell! It had also been the best night sleep he’d gotten in years but that was beside the point. 

He had no idea what his wolf was thinking last night, but Jensen had invited him in so maybe it wasn’t entirely his fault. Everything was just getting so damn hard. He’d only known Jensen for a day and his world was being picked up and thrown around, everything falling out of place. The only thing that felt right was Jensen. And he didn’t have a clue what was happening to him. 

The shower clicked off and Jared busied himself trying to think of anything _but_ Jensen in the shower. It was pretty hard to do. 

A few minutes later Jensen emerged from his bedroom, looking freshly showered and a lot healthier than he did yesterday. Jared’s insides were screaming at him to run to Jensen, take him and claim him but he stayed seated and instead offered only a warm smile. 

“Morning” Jared said, hoping that this morning didn’t create some unwanted tension. 

“Morning” Jensen replied with a genuine soft smile gracing his features. 

“You sleep ok?” 

Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck, almost bashful. “Yeah, it was good actually.” 

“I’m glad” and he really, _really_ was. “So… will you be staying here with us?” _with me_. 

Jensen paused for a moment, though it seemed like a lifetime to Jared. “Yeah” he finally answered “I’d like that.”

Jared let out the breath he knew he’d been holding “great!” and it was, oh god it was. “Would you like me to take you to where you live so you can get your things? Maybe tell family and friends you’re moving?” 

Jensen seemed to freeze up for a moment “yeah… uh… I don’t have much stuff but it would be nice to get it and I don’t exactly have any friends or family.” He shrugged like it was nothing but Jared couldn’t even bear to think of life without his family, he didn’t even think before he wrapped Jensen in his arms. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered. 

“Thank you” was all Jensen could reply. 

“How about we go down and get some breakfast and then I’ll drive you to get your things?” the sooner Jensen was safe here with him and people who could love him the better. 

“Yeah” he replied, a little bewildered. “That’d be great, thanks Jare.”

“That my new nickname huh?” Jared teased as he led Jensen down to the kitchen. 

“Oh… uh… don’t you like it?” he blushed and Jared wanted to march him back up to his bedroom right now but contained himself. 

“I like it when you call it me” he grinned, making Jensen blush even more on purpose. 

“Then I guess I’ll keep calling it you” Jensen seemed to pick up on Jared’s intention and gave him a pointed look. 

“Awesome” he smiled innocently. “You know you’re taking everything _really_ well” he noted. Jensen didn’t seem to be freaking out at all. When Sophia first turned she’d single handedly trashed the house and screamed at anyone who’d have the nerve to go near her. Then again, Jared suspects he’d have that reaction too if he found out Chad was his mate. 

“Trust me Jared. I’m freaking out on the inside” Jensen assured him “it’s just going to take some time to settle in.” 

“If you’d like some time alone then all you have to do is ask” Jared didn’t really want to leave Jensen alone but if he needed time then Jared would be more than happy to give it to him. 

“No” Jensen replied all too quickly. Jared’s inner wolf was shaking its pom poms and doing a cheer dance at Jensen’s reluctance to being alone but Jared tried to keep his cool, after all, he was an alpha not a fucking diva.

“Alright then” he gripped Jensen’s bicep reassuringly and warmth almost radiated out of him at Jensen’s tiny smile.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

The kitchen was full of bodies busily trying to prepare a large wooden table that could probably sit twenty people comfortably. Jensen tried to help but was quickly placed in the chair next to Jared by Sophia who assured him everything was taken care of. 

“You’re pack beta feckles, you just sit and relax” she flashed him a winning smile before she went back to helping the others. 

Jensen turned to Jared who was currently burying his head in his hands. “What’s pack beta?” Jensen whispered to him, hoping not to sound like too much of an idiot. 

“It’s… uh…” Jared tried to find the words but it looked like he was really struggling. 

“It means you’re Jared’s mate” the fiery redhead that Jensen remembered as Danneel answered for him. Though that really wasn’t an answer because Jensen had no idea what a mate was. Though Jared had said it yesterday when he’d referred to Chris and Steve. 

“At the risk of sounding like an idiot… what’s a mate?” he asked. 

“I think Jared should tell you” Danneel spoke again, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Jared and then Jensen. “He’s better with explanations.” 

“No I’m not!” Jared was clearly trying to avoid this conversation. 

“I know” she winked at him “but think how much fun Jensen will have watching you try and stutter it out!” 

“I really wonder sometimes why I let you join this pack” Jared glared at her before turning back to Jensen. “I’ll explain it to you later because I think Danneel would enjoy it way too much if I explained now.”

“Where you going later?” Danneel pried, eager for some fun judging by the way she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Taking Jensen to get his things” Jared responded easily, tucking into his pancakes as he did so. 

“Oh good can I come?” she asked hopefully. 

“No” Jared replied easily, not once taking his eyes off his plate. 

“You’re no fun you know that Padalecki?” she pouted at him before retrieving her own pancakes and sitting at the table, closely followed by the rest of the pack. 

“So you’re staying then?” Lauren asked hopefully from where she was seated next to Jensen. 

“Yeah if you’ll have me” he replied, feeling a little intimidated by all the new faces he was surrounded by. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! We’d love to have you here!” she replied earnestly. “Even Chad the miserable bastard” she blew an air kiss at Chad and he responded by giving her the finger. “See how much he loves us all?” 

Jensen couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped him “maybe it’s just way too early in the morning for smiles.”

“Yes! Finally somebody with sense!” Chad actually agreed with Jensen, flashing him a smile that didn’t look menacing. Strange. 

“Oh god you’re going to be another Chad aren’t you freckles?” Sophia groaned “the world does _not_ need one more Chad.” 

“I love you too sweetheart” Chad deadpanned, rolling his eyes and reaching for the syrup. 

“You know you do!” Sophia planted a kiss on Chad’s cheek and sparked up a conversation with the tiny brunette next to her Jensen remembers as Sandy. 

Jared leaned in to whisper in his ear “Chad and Sophia are mates, along with Chris and Steve and Danneel and Lauren. Megan, Sandy and Misha are unmated.” Jensen kind of guessed what it meant but he didn’t know for sure what a mate even was so just decided to nod in understanding. 

“And you?” Jensen asked, praying that some guy or girl wasn’t just about to walk in and throw themselves on Jared’s lap. Even though Danneel called him Jared’s mate she may not have been serious. 

“I think I’ve found my mate” he whispered honestly, like he was almost afraid of what Jensen might say. 

What else could he say? “Yeah” he smiled softly “me too.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 4**

-x-

Jared could only think of one word to describe Jensen’s apartment. Small. It was one bedroom and had only a small bathroom, kitchen and living area. Jared personally could never live in a place like this because he simply _needs_ the space. Jensen however seems perfectly comfortable milling around the tiny apartment and shoving things in boxes. 

“You’re really ok with moving?” Jared asked. A little unsure about why Jensen would be so eager to leave here, just pack up and move on like it’s nothing. 

“I’m fine” Jensen assured him. “Trust me Jare there’s nothing left for me here. No friends, no family and no real job. Just a shitty apartment I honestly can’t wait to be rid of.” 

“No job?” Jared found it hard to believe that Jensen was unable to find a job. He’s charismatic, fun, smart and looks to be a good worker. 

“I paint but that’s not really considered work seeing as I actually have to sell paintings” Jensen handed Jared an easel and he went to load it into the truck. 

“You must be good though if you’re able to live off it?” Jared added once he’d returned to the apartment. 

“I sell my paintings but they don’t really give me a lot of money. My parent’s left me a lot of money when they died” he took a moment to take a deep breath before filling a box with clothes at impressive speed. 

Jared didn’t respond to that, after all what could he say? 

“You need some help?” is what Jared said instead. 

Jensen laughed lightly, passing him another box labelled ‘clothes and shit’. “You are helping” he grinned and shooed Jared in the direction of his truck.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

Six long hours later Jensen was finally packed and ready to leave his apartment. He didn’t really have much in the way of belongings but it took a little while to terminate his contract with the landlord. Climbing back into Jared’s truck they started the half hour drive back to Jared’s place. 

“So…” Jensen started “you ever going to explain this mate thing or just avoid it for as long as physically possible?” 

“Uh… the second option” Jared decided and flashed Jensen a grin that sent shivers through all the right places. 

“Nope. Sorry big guy but you got thirty minutes alone without other ears so spill” 

Jared tried the puppy dog eyes on him but it didn’t work. He huffed in annoyance before considering how to start. “Mates are… when you find your mate… uh… a mate is… care to take a guess what a mate is?” wow Jared really did suck at this. 

“Like a partner?” Jensen asked. 

“Yeah” Jared agreed, smiling gratefully at Jensen for getting through the hard part. “A mated couple are similar to a human married couple. Only better” he smiled as if lost in thought and Jensen couldn’t help smiling back at him. 

“Better how?” Jensen asked, genuinely curious. 

“Well… uh…” 

“How about you get it all out, I won’t say a word until you’re finished?” Jensen offered, laughing softly at the relief that crossed Jared’s face. 

“Ok… well… when two were’s meet and they’re destined to be mates then they can sort of feel this pull towards each other. Every day it gets stronger, like our inner wolf is just screaming at us to make the first move and tie with this person. To make them ours. It’s stronger on the alpha than on the beta but they both definitely feel the intense pull. Then when were’s mate, it’s for life. You don’t break up and you don’t get the chance to be with anyone else, hell, you can’t even look at anyone else.”

“I know I said I wouldn’t interrupt” Jensen apologised “but I was just wondering… can you choose your mate?” 

“No” Jared smiled softly. “Your body will tell you when you find them and then you just go from there. If you don’t mate after so long in each other’s company then it can get dangerous for the beta.”

“Dangerous how?” Jensen asked, inwardly slapping himself for interrupting again. 

“The feelings become more intense day by day. The longer you take to mate the more built up on hormones the alpha becomes, then as they’re stronger than a beta they can get a little rough to get what they want.” Jared took a deep breath, choosing his words carefully. “If they don’t mate within a week or so of meeting then the alpha could really hurt the beta because instinct overrules any logical though process. The urge to mate becomes the one sole focus.” 

“Wow… so it’s not something you can avoid then?” the thought of not even choosing who you got to spend the rest of your life with was something Jensen didn’t really like the sound of. 

“Nope” Jared replied simply. 

“What if you don’t like your mate?” Jensen asked, terrified that he may go through that. 

“Don’t worry Jen, you will _always_ like your mate. Then once you’ve been together a while you’ll love your mate. It’s not like human feelings, not really.” 

“So I don’t get a choice?” Jensen couldn’t stand the thought of loving someone simply because his body said so. 

“Jensen… if you weren’t meant to be with them then you wouldn’t mate with them” Jared assured, honestly meaning every word he said. “Anyway… where was I… so a mating bond is something unbreakable. Nothing compares to the intensity. You can literally feel everything your mate feels. Emotions, desires and fears all get shared between you. I imagine it’s remarkable, being that close to someone you can almost see the world through their eyes.” 

Jared seemed lost in thought, excited at the prospect of finding a mate to share all that with. If Jensen was honest it did sound a little exciting, being close enough with someone to literally share everything. 

“What if one of them dies?” Jensen asks, wondering what could possibly happen if they can’t mate again. 

“Then the other dies from the loss a few days later” Jared replied sadly “it’s what happened to my mother when my father died” he tried a sad smile but failed miserably.

“I’m sorry” Jensen said. Because he truly was sorry that Jared ever had to go through that. “How old were you?” his heart almost breaks at the thought of a young Jared losing both his parents like that.

“Not sure… it was like fifty years ago so I guess I’d have been around thirty.” 

Jensen waited for the punch line but it never came “Jare how old are you?” 

“Eighty years, give or take” he replied earnestly. “Weres stop aging once they reach sexual maturity. Disease gets cured from our healing abilities and we can’t die of old age because we stopped aging. The only thing that causes a were to die is if they’re killed.” 

That breaks Jensen’s heart a little more, not only did Jared lose both his parents suddenly but his father was killed. It made Jensen angry, how dare anyone hurt Jared like this. He reigned in his anger and tried a joke. “So I’m moving in with a bunch of oldies?” 

Jared laughed, humouring Jensen at the very least. “Yep. How’s it feel to know you woke up next to a naked old man?” he winked as Jensen flushed, memory of Jared in his bed overwhelming him. 

“I think it’s the least of my problems” he replied, maybe truthfully. “Anyway… you were supposed to be talking about mates… how do you mate with someone anyway?” 

“Um…” Jared blushed. Jensen bit his lip to hold back the grin. It felt so good to make Jared blush. “Well… uh… to start the mating bond you have to… um… have… uh…” he waved his hand in the air in a circular motion which really didn’t explain anything. “You know… they have to… um…” 

“Have sex?” Jensen really couldn’t watch Jared stumble his way through it anymore, while adorable it was cruel to let him suffer. 

Jared focused very intently on the road “um… yeah… that. But uh… alphas… we… we don’t have a normal… you know” he gestured towards his pants. 

“Oh god you’re really a woman!” Jensen tried to clear the tension but only got a half-hearted glare in return.

“No… um… have you ever seen a dog’s… you know” he gestured again towards his pants. 

“Nope” Jensen replied “can’t say I’ve ever perved on a dog.” 

“No! Just… biology wise!” Jared was getting frustrated and Jensen really wanted to help him out… sadly he wasn’t an expert on the biology of a dog’s cock and therefore was no use at all. 

“Just spit it out Jared” Jensen didn’t care what he had to say as long as he shut up and said it. “What makes a dog’s dick like yours?” 

Jared was a little stunned but quickly composed himself. “Well… aesthetically I’m all human” he tried. “But like a dog I have a knot and in order to mate with someone my knot has to be… uh… inside them”. 

Jensen tried to process that. He’d heard of a dog’s knot before, god knows how and that maybe makes sense given that Jared was part canine. “And how big is your knot?” 

Jared flushed an adorable deep shade of pink. “Uh… that’s kinda private” he stuttered over his words. 

“Humour me” Jensen raised an eyebrow towards Jared and grinned in victory as he gave in. 

“I’m not sure… maybe the size of a baseball?” 

Jensen winced “and that goes _inside_ someone?!” he unconsciously closed his legs at the thought because _damn_ that must hurt! 

“The beta wouldn’t hurt if that’s what you’re thinking” Jared answered easily “your mate is built to take your body, my mate wouldn’t have a problem with my size”. 

“So you’re like big for a were?” Jensen couldn’t have ever guessed how easily their conversation shifted from educational to sexual. 

“Very” Jared waggled his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood. 

It worked. Of course it did, Jared only had to think of Jensen smiling and every part of him lit up inside. 

“So you have to put your knot inside them… then what?” Jensen pushed, wanting to know exactly what happens. 

“You know you’re awfully forward” Jared noted before continuing. “While you’re tied to them… oh… the knot like gets wedged inside your mate for around an hour or so. Not exactly a quickie” Jared laughed at that statement and Jensen almost gulped at the thought of being connected to someone for an hour… by something the size of a baseball too! It just wasn’t happening. “But you can’t exactly argue with an hour long orgasm… anyway… as soon as you’re tied the alpha will seek out your throat, extend their canines and bite down to claim you as theirs. It will draw blood and it will leave a permanent scar. You may have noticed them on the mated members of the pack. The beta can bite the alpha too if the alpha lets them. The first time is the only time a bite will scar so if the alpha wants to be marked by their beta then they would tell the beta before they tied. Now to explain how two betas such as Danneel and Lauren can mate, they each have scars from their bite but obviously none of them have a knot. You don’t have to have an alpha in a mated couple. It’s really the bite that does it for beta couples but if an alpha wants to mate then it has to involve a knot too… am I confusing you?” 

“Only a lot” Jensen chuckles, trying to take it all in. 

“Beta matings are a little more confusing, a beta’s body seeks out a knot and beta couples just don’t have that. I personally don’t know how their bodies can adapt to life with another beta but apparently they can. Sadly though only an alpha is fertile while all female betas are able to carry pups. Beta couples tend to never have children.” He smiled sadly. “A shame but it’s the way of life”. 

“That’s a lot to take in” Jensen’s head hurt a little from all that information. Surely it all travelled in one ear and out of the other. “Mates are really important to each other aren’t they?” 

“Nothing comes first” Jared replied honestly, meeting his eyes for a second before turning back to the road. “Anything else you’d like to know about mates?” 

Jensen already knew the only thing about mates that concerned him but he had to voice it anyway… he had to know. “I’m yours aren’t I?” 

Jared stayed silent for a long moment, eyes fixed firmly on the road. “Yes” he replied, a little sadly. 

“You don’t want me?” Jensen felt his insides shatter at the thought of not being wanted by his mate, his Jared. 

“Of course I want you” Jared replied instantly, eyes flicking between him and the road. “I just wish you didn’t have to learn all this and have a mate to deal with at the same time” he sighed and Jensen’s world stabilized itself. Jared wanted him and that meant more to Jensen than it probably should but after everything Jared explained today he guessed it makes perfect sense. If this is how he feels then he dreads to think how much worse Jared feels. 

“So we have… what… five days before you become a danger to me?” Jensen tried to act cool but he was a maybe more than a little scared of what Jared could do to hurt him.

“Yes” Jared whispered softly, clearly sad it was all happening so fast. 

“Fuck.” It was all Jensen could think of. _Fuck_.

-x-

  
**Chapter 5**

-x-

It had been exactly three days since Jared had the awkward conversation with Jensen about mating. Everything considered things were going well. Jensen was spending his days with Jared and the rest of the pack listening to stories, learning everything he needed to know and simply bonding. Jared couldn’t believe how well Jensen was coping, he just believed everything he was told and embraced it. Like he was born for it. 

Over the past few days Jared and Jensen had gotten incredibly close, hardly leaving each other’s side and Jared was finding it simply impossible not to touch. Which is how he found himself in his wolf form every night curled up at Jensen’s side. It should feel strange waking up naked next to Jensen but Jared’s pretty sure this is how he’d like to wake up every morning. 

What made Jared even happier was the fact that the pack had bonded so well with him, each loving him and his personality. Even Chad was coming around, though he was extremely weary, convinced that Jensen was different and not your average werewolf. 

_”I’m telling you Jared, he’s not normal” Chad tried to make Jared understand but it really wasn’t working. He wouldn’t stand for a bad word being said about Jensen._

_“What do you mean he’s not normal?” Jared scoffed._

_“He fucking threw me across the room and pinned me to a wall Jared. He’s a beta and I’m an alpha. That just doesn’t happen!” Chad threw his arms in the air in exasperation._

_“Maybe he could do it because he’s my beta” Jared suggested. “I’m stronger than all of you so it would only make sense that my beta is too”._

_“Maybe” Chad considered “or maybe he’s something else entirely”._

_“Like what exactly?”_

_“I don’t know! That’s what I’m saying!”_

_“So you’re accusing Jensen of being something else you just have no idea what?” Jared raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Are you kidding me right now?”_

_“Think about it Jared. He pins me to a wall, his eyes don’t turn fully gold and he’s taking everything so easily! Sophia nearly blinded me with pepper spray when she found out we were mates!”_

_“Don’t blame her” Jared mumbled. “Ok. Say you’re right and something about Jensen is different. Would you still accept him as pack beta?”_

_“Of course I would. You’re a brilliant alpha and your beta has already kicked my ass. I know he can handle himself. What I’m wondering is if you can handle him.” With that Chad turned and left. Jared glared at his retreating form, refusing to believe anything could be different about Jensen._

He considered Chad’s words as he gazed into Jensen’s eyes. They were gold but if you looked closer then you’d see the flecks of emerald green in them, they’d simply stopped changing. Something that Jared had never seen before but that didn’t mean it was impossible, there were lots of things he’d never seen before. 

“What you thinking about?” Jensen asked as he curled into Jared’s warmth. They’d been getting closer though Jared was determined to let Jensen make the first move when he was ready, he’d fight his wolf for as long as possible to make Jensen happy. 

“You” Jared replied honestly. Smiling as Jensen pillowed his head on his chest, breathing deep and taking in his scent. It had Jared hot all over. Come to think of it… Jared was very hot. Like… feverish. 

“Are you ok?” Jensen asked, voice filled with concern. “Jay you don’t look so good” he pressed his hand to Jared’s forehead and flinched back “fuck you’re boiling!” 

“I’m always this warm” Jared shrugged like it was nothing. 

“Yeah well I want a second opinion!” Jared secretly loved it when Jensen got all bossy. “We’re going downstairs to see Sophia!” he declared, rising to his feet from the couch and pulling Jared with him. 

“I’d much rather stay curled up with you” Jared groaned as Jensen pulled him towards Sophia’s healing room. 

“Me too but I’d also rather you didn’t burst into flame from a fever” Jensen didn’t even turn around as he dragged Jared into the private room and called for Sophia. 

“Jensen I’m fine really” Jared assured, though not really believing it himself. 

“Jared you’re not. You’re burning up and you look all flustered and you smell different” Jensen noted and quickly changed his words before Jared could take offense. “Not like bad different… just… not how you normally smell” he blushed a little and looked down towards his feet “it’s a little intoxicating”. 

Now Jared was the one to blush as Sophia scurried into the room. “Ok what’s the problem… Oh shit!” she covered her nose “who the hell opened a jar of alpha pheromones in here!” 

Jared groaned, tried desperately to gain control of his body but it was a futile attempt. Jensen furrowed his brows in confusion as Sophia rushed to the windows and yanked them open. 

“Jesus Jensen can’t you smell that?!” she looked stunned at him. 

“Well yeah…” Jensen looked more confused than ever. “That’s just how Jared smells… only now it’s more… well… better”. 

“Sweetie that right there is the smell of pure sex” she raised a pointed brow at him but Jensen quickly managed to avoid eye contact. “Now Jared would you like me to check you over with Jensen in the room or without him?” 

Jared looked to Jensen, he didn’t really want him to hear this but it was his decision. “It’s up to Jensen. He’s just as responsible for my health as I am.” 

“How… sweet… Jensen, would you like to stay or allow Jared some privacy?” her smile was a little forced, clearly having a hard time trying to block out Jared’s scent as she waited for Jensen to reply. 

“Judging by the subject I’ll give him some privacy” Jensen decided and turned to Jared “I’ll be right outside ok?” 

“Yeah sure” Jared agreed. 

“Make sure the door is shut properly so the soundproofing works” Sophia added as Jensen left the room. She gave Jared a harsh look “you know exactly what’s going on! Why haven’t you acted on it?” 

“Because he needs time!” Jared practically yelled “it’s all going so fucking fast!” 

“Hey! Calm your ass down!” she glared at him, nobody with half a brain messed with Sophia. “Jared you’re in a fucking mating fever! Your body is calling out for your mate!” 

“And he had no idea!” Jared responded. “Jensen has no fucking idea!” 

“Well I’m sorry but biology overrules what you want every single time. He’s going to have to get with the fucking programme!” 

“I can hold it off” Jared tried to sound confident but he really couldn’t even convince himself. 

“No. You can’t” Sophia amended. “Your body needs him _now_. It’s not going to wait around for you to explain the birds and the bees. The longer you wait the more at risk you are of hurting him Jared. If you don’t hurry the fuck up then you could be at risk of raping and injuring your own mate through no fault of your own! I know you Jared and I know you don’t want to do that!” 

Jared’s shoulders sagged at the reality of her words. “You’re right. I don’t. Isn’t there anything you can give me? Like a suppressant or something?” 

She shook her head sadly “sorry Jay. Suppressants are for females in heat not hormonal alphas in a mating fever, they really wouldn’t do anything because you have no oestrogen in your body”. She tousled his hair playfully “no matter how much your girly hair sticks out” she winked before turning serious once more. “You either do this now or you won’t get the chance to do it right. Make the right choice Jared”.

“Ok… I’ll make the right choice” Jared responded, quickly shifting into his wolf form and leaping through the large open window. 

“That’s not what I meant!” Sophia practically screamed behind him but it fell upon deaf ears. Jared’s subconscious had left the building, the wolf was in control now.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

Jensen expected Jared to open the door to the healing room but was met only with a pissed off Sophia. “What’s wrong? Where’s Jared?” Jensen asked, concerned that anything could have possibly happened. Dreading any answer other than ‘he’s fine’. 

“He’s in a mating fever. If he doesn’t mate soon then he’ll hurt you” she stated simply. “He’s too busy pussyfooting around it that I’m telling it to you straight. If he doesn’t get to mate with you then his wolf will take over and simply claim you… with or without your consent”. 

“Ok” Jensen replied… what else could he say?

“He then shifted into his wolf form to avoid the topic all together” she rolled her eyes in annoyance. “That boy will do more harm than good if he keeps on this way”. 

“Thank you for telling me” Jensen tried to wrap his head around everything. Whether he liked it or not he was going to be mated to Jared… soon. The scary thing? He liked that idea, he liked it a _lot_. 

“You’re welcome” she smiled her killer smile “I suggest you go get comfy, Jared probably won’t be back soon”. 

True to Sophia’s word Jared didn’t return for several hours. Jensen had eaten with the pack, showered and was actually ready for bed when Jared finally arrived. He was dressed simply in faded ripped jeans, his hair was all tangled and his skin was damp from showering. What really caught Jensen’s attention was the way Jared’s nostrils were flaring, how his eyes were almost glowing and the low rumble that caught in his throat. Jensen’s body was jumping for joy but his logical mind still knew to fear the possibility of what was to come. 

“Jare?” he asked cautiously, trying not to make sudden movements. 

“I tried Jen” Jared choked out “I really fucking tried” his tone was pleading almost desperate. 

“Jared it’s ok” Jensen tried to reassure him.

“No” he shook his head “no Jensen I can’t. I can’t hold back any more, the wolf part of me… it’s too strong” he was panting heavily, as if he was at war within his own body. After what Jensen was told about mating he guessed that was exactly what was going on. 

“Jare” Jensen tried once more. 

“Jensen” Jared grit out, his body tense as his lip curled slightly “Run.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 6**

-x-

“No” Jensen stood firm and refused to more. 

“Jensen” Jared almost choked on his name “If you have any sense. _Run!_ ”

“Guess I have no sense then” Jensen shrugged and stepped closer to Jared. “I’m not afraid of you Jare”. 

“You should be” he almost snarled, clearly forcing himself to hold back. 

“But I’m not” Jensen whispered earnestly. Clearly he was going to have to make the first move so he cupped his hands around Jared’s face and leaned in closer. “I could never be afraid of you” he spoke the words firmly to make Jared understand “I want this.”

The scents coming from Jared were enough to send Jensen into a daze. He just needed to get closer. He needed to feel Jared all over his body, to touch him, taste him and to give himself over to him. Jensen needed it all. 

“You don’t” Jared shook his head in denial. “I’m no good. I can’t even stop myself from trying to claim you, how could you want that?” 

Jared’s head was still clasped in Jensen’s palms and there really was no reasoning with him. Jensen did the only thing he could think of, he leant forward and captured Jared’s lips in a deep kiss. Saying everything that words couldn’t. 

Jared was a little stunned by the kiss but quickly caught up, bringing his hands up around Jensen’s waist and pulling his body closer as he opened his mouth to fight Jensen for dominance of the kiss. Jensen gave it up easily, he let Jared lead. The kiss became deeper, more frantic as they explored each other. Jensen lost himself into the kiss, drinking in the taste of everything that was Jared. His body was screaming for this, for Jared… for his mate. 

They eventually broke apart, gasping into each other’s mouths as Jared slowly gained some control over himself. “Are you sure?” he panted and Jensen could see the fear behind those beautiful eyes. 

“Yes I’m sure” Jensen replied easily. He wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and pressed his body fully against his, showing Jared just how sure he was. “Take me” he whispered, lips closing in towards Jared’s once more “I’m yours”.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

As soon as Jensen whispered those words Jared didn’t have to hold back anymore, he threw everything he had into kissing Jensen. Bringing their bodies closer together and gaining some well needed friction to ease Jared’s aching dick, his knot was almost painful from the lust pulsing through his veins. 

Jared quickly took control of the kiss and spun their bodies around, slamming the door and pinning Jensen up against it. Taking everything in deep bruising kisses that were built up of years alone, he’d never be alone again. Things suddenly needed to move a lot faster or Jared would explode. He ran his hands over Jensen’s body, noting the places that bought a groan out of those sinful lips. His hands slid around and under Jensen’s ass, lifting him up and smiling into the kiss as Jensen instinctively wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist. 

“You make it so fucking hard to resist you” Jared muttered through kisses as he carried Jensen to the bed. 

“Good” Jensen replied, kissing him back feverishly “don’t want you to ever be able to resist me”. Fuck. Jared was certain he wouldn’t last long. 

He gently laid Jensen out on the bed, lifting Jensen’s shirt over his head before undoing and slipping out of his own pants and boxers. He almost blushed at the gasp that left Jensen, but that gasp was of pure pleasure and not of repulse. Jensen wanted this. That was all it took for Jared to straddle Jensen’s hips, trailing dirty open mouthed kisses down his torso and mouthing at the denim covered bulge. 

Jensen groaned, raising his hips up into Jared’s touch. “God Jare… please”. 

Jared smiled at the submissive nature Jensen was showing, it pleased his inner wolf deeply at how easily Jensen gave up control to him. 

Their first time was never going to be slow and romantic so Jared didn’t bother leading up to it, instead he swiftly unbuttoned Jensen’s jeans and slid them down his thighs and off his legs altogether before slowly sliding the boxers off Jensen too. Chuckling slightly at Jensen’s impatient groan that was rapidly replaced with a moan of sheer bliss as Jared’s lips fixed around Jensen’s beautiful cock. It was musky and salty and just so… Jensen. Jared was addicted. 

“Fuck Jay” Jensen gasped, his hands fisting into the bed sheets. 

“Hmm” Jared responded, a little disappointed that Jensen was still able to construct words. 

He sensed Jensen’s orgasm drawing closer and backed off, smirking when Jensen whined at the loss. “Need you to last” he whispered, crawling back up his body and sucking marks into the skin wherever he could so that everyone could see what was his. These marks were one of the few things that were blood didn’t heal and so Jared relished in the fact that they’d be visible for days. 

Finally he reached Jensen’s lips, capturing them and sharing Jensen’s taste with him. God it was just so good. Everything was perfect. He pulled back slightly “want you to mark me” Jared had thought long and hard about this but quickly realised that there was never a choice. “I want to wear your mark just like you’ll wear mine” he nuzzled Jensen’s throat, scraping his teeth over his pulse point as promise of what was to come. 

Jensen nodded but wasn’t really able to form words, perfect. He kissed him once more, trailing his hands over Jensen’s body and felt heat burn through him as Jensen did the same to him, leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched. Why was he trying not to do this again? His thoughts were cut off when Jensen’s hands circled around his dick, pumping a few times before fingering over the knot at the base. 

“Is that…” Jensen didn’t really need to finish his question, Jared already knew what he meant. 

“Yeah” he whispered, nodding gently incase Jensen was as zoned out as he was feeling right now. 

Jensen’s eyes turned darker and his smirk turned dirty “I want that inside me” he breathed, voice laced with pure sex. Jared almost came from the words alone. Instead he shifted position, settling between Jensen’s thighs and kissing them before trailing his kisses higher and higher until he reached his destination. He needed to taste Jensen, he needed to know the taste of his mate.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-3.jpg)

Jensen’s body almost leapt off the bed without Jensen’s consent at the first touch of that hot delicious tongue at his most private place. It was heaven to feel it circling around the entrance, forcing Jensen to relax without much effort and simply give himself over to the pleasure. 

He didn’t care how much of a slut he felt right now, spread open with another man’s tongue circling his ass. God it was so wrong but oh so fucking right. He couldn’t believe he’d never tried this before. 

There was suddenly pressure and before Jensen knew it Jared’s tongue was actually _inside_ him. He really wasn’t afraid to admit that he moaned like a fucking whore, spreading his legs further to give Jared better access as he worked him open with his tongue. 

Jared’s tongue was soon joined by a finger, then two. Working in and out of his body, scissoring him open to prepare himself for the impressive girth of Jared’s knot. Jensen knew without even thinking that there was no way in hell he’d ever be prepared for that, but he wanted it anyway. Jared started kissing his way up Jensen’s body again, working in a third finger and opening him up even more. 

“Please Jay” Jensen wasn’t afraid to beg, he needed Jared. _Now_.

“You’re nearly ready baby I swear” Jared promised, nibbling at his earlobe. 

Jensen truly never knew how damn sensitive his earlobe could be, he clutched at Jared’s side and raised his body into Jared’s. Simply needing all the contact he could get. 

“I think you’re ready” Jared smiled proudly at his work of getting Jensen writhing underneath him. “God just look at you” he stared in awe at Jensen’s body and he would probably blush if he wasn’t so turned on. Jared kissed him deeply “this is normally done from behind. But I _need_ to see you Jensen” he tried to explain but Jensen just wanted Jared any way he was willing. 

Jared seemed to get with the programme pretty quickly, raising Jensen’s knees and tucking one over his arm while Jensen wrapped the other one around his waist. Jensen wasn’t an expert in gay sex but he knew for a fact that something that big, plus the size of a fucking baseball, wasn’t getting inside him without any help. “Jare don’t you need any lube or anything?” 

“Nah babe” he shook his head confidently “you’re a were now. Natural lube is part of the package” he grinned and gently pushed his way into Jensen’s body. 

Shockingly it didn’t hurt. There was a dull burn and a lot of pressure but no pain. He just felt full, so damn full that he knew he’d crave this much more than is healthy. Jared adjusted his position slightly, quickly pushing in all the way causing both of them to groan and Jensen to wrap his arms around Jared’s shoulders. 

“It won’t hurt” Jared panted as he slowly circled his hips. Jensen’s confusion must have shown as Jared continued. “When I tie to you I’ll bite you, claim you. It won’t hurt I promise. Once I’ve marked you you’re free to mark me too” he pulled back slightly and thrust in hard causing Jensen to gasp an ‘uh’ and arch his back as Jared’s cock hit his prostate dead on, feeling the undeniable pleasure spark through him from that special spot.

It didn’t take long for things to speed up, sheer need outweighed the need to be sentimental. Jared’s thrusts increased, pounding into Jensen fast and hard, nailing his prostate each and every time. Jensen’s brain had gone to mush and the only words he could pronounce were ‘Jared’ and ‘fuck’ and ‘harder’. They were the only words he’d ever need again if this is what sex with Jared felt like. 

Jensen could feel his orgasm creeping up on him and something very _big_ pressing against his entrance. He knew it was Jared’s knot and just the thought of it made him groan and dig his nails into Jared’s back, clawing at him through the ultimate bliss that spread through him. Jensen tensed slightly as the knot suddenly wedged itself into his body, swelling even bigger if that was possible as Jared came, pulsing his seed inside of Jensen. 

He considered panicking for a brief second before Jared’s teeth clamped around his throat and bit down, hard. He could feel his own warm blood escaping Jared’s mouth and seeping down his neck and into the sheets below. The bite didn’t hurt, in fact it just increased the pleasure, made everything more intense. 

The intensity of the bite and the fullness of Jared’s knot as it tied them firmly together was enough to send Jensen over the edge, his orgasm hit him harder than he even thought possible, painting both his and Jared’s stomachs with his cum. 

He was lightheaded from blood loss and simply from being fucked to within an inch of his life when Jared shifted slightly, rocking his hips ever so gently and causing earth shaking aftershocks to erupt though Jensen’s body as he rubbed up against his prostate. 

A moment of pure calmness washed over him as Jared released his hold, licking over the wound as it healed and capturing Jensen’s lips in a deep kiss. Tasting the metallic tang of his own blood on Jared’s tongue was much better than it had any right to be. It suddenly hit him then, the calmness, that was Jared. They’d mated and everything he could feel right now were the feelings of Jared. Of his mate. 

Jensen felt possessiveness course through him and he released his lips from Jared’s, trailed down his neck and kissed the pulse point. Jared had told him that he could claim him and so that’s exactly what he would do. He didn’t know how it happened but suddenly his mouth was too small as huge canines extended and brushed over the exposed skin. Jared was exposing himself to him, his alpha was submitting himself to Jensen so that he could claim him. That thought bought him close to the edge again as his teeth pierced Jared’s skin, blood instantly rushing into his mouth and Jared’s moan of satisfaction filling his ears. 

It was too much, the taste of Jared, marking him as his own and the fact that he was still being pumped full of Jared’s seed was just too much for Jensen to hold back from as he came again. Biting down harder as his body shook through it. 

Jensen released Jared pretty soon and almost mourned the loss of being so connected, lapping away at the blood flow that was already clotting together and healing. An atomic bomb could go off outside and Jensen wouldn’t even notice, everything right now was Jared. 

Their eyes met and for one split second Jensen saw the vulnerability and almost love in his mate’s eyes. Pure affection was written across Jared’s features as he leaned down and captured his lips, turning their bodies so that they could lie comfortably while they were still tied. 

“Mine” Jared announced proudly, running his fingers over Jensen’s face as if seeing him for the first time. 

“Yeah” Jensen agreed “yours”.

-x-

  
**Chapter 7**

-x-

They spent close to a week without leaving their bedroom, slowly progressing from Jensen’s room to Jared’s master suite. A normal mating could last anything from two to four days but they’d been going for a solid seven, finally feeling normality after the mating fever left their systems. In that time they didn’t even leave their room for food, Sophia would always appear with a huge meal at the most inconvenient of times but Jensen feared the wrath of the woman if she didn’t get her way so always hid his body under Jared’s. Jared on the other hand didn’t seem fazed by it… then again he did spend a lot of time stripping off to shift so maybe it wasn’t that embarrassing for him. 

Ah shifting. Something Jensen would have to deal with in two weeks’ time. He was more than a little terrified. Jared had assured him that it wouldn’t hurt and he’d have Jared there the whole time but it didn’t change the fact that his body was going to physically change into an animal. There is no way in hell he could process that, instead leaving himself to silently worry about it. He was sure everything would be fine, maybe he was just nervous. 

Which was why he was wide awake at dawns first light, he was too busy worrying instead of sleeping next to his gorgeous mate. They’d only known each other for two weeks but Jensen couldn’t believe how damn lucky he was. During all the time they spent tied they actually talked, getting to know each other and everything about Jared made his heart glow. He tried to reign in his thoughts as he curled his body in closer to Jared’s heat, nuzzling him softly and placing a gentle kiss along the silver scar Jensen had left across his shoulder at the base of his throat. He grinned like an idiot at the thought that he’d claimed his mate, marked his body for life. Jared was _his_.

Jared shifted slightly, his arms pulling Jensen’s body in tighter before Jared relaxed again. Even in his sleep Jared had to be near him and the thought made Jensen’s insides shine with happiness. His life had been ripped from underneath his feet, he’d been tossed into the middle of nowhere with people he didn’t know and yet he felt like he was home. Without even seeing the rest of the pack all week he still felt closer to them, as if his bond with Jared was causing him to care more for them. Or maybe it was just a wolf thing, he couldn’t be certain but he knew he didn’t care. Jared was his home and he’d gladly take everything that came with him. 

“You’re thinking too loud” Jared mumbled, kissing Jensen’s forehead and sighing deeply. 

“Sorry” Jensen whispered as he stroked his hand over Jared’s muscled chest.

“You ok?” Jared asked tentatively. He slowly blinked open his eyes to check Jensen really was fine, the concern made Jensen warm in all the right places. 

“I’m fine” he assured, kissing Jared’s shoulder. “Go back to sleep”. 

“Hmmm” Jared stretched his body out, limbs drawing Jensen even closer as he kissed him good morning. “Well… seeing as I’m awake…” he grinned “and you’re awake…” his hands trailed down Jensen’s body, igniting everywhere he touched. “And Jared and Jensen junior are awake…” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Jensen couldn’t help the small chuckle of laughter that escaped him. 

“God please don’t name them” he groaned, quickly turning into a groan of pleasure when Jared’s hands travelled lower. “You spend your whole life hard or something?” he panted, suddenly out of breath from being so damn turned on. “I thought the mating fever thing was over?” 

“It is” Jared’s smile widened further if possible “but I want to make love to my mate without my hormones controlling me.” He pressed his body further into Jensen, firm muscles and scorching body heat overriding Jensen’s own self-control. 

Jensen’s matching smile hurt his cheeks as his hands ran down the curve of Jared’s back, digging his nails in to cause just the right amount of pleasure. “I think I can get on board with that.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared awoke the second time that day to knocking on his bedroom door. It wasn’t Sophia because she’d taken to just wondering in, regardless of their state of dress and usually when they were tied. He should have maybe told her to only come with food at certain times but the blush that covered Jensen’s features was worth it every time. 

Jensen shifted in his sleep, unconsciously burying himself into Jared’s body. Jared’s claiming bite was on perfect display at the base of Jensen’s throat and seeing it made Jared want to claim him all over again. The knocking continued and Jared gently uncurled from around his mate and padded towards the door, pulling on some underwear for the first time in a week and running a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to tame it. 

Chad and Chris were standing on the other side of the door, they were the only other alphas in their pack and their stance was fully authoritative. _Shit_ , this couldn’t be good. He gently shut the door behind him and motioned for them both to follow him into his private living room. 

“What is it?” Jared asked, already knowing something was wrong. 

Chris and Chad both looked at each other before Chad spoke. “We were monitoring the property last night and we picked up the scent of at least three unknown Were’s on the outskirts of your territory. They could be rogue and passing through or they could be circling and warning us but we aren’t sure yet.”

Jared rubbed a hand to his temple, this was not what he needed right now. “We can’t do anything unless we know they’re a threat. I’m not a bad guy and I won’t send out a hunt for a couple of Were’s who mean us no harm but if you pick up their scents again then I’ll have to do something about it.”

“We’ll have to do something about it” Chad corrected. “If you got a problem then so do we.” 

Jared smiled gratefully, although he’d been pack alpha since he’d reached maturity it was still a little humbling to have them be so loyal to him. “I can’t have any threats around right now. I want everyone on high alert until Jensen’s made it through his first shift and can defend himself.” He hated using his alpha status to demand things but the pack depended on him and his mate’s life was his responsibility now, he’d die before he let any harm come to Jensen or his pack. 

“Yes alpha” they both responded. 

“Nobody leaves this property without my consent. I need to know where all the members of my pack are at all times, if something happens then we all need to be here because I won’t risk any harm coming to my mate.” Jared inherited his pack alpha status, he could easily beat any Were he wanted for the position but he didn’t need to because the pack already respected his decisions and agreed with the way he lead them. Jared was a great leader and could make the tough decisions. He just wished he could sit back and relax sometimes. 

“Of course” Chris nodded “I’ll inform the rest of the pack.”

“Thank you Chris” Jared allowed Chris to leave and Chad’s body instantly relaxed. 

“He makes me feel all mature” Chad shuddered at the thought. 

Jared laughed “never thought I’d see the day _you_ felt mature.”

“Hey!” Chad pouted “I’m very mature!” 

Chad was in fact one of Jared’s strongest pack members and was excellent at keeping the pack in check whenever Jared wasn’t around, something he must have been doing for the past week while Jared was too busy thinking with his dick to deal with his family. After Jensen he’d safely say that Chad was third in the pack hierarchy and he’d gladly trust him with anything. Chris was older than Chad, he’d been bought up to be an obedient and firm alpha who took everything seriously. While he’d been in Jared’s pack they’d all tried their hardest to get him to loosen up and the result was actually pretty good, especially when Steve came along but when it came to pack duty Chris was all seriousness. It was actually a quite funny how afraid of him Chad was even though he was stronger than the other Were. 

“Oh by the way, congratulations on the mating Jay” Chad flashed him a big thumbs up before grinning devilishly. “Been very quiet without your loud ass mouth around.” 

“Not nearly as quiet as it was when you mated with Sophia” Jared countered. He’d agree that he was loud and playful and a free spirit but Chad was definitely worse. 

Chad laughed and shrugged, not even bothering to deny it. “What can I say? I love life!” 

“Right there with you man” Jared agreed. 

“So… you allergic to clothes?” Chad finally addressed Jared’s state of dress. It should have made Jared uncomfortable but it only made him smile at the memory of Jensen. 

“I’ll get dressed again someday” he joked. 

Chad laughed and leaned in a little closer “holy shit Jay you let him mark you?!” 

“Yes” Jared answered easily. Not many pack alphas allowed their betas to mark them. While it was common in lower pack standings it was pretty rare for an alpha like Jared.

“I take it you’re more than proud to have him as yours then” Chad noted. “I’m sorry about the way I acted towards him. I maybe freaked out a little at the thought of all the trouble this would cause, I didn’t mean to offend you or your mate.” 

“A little?” Jared raised an eyebrow. 

Chad’s shoulders sank “okay, a lot.” 

Jared chuckled “just a tad. It’s fine really, you should apologise to Jensen too but I understand where you’re coming from. I’m very aware that I’ve probably pissed off the wolf who turned him.” 

“Is it wishful thinking that this was all just an accident?” 

“This is us Chad… when do we ever catch a break?” Jared sighed heavily. “We’ll take whatever comes our way and we won’t let it bother us. We’re all born Were’s and Jensen is my beta who is for reasons unknown even stronger than you so we’re already stronger than most packs around these days because most of them are full of pack members who used to be human. Hell, some are even lead by alphas that used to be human. Their strength couldn’t compare to a pack like ours.”

“You’re right. We are one of the few remaining packs that are made up mostly of pure blood. You do remember that Sophia was human right?” Chad added, a smirk crossing his lips. 

“Shit I forgot about that!” Jared laughed “that girl was born to be a wolf I swear. I haven’t even seen a full blooded wolf with healing abilities like hers. I’ve also never seen anyone kick your ass as much as she does.”

“I totally let her” Chad replied easily. 

“Kinky” Jared winked causing both men to laugh heartily. “Well… I’d better get back to my mate and hopefully actually join you guys for dinner… if I don’t get carried away” he waggled his eyebrows as Chad rolled his eyes and shooed him towards his bedroom. 

“Yeah, yeah lover boy. Try and keep it in your pants for a few minutes huh?” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jared pouted, causing them both to laugh once more as he headed back to his bedroom. His and Jensen’s bedroom. He grinned at the mere thought.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

When Jensen woke up he was alone, his arm reached out to Jared’s side of the bed and he could just feel the warmth of his presence. He was about to get up and go looking for him when he walked through the door, grinning like a giant dork but looking absolutely adorable and so damn hot at the same time. He wolf whistled, startling Jared as he flashed Jensen his perfect dimples. 

“Morning” Jensen said, eyes trailing hungrily over Jared’s body. 

“Afternoon actually” Jared corrected, matching Jensen’s hungry gaze. 

“I think I’ve lost all sense of time” Jensen admitted. 

Jared laughed warmly, bounding over to the bed and jumping on top of Jensen. Both men ended up tousling with each other fondly, laughing as they wrestled, sharing kisses and smiles as they fought for the upper hand. It was Jared who won, stealing his winning kiss and beaming at Jensen. Everything about this man was giving Jensen feelings he wasn’t even sure existed, he was just so perfect for Jensen. It was like they were truly made to make each other happy.

-x-

  
**Chapter 8**

-x-

Jensen stood in front of the bathroom mirror after his first lone shower in a week. It was decided that they’d never make it down to dinner if they didn’t shower separately so Jared had showered first and was already downstairs with the pack. There were definite changes since he’d been bitten. His eyes were the main change, they were gold. Not gold like the rest of the pack though, his eyes still had some green in them and had stopped changing which was apparently unheard of. He _really_ hoped that his body wasn’t rejecting the change, no matter how much Jared assured him that he’d be able to scent it if that was happening it didn’t stop him from worrying. 

Other changes were his senses. Just a few weeks ago Jensen had relied on contact lenses and glasses to help him see clearly but he no longer needed them and could see clearer than ever before. He could also smell everything, from what was cooking for dinner right up to scenting pheromones. His hearing wasn’t as sharp as Jared’s yet, wouldn’t be until after his first shift, but he could still listen to a conversation in the next room if he wanted to. 

The final change. The best one. Was the bond to Jared. His fingers trailed over the scarred tissue of the claiming bite, reminding him that he was Jared’s and Jared was his. Jensen’s whole body shivered as his hands touched the bite, feeling the pleasure all over again and feeling closer to Jared and sensing his feelings. Jared was happy. He was laughing with the pack while they cooked dinner. Underneath that though Jensen could scent his worry, there was definitely something worrying his mate. The thought worried him too. 

Jensen quickly pulled some clothes on and headed downstairs where he was instantly wrapped up in Jared’s arms, smiling to himself as Jared kissed his temple. 

“I missed you” Jared confessed. 

“I was in the bathroom for ten minutes” Jensen had missed Jared too but they should at least be able to go to the bathroom without causing distress. 

“Ten minutes too long” Jared replied easily. 

“I smelt bad” Jensen argued. 

A low growl built up in Jared’s throat and Jensen almost shuddered at the heat that shot through him. “You smelt like _me_ ” Jared corrected, nostrils flaring as he breathed in deeply. “You still do. You’ll always smell of me now. Carry my scent.”

“It’s a good job you smell good then” Jensen joked, feeling Jared smiling against his forehead. 

“Not nearly as good as you” Jared added. 

“I think I just threw up in my mouth a little” Chad’s voice breaks their moment and Jared bursts out laughing while Jensen feels tense, trying not to convey his feelings through the bond. They both turn towards him and Chad is wearing his usual smirk. “Grub’s up!” 

Jared gets overly excited at the prospect of food and quickly drags Jensen over to the dining table, just as the girls come out carrying plates of food and the guys carrying drinks. Jensen hadn’t realised how hungry he was until his meal was placed in front of him, it took a lot of restraint to not just bury his face in the food. 

“Hungry babe?” Jared grinned knowingly, virtually inhaling his own food while the rest of the pack ate at a steady pace. 

“Very” was all Jensen could reply with. 

“Congratulations on your mating by the way” Sophia grinned at them both. “I have to say freckles, you’ve got yourself a keeper” she winked before turning back to her food. 

The rest of the pack also offered their congratulations and Jensen blushed deeply when Danneel asked him if Jared was any good in bed. During the meal Jensen was shocked to find himself in deep conversation with Chad, who was sitting opposite him. Turns out they have a lot more in common than they realised. It was also fun to get Chad to dish the dirt on Jared, Jared groaned and almost banged his head on the table when Chad started retelling their childhood and all the trouble they got into.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

“I can’t believe you and Chad are going for a morning run tomorrow” Jared shook his head in disbelief. He tightened his hold on Jensen as they lay entangled on the sheets of their bed, placing a kiss to his nose. “Who’d have known?” 

“He’s actually kinda awesome… you know… in that douchey kind of way” he laughed softly, nuzzling Jared and gently nipping him. 

Jared sighed in contentment. He’d wait a whole lifetime for Jensen just to get this feeling with him. It was more than he could ever imagine. 

“Maybe I should join you on this run… just incase you decide you want to kill him in the middle of nowhere” Jared chuckled, biting down on Jensen’s earlobe as he spoke. 

“Yeah, you should. I’d like to go running with you” Jensen confessed, his breathing speeding up as he pressed himself closer to Jared. His whole body melting against his alpha. 

“Hmm” Jared agreed. He tilted Jensen’s chin towards him and claimed his lips, kissing him deep and hard. Everything was perfect until Jensen froze in his arms, his body tensing and pulling away from Jared. Jared furrowed his brows, rejection pulling strongly at him. 

He would have demanded to know the cause but he caught Jensen’s nostrils flaring, his mate was scenting the air and did _not_ like what he could smell. Jared mimicked his motions but was unable to smell anything out of the ordinary. Without warning Jensen climbed out from the bed and headed over to the window, pulling it open and sticking his head out. 

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Jared swiftly pulled the sheets off him and stood at his mate’s side, once more trying to scent for any danger. “What is it babe?” Jared couldn’t detect a damn thing “what can you smell?” 

“I don’t know” Jensen confessed. “Smells familiar… dangerous.”

Jared didn’t wait for Jensen to say another word, he yelled for Chad and Chris. Knowing they’d have heard him and would be there within minutes. Seems they were closer than he thought as they both came rushing into the room. 

“What’s wrong?” Chad gasped, clearly having ran a little farther than Chris had. 

“Come here. Can you smell something strange?” Jared asked. Gently pulling Jensen away from the window and allowing the two men to survey the area. 

“Can’t smell a thing” Chad confessed. 

“Me neither” Chris agreed. “What was it you said you smelled?” 

“I didn’t smell anything it was Jensen…” he turned to face his mate but Jensen wasn’t there. His mate had vanished. Jared quickly followed the scent, rushing down the stairs and straight out the front door. 

It had only been thirty seconds at most, how the hell had Jensen managed to silently get so far away? He couldn’t see him anywhere, couldn’t even catch his scent anymore. Which was impossible because he’d _just_ been here. Something was definitely wrong with Jensen, he couldn’t keep denying it anymore. His mate wasn’t human but something was telling Jared he wasn’t Were either. 

“Jay?” Chad broke through Jared’s thoughts and he spun to face him. “What happened to his scent?” Chad and Chris were both evidently terrified at the reality of the situation. Jensen had disappeared without a trace. 

“I don’t know” Jared confessed. “Right now I don’t care either.”

“So what do we do?” Chris actually looked scared. 

“Find him” Jared grit out. Running forward and bursting into his wolf form without even considering shedding his clothes, feeling them tear and fall from him as his body changed. 

Jared didn’t take time to think, he let instinct drive him forward. Pushing his connection with the mating bond and trying desperately to get a hold of Jensen, find his location and get a hold of his feelings but his mate was totally shut off from him. Jared was running blind.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

They stood facing each other underneath a blanket of trees and shrubbery deep in the heart of the woods. “You look different pup” the man grinned and Jensen felt his insides recoil. “The change suits you.”

“Who the hell are you?” he snarled. 

“Time will reveal all” he laughed as he circled Jensen. “You really don’t understand just how special you are do you?” he rubbed absentmindedly at his beard. 

“Special?” Jensen raised an eyebrow. Different? Maybe. Special? Nah. 

“Oh yes” he clasped his hands together excitedly. “I do believe you’re the only one of your kind.”

“M-my kind?” Jensen stuttered over the words. 

“Yes Jensen. Your kind.” 

“How do you know my name?” Jensen knew he should fear this man and run in the other direction but something was forcing him to stay. To get answers. 

“I know a lot of things about you Jensen Ross Ackles” he laughed as Jensen’s body tensed. “You have no family, no friends and no real job or life of any kind. Correct?” 

“It was a shitty life yeah but it was _my_ life” Jensen tried to defend. 

“A life you weren’t born for Jensen. You see… you were born for this” he held his arms out and two other people stepped forward. A young woman with dark brown hair and glowing amber eyes and a slightly older man with black hair and the same piercing eyes. Jensen was heavily outnumbered. He was standing against three Weres, who could quite easily kill him. Jensen hadn’t shifted before, knew he couldn’t shift until the full moon and so he knew how poorly matched this would be. 

“Born for what? Some shitty wolf to bite me and then for me to get dragged into some fucking lifestyle that I didn’t want?!” Jensen should be running. He really, really should. 

The female hissed at the words “shitty wolf?” she snarled. “You were _lucky_ to get bitten by me!” 

“You bitch!” Jensen’s body didn’t wait for his mind to catch up. He launched himself at her, grabbing her around the throat and slamming her into the nearest tree, extending his canines in warning. 

“See Jensen this is what makes you special” the man grinned. “She is your sire and yet you overpower her so easily. You haven’t even shifted yet. Don’t you wonder about these things? You’re different Jensen. You’re strong and powerful. All the qualities of an alpha.”

“But I’m not an alpha” Jensen retorted, still holding the wriggling female against the tree. 

“No” he agreed. “You’re not. Now release Genevieve before I put you in your place.” 

Reluctantly Jensen let go. 

“Good boy” the man praised. “Now… come with us and maybe we won’t kill that silly little pack you’ve found.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m going with you” Jensen countered, spinning on the other man and heading towards him. Before he could get any closer both of his arms were seized by the other two Were’s. One of them he could fight off but with two it became impossible as they wrenched his arms back and forced him to his knees. 

“You’re strong boy” the man noted “but you weren’t built to fight. You’re made to be on your knees in front of an alpha at all times.” He lifted Jensen’s chin up “you’re nothing more than a whore” he chuckled darkly. 

Jensen flinched as the man leaned in, breathing deeply and taking in his scent. “No” he ground out, wrenching Jensen’s t-shirt to the side and exposing Jared’s claiming bite. “No, no, no!” He stepped back, pacing and muttering things to himself that Jensen couldn’t bring himself to listen to. “You really are a whore aren’t you!?” he moved in closer and fisted his hand in Jensen’s shirt. “You’re not even a Were for two weeks and you’ve gone for the first cock you could find! I thought you could at least wait two fucking weeks!”

Jensen flinched at the words. 

“And to think… Jensen Ackles, the only one of his kind in existence has mated with the one and only Jared fucking Padalecki. This is actually kind of perfect.”

Jensen’s eyes snapped up at the mention of Jared’s name, a low warning growl built in his throat but the man quickly backhanded him across the face. 

“Don’t you fucking growl at me boy” he warned. 

“He’s going to kill you for that” Jensen promised. 

“He won’t find me” the man replied, grinning smugly. “I couldn’t even smell you until I leaned in close. I don’t know how you’re doing it Jensen but you’re masking your scent, it’s not possible but it makes this all work out for the best. Jared won’t be able to find you.” 

Jensen’s heart sank. Jared _would_ find him. He had to. “He could smell you easily because you fucking stink” his words were laced with venom and he was treated to another backhand. 

“That’s the fun thing Jensen” he grinned menacingly “I can control my scent. So can Matt and Genevieve. You smelt me because I wanted you to. Jared won’t ever know.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know how I was masking my scent?” 

“I don’t” the man admitted. “It took us years of practicing to even come close to what you can do naturally. Like I said Jensen. You’re special.”

“Why?” Jensen demanded. “What the hell makes me so special!?” 

He chuckled, clearly enjoying to pain Jensen through his words. “Once you’ve shifted you’ll notice some… changes” he winked “you’ll be spending a lot more time on your knees” he laughed at Jensen’s obvious fear. “Yes Jensen. Get used to how you are now because it’s how you’re going to be for the rest of your _very_ long life. I was going to kill Jared, but now I don’t need to. You’ve fucked this up for him all by yourself!” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” 

“Time will tell pup” he leaned in closer. “Now what shall I do with Jared Padalecki’s mate?” he bit his lip and surveyed Jensen. “Such a fine mate too.” 

His hands trailed down Jensen’s throat as he crouched in front of him, skimming his palms all over Jensen and making him sick to his stomach. “You were meant for me pup but this actually works out better. Maybe I should use you up, mark your body and fill you with my own seed. Jared wouldn’t even look at you again, never mind touch you.” Jensen’s stomach knotted at the threat, he was going to be sick if he continued. 

“Please don’t” he whispered. 

“You look so pretty when you beg” his eyes lit up as tears welled in Jensen’s eyes. “I actually had you turned for myself so that I could get over my hate for Jared… but thanks to you being such a knot slut I have the power to actually hurt him. I can take away everything he has, destroy his whole life. All thanks to you.”

A tear slid down Jensen’s cheek, he couldn’t stop it even if he tried. Jared’s life was ruined and it was all his fault. 

“You know he’d die for you” the man noted. “That could be interesting.”

“You kill him then I’d die too” Jensen breathed, his voice broken. 

“Here’s the best part about your kind” he leaned in even closer “if you die… Jared dies. But if Jared dies…” his grin spread even wider if possible “you’ll live.” 

Jensen couldn’t even imagine the thought of living in a world without Jared. His body may be biologically programmed to live without him but Jensen sure as hell would do no such thing. 

“Then… you’ll be ready for the taking.”

“The t-taking?” 

“I had you made for me pup. Genetically engineered to be what you are and it’s all thanks to me… I intend on reclaiming what is mine.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 9**

-x-

Jared kept running, his muscles were burning but he didn’t care. He could feel his mate again, his distress leaking heavily over the bond. If anything had happened to him then Jared would _kill_ whoever was responsible. 

His pace slowed, suddenly feeling Jensen very close. He raised his ears and took in the scents around him, he couldn’t smell anything but he could hear voices in the distance. Could hear Jensen crying. 

He didn’t care about alerting the others, nobody would get away with making his mate upset. Quickly he charged through the shrubbery and into a small clearing where he finally found Jensen. It took everything for him to not be sick at the sight. 

Jensen was forced to his knees by two Were’s in front of Jeff Morgan. His mate was blooded and beaten, tears streaming down his beautiful face as Morgan leaned over him, laughing. 

Jared didn’t care about humanity, he wanted Jeff Morgan dead. 

Morgan sensed his presence and turned to face him “ah Jared!” he beamed towards Jared “you’re just in time.”

Jared didn’t even bother shifting to his human form to respond, he pounced but quickly found himself on his back in his human form, writhing in pain. 

“Jared!” he heard Jensen scream but he could barely open his eyes. He knew without being told that Morgan had shot him with a dose of wolfsbane. His body began healing instantly, trying to force the toxin out of his system and soothing his pain. 

Morgan pulled at Jared’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “You ever wonder what silver nitrate does to the blood?”

Jared’s eyes widened. Silver in the right quantity could get into the bloodstream and kill… but silver nitrate could easily flow through his system, almost certain death. 

“Ah you do know” Jeff seemed pleased. “Because… I’d always enjoyed the idea of watching you scream for hours as you die.” He produced a needle and syringe and Jared’s heart sped at the sight of the silver nitrate. “I’d like to claim what is mine and because you couldn’t keep your knot in your pants I have to get rid of you to do so.”

Jared panicked. He didn’t know what else to do. If he died, then Jensen would follow. He’d condemned Jensen to death before he’d even had the chance to live. “Please” he panted, his body working overtime. “If you kill me then you’ll kill Jensen. You can’t claim him if he’s dead.” If he could just hold off for a few minutes he could get the poison out of his system. 

“He’s not like you Jared. You’d die without him but he can easily go on to mate again without you.”

“That’s not possible” Jared argued weakly. 

“I’ve spent my life trying to create somebody like Jensen. I know exactly what’s possible for him.”

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

Jensen didn’t know much about silver nitrate but he knew about silver. He’d had silver to keep him down when he was turning and so he knew just how painful it would be. There was no way in hell he was letting Morgan put that in Jared, it would kill him for sure. 

He struggled against the hands holding him down but it was futile. His human form wasn’t strong enough, he needed his wolf. 

Jensen didn’t take the time to dwell on those thoughts. He closed his eyes and focused on his inner wolf, bringing it to the surface. He opened his eyes just as the man pressed the needle into Jared’s skin. 

“No!” Jensen screamed, pushing his body forward. 

The hands holding him were released as his bones cracked and reshaped themselves, twisting to whole new positions as he suddenly fell forward on all fours. The urge to protect his mate overrode all else as Jensen shifted.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at the sight before him. Jeff dropped the needle in surprise and quickly backed away from Jared as a huge grey wolf stepped forward, snarling and baring impressive canines. There was no denying Jensen was different. He just shifted at will without ever going through a full moon. No human turned Were had ever done that. It wasn’t possible. 

Jensen as a wolf is just as beautiful as he is human. He had a grey coat with a white belly and muzzle. Some fine black hairs littered his coat almost in speckles as a clear resemblance towards Jensen’s freckles. His wolf was huge, almost the size of Jared and probably bigger than Chad. He just kept taking the lore and turning it upside down. 

The thing that Jared was most concerned about was Jensen’s eyes. They weren’t the amber of any wolf, nor were they the same colour as his human form. Jensen’s eyes were a bright emerald green and they shone fiercely as he locked Jeff in a death glare. For one brief moment, Jared was afraid of his mate.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-3.jpg)

Jensen’s body felt alive at the transformation, he wanted to run and express his freedom but he couldn’t. His mate was in trouble and he needed protecting. Jensen snarled at the man, growling deep in his throat as he backed off. This allowed Jensen to move closer, stepping over Jared’s body until he stood over him. Putting himself between Jared and the threat. 

“You can shift back now pup. I got the demonstration I needed” the man grinned and Jensen tilted his head in confusion. 

Soft fingers on his stomach startled him and he jumped back, only to realise it was Jared touching him. He whined and moved closer, laying down and resting his head on Jared’s chest, daring anyone else to come close. 

“I’m ok” Jared whispered. He trailed his hands through Jensen’s fur. It felt so good to have Jared’s hands on him like this. If they weren’t in such danger then Jensen would be tempted to drift off to sleep. 

After a few minutes Jared’s body shifted under his and so Jensen lifted his head, allowing his mate to sit up. “It’s out of my system” Jared assured him “can you shift back?” 

Jensen didn’t think that far ahead. He had no idea how to shift back, the only thing he could think of doing was focusing on his human form and willing the change to happen. 

Jared’s arms around his naked body confirmed that he had managed to return to his human form, he was so relieved he managed it he could cry. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jared and held him close. 

“Cute” the man snarked, throwing two pairs of sweatpants at them from a duffle bag Jensen hadn’t noticed he was carrying. “Cover yourselves up boys.”

They both quickly stepped into the sweatpants and Jensen made sure to stand close to Jared, feeling broken and horrified when Jared stepped away from him. 

“Jare?” he asked desperately. 

“No” was all Jared replied before he turned to the man who’d started all this. “What the hell is he Morgan!?” 

“Think about it” the man, Morgan, replied. “He can mask his scent, his human eyes stick with his wolf, he has undeniable strength, the ability to go on without you… and he also isn’t controlled by the lunar cycle. Can you guess what he is yet?” 

Jensen had no idea what was going on. Judging by the way Jared kept looking at him, he didn’t either. 

“I’ll throw something else in there to help you out” Morgan grinned. “If you want to Padalecki… you can breed him.” 

“What?!” Jared and Jensen asked in unison. 

“Cute” he sighed in exasperation at them both. “Jensen here is more than capable of carrying your pups Jared, he can conceive them and give birth to them. He is no alpha and he is no beta. What else does that leave?” 

“No.” Jared shook his head in denial. “That’s not possible.”

“Oh but it is” Morgan grinned. 

“Omegas went extinct centuries ago” Jared’s voice was low and disbelieving. 

“Yes they did” Morgan agreed. “Then I created Jensen to bring them back.”

“Why” Jared grit out. Jensen had no idea what was going on or what the fuck an omega was and he really couldn’t get his head around the whole carrying pups thing. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Morgan asked. “I wanted an omega to carry on my heritage. Keep me entertained. You know they’re so damn slutty I’d never tire.” Jensen fought back bile at the thought of having anything to do with Morgan. “It was hard to do though… to find the right human. His mother descended from an omega bloodline and the Were had eventually been bred out of her system, so I may have tweeked Jensen’s DNA from birth. He grew up alone, nobody cared about him… he was a human omega, similar to that of real wolves.”

“But our omegas are nothing like omegas with wolves.”

“You’re right Jared… but he was a human omega with tampered with DNA that was bitten by a wolf. Only made sense he was a Were omega too. Perfect for me to claim until you ruined it like you ruin everything.”

“Why didn’t you claim him right then and there then?” Jared wasn’t even aware of Jensen’s presence right now. 

“Because you interrupted Genevieve turning him!” he growled. “Then you went and fucking mated him yourself!” 

“If it pissed you off so badly then why didn’t you kill me and take him?!” Jensen wasn’t even sure he recognised Jared anymore. 

“Because Jared” Morgan moved closer, ignoring Jensen’s warning growl. “I’ve always wanted your pack and could never win it from you in a fight. Pack law states that an alpha cannot rule a pack if his mate is omega. I really have fucked this right up for you.” 

“You son of a bitch” Jared’s voice was dripping with venom as he spoke. 

“I’ll let you carry on your bloodline… then when I get bored of your existence and feel like stepping down from pack alpha I’ll have you killed and take Jensen as my own. I will take your children and mark them with my own scent, they will despise you’re very memory.” 

“Stop!” Jared’s eyes were filled with tears and Jensen’s heart bled for his mate but he didn’t dare move. 

“What’s the matter? Did I touch a nerve?” 

“I’ll never let you take Jensen or my pack from me” Jared’s voice was low, threatening. “And if you _ever_ threaten any children I may have then I will tear your heart from your chest quicker than you can blink.” 

“I like your threat” Morgan smiled. “But it’s useless. You won’t try and kill me now because you’re outnumbered and weak from the wolfsbane. You have to let me go and try to make sense of all this on your own. Whether you like it or not Jared you’ve already lost your pack status, no alpha is fit to rule with an omega at his side.” He turned to leave, pausing to turn to Jared once more “your bitch will be in heat _very_ soon Jared. You won’t be able to hide his status from the pack for long.”

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared had no words as he and Jensen walked through the woods towards the house, Jensen was silent too. Probably trying to process what had happened and wondering what the hell he was. It was all too much. This gorgeous, funny, smart, wonderful man enters his life and becomes his mate but because of that everything Jared has is torn away from him. It’s devastating. He knows that none of this is Jensen’s fault, he didn’t ask for this, but Jared doesn’t know if he can look past the fact he’s mated to an omega. 

“You can’t tell anyone what you are” Jared turned to face Jensen, stopping their walking and holding eye contact. “The pack won’t take the news well and I need to get my own head around it too.”

“I won’t tell anybody… but Jared you have to explain to me what I am because not even I know what I am!” Jensen was scared, Jared could see that but he forced himself to keep his distance. 

“You’re an omega. It’s not the same as with a real wolf pack, with Were’s it is so much more complicated.”

“Promise you’ll explain” Jensen begged. “He said I could carry pups Jared, I deserve to know what that means!” 

“I just don’t think I can look at you right now without seeing everything I’ve lost. You’re going to have to be patient with me.” Jared turned and continued walking towards the house, his heart clenching as he heard a sob escape Jensen.

-x-

  
**Chapter 10**

-x-

It had been five days since Jensen had seen Jared. He’d locked himself in his room and refused to leave, refused to eat. Somehow he wasn’t hungry. Sophia had virtually forced some soup into him several times but Jensen always ended up throwing it back up. It was as if his whole body was beginning to shut down without his alpha, without Jared. He couldn’t even reach him through the bond as Jared had totally cut himself off from him, Jensen had never felt more alone. 

Part of him had hoped Jared would return. At least explain what was going on but the rest of him knew it was just wishful thinking. Jared hated him now. He wouldn’t even sleep in his own bedroom because it’s near Jensen, hell, Jensen wasn’t even sure Jared was sleeping in the same house as him anymore. 

He ached. His whole body longed for Jared, for his voice, his touch and his affection. Jensen knew he’d never have it again but it didn’t stop the longing that settled in the pit of his stomach. He _needed_ Jared. Jensen’s entire being felt as if it was on fire, his skin was damp from sweat and he just wanted his alpha back where he belonged. Wanted to be claimed all over again, to be told that everything was alright. 

A soft knock came at the door and Jensen rolled over on his sheets to face it as Lauren’s head poked through. “Hey freckles” her British accent usually made Jensen smile, but he couldn’t find it in him. “Sophia sent me because she’s worried about you and I’m the oldest one here so she’s hoping I can diagnose you” Lauren stepped forward into the room and shut the door behind her. 

“I’ll save you the trouble” Jensen mumbled “my heart hurts without Jared. It’s killing me.” 

“What’s going on between you and Jared anyway?” she asked as she perched onto his bed. 

“I wish I knew” Jensen replied. 

“He’s your mate Jensen and I can assure you that he feels just as bad as you. He’s locked himself in the room farthest from here and won’t speak to anybody. He’s not ill like you are but he’s definitely hurting.” She rubbed a hand through his hair, Jensen didn’t have the energy to turn away. He had to admit that hearing Jared was hurting too made him feel a little better, he wasn’t suffering alone. 

Lauren’s hand moved over his forehead and her brows furrowed “fuck you’re boiling” she winced and headed into the bathroom. She returned with a cool cloth and damped it over his face and neck, the relief was instant but it wasn’t enough. Her brows furrowed in concern “Jensen if you know something then you have to tell me, I can’t help you unless you tell me.” 

“Jared forbade me” Jensen whispered, ashamed he still followed Jared’s orders so willingly. 

“Oh he did?” Lauren looked pissed “alpha or not I will fucking slap some sense into him” she growled. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you and Were’s don’t just get fevers Jensen. You could die if you don’t tell me.” 

“I can’t” he pleaded, “please don’t make me.” 

“The only times a Were can get a fever are when they’re ready to mate or when they’re in heat and as you’re neither…” she paused, deep in thought. “Actually that makes sense” she tilted her head towards him and he felt helpless under her gaze. “You’re not like us are you? There’s too much abnormalities for you to be like us… and for Jared to turn away from you… it all makes sense.” She leaned forward, pressing her nose against his throat and scenting him. 

Jensen had no idea how the whole masking his scent thing worked and he was relieved nobody could scent him unless they got close. However he suddenly froze in fear when Lauren drew her head back, her eyes widened knowingly. “You’re omega” she whispered.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared paced. It was all he’d been doing for the past five days, pacing and thinking. He didn’t know what to do, how to face the pack, hell, he didn’t know how to even face Jensen. His mate was alone and terrified and Jared couldn’t find the strength to go to him. He needed Jensen, the pull was stronger than ever and it took everything for him to not simply run up the stairs and claim him. He couldn’t. His mate was omega. 

“Fuck!” Jared cursed, punching the mattress for the millionth time since he’d locked himself in the small room. 

He’d fallen for Jensen, he mated with Jensen. The man was his mate and he wanted to be with him but everything inside of Jared was telling him to be repulsed by the other man and he couldn’t understand why. His parents had drilled it into him from an early age that omegas were the lowest of the low and it’s a disgrace to be seen with them but Jared didn’t feel any of that for his mate. If anything, Jared wanted Jensen even more. 

This man was someone he’d been raised to look down on, even though his kind had been extinct his parent’s thought it was vital to turn him against them. Yet, through it all he couldn’t look down on Jensen. How could he ever look down on his mate? Jensen could give him pups, a family. Everything Jared ever wanted but feared he could never have. Why would his family teach him to hate such a special person?

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

Jensen’s eyes widened at Lauren’s realisation, she knew. Fuck, she knew! This was bad, so very bad but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He just lay there, scared out of his mind. 

“Why didn’t you tell me!” she slapped his arm frustrated. “Fuck Jensen you could die!” 

“W-why?” Jensen didn’t understand. 

“Because you’re in heat!” she exclaimed “or about to be anyway.”

“What’s a heat?” 

“Do you have the desire to fuck anything that moves?” she asked bluntly. 

“Uh… no!” the only person he had any desire to fuck was Jared. 

“You must not be in your full heat yet” she mused. “Has Jared explained what happens during your heat?” 

“What the fuck is a heat!? Lauren I don’t know anything! Jared can’t even look at me! I don’t even know what the hell an omega is! Just please don’t tell anyone” he begged, built up anger and frustration and sheer desperation coming out all at once. 

“Hey calm down” she soothed. “An omega is nothing to be ashamed of” she told him earnestly. 

He snorted “yeah. Tell Jared that.”

“Believe me I will” she promised. “Jared had a different upbringing to most Weres. He was raised to hate omegas, his parents were part of the reason they no longer exist. Some of my best friends were omegas and Jared’s family helped destroy them. It isn’t Jared’s fault that he’s confused Jensen. Pack laws on omegas are seriously outdated, to the point I don’t even think they’re valid any longer. An omega is a gift not a curse.” 

Jensen didn’t understand. Why was Jared raised to hate him? What was so horrible about him that his own mate couldn’t stand him? “What exactly is an omega?” the question should probably be asked to Jared but he knew he wouldn’t get his answer there. 

She sighed, knowing the question was coming. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got a long time” Jensen replied. 

Her lips quirked at his response “ok I’ll tell you.” 

“Don’t skip out on the details” Jensen asked “I need to know exactly what I am.”

“Humans have two genders, male and female. Were’s have three: alpha, beta and omega. Alphas are always male, they are strong and their wolves are much bigger than other Were’s. They also have a knot which allows them to mate and breed and they are the only males capable of fertilising an egg. They are also only able to mate with a beta or omega. They cannot mate with another alpha.” 

Jensen remembered that from when Jared told him about Were’s and he nodded for Lauren to continue. “Beta’s can be male or female and can mate with other betas but not omegas. The males have no knot and are infertile whereas the females can carry pups and come into heat four times a year in order to conceive. Are you with me so far?” 

Jensen nodded his head dumbly, he really wasn’t but he needed to listen to as much as he could. “Right… now omegas are special. They are always male and can only mate with an alpha. They have natural lubrication that only some betas have and the ability to conceive and give birth to a litter of pups.” She placed her hand on Jensen’s lower abdomen “your uterus is here” she demonstrated as she pressed down. “This is where your pups will grow and develop. You will then carry them for around six to nine months, depending on which form you’d like them to be born in. If you wish them to be born into their wolf form then you can shift at six months and your body will go into labour easily. Or you can stay human until the nine months are up and give birth that way, though it’s a little harder because they’ll obviously be bigger.” 

“Does it matter what form they’re born into?” 

“Yes. They spend their first six months of life in that form as they’re unable to shift. The decision is to be made by the omega and the alpha but if the alpha disagrees then he can overrule the omegas decision.” 

“So you’re saying if I had Jared’s pups then I’d be allowed to say what I wanted but would only get it if Jared wanted that too?” Jensen couldn’t believe he’d have rights taken away from him like that.

“Like I said, the laws are outdated. I’m sure they’ll be revised once your status becomes known, the world is a lot more open these days.” She assured him. 

“Ok…” Jensen tried to take it all in, running the words over in his head. “What’s a heat?” 

“Well… betas go into heat four times a year and it can be at any time. Omegas on the other hand can go into heat anywhere between four and twelve times a year, I’ve known omegas who went into heat every month. An omega heat is always a week long and it will take place the week before the full moon. A heat is your body telling you that it has to breed, it is the only time you can get pregnant. During this week you’ll need your alpha, both your bodies will be uncontrollable and you’ll stay together to knot over and over again. If you conceive during that time then Jared will know, he’ll be able to sense the change instantly. If you wish to not have a child just yet then I can sort you with some birth control, I’ll get you some in a minute from Sophia because I’m not letting you conceive in your first heat. If you don’t mate during your first heat then you’ll die. It is vitally important that Jared gets his head out of his ass.” 

Jensen’s head was swimming. The fact that he could have kids was crazy… then to top it off he becomes a sex fiend for a week up to twelve times a year? Fuck. “No wonder Morgan said I was a whore” he mumbled. 

“Morgan did this to you?” Lauren seemed shocked. Not because it was Morgan who did it but because Jensen knew that Morgan had done it. “It shows how little he knows. He was one of the ones who helped Jared’s parents.” She scoffed. 

Jensen felt a little relieved at that. 

“You’re not a whore Jensen. Omegas are fiercely loyal. They will never stray from their alpha and would die from their heat before they let another alpha knot them. People like Jared’s parents and Morgan used to think that because an omega is so desperate for a knot during this time that they were just whores who could never be at the side of a pack alpha because they’re an embarrassment. They’re wrong. Omega heats are the same as beta ones. The only difference with an omega is that the instinct to breed overrides anything else whereas betas can withhold their hormones if they want to. Omega heats can also get messy though” she winced. “You want to know the gory details?” 

Jensen nodded. He really didn’t want to know but he needed to. 

“Well… you’ll get all sweaty, like you are now only more so. Then you’ll get whiney, needy and desperate for Jared. Your body will crave his knot and will want him to breed you. Common sense goes straight out the window and if the agenda for the day doesn’t involve fucking Jared nonstop then you won’t be interested. The only pleasure or satisfaction you’ll be able to get is from your mate.”

Jensen really didn’t like the sound of that, he must be showing that on his face as Lauren gave a chuckle. 

“It’s not that bad” she assured. “The only thing that’s a real inconvenience is discharge. Your natural lubrication will turn into more of a paste, it helps Jared’s sperm stay inside you but while there is no sperm inside you it practically flows from your body.” Jensen tensed, that did not sound fun. “The best thing about that though is that you get anal orgasms alongside your regular ones.” Jensen blushed for Lauren’s sake. “You’re so modest it’s adorable!” she grinned. “There is no feeling of pleasure more intense than knotting with your mate while in heat, even Jared will feel it more intensely.” 

“That’s so much to take in. My brain is scrambled” he admitted honestly. 

“I know honey” she frowned “but I have to tell you because Jared doesn’t know these things like I do.” 

“Why did his parent’s hate omegas so much?” why did Jared hate him?

“I was part of the omega following. We protected omegas for as long as we could. Jared doesn’t know this and I honestly don’t think I’d be in this pack if he did know this before you came along. His parents and their following thought omegas tainted alphas, stealing them from their rightful betas. They thought that omegas used sex as a weapon and would take it where they can get it, tying their alphas down with children. The reality was that they knew fuck all about omegas. An omega is to be cherished. They have so many things that make them special. Before Jared’s parents changed pack law omegas were ranked higher than betas, and they still should be.” 

“You know about the things that make me different?” Jensen asked, confused. 

“Sweetie you’re nearly in heat and I couldn’t smell that until I came near you. You can naturally mask your scent without even realising. This is how omegas keep their heat from other alphas. You’re not controlled by the lunar cycle. That is so that you don’t have to shift while pregnant and can give birth to a pup in human form instead of betas who always give birth to a pup in wolf form. Your eyes aren’t like ours and actually have some human in them. That is because omegas have their own identity, they don’t bow down for any beta or alpha, only their own. You’re stronger than Chad, our strongest beta. That is because you are omega and omegas are incredible special creatures. I could also put money on guessing you shifted. That is what’s bought on your heat and freaked Jared out.” 

“You didn’t tell me you were psychic” Jensen joked. 

“I just know what I’m talking about” she smiled. “I don’t want you dying on me because Jared’s so damn uneducated. I’m going to talk to him. You’ll then have to address the pack before your first heat. I can promise you that Jared won’t be stripped of his alpha status, you’re both stronger than any wolf in this pack. I’m on your side Jensen. Yours and Jared’s.”

“Thank you” Jensen whispered, wrapping her in a hug. Things were going to get better, he could sense it. Jared just needed to come around and then they’d face things together. As alpha and omega.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Chapter 11**

-x-

“Jared Padalecki you absolute fucking idiot!” Lauren stormed into the room Jared was currently residing in, effectively breaking the lock while doing so. 

“Hey!” Jared checked the condition of the lock, yep, it was fucked. 

“I can’t believe you can be so fucking stupid!” she yelled, slapping him. 

“Did you just slap me?” Jared asked, stunned. He bought his hand up to his cheek and winced at the burning pain Lauren’s hand had left behind. 

“Yes! You’ve got an omega upstairs and you’re fucking isolating him! Of course I slapped you!” she slapped him again for good measure. 

“He told you!” Jared demanded, outraged his mate could betray him like that. Then feeling guilty because Jensen was scared, confused and alone right now and it was all Jared’s fault that he had nobody to turn to.

“No he didn’t tell me. I worked and lived with omegas for over a century boy and it’s not that hard to recognise their scent.” She glared at him, daring him to speak ill of omegas. “You were raised with fucked up beliefs plain and simple. Nobody thinks like that anymore Jared, do you really think that low of Jensen!?” 

“No!” Jared answered easily. “Fuck I could never think low of him! I just had to figure this out. I’ve been researching and I really wanted to go back to Jensen but the longer I stayed the harder it became” he sighed, knowing he was in the wrong. 

“That boy is about to go into his heat and if you don’t get up there and beg for his forgiveness then you’ll lose him!” she snarled, shoving Jared in the direction of the stairway. 

“He’s about to go into heat?!” Jared spun quickly to face Lauren. 

“Yes you idiot! It’s the full moon in just over a week and omegas heats are always the week before it. You’re so stupid sometimes Jared I really want to slap you!” 

“You did!” Jared reminded her. 

“And I will again if you don’t fix this!”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

Jensen curled himself into a ball on top of his sheets. His body was caked in a thin sheen of sweat and it felt like his insides were on fire. He was uncomfortable and lonely and he just _needed_ Jared. He whimpered as his stomach cramped up, causing his whole body to write in the pain. 

He hadn’t heard the door open, nor had he heard anyone enter until two huge hands were holding him steady and rubbing soothing circles on his lower back. 

“Easy Jen” Jared soothed. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his body around Jensen, the body heat from his mate instantly soothing the pain. “I got you” he promised “and I’m so fucking sorry.”

“It’s ok” Jensen panted, feeling more discomfort. “There’s nothing to forgive.” He could never stay mad at Jared, they were both scared and he couldn’t hold that against him, especially with what Lauren told him about Jared’s family. 

“No it’s not ok” Jared countered. “I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you I promise” he kissed the nape of Jensen’s neck to seal his promise. 

Jared softly rocked them, pressing soothing hands over Jensen’s stomach and lower back to calm the aches in his body. They lay like that for a long time, relaxing into each other’s company after so long apart. Jensen smiled sleepily when he could feel Jared over their bond again, he felt like he could sleep for a millennia after the past week. 

His thoughts of sleep were disturbed when Lauren entered the room, followed by Sophia who was holding up a syringe and needle. _Great_ , Jensen thought. 

“Hey freckles” Sophia said calmly, keeping her eyes on Jared. “You’re in your heat and it’s too late for you to take birth control orally but I can inject it into your system for it to start working straight away.” She took a step forward only to stop dead in her tracks at Jared’s warning growl, his arms tightening around Jensen. 

“Jared don’t be an arse” Lauren scolded before scenting the air. “Jensen’s further along that I thought” she noted, looking between them with a worried expression. 

Jensen turned in Jared’s arms to see him baring his teeth at the two women, his eyes glowing possessively as he held onto Jensen. “Jay” he whispered, Jared’s attention shifted to him immediately. “Let them do it ok?” he asked. 

Jared’s eyes narrowed “no.” 

“Jared!” Jensen pleaded. “Please don’t make me have children right now, not with everything” he begged.

Jared shook his head as if to clear it before he seemed normal again, suddenly able to focus on something other than Jensen. “Of course” he agreed, waving Sophia over and keeping his eyes on Jensen. 

Jensen hissed at the sharp sting as the needle pierced his vein. “Sorry” Sophia murmured, rubbing the area and quickly taking a blood sample. 

“What’s that for?” Jared asked. 

“There hasn’t been an omega in over a century” Sophia shrugged “gotta be something fun to look at in his bloodwork.” 

“You’re a strange woman” Jared shook his head fondly, turning to nuzzle into Jensen’s warmth. 

“We’ll leave you to it” Lauren smiled, grabbing Sophia and shutting the door behind them. 

“Now what?” Jensen asked, feeling a little more relaxed. 

“I think you need some sleep” Jared kissed Jensen’s nose and tucked him under his arms. “Then we’re going to sort out this heat of yours.”

“Sort out?” Jensen wasn’t sure what that meant but he was sure he liked the sound of it. 

“Yep” Jared grinned. “Going to knot you till you can’t walk.”

“How romantic” Jensen deadpanned, a spark of excitement rushing through him at the thought.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared had been woken up a lot of different ways in his life, from Chad puking on him to Lauren dumping cold water on him and occasionally to Chris calling for backup… However he’d never woken up with a horny hard omega practically dry humping his leg before, that was new. 

“Jen?” he asked, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. 

“Fuck Jare I need you” Jensen panted, practically rubbing his body all over Jared. 

That was when it hit him. The smell. Jensen was releasing pheromones like they were going out of fashion, Jared was almost choking on them. They were so damn intoxicating he was rock hard in seconds, his knot achingly desperate for his mate. 

“Shit Jen you smell so fucking good” Jared leaned forward and buried his nose in Jensen’s neck, inhaling deeply and growling possessively at the scent that overpowered him. 

“Want you Jare” he said between kisses. “Need your knot inside me” another kiss “fuck I need you. Want you to take me, fuck me, _breed_ me.” His tone was dirty as his tongue invaded Jared’s mouth. 

Jared had no idea what to do, he’d never been so hard in his life and he was pretty much stunned by Jensen’s talkative nature. He did all he could do. He kissed Jensen back fiercely, rolling them over until Jared was overpowering him, giving him exactly what he needed. 

“Fuck” Jensen gasped as Jared quickly shredded their clothes. 

“Soon” Jared promised. He briefly admired his mate’s body before trailing kisses down the skin and swirling his lips around that beautiful cock. 

“Shit!” Jensen moaned as he arched his back, trying to get as close as possible to Jared. 

Jared moved even lower, opening Jensen’s thighs wider as he pressed his tongue against the silky heat. God he tasted good, Jared groaned as he took in the taste of his mate. Eagerly lapping up the slick that was practically oozing out of Jensen’s body. 

“God you taste so fucking good” Jared panted, struggling to control himself. “You’re so wet, fucking soaking.” Jensen moaned at the words, spreading his thighs wider to accommodate Jared. “So damn slick, ready to just take my cum and breed you up” he kissed his way up Jensen’s body. 

“Please alpha” Jensen begged, pushing his body as close to Jared as possible. 

“Not this time Jen” Jared kind of hated the fact that his mate was given birth control but at the same time it wouldn’t have been a good idea to get him knocked up before his first full moon. 

When he reached Jensen’s plush lips he drew him into a kiss, gasping as he pulled back and saw that Jensen’s eyes were bright green. “God you’re beautiful” he whispered in awe. 

“And horny” Jensen added “so get a fucking move on!” 

“Bossy” Jared grinned. He didn’t take the time to open Jensen up, he didn’t need it. Instead he simply took one strong push and slid home, finally feeling complete again after a week of feeling torn. 

Jensen’s hands grasped at his shoulders, fingernails digging little half-moons into the skin as he rocked to meet Jared’s thrusts. “Harder” he growled. Jared could only comply. He’d do anything for this man.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

Jensen could never describe what it feels like to be knotted and tied to your mate. It feels full, whole and is easily the best feeling in the world. It’s everything. The fact that it’s Jared makes it even better. 

“You ok?” Jared asked tentatively, brushing his hand through Jensen’s hair. 

“Better than ok” Jensen sighed contentedly. 

“Better get some sleep then” Jared noted “because it will take all of an hour for you to be aching for round two. Then three… then four… then a hundred” Jared grinned, kissing Jensen hungrily. 

“Oh god” Jensen groaned “what are you turning me into!?” 

Jared laughed softly “I’m not turning you into anything. You’re perfect as you are.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 12**

-x-

Exhausted and sated Jared and Jensen both curled under the sheets and fought to stay awake. Jared couldn’t wipe the massive grin off his face, if being mated to an omega meant he’d be this lucky and feel this happy all the time then he really felt sorry for the rest of the Were community. There really was nobody as incredible as Jensen. He was smart, funny, beautiful and amazing in bed. Ok, so maybe sex shouldn’t be used as an advantage but it was one hell of a strong point. Jensen was everything Jared wanted to be, in a weird way they kept each other grounded. There really was no doubt that Jensen was his true mate. 

Jensen sighed heavily, turning his head to look Jared in the eye. “Will you still be alpha?” he asked timidly. 

“I… I don’t know” Jared replied honestly. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this” Jensen tilted his head down, looking away from Jared. 

“Hey” Jared placed a finger under Jensen’s chin and tilted his head up to meet his eyes once more. “ _If_ the pack react badly… and that’s a very big if. Then we’ll deal with it together. You and me. If I have to lose my pack status just because I’m mated to you then so be it. You’re worth more to me than a title.” He pressed forward and captured those soft pouty lips in a gentle kiss. 

“Are you sure?” Jensen asked. “I’m not worth much.”

“You’re my mate” Jared assured. “You’re worth the world to me.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Lauren.jpg)

Lauren was pissed at Jared. Plain and simple. However she couldn’t quite blame him for what his parent’s forced on him, still, he didn’t need to be an arse for five days. 

“I can’t believe omegas are in the world again” Sophia grinned, eyeing the bloodwork she took from Jensen. 

“Omega. Singular” Lauren reminded. 

“Must you ruin my fun?” Sophia whined. “The genetic structure is incredible. This is the most exciting thing ever!” she beamed. 

“They got a long way to go. Pack law needs to be changed and for that to happen Jensen’s going to have to prove himself.” Lauren sighed, why did life have to be so hard for the young man. 

“He’ll be the best omega to ever walk the Earth” Sophia announced confidently. 

“How do you think Chad will take the news?” Lauren asked nervously. Chad’s parent’s had been close with Jared’s and he had been raised with the same beliefs. 

“Jensen kicked his ass not even twenty four hours after being turned” Sophia shrugged “I don’t think he’ll have any problems.” 

“Problems with what?” Chad emerged behind them causing Lauren to shriek. “Scaredy wolf” he teased. 

“Oh shush” Lauren scowled at him.

“Seriously… what’s going on?” Chad asked curiously, leaning over Sophia’s shoulder to peer at her blood sample. “Why you checking Jensen’s blood? Found out what’s wrong with that pair yet?” 

“Jensen’s omega” Sophia replied easily. 

“What?!” Chad’s eyes widened dramatically. “How is that even possible?!” 

“I think you’ll want to thank Morgan’s genetics degree for that one” Lauren muttered, a sour taste in her mouth at the mere thought of Jeff Morgan. 

“Mother fucker” Chad cursed. 

“You’re not going to create a problem are you?” Lauren asked.

“No… why would I?” Chad’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Because you were raised the same way as Jared. Your parent’s told you to hate omegas.” Lauren prompted. 

“They also told me to never be stupid enough to mate a human as they’re not worthy or some bullshit… and yet here Sophia stands” Chad motioned to Sophia. “My parent’s told me a lot of shit I did the opposite of. Don’t mate a human. I mated a human. Hate gays. I have a gay best friend and multiple same sex couples in the pack I’m part of. Hate omegas. I actually think Jensen is a decent guy.” He shrugged and grinned “just one more thing to add to the list of things my parents disowned me for.” 

“I knew there was a reason I tolerated you!” Lauren beamed. “We have to tell the rest of the pack.”

“Why us?” Chad asked, confused. 

“Because Jensen’s in heat and unless telling the pack concerns Jared’s knot and Jensen’s ass they really couldn’t care less.”

“Well put it bluntly” Chad grumbled. “Come on then, let’s face the masses.” 

“Yeah all six of them” Lauren had to laugh at Chad’s glare. 

“Fucking women. Why do I put up with you all?” 

“Because you love us!” Sophia kissed him on the cheek. 

“God only knows why.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-3.jpg)

Jensen breathed a deep sigh of relief when his heat finally subsided. Being tied to Jared pretty much non-stop for seven days a week is possibly the best thing Jensen’s ever experienced but now he needs to sleep and eat and then sleep some more. 

“You ok?” Jared asked softly, soothing his hands over Jensen’s side. 

“I’m perfect” he breathed, meaning every word. 

“Me too” Jared grinned. He leaned down to kiss Jensen chastely before rolling out from his embrace and heading for a shower. 

Jensen couldn’t help the big grin that settled on his face. Even through everything he’d been through and all the shit he was probably facing he couldn’t help but feel totally safe and confident in the arms of this man. Jared was quickly becoming Jensen’s whole world and he didn’t have a problem with that. Three weeks may not be a very long time but Jensen was pretty sure he was in love… but there was no way in hell he would be voicing that. He’s confident not stupid. 

Jared reappeared in just a bath towel and Jensen tried to remind himself that he’d just spent the past week being fucked into oblivion and really should shower and face the pack. But seeing Jared wearing nothing but a soft white towel and showing off a vast expanse of golden muscles did things to Jensen that shouldn’t be possible. 

“Babe… you’re drooling” Jared laughed, bringing Jensen out of his mesmerized state. 

“Have you seen you?” Jensen tried to defend. 

Jared blushed slightly before grabbing Jensen and shoving him towards the bathroom. “If you don’t shower right the fuck now then we aren’t ever leaving this bedroom.” 

“You make it sound like a bad thing” Jensen teased, slowly stripping off his shirt. 

Jared growled possessively but turned away “I swear to god if you don’t get in that shower you’ll never be able to walk again.”

“What a way to become paralyzed.” Jensen stepped forward and mouthed at the back of Jared’s neck. “You know… that shower is awfully big…” he trailed sloppy, dirty kisses down Jared’s spine. “It’d be a shame to go shower by myself… I’d get all lonely and-” Jensen didn’t have time to finish. Jared had scooped him up in a fireman’s lift and carried him straight into the bathroom.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)  


When they finally made it downstairs they were greeted by cheers and wolf whistles from the whole pack. Jensen blushed and buried his head in Jared’s shoulder while Jared breathed a sigh of relief, this was going to be ok. 

“Wait a go for finally giving your dicks a rest!” Chad cheered, giving Jared a noogie. 

“Ugh!” Jared flailed in Chad’s arms while the rest of the pack burst out laughing. “Let me go you squinty eyed freak!” 

“Say uncle!” Chad demanded. 

“Uh let me think about that one… no!” Jared twisted in Chad’s grasp and instantly had him in a headlock. 

“Hey! Alpha status! No fair!” Chad whined. 

“So I’m just supposed to let you win?” Jared asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Uh… yes!” Chad looked at him as if he was stupid for thinking there could ever be another answer. 

“Not a chance in hell Murray” he gave Chad an extra hard noogie for good measure and playfully shoved him towards Sophia. 

“I’ll get you for this!” Chad threatened without any heat. 

“Of course you will” Jared replied, rolling his eyes in the process. 

“So…” Danneel piped up. “Got yourself an omega” she eyed Jensen up and down appreciatively “if I knew they were so good looking then I’d have had a sex change years ago.”

“It doesn’t work like that and you know it.” Sophia laughed. “You can’t force yourself to become alpha.”

“Worth a shot” Danneel replied easily. 

“You have a mate” Jared reminded. 

“But I didn’t always” Danneel countered, earning a jab in the arm from Lauren. 

“She’s lucky to have you” Jared laughed. 

“But seriously… Jensen’s omega?” she asked with open curiosity. 

“Yes.” Jared didn’t see the point of lying. They all knew anyway. 

“You know it’s pack law for you to step down as alpha if you mate to an omega?” Chad asked, clearly looking like he didn’t want to. 

“Yes. I’m aware.” Jared took Jensen’s hand in his, prepared for anything. 

“Well that’s total bullshit” Chad replied easily. “You’re both stronger than all of us separate and so you’re clearly stronger together. There’s no way in hell we’d take another alpha. Just so you know.” 

“But it’s pack law.” Jared didn’t understand how his pack could disrespect the law like that. 

“It’s your parents law Jared. You were set to lead after them and so it’s within your right to change the law how you see fit. With the support of the pack it doesn’t matter what pack law states. Nobody in this pack is going to make you step down as alpha.” Chad assured him. 

“It’s not this pack I’m worried about” Jared grumbled. “It’s Morgan.”

“Shifty fucker’s been roaming around here all week. We haven’t caught him yet but we’re going to kill him once we find him for what he did to Jensen.” Chad was furious. “That man will pay for what he did. There’s a whole pack here who will take your side Jared. He doesn’t stand a chance.” 

Chad was confident but Jared was reasonable. Morgan didn’t have much chance… but he had _enough_. 

“Maybe we could just catch him… mark him up as omega old wolf style” Chad’s eyes shimmered with glee. 

“Omega old wolf style?” Jensen leaned forward to whisper into Jared’s ear, obviously not understanding. 

“Old wolf style is otherwise known as normal wolves and not Were’s” Jared explained. “An omega wolf is shunned from the pack and usually lives his days alone and doesn’t normally survive long. Whereas an omega Were is strong and valued in pack status.” He frowned slightly “or they were until my parents came along.” 

“I see” Jensen replied. Jared felt sorry for the other man, there was clearly so much to take in. “So he’d be like an outcast among Were’s?” 

“Yes” Jared shuddered at the thought of being branded omega. “There is no worse punishment.” 

“I think he deserves death for what he did to me” Jensen’s voice was almost unrecognisable. The other man was clearly hurt and upset with what Jeffery had done to him. 

“I’ll kill him” Jared promised. 

“ _We_ will kill him” Jensen corrected. 

“See this is why we’d love him to stand at your side as pack beta” Chad interrupted. “He’s kick ass!” he beamed and wrapped his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. 

Jared had to laugh, Jensen looked terrified to be in the other man’s grasp. “He won’t bite Jen” the whole pack erupted into laughter once they caught sight of Jensen’s wide-eyed stare. 

“Well I will if you want me to but Jen I don’t think Jared’s into sharing” Chad responded, joining in the laughter. 

“I’m not into sharing either freckles” Sophia took Chad’s arm and wrapped herself up in it. 

“Like I’d ever need anyone else” Chad leaned in to kiss Sophia chastely. 

“Get a room” Chris threw a rolled up paper ball at them. 

“We have one!” Chad defended. “Why aren’t we in there again?” 

Sophia considered “hmm… I don’t know.” She grabbed his hand and raced for the door “but we will be!” 

The rest of the pack soon left in their own directions, a few stopping to ask questions. Megan embraced her brother and then Jensen, wishing them both luck. After being bombarded by Danneel’s curiosity she was finally dragged off by Lauren, leaving Jared and Jensen alone. 

“I think it’s going to be ok” Jensen whispered, stunned and happy. 

“Yeah” Jared smiled, kissing Jensen softly. “I think everything’s going to be perfect.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 13**

-x-

“Where are you taking me?” Jensen asked as he peered through the passenger side window of Jared’s truck. 

“It’s a secret” Jared grinned, refusing to give Jensen a hint. 

“No fair” Jensen pouted. It really took a lot of effort not to lean over and pinch his cheeks but Jared valued his balls. 

Tonight was the full moon and Morgan’s scent had been circling the pack home so Jared had decided to take Jensen away for it, just to be safe. A wolf on the full moon is twice as strong as a normal night and the last thing Jensen needs is Morgan throwing his weight around. The pack could handle things while Jared was away with Jensen, Chris and Chad were more than capable of running the pack for a few days. If Jared wasn’t certain of that then he’d have never left without them. 

“We’re almost there” Jared hoped Jensen would stop asking. During the past two hours he’d been asked the destination a grand total of seventy three times. 

“Where is there?” seventy four. 

“You’ll see” Jared took Jensen’s hand and kissed his knuckles as the truck wound onto a dirt driveway. 

“Wow” Jensen breathed in awe as the lake house came into view. It was a wooden lake house owned by Jared’s family, which was now only Jared and Megan. The backdrop was scattered with mountains and conifers and was unpopulated by humans or Were’s. It was the perfect place to shift for a full moon. Nobody would be around for miles and Morgan wouldn’t be able to trail their scent this far. 

“It’s mine” Jared announced proudly. He come to the lake house at least once a year, always alone. Not this time. This time he had Jensen by his side to share it with. They could sit out on the dock enjoying the sun, maybe take a boat out before shifting into their wolf forms for the night and flopping into bed for a few hours in the morning. 

“It’s beautiful” Jensen climbed out of the car and stood facing the lake. The midday sun was catching him in all the right places, highlighting his gorgeous features. Jared could look at him forever. Hell… he would. 

“Then this place is perfect for you” Jared replied. He came up behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around him, placing a delicate kiss at the back of his ear, trailing them to the base of his throat and over the bite. 

“Check out Mr Smooth” Jensen joked, leaning back into Jared’s embrace. 

There were birds flying overhead and some landing in the water of the lake. The place was an abundance of wildlife. There were otters in hiding, squirrels being little shits that would soon steal Jared’s food like always and even the occasional real wolf could be found in the woodlands here. Jared had spent time with them once, learning how they live, it was a fascinating experience to be wild with no restraints. 

“It’s the perfect place for your first full moon” Jared whispered, nibbling on Jensen’s earlobe. 

Jensen shivered beneath him at the contact. “I thought you said I wasn’t controlled by the moon?” 

“You’re not” another kiss. “But you want to shift with me right?” Jared had never considered that Jensen might not actually want to spend the full moon in his wolf form. It was so easy to forget he wasn’t forced by it. 

“Of course I will” Jensen assured, sealing the deal with a deep kiss.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

Jared had promised a fun filled weekend but they’d yet to make it out of bed. Jared said the change would be happening soon, Jensen didn’t feel his change coming on but he definitely felt a strange thrum of energy coming from Jared. It was as if all his senses were hyper alert. 

“Can you not feel anything?” Jared asked, genuinely curious. 

“No” Jensen shook his head. “I can feel your energy but nothing’s really happening to me” he replied honestly. 

“That’s crazy.” Jared was clearly trying to make sense of it all. 

“Then call me crazy” Jensen laughed, entwining his fingers with Jared’s. 

It was a little after dusk. The sun had set and the moon was slowly rising, the light was quickly fading and Jared had decided it was time to lose the clothing. Jensen was nervous. The last time he shifted was to protect Jared, he hadn’t thought about it really it just happened. He had no idea how this was going to happen. 

“It’s ok” Jared reassured him, sensing his nervousness over the bond. “I won’t shift until you have. I’m here I promise.” 

Jensen gripped his hand tightly “what do I do?” 

“Focus on your wolf, embrace the wolf.” He smiled and kissed Jensen’s forehead. “I’m right here.” 

Focus… ok sure. Focus. Jensen could totally focus. He closed his eyes and envisioned his wolf, letting that part of himself take over and feeling the shifting of his bones underneath his skin. It wasn’t painful, strange and kind of sore but not painful. He fell to all fours as his feet could no longer hold him, opening his eyes just in time to see his muzzle expand. Truth be told… he was probably on the best drugs in existence for all the trippy shit he just went through. 

When he turned to face Jared he was already in his wolf form. Big floppy brown ears and shaggy fur, he looked like an overgrown puppy. Jared actually looked offended at that thought. 

_”I’m not a puppy you ass!”_ Jared’s words assaulted his mind and Jensen didn’t know what the fuck was going on. He must of looked startled because the voice entered his head again _”Were’s have telepathic connections when in their wolf form. Cool huh?”_

 _”This wasn’t in the handbook”_ Jensen’s wolf rolled his eyes and Jared’s wolf snorted in what could have been a laugh. 

_”I can’t believe I forgot to tell you this. Oh well… let’s go!”_ Jared lowered his front half to the ground with his paws outstretched, a clear invitation to play. He yipped happily and raced off into the bushes, knowing that Jensen would follow him. 

_”Where are we going?”_ Jensen wasn’t as coordinated or agile as Jared, stumbling over branches as he tried his best to keep up. 

_”Wherever our feet take us!”_ Jared really couldn’t deny the puppy claim now seeing as he was the one prancing around like a child. Jensen couldn’t help but play along too. Jared’s excitement and playfulness were impossible to ignore. 

They ran as far and as fast as they could, stopping briefly here and there to wrestle. Jared always won, which totally wasn’t fair. He also acted smug about it which is why Jensen keeled over laughing when Jared tripped head first into a stream leading to the lake. A wet pissed off and pouty wolf Jared was by far the funniest thing Jensen had ever seen. Karma was a sweet woman really, no bitch in sight as far as Jensen was concerned. 

Jared stormed off in a tantrum and Jensen followed quickly behind, struggling to keep up from the laughter that was swimming through his head. Suddenly Jensen understood with perfect clarity the best part of being a wolf. It was the freedom. The running and playing and even falling flat on your face. It didn’t matter because you were free. 

They continued like that for a few more hours until the sun began to peek out over the horizon. Both wolves climbed up onto the porch facing the lake, yawning and curling their bodies together. Jensen found his body fit just perfectly next to Jared’s. He nuzzled his head in closer to the other wolf and sighed happily. Right then, nothing mattered.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared awoke feeling refreshed sometime in the afternoon. His arms were wrapped securely around Jensen’s naked form, they’d shifted while they were asleep and the sun was keeping them warm. Luckily it was Jared who was facing the sun as he would have hated to see Jensen get sunburnt. Leaning forward he kissed Jensen’s nose, nuzzling him in an eskimo kiss to wake him up. 

“F’ck off” Jensen grumbled. Jared had recently learnt just how grumpy his mate was when it came to early mornings. 

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!” Jared sang. 

“If there really is no eggs and bacon them I’m going to be pissed” Jensen muttered, sitting up and stretching his body. Jared tried not to make his staring obvious but it was a little hard. Jensen’s body was beautiful. There was no other word for it, his whole physique was an art form. “Close your mouth you’re catching flies” Jensen teased. 

Jared abruptly closed his mouth and tried to make it look like he wasn’t just caught gawking at his mate. “How about we catch a shower and I’ll make us some eggs and bacon?” 

“I _really_ like the sound of that” Jensen beamed but then remembered he wasn’t a morning person. “Coffee first?” 

“You’re too cute.” Jared laughed, holding his hand out for Jensen to take and leading them into the kitchen.

-x-

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Jensen asked as he seated himself at the breakfast bar, freshly showered and grinning at Jared as he watched him cook. 

“Hmm…” Jared thought of all the possibilities. “We could go for a hike through the woods, fishing or I have some canoes out back so we could hit the lake if you wanted… hey shoo!” he yelled, flinging a spatula at a squirrel who was perched bravely on the window ledge. Maybe it was the fact that their scent wasn’t exactly human that made the vile little rodents brave but Jared didn’t care what provoked it he simply wanted it gone. 

Jensen chuckled at Jared’s attempt to shoo the squirrel, who hadn’t budged one little bit. “He’s kinda ballsy” he noted. 

“Shoo!” Jared yelled again, throwing a dishcloth at it but it still refused to move. “What do you want a fucking formal warning! Shoo!” 

Jensen’s chuckle turned into full blown laughter as Jared began throwing miscellaneous items at the squirrel who had yet to realise Jared was a threat. 

“I will not be beaten by a fucking squirrel!” Jared virtually screamed, throwing a plate and missing by miles. 

“Jared… you trashed your own kitchen trying to shoo it away… the squirrel has already won.” The squirrel actually seemed smug at this information. Jensen couldn’t stop laughing as he picked up a bowl of nuts from the table and set them down on the window ledge. Smiling softly as the squirrel happily munched on the nuts while resting in the palm of Jensen’s hand. 

“Unbelievable” Jared muttered. “I bring my mate for a nice weekend away and he turns into doctor fucking Dolittle.” He turned and continued cooking their breakfast, well, lunch. Jensen shook his head fondly and ran the tips of his fingers over the squirrel’s tiny head. It really was a cute little thing when you overlook the asshole part of its personality... In Jared’s opinion anyway.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

Jensen found it ridiculously adorable how worked up squirrels made his mate. It was like these cute, bushy tailed creatures had descended on his world and tore it apart. Which is obviously total bull but it’s cute. And hilarious of course. 

They spent their day canoeing on the lake. Jensen won at a splashing war and Jared managed to capsize during his demanding for a rematch as it was apparently unfair. Which totally wasn’t true! It wasn’t Jensen’s fault that Jared dropped his oar and couldn’t fight back. He’d never miss such an opportunity. 

Their evening was spent playing and chasing each other under the stars before collapsing in a heap once more on the porch of the lake house. It was surprising how comfortable it was to sleep on but it was a shame that the bed wasn’t getting as much use as it could be because damn that thing was comfortable. 

Their final day at the lake house was spent hiking through the woods and Jared had a stand-off with a squirrel who was ‘mocking him’. Jensen was concerned with his mate’s issue with squirrels but it was highly amusing so he didn’t voice his concern. 

It was dark by the time they finally got on the road. Jensen curled up next to Jared and Jared’s arm instantly wrapped around his shoulder as he drifted off to sleep. 

“Jen… we’re home” Jared shook him gently. 

Jensen really _didn’t_ want to be home. He loved the weekend at the lake house and really wanted to go back there. He yawned and stretched his limbs, smiling sleepily at Jared. “Can we go back there soon?” 

Jared’s dimples shone at him “yeah. Of course we can.” 

“Good because I’d really like to find out how sturdy the dock is” Jensen winked as he saw heat flash in Jared’s eyes. 

“We will definitely be going back soon” he promised.

They walked up to the house and Jensen paused, catching a different scent coming from inside. 

“What’s wrong?” Jared asked. 

“Someone I don’t know is in there” Jensen replied. 

Jared tilted his head back and scented the air “shit” he hissed. “Stand behind me and don’t do anything unless I say so ok?” Jensen nodded obediently and followed behind Jared, trying to be brave. 

An elder man stood in their living room. He could sense the tension coming from the pack and felt slightly relieved when Jared linked their hands and threaded their fingers together. 

“Jim” Jared nodded in greeting. “This is my mate Jensen.”

The older man acknowledged them with a nod. “It’s good to see you again Jared. Hello Jensen” he nodded towards Jensen and he returned the gesture. “My name’s Jim Beaver. I’m here to talk to your mate.” 

“Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of my pack” Jared assured the man, not moving from in front of Jensen. 

“Very well” Jim nodded, meeting Jared’s eye. “It seems you’ve caught the attention of the Were Council Mr Padalecki. There are some concerns about your mate. I think we need to talk.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 14**

-x-

“I see” Jared stiffened, his hand clenched firmly around Jensen’s. “Would you like to come into my office and we can discuss this in private?” 

Jim considered for a moment before nodding. “Lead the way Mr Padalecki.” 

Jared didn’t release Jensen’s hand as he led them to his office. He didn’t really do much there, kept hold of the pack’s records and took the time to read a lot but nothing that would make it count as an office. If Jim didn’t want Jensen to be part of the conversation he didn’t voice it, instead he followed behind them and took a seat opposite them. 

“Are we going to be called in?” Jared asked. It was rare for a Were to be called in front of the council and when it happened the outcome was never good. 

“It appears that way Mr Padalecki. Unless I can sort this out now then the other elders of the council will wish to see you.” Jim looked genuinely concerned for them, he and Jared’s parent’s had been close once upon a time. 

“I assume this is about Jensen being an omega?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. 

“You assume correct. Is this true?” Jim turned to look at Jensen then. He stood and circled the younger man, taking in his features and staring for a particularly long time at his eyes. 

“It is true” Jared confirmed. 

“He shifted before his first full moon and has had his first heat too, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

Jim frowned, still assessing Jensen like he was an animal up for sale. “I don’t know what to think of this Jared son. I really don’t.” 

“You can ask Morgan what to think,” Jared grit out. “He’s the one who did this to Jensen.” 

Jim nodded, “I suspected as much.” 

“Then why are we the ones in the wrong?” Jensen broke their conversation and Jared immediately held his hand up to silence his mate, he didn’t know Jim’s views on omegas and the law and didn’t want him thinking badly of Jensen. 

“He has courage your omega,” Jim smiled warmly. “Bet he keeps you on your toes.” 

“He does sir,” Jared replied. “But could you please answer his question.”

“Of course.” He took his seat opposite them once more. “You’re the ones the council is concerned about because you’re mated to an omega which up until a month ago were extinct. I know this isn’t your fault boys but for the sake of your pack I think you need to consider respecting the pack law your parent’s set out.”

“No” Jared stood, leaning over his desk and looking Jim in the eye. “I will not abide by laws that are a century outdated. Jensen is stronger than any member of my pack and the pack have all accepted him at my side. I will not step down and if I have to challenge the law then that’s exactly what I will do. Jensen is stronger than any beta in this pack and manages to stand up to even me! If anybody deserves to be pack beta then it’s an omega. _My_ omega.” 

Jim’s smile returned again. “I was hoping you’d say that Jared.” 

Jared paused. “Wait… what?” 

“You’re loyal Jared. You’re willing to risk everything you have for the sake of your mate, so that he can proudly stand by your side. I respect that.” He reached into his pocket and handed Jared a card with two phone numbers on it. “Those are the numbers for Mike and Jake. Their mates Tom and Jason are both omegas. I think you’ll benefit getting in touch with them. They are all currently packless. Think about it Jared. You build up your pack and you build up your status. Three omegas in one pack and the council may very well rule in your favour.”

Jared’s brows furrowed. “I thought you said up until a month ago omegas were extinct? This card looks a lot older than that.” 

“I said the council were concerned because they were aware of Jensen’s status. They are unaware of Tom and Jason’s existence. Somehow they survived the extinction of their species, they’ve lived isolated and undetected ever since. I used to be one of the omega protectors you know.” He chuckled softly at a memory. “Miss Cohen hasn’t changed one bit has she?” 

“You sly dog!” Jared laughed, feeling a huge weight being lifted off his chest. “So there are others like Jensen out there?” 

“Yes” he replied simply. “At least two that we know of. I was last in contact with them about three months ago. They were up in Seattle. I think you should call them. At the very least to talk.” 

“There are others like me?” there was hope in Jensen’s eyes as he spoke, forgetting to stay quiet. 

This time Jim answered him. “Yes Jensen. You’re not alone and if you try playing this in your favour. I can see the council siding with you.” He turned to Jared, “if omegas have been in existence all this time then Jensen’s existence isn’t that big of a concern. Do you understand where I’m coming from?” 

“Yeah” Jared nodded, a grin splitting his face. “I think I do.” 

“You know Morgan won’t go down without a fight.” 

“Three omegas and five alphas verses Morgan and his half-blood pack. He doesn’t stand a chance.” 

“You’re calling Mike and Jake then?” Jim asked with a grin. 

“As soon as you get your elderly ass out of my office.” Jared was back to his teasing old self and Jensen couldn’t quite believe he had the nerve to talk to this man like that when he was obviously of some importance. 

“Don’t make me regret this boy” Jim warned with a soft chuckle. “Whatever the council decides. I’ll hold your favour. You’ll just have to rely on Richard and Sebastian’s vote. They shouldn’t be too hard to win. They’ve always liked you Jared so don’t piss them off and play by the rules. Get in touch with the other omegas and I expect you’ll soon be called before the council. I’ll come and collect you and your pack myself when that happens.” 

“Thank you Jim” Jared shook his hand firmly. “I think you’re quite literally a life saver.” 

“This is tilted in your favour. Try not to piss off Morgan too much while I’m gone.” He then offered his hand out to Jensen, he took it cautiously. “It was good to meet you Jensen. I hope your mate won’t stay a stranger and we’ll become better acquainted.” 

“It was good to meet you too sir” Jensen replied, sounding genuine. Things were finally looking up.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared quickly explained his meeting to the rest of the pack, the tension seemed to fizzle away at the reassurance that Jared stood a good chance at changing pack law. However they were stunned to silence to realise that some omegas had survived and Lauren squealed in excitement when he mentioned their names, apparently having worked with them while she was in omega protection. Jensen was also relaxed at the news he wasn’t alone, Jared had become concerned with his mate and having no actual experience with omegas he was pretty much useless. Now he could finally have someone to ask questions. 

Jared left them all to discuss tonight’s events while he went back into his office to call the numbers Jim had left him. He tried Mike first, the man picking up on the third ring. 

“Rosey’s burger joint, you kill em, we grill em!” a cheerful voice rang on the other end. 

“Uh…” Jared didn’t really know what to say to that. “Are you Mike Rosenbaum?” 

The other man faltered “you’re not Tom… who the hell is this?” 

Jared laughed softly. “My name is Jared Padalecki.”

“Padalecki?!” the other man snarled. “What the fuck do you want!” 

“My mate is an omega” there, straight to the point. 

“Ha! Bet the parents are _so_ proud.” 

“I actually couldn’t care less. I’m standing up to change pack law and I need the help of you, Jake and your mates.”

“Why would we help you?” Mike’s voice was filled with distaste. 

“I hear you’re packless.” 

“So?” 

“I’m a pack alpha. An omega is my mate and pack beta. My whole pack accepts that. If you’re compatible then I’m offering all four of you a place in my pack in exchange for your help confronting the council. I know you want Were laws to change. Running your whole life can’t be fun. If you don’t want to do this then I’ll forget you ever existed but Jim gave me your numbers and said you might be interested in helping.” Jared threw it all out there. He was desperate for this to work out. His status depended on it. 

The other man was silent for a few moments, considering his options. “Alright Jared. You still have the same pack house you grew up in?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then me and Tom will be there sometime tomorrow evening. I’ll speak to Jake but I can’t guarantee he will accept. I really hope you’re not like your parent’s Padalecki.” 

“I think I’d hate myself if I was.” Jared replied honestly. 

“Ok then” Mike accepted. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Thank you” Jared whispered, relief flooding through him. 

“Yeah, yeah. You thank me from the bottom of your heart and worship the ground I walk on and blah blah blahh.” 

Jared laughed, he liked Mike. “You got balls Rosenbaum.” 

“Got a knot too Padalecki.” He could almost imagine Mike winking comically over the phone. 

“I pray I never see that.” He didn’t expect it but the conversation began to flow freely, both forgetting that they had been about to hang up and instead joking around. Maybe the pack wouldn’t be a bad place with Mike and his omega around.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

“You really think he’ll show?” Jensen asked as they lay in bed that night. 

“Yeah” Jared replied easily. “I really do.” 

“Good” Jensen smiled, kissing his chest and smoothing his hand over the vast expanse of muscle. “We need all the help we can get.” 

“Times have changed. This should be easy” Jared assured him. “As long as you’re by my side I don’t care about the outcome.”

Jensen didn’t reply with words, instead he littered Jared’s skin with open mouthed kisses. Feeling the other man shift underneath him and his breath quickening he grinned and kissed lower. The kisses getting dirtier as he got closer to the waistband of his mate’s boxers. 

“Fuck Jen” Jared gasped as Jensen’s fingers slipped underneath them and tugged them off swiftly. 

Jensen looked up at Jared through his lashes, the other man looked beautiful writhing underneath him. He smiled before taking Jared’s cock into his mouth, sinking down as deep as he could go and feeling his throat contracting around the girth. 

“Shit!” Jared’s hips bucked off the bed and Jensen had to place his hands over them to stop himself from being choked. 

He could feel the knot against his lips, running his fingers over its impressive size and relishing in the moans Jared was making as he swirled his tongue around the head before sucking him back down, long and hard. In the past Jensen had never considered blow jobs to be hot on the giving end but blowing Jared was almost as good as getting blown. 

His hands grasped Jared’s thighs, digging his nails in as he tried to take him deeper but not managing to open his mouth around the girth of the knot. 

“Jen… I’m gunna… I’m gunna…” Jared groaned and threw his head back. 

There wasn’t anything that could compare to Jared losing it for him. It gave Jensen some sense of control and he fucking loved it. Taking every last drop of release Jared gave to him and milking the knot for more. It was the dirtiest, hottest thing Jensen had ever done to someone. 

“Wow.” Jared panted as Jensen dropped down beside him. 

“That good huh?” Jensen teased. 

Jared turned to face him, “better than good.” 

Jensen smiled brightly and curled against Jared’s side, not even caring about giving Jared the chance to reciprocate. Yeah. Things right now were definitely better than good.

-x-

****

Chapter 15

-x-

It was nearly dark by the time two cars pulled up in Jared’s driveway. There were four people in those cars, Jared breathed a sigh of relief, Jake and his mate had decided to come too. 

A bald man and an overly tall guy who nearly beat out Jared’s impressive height climbed out of the first vehicle. The bald guy beamed towards Jared and held his arms out. 

“Jared!” the bald guy turned out to be Mike. 

“Hey Rosey” he walked forwards and wrapped him in a quick hug. “Glad you could make it.” 

“Awh you know me! Anything to piss off the Were council!” Mike laughed warmly and wrapped his arm around the tall guy. 

“I thought you said you never met this guy before?” Jensen appeared at Jared’s side, eyeing the stranger. 

“I haven’t” Jared shrugged, nodding in greeting as the other two Were’s came up to them. 

“Jay man here just has good taste and enjoys long phone calls.” Mike held out his hand. “You must be Jensen.” 

Jensen took it cautiously, “yeah. You’re Mike?” 

“Sure am” he grinned. “This is my mate Tom.” The tall blue eyed man next to him smiled warmly. 

“Your eyes.” Jensen was clearly mesmerised. Tom’s eyes were blue but if you looked closer they were sparked with flecks of gold. 

Tom laughed “yeah. Yours will probably be greener after a while.” 

“Really?” Jared asked, he really loved the green of Jensen’s eyes. 

“I can’t guarantee it but mine and Jason’s eyes are pretty normal.” Tom gestured towards one of the other Were’s. 

“I’m Jason” he introduced himself and waved a little self-consciously. His eyes were pretty amber but it wasn’t because of the Were gene, they looked as if they were naturally a more honey colour. 

“And I’m his mate Jake” the other man introduced himself, wrapping an arm around his mate. He was easily an alpha, his eyes were just as yellow as Mike’s. 

“Well it’s good to meet you all. I hope we’ll become good friends.” Jared smiled at them all as his pack emerged from the house. 

“Tom! Jason!” Lauren raced towards them and wrapped both men up in a hug. “I thought you were dead! Why didn’t you tell me you assholes!” she slapped them both. 

Jared was stunned Mike and Jake allowed her to get that close to their mates. However they seemed to know each other and clearly had some sort of trust in the woman. 

“We thought you were dead!” Mike answered for them, stealing his own hug. 

“I’m too clever to die!” she countered, quickly hugging Jake too. 

“I gotta say Lauren. You are one sly woman! Leaving the omega protection to go into a pack with a Padalecki? I’m impressed.” Mike laughed “I always knew you were one evil genius.” 

“Now now Mike!” she scolded. “I’m not that evil!” 

“You totally are!” Tom added. 

“Oh shut up!” she laughed and hugged them all once more before the rest of the pack caught up with her. 

Introductions were quickly made, it seemed the whole pack were at ease with the four strangers. Jared hadn’t realised how nervous he was about the meeting until he felt the surge of relief wash through him. His pack would accept the newcomers and he suddenly had two more alphas and two more omegas to back him up. His pack was growing and he’d fight with every part of him he had to make sure he never left them.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

A few hours later Jensen was curled up on the couch in the living room with Jason while Jared spoke with Mike and Jake in his office and Tom was out running with the rest of the pack. Jason was quieter than Tom which was hardly surprising considering he was mated to the loudmouth that was Michael Rosenbaum. They had a lot in common, both had a liking for music and reading while also enjoying the joy that is video games and TV. He felt relaxed around Jason and saw him as an instant friend opportunity. 

“So you were turned and then you had no idea you were an omega?” Jason asked curiously as he thumbed the strings on a guitar he’d bought with him. 

“Pretty much” Jensen sighed. “It’s been a rough month.” 

“I can only imagine” Jason smiled sympathetically. “I can’t believe Morgan would do that to you. I can’t wait to bring him down. I’ve hated him for centuries.” 

“I think I’ll happily join you in that task” Jensen sighed, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. “I hate him for what he’s done to me.” 

“Would you be human again?” Jason asked. “If you could?” 

Jensen took a long moment to consider that. He missed being human but everything about being a Were gave him a home. He was free. He had a family who cared about him and were good friends. He had Jared. When he was human he had nothing. A lousy job with no friends or family. No Jared. 

“If I could be human again…” he started, thinking about all the things he was missing. “I wouldn’t.” 

“Howcome?” 

“Because humans don’t have mates. Human me didn’t have Jared.” It was easy to make the decision when he thought of it like that, he’d give up the world for Jared. 

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Jason smiled fondly. “There’s nothing on Earth that could ever compare to the bond of a mate.” 

“I think if humans could have a bond like that then there’d be no need for divorce. It’s incredible.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jason began strumming out a soothing rhythm on the guitar and Jensen closed his eyes to listen, feeling calmed at the effect of the music. 

“You’re really good” Jensen noted. 

“Yeah?” Jason grinned. “I’ve only had a couple centuries practice.” He joked. 

“You’re a fast learner then” Jensen teased. That drew a hearty laugh from Jason, he picked up the pace and began playing a fast song that instantly bought a smile to Jensen’s face.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

“So you’re saying that Morgan turned your mate knowing he’d be omega?” Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying” Jared replied for the fifth time. 

“And this is because he wants to take over your pack and knows he couldn’t beat you outright?” Mike added. 

“Pretty much.” Jared’s anger bubbled just thinking about it. 

“What a bastard.” Mike practically growled. “Omegas aren’t some second class citizens who drag down society! They are a valued member of any pack!” 

“That’s what I need to convince the council of. I can’t have the fact that Jensen is omega stopping him from being pack beta. It’s unfair. He’s stronger than any pack member here easily. There’s no way another could step up to his place.” Jared let his anger out. These men understood his position and could take his rage easily, they’d probably been through more than enough anger fuelled moments during the years. 

“I’d be more than happy to stop living in secret” Jake stepped forward. “We’ll help you Jared. However you need us to. I just want my mate to be able to see his children again.” 

“You have children?” Jared asked curiously, addressing both of them. 

“Tom never liked the idea of giving birth so I don’t” Mike shrugged. “Not like I have an alpha legacy to continue.” 

“Jason and I have three children. They all went off to live in packs once they reached eighteen. It wouldn’t be fair to keep them and because we have to hide Jason’s status as an omega they haven’t been able to see us since they left.” Jake said sadly. 

“I’m sorry.” Jared couldn’t imagine not ever seeing his children again. “That must be awful.” 

“It is.” Jake sighed. “They keep in contact but it’s not really the same as getting to see them. Though I do thank the internet for making video chats possible.” He smiled warmly as he thought of his children. 

“I really hope that you get to be in touch with them again” Jared said earnestly. “I will do everything in my power to make it happen.” 

“You’re a good man Jared.” Jake noted. “I don’t think a better man could have been blessed with an omega.” 

“Blessed? So even after everything you still feel blessed to be mated to an omega?” Jared was genuinely curious. He could never imagine feeling anything other than blessed with Jensen but he really wanted to know if all alphas felt that way when mated to an omega. 

“I feel blessed every single day” Jake replied honestly. 

“I feel blessed that Tom can put up with my annoying ass” Mike laughed, effectively lightening the mood. 

“What about me and Jason? We put up with your annoying ass too!” Jake joked. 

“Yeah but your my friend. You have to put up with me no matter what.” Mike replied confidently. 

“I hear the same thing from my friend Chad whenever he breaks something.” Jared laughed at the resemblance Mike had to Chad. The pack would never be short of entertainment again with those two around. 

“Oh I just tend to blame someone else when I break something” Mike shrugged and they all burst out into laughter. 

“I think we’re all going to get along just fine” Jared grinned.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

“What’s it like? Giving birth?” Jensen wasn’t sure he wanted to know but he really wanted to have a child some day and who else to ask than another omega. 

Jason thought for a few moments before answering, he was still quietly thumbing along the guitar strings. It was almost like a security blanket for him. “Messy.” He managed to sum up in one word. 

“Oh lovely.” Jensen must have paled at the words because Jason quickly tried to comfort him. 

“It’s the most incredible thing though!” he argued. “Feeling your child growing inside of you. Knowing you made them and they need you. The pride you feel from your mate every time they look at you. The first time your pup shifts. The first time your pup calls you ‘dada’. It’s amazing. In my opinion, having children is probably better than a mating bond.” He smiled sadly. “Nothing beats holding your pup in your arms for the first time.” 

Jensen smiled back, he wanted all of those things. It shocked him that he could even think about giving birth. He was a guy! Guys didn’t do that… only… they did. He could carry a baby. Jensen could give Jared the family he wants and it makes him feel valuable and special. Maybe he really is special. 

“Do you want pups?” Jason asked. 

“I do” Jensen replied easily. “There’s nothing I want more than to give Jared a family when this is all over.”

“That may be sooner than you think” Jason noted. “The council are very quick with these decisions, nothing like your human councils.” He smirked “you humans suck and speed.” 

Jensen had to laugh. He’d always complained with how long it took for things to be done when he was back in the human world. It seemed so long ago even though it was only a month. Wow is that all? 

“Then I guess I’ll be getting fat pretty soon” Jensen joked. 

“But the fat is so worth it!” Jason tried to be serious but couldn’t help laughing. 

“Play something I’ll know” Jensen motioned towards the guitar. 

“Well that was a swift subject change” Jason grinned as he said it. 

“Oh shut up” Jensen waved him off. “Seriously, play something I’ll know.” He sat up on the couch and folded his legs together, facing Jason and resting his hands in his lap. 

“Alright then…” Jason thumbed at the strings for a few moments before picking up a tune. “Only if you’ll sing with me.” He grinned as Jensen’s eyes went wide. 

“What!” 

“You heard me” he continued grinning as he started singing. His voice was smooth and matched the song perfectly. 

Jensen bit his lip nervously before he too joined in singing.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared beamed proudly as he watched Jensen sing along with Jason. His voice was rich and honey toned, laced heavily with a Texan accent. It was sweet whiskey to his ears. He’d entered the room quietly in search of his mate after his talk with Jake and Mike and had never expected to hear his mate singing. His voice was beautiful. 

Right in that moment Jensen was worry free. He was laughing and singing along with Jason who was strumming the guitar and grinning like an idiot. It hit him then. It hit him hard and straight through the heart. He loved this man. 

Jared smiled to himself at the realisation. He loved Jensen.

-x-

  
**Chapter 16**

-x-

Tomorrow. Everything would be decided tomorrow. The law on omegas would be lifted and he’d be free to lead his pack with Jensen at his side. Or Jensen would be dead. Jared’s fist collided with the bathroom mirror as he screamed in anger. This wasn’t happening. The council had virtually offered his mate up for Morgan. He knew it wasn’t the result Morgan was hoping for but he seemed to manage a smug grin all the same. 

“Jay?” Jensen’s voice was small as he stepped up behind him. He gently took Jared’s hand in his and picked out any broken glass in the wound, wrapping a towel around it and allowing it to heal. 

“How could you?” Jared whispered, broken. Tears were blurring his vision and he didn’t give a damn about his reputation any more. He just wanted Jensen.

“If I don’t do this then it’s not just me who suffers. Jason and Jake have children they may never see and I could change that.” Even Jensen knew his chances were close to none. 

“Or the more likely option is that they’ll never see their kids and I’ll have to go on without you!” Jared couldn’t help getting worked up. His mate had offered himself up without even considering how hard it would be for Jared to go on without him. Jared couldn’t even forbid him to do this because it was the council’s decision. 

“Argh!” he slammed his uninjured fist straight into the wall, oblivious to the snapping and crunching of his bones as his knuckles collided with the stone wall. “Fucking council!”

-x-

_“Wow that’s quite a case you’ve made Jared. I have to admit, bringing three omegas in here was a bit of a surprise.” Richard, one of the council members sat back in his chair and observed Jared’s pack._

_His pack was seated at one side of the room while Morgan’s were sat at the other. In the middle of the big hall were the three council members: Jim, Richard and Sebastian. It wasn’t anything fancy but there were armed Were’s situated all around the room, not something to be messed with._

_“I was a little surprised myself” Jared admitted._

_“This is preposterous! These omegas have been living illegally this whole time and you’re not going to punish them!” Morgan intervened. His pack of half-bloods stood behind him in clear disgust for Jared’s pack but he didn’t care._

_“I can’t punish someone for living Morgan. Surely somebody with your educational background isn’t that stupid?” Richard rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the papers in front of him. Jared had always liked Richard and now he liked him a little bit more._

_Morgan looked more than insulted but he refrained from opening his mouth. Instead he bowed his head and awaited the council’s verdict._

_“You say your omega is strong enough to be pack beta? That he managed to restrain you’re strongest pack member?” Sebastian, the other council member asked._

_“Yes.” Jared replied. “He managed to restrain Chad with no difficulty.”_

_“Is this true Mr Murray?” Sebastian asked._

_Chad looked pissed that he had to admit to it. If the whole thing weren’t so serious then Jared would have probably laughed. “Yeah it’s true.”_

_“So he should be able to fight for his place?”_

_“He shouldn’t have to.” Jared knew getting defensive wasn’t the best option but he wasn’t going to let them use Jensen._

_“No he shouldn’t. However I don’t think Mr Morgan will back down until he is satisfied an omega is fit to stand at your side.”_

_“What are you saying sir?” Jared did not like where this was going._

_“I’m proposing Jensen and Morgan fight for the position. If he can prove an omega can beat an alpha for the sake of the pack then I’m all in your favour to lift pack law on omegas.” Sebastian sat back in his seat and crossed his arms together. His decision was made._

_Jared was speechless. This council member was proposing his mate should fight to the death with an alpha. Just so Jared could stay alpha? No. No way in hell._

_“If he dies then I’ll die too.” He knew the council valued him, surely they wouldn’t let him die._

_“Actually you’ll be fine without him. The bond takes around a year to secure your life forces together. If he dies then you can go on.” Sebastian shrugged it off easily._

_“If he dies then who says I want to go on?”_

_“Don’t be so dramatic little alpha.”_

_Jared was furious. The council knew just how much a mating bond meant and yet they were willing to let it break by something so devastating._

_“I don’t think it’s fair to ask Jensen to fight for such a position. He’s not even two months old!” Jim intervened. God bless Jim and his logic. Something the rest of the council seemed to be oblivious to._

_“You’re not asking him!” Jared yelled. “As his alpha I won’t let him agree.”_

_“The council rules over mating bonds Jared. You know that.” Jim’s eyes were filled with sympathy. He couldn’t stand it._

_“Jensen has to win his place” Sebastian sat forward once more. “That is my final decision.”_

_“I disagree with that and am in favour of the pack law being lifted.” Jim announced._

_It was all down to Richard._

_“I want pack law to be lifted on omegas.” He started, hope flaring inside Jared. “However I would like to see them earn that right.” Every ounce of hope was destroyed. “Only if you agree Jensen.”_

_All eyes turned to Jensen. He looked pale and was avoiding all eye contact. “What would I have to do?” he asked in a quiet voice._

_“Jensen no!” Jared pleaded, taking his mate’s head in his hands and forcing eye contact. “Please don’t do this.” He whispered._

_“It would be simple. Fight Morgan to the death tomorrow. If you win then pack law will be lifted. If you lose… then you lose. Jared would remain alpha and Morgan can have his victory” Richard explained._

_Just the thought of it made him feel sick. What was worse is that he could see Jensen considering it. “Don’t you dare.” He warned. “Don’t you dare agree to this!”_

_“I agree.” Jensen’s voice was small but firm. He’d just signed his own death sentence._

_“Jensen you’ll die!” Jared practically screamed, tears trailing down his cheeks at the words._

_Jensen’s own eyes were welling up as he met Jared’s eyes. “It’s the only way.” He whispered._

-x-

“Come on Jay, let’s get you to bed.” This wasn’t fair. Jensen was the one who would be dying tomorrow and here he was looking after Jared. He needed Jensen. In every way. One last time. His knuckles had quickly healed and he laced his hands with Jensen’s. 

Jared allowed Jensen to pull him to the bed but stopped before he could make him lie down. At Jensen’s questioning glance he stepped forward and kissed him, deep and hard. Putting everything he had into it just in case this was the last time. 

“I want you” Jared breathed, making quick work of their clothes and allowing them to drop onto the bed. Wrapped up in meaningful touches and goodbye kisses. “I need you inside me.” Jared would beg if he had to. 

Jensen froze, eyes locking with Jared’s. “What?”

“You heard me.” He manoeuvred them until Jensen was on top of him. “I need to feel you inside me.” _In case I never get the chance again_. 

“But… Alphas never bottom… it’ll fucking hurt” Jensen was clearly confused. 

“I know. There’s lube in the night stand.” He quickly grabbed it and thrust it into Jensen’s hands. “Please baby I need you.” His plea was weak. Nothing like an alpha should be. “Mark me. Make me yours.” 

“Why?” Jensen’s question was barely above a whisper but Jared heard it loud and clear. 

He reached up and kissed Jensen tenderly, pulling back slightly to whisper against his lips, “because I love you.” 

Jensen gasped, his eyes widened as he leaned back to see the pure honest and open love written across Jared’s face. “I-” Jared quickly covered his lips with his own. 

“Don’t say it back.” He kissed him again. “I want you to say it back tomorrow. When you come home as my beta.” The next kiss tasted of salt, he wasn’t aware which one of them was crying but it didn’t matter. He’d savour this moment. 

That was all it took for Jensen to get moving. He plastered his body to Jared, pushing him down and grinding their bodies together. He took the lube in shaky fingers and reached down to circle at Jared’s entrance. Jared nodded at his questioning gaze and gasped as it pushed inside him. 

Jensen worked him open slowly, savouring every inch of him and capturing his moans with kisses. Jared kind of hated him for purposely missing his prostate most of the time but forgave him all over again each time he curled his fingers against it. 

“I’m ready.” Jared panted. “Please Jen I can’t wait any more.” 

Jensen nodded and took a deep breath. He slicked himself up and kissed Jared deeply as he pressed inside, trying to take his mind off the burn of being stretched wide open. Jared shifted his hips slightly to allow Jensen fully into his body, his legs wrapped around Jensen’s back and he hooked his ankles together. 

“Breathe” Jensen instructed. His hands smoothed his sweaty bangs out of his face and he placed delicate kisses everywhere he could reach until Jared let him know it was ok to move. 

It was the longest they’d ever been together. Jensen slowly rocked in and out of his body, pressing deeper each and every time. Jared held on and let Jensen take him through it, marking his body with bites and sucking bruises onto the skin. He wasn’t in a rush to get off, he just needed to feel his mate. Just in case this was the last time. He would wear Jensen’s marks proudly tomorrow and would morn over them if he lost him. 

“I got you” Jensen shuddered as he came to completion, bringing Jared with him as he held him in his arms. “I got you” he promised. 

“Don’t leave me.” Jared sobbed. Finally letting the emotions over power him. They had just made love and it was beautiful and perfect and he couldn’t stand the thought of never having it again. 

“I’m not planning on going anywhere” Jensen promised. He cradled Jared in his arms until exhaustion got the better of him.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

It took all the willpower inside of Jensen to extract himself from Jared’s body. He quickly showered and made his way downstairs, running on autopilot. If that was the last memory he had with Jared then he could die a happy man. 

He was grabbed by Jason and Tom and dragged into Sophia’s healing room before he could make it to the living room. 

“Hey!” he glared at them both. “What are you doing?” 

“We have a way for you to win.” Jason told him. 

“You do?” there was no way in hell Jensen would win. 

“Yep.” Jason grinned proudly and held up a little vial along with a needle and syringe. Jason quickly injected it into Tom’s arm before Jensen had time to intervene. 

“What the hell was that?!” Jensen demanded. 

“Silver nitrate.” Jason grinned.

“And you just fucking injected that into him!?” Jensen was prepared to call for Jared but he couldn’t help notice just how fine Tom was. 

“Omegas aren’t as allergic to silver as we let on.” Tom beamed at him. “The amount that was just injected into me is enough to kill a Were no problem.”

“Then how are you still vertical?” Jensen asked. He knew he could believe Tom because Morgan had threatened Jared with silver nitrate and he’d looked pretty damn terrified. 

“Have you been affected by silver since you first shifted?” Jason asked. 

“I haven’t had any silver to be affected by.” Jensen answered. 

“Well… ninety five percent of omegas aren’t allergic to silver like other Weres. A secret we’ve kept between omegas for thousands of years. Not even our alphas know.” 

“What do you mean?” was that even possible. “I couldn’t even move when there was silver in my system when I turned.”

“That was before you shifted so it doesn’t matter.” Jason held up the vial. “Tomorrow we will inject this into you. It won’t affect you but all you have to do is get Morgan to bite you. He just needs some blood in his system for the silver to get to work. It will poison him and it will take you little effort to bring him down.”

“So you suggest I cheat?”

“There are no rules here Jensen. I suggest you win.” Jason corrected. 

“How does this silver nitrate work exactly?” 

Jason took a deep breath and began to explain. “The heat in our bodies that allows us to conceive is constantly running through our veins. It literally burns off the silver and doesn’t let it hurt us if it isn’t a large quantity. Then when Morgan bites you it will enter his system and take him down easily because there is none of the heat hormones in his body. You just need a bite. Though don’t get too badly injured because it does slow down the healing and do _not_ let Jared bite you until it’s out of your system because it will likely kill him too.” 

“Something that small a dose could bring down both Morgan and Jared and you expect me to let you inject that into my body?” Jensen was _very_ reluctant to say the least. 

“If you don’t then it’s certain you will die. Without this you won’t be coming home to Jared tomorrow. He’ll be left to go on without you. You can’t do that to him.” Jason spoke slowly, making sure Jensen understood every single word. 

“You said only ninety five percent aren’t allergic. What if I’m one of the five percent that are?” Jensen knew the odds were pretty much in his favour but five percent wasn’t small enough a risk. 

Jason winced at the question. “Then the silver will kill you before you get the chance to face Morgan. However if you don’t have the silver then it will be Morgan that kills you.” 

Great. No pressure then.

-x-

  
**Chapter 17**

-x-

Jensen awoke in Jared’s arms. It was quiet, the only sounds were their shallow breathing and the gentle thumping of their hearts. Morning sunlight drifted in and scattered across Jared’s soft features, he was beautiful. He took a few moments to cherish the sight, if this was the last good memory he had of Jared then he was going to embrace it. 

Jared sniffed slightly before waking himself up as he sneezed. He looked utterly startled, it caused Jensen to burst out laughing at his mate. 

“You’re such a goof” he managed between laughs. 

“That was so not funny!” Jared tried to defend, still looking a little bewildered. 

“It was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a long time!” Jensen argued, trying to stifle the laughter. 

“You suck” Jared pouted. 

“Aw poor baby” Jensen cooed. He leant forward and captured Jared’s lips in a soft morning kiss, he didn’t care about morning breath. This could be the last time he had this.

-x-

While Jared was showering Jensen had decided to look for Jason or Tom. He was going to spend some more time with Jared but he heard his mate softly sobbing in the shower and it made his heart clench, he couldn’t do this to the other man. He had to fight, no matter the cost. 

“Jen” Jason found him first and quickly ushered him into his and Jake’s room. “You going to do this?” he asked, holding the silver nitrate up. 

“Is it cheating?” 

“Told you Jen. When the Were Council asks you to fight to the death then there are no rules. I’ve no doubt that Morgan will be playing dirty. This isn’t like the human world. We fight and we fight hard. This will give you the advantage.” He held up the syringe in question. 

Jensen closed his eyes and nodded, feeling the sharp sting as the needle pierced his skin and the silver entered his blood stream. He braced himself for the sudden pain or weakness but it never came.

“Looks like you’re not allergic” Jason grinned. “Now get your ass over to the council and win this thing!”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared had been silent since Jim had arrived to collect the pack. Every second that passed was a second closer to Jensen facing Morgan. He’d give anything to take his place. Hell. He’d take on the council if it would help. Jensen’s hand was linked with his and his head was resting lightly on his shoulder as they pulled up at the council building. 

The pack was on edge, thick tension filled the air as they made their way inside. Morgan and his pack were already there of course. It took all the restraint Jared had not to walk over to him and tear his throat out. He knew that action would only get him killed too. 

Richard greeted them. “Good morning.” He nodded towards them all. “Jensen please step into the ring.” 

The ring was more of an arena if Jared was honest. There was a huge area that was used for settling fights. Where Jensen could possibly die. He wouldn’t be allowed to get close, he’d have to sit with his pack and watch to find out if his mate would survive. It took a lot for him to not be sick. 

Jensen took a tentative step forward and was about to take another one when Jared grabbed him, spun him around and crashed their lips together. One last time. 

When they broke apart they were both gasping for air. “I’m walking back out of there Jay. I promise.” Jensen kissed him softly before bravely turning and walking towards Morgan. 

His heart was racing a mile a minute as Jensen shifted. His wolf was actually pretty big and definitely had more muscle than Morgan’s scrawny mutt. Come to think of it Morgan looked more like a coyote than a wolf. 

Jared couldn’t watch as Richard allowed them to begin. He tried to tear his eyes away but they were desperately glued to Jensen. Fighting for his life.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-3.jpg)

Jensen stood on all fours, head down and teeth bared at the wolf in front of him. Morgan’s eyes were glowing with venom as he circled Jensen. He still wasn’t very accustomed to his wolf body and really prayed the silver did its job. He needed this to work. 

_“What’s it feel like? Knowing you’re going to die?”_ Morgan’s voice entered his head and he shuddered at the glee behind it. 

_”I don’t know… how do you feel?”_ fighting talk wasn’t really Jensen’s calling in life. 

A low rumble of laughter filled his ears. _“How will Jared feel when he has to drag your torn up dead carcass out of here?”_ he taunted.

 _“You son of a bitch.”_ Jensen should have waited and not risen to the bait but he pounced. His jaws latching onto Morgan’s stomach as he spun to avoid contact. 

Morgan yelped in pain and Jensen dug his teeth in a little harder. The wind was knocked out of him when Morgan threw his body to the ground, momentarily crushing Jensen as the other wolf bit into his shoulder. 

Jensen howled. Whining in agony at the searing pain those strong jaws caused. He breathed a sigh of relief when Morgan stumbled back stunned. His wolf was heaving, and making distressed sounds that made it clear he was in a lot of pain.

 _”What the hell did you do to me?!”_ he demanded.

 _”I hear you don’t like silver nitrate”_ it was Jensen’s turn to be smug. He gingerly raised himself to his feet and limped a little closer. _“I can put you out of your misery if you like”_ he bared his teeth and stepped closer.

Morgan lashed out, his claws coming into hard contact with Jensen’s face. He felt the warm sting of blood trail down his muzzle but he ignored it. 

Jensen almost grinned when Morgan’s legs buckled from underneath him and he fell to the ground. The older wolf knew he had no chance of fighting back. Even still, his next move stunned Jensen. He tilted his head to the side, showing the clear expanse of his throat. He submitted. 

Jensen was tempted to let Morgan die from the silver. Then he remembered all the things he’d done to hurt Jensen. To hurt Jared. He’d turned Jensen into something he didn’t want to be. He’d then threatened him and his mate. He deserved to die and Jensen didn’t want to bless him with any more moments of life. 

Without thinking he leant forward and sunk his teeth into the other wolf’s throat. He’d never killed anything before. It didn’t feel good. It actually bought tears to his eyes to do this. But it had to be done. Morgan couldn’t live. He winced when he felt Morgan’s body going still beneath him, no longer breathing. It was done. Jensen had won. Easily… too easily. 

He unclamped his jaws and shifted back into his human form, screaming out in pain when it pulled the injury on his shoulder. Clamping a hand over it to try and stop the blood seeping out of him he staggered to stand. He was oblivious to his surroundings, running on adrenaline when he was swept up in familiar arms and showered with kisses. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Jared warned, framing Jensen’s face with his hands. “You hear me!?” 

“I’m sorry” Jensen whispered. He was so damn sorry Jared had to go through that but Jensen had to fight for this. 

“Never again Jensen, promise me that you’ll never risk your life again!” Jared pleaded, tears streaming down his face. 

“Never Jared I promise” Jensen was crying now too. Shock and relief overwhelming him. He’d done it. He’d won. 

Jared wrapped his arms tightly around him, avoiding his shoulder that had yet to stop bleeding. Sophia came up to them and gently wrapped a towel around him before checking over his wounds. 

“Your shoulder is torn up pretty badly but it should heal soon and your face is already beginning to heal so that’s good.” She smiled and gently wiped at Jensen’s face. He’d actually forgotten about his cut face. 

All around him was commotion. Jared’s pack were cheering their victory while Morgan’s pack were livid, being held back by guards of the council while the council members checked over the alpha’s lifeless body. He was confirmed dead. Jensen was confirmed the winner. This meant that omega law would be changed forever. Jensen had bought omegas back into a society that valued them and he couldn’t describe how proud he was of that. 

“You did it babe” Jared whispered, kissing him deeply. “I am so damn proud of you right now!” 

“Something’s not right” Jensen’s brows furrowed as he took in his surroundings. Something was definitely wrong. 

“Jensen?” Jared asked curiously, his own eyes scanning around them. 

“I don’t know… something’s wrong.” Before he could say anything more the sound of a gunshot pierced the air. 

Jensen didn’t feel anything. He didn’t even hear anything really. Voices were suddenly screaming and blurred, almost as if he was underwater. Jared was above him. When did he even get to the floor? Wow Jared was gorgeous. His face hovered over Jensen, he was shouting and screaming things that Jensen didn’t understand. He just knew he had to tell Jared something. Something important. That was all he remembered before his world faded to black.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

As soon as Jared heard the gunshot he knew exactly who it had been aimed at. He quickly grabbed Jensen and tried to get him out of harms way but it was too late. His mate had been shot in the chest. Jensen’s body staggered backwards into his arms and he suddenly became way too heavy. Jared gently lowered him to the ground as his pack burst into action, shifting into their wolf forms and running straight at Morgan’s pack. 

There were security of the council firing gun shots at whoever had open fired while his pack swiftly tore into the opposition. Jared didn’t notice what was going on around him. All he saw was the delicate bundle in his arms, his eyelashes fluttering as he gasped for breath. 

“Jensen!” he screamed. Shaking the other man but not getting any response. 

There was so much blood. His hands were boiling from the warm, sticky heat pooling at his mate’s chest. He wasn’t clothed so Jared could see just how bad the wound was. He leaned forward, closed his mouth over the entry wound and sucked hard. It was the only way to remove a bullet from a Were with minimum pain thanks to their speedy healing. 

He spat out a mouthful of blood, wincing at the flavour. His blood tasted heavily of silver. That… wasn’t right. Ignoring it he leant forward again and sucked the bullet to the surface, spitting it out when the silver burnt his lips. Just as he suspected. Silver bullet. 

“Come on Jensen!” he shook his mate desperately but lifeless eyes stared up at him. “Don’t you dare do this to me! Don’t you dare!” his words were pleading and broken. “You can’t leave me! You won Jensen! You fucking won! How can you just win and leave me here alone huh? No you can’t! I won’t allow it!” 

Jensen slowly turned his head towards him, blinking sleepily and trying to focus. It was the worst thing Jared had ever seen. He assessed Jensen’s wounds. None of them were healing. Jared didn’t feel so hot either actually. He spat once more to get the silver taste out of his mouth, certain there was something more than silver inside of Jensen. 

“Jensen say something!” he begged. He knew it was too late. Jensen wasn’t going to make it. He was shot with a silver bullet in the chest, the silver was too damn close to his heart for Jensen to pull himself out of this one. His blood was tainted with fuck knows what and he wasn’t healing and there was nothing Jared could do. 

His head was swimming, not just from all the emotions inside of him. There was something else going on too. There was suddenly a piercing pain in his head, his veins ached and he wiped his mouth on his sleeve where Jensen’s blood was stinging his skin. He recognised that pain. Silver poisoning. Had to be. 

“If you’re going then I’m going with you” Jared whispered, pressing his lips to Jensen’s. 

For a brief moment Jensen kissed him back. Jared quickly withdrew himself and looked Jensen in the eyes. They were bright green and focused on Jared. He smiled weakly, even with his blood stained face he looked beautiful. “I love you” Jensen whispered. Jared didn’t even have time to say it back as Jensen’s eyes rolled back into his skull and his whole body went limp in Jared’s arms. 

“No.” Jared shook him, nothing. “Jensen!” no response. 

He gently placed Jensen on the ground, feeling light headed as he leaned forward and kissed Jensen’s temple. Trailing kisses all over that beautiful lifeless face. He scrunched his face in distaste as more blood got onto his lips. This didn’t taste like Jensen at all. There was so much silver tainting that pure, delicious blood that gave his mate life. Jared probably shouldn’t have licked his lips but he didn’t care. If Jensen was gone then there was no reason for him to go on without him. He covered Jensen’s body in the towel and let his tears flow.

There was still heavy commotion going on around them, the pack was fighting hard and the council were trying to exterminate Morgan’s pack for going against the council. But it was like time stopped for Jared and Jensen. It was just them. 

Jared found himself leaning forward, lying beside Jensen and resting his head on his mates chest. Wrapping him up close and crying as he waited for the silver to drag him under. It wouldn’t be long. Jensen was gone. Jared had to go too. That’s how a mating worked. 

“You’re not alone” Jared promised, threading his fingers through Jensen’s. “You’ll never be alone.” 

Jared sang softly to Jensen as the weight of the silver dragged him under. Jensen had always called him a sucky singer but ever since he’d heard his mate sing he’d managed to get him sing to him multiple times. To think he’d never hear that Texan voice sing him a cheesy love song again was enough to let the silver pull him over to unconsciousness. 

His body slumped nest to Jensen’s, wrapped around his mate and allowing nature to take its course.

-x-

  
**Chapter 18**

‘there shouldn’t be good in goodbye’

-x-

_  
“Jared. No!” Jensen pointed a warning finger at Jared as he held the hose. “Don’t you dare!”_

_“But you said you were hot?” Jared responded innocently._

_They’d been mated a week and had finally made it out of the sex crazed phase. While he was still pretty sex crazed about Jensen he didn’t have the whole sex or die vibe running through him. Instead he could just relax with his new mate, enjoy themselves and get to know each other. Just like a new mating should be._

_“Jared I said I’d help you wash the truck. Last I checked that didn’t involve you threatening me with the hose!” he was holding a sponge to defend himself though it really wasn’t doing much good._

_“You are helping me” he grinned devilishly. “But you can’t get your clothes all wet cleaning my baby if you’re already wet.” With that he turned the spray on Jensen. The squeal he let out was pretty embarrassing but it made Jared’s heart flutter as laughter escaped him._

_“You fucker!” Jensen laughed. He was holding up the sponge to try and stop the spray from getting him but he was up against a hose and really stood no chance._

_“You said you were hot! I’m just being a good mate and helping you cool off.” Jared feigned innocence._

_“Well then I guess two can play at that game!” Jensen grabbed the bucket of soapy water and raced up to Jared, pouring it straight over his head._

_Jared’s head was bent forwards and his hair was stuck to his face, dripping water down to the floor. He shook his head like a dog and turned his glare up to Jensen._

_Jensen had to bite his lip hard to stop himself from laughing. Jared looked so pissed but so hilarious at the same time._

_“Oh it’s on!” Jared announced. He turned the hose straight on Jensen, wrapping his arms around him and holding him under the spray, not caring if it soaked him too._

_“Ah!” Jensen tried to escape but Jared was just too strong. “Let me go you big oaf it’s freezing!” they were both laughing as they fought, each getting soaked but not caring. It was easy between them. They fit._

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=sophia-banner-2.jpg)

“Drive faster Chad I’m losing them!” Sophia yelled. 

“I’m trying Soph! I’m fucking trying!” Chad yelled back, his hands a vice grip around the steering wheel. 

They’d taken a van that could drive faster than the bus they’d taken to get to the council building. Sophia needed to get them back home where she had the proper tools to take care of them. Both were suffering heavily from silver poisoning. While Jensen had his obvious wounds, Jared had a broken heart by thinking he’d lost his mate. It would take a lot to convince his body to fight. 

She pressed her hand against Jensen’s pulse point, it was faint but it was there. She gave Jared the same treatment. Her brows furrowed and she moved her hand placement several times but failed to find a pulse. 

“Shit! He’s not breathing!” she quickly cleared his airways and began pressing against his chest. “Chad he’s not breathing!”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-banner.jpg)

_  
Jared wasn’t sure he’d made the right decision when he chose to accept his mate as an omega. But here, wrapped up in Jensen’s arms while he was tied to him was the only place on Earth Jared wanted to be. Right then. He was sure._

_“You’re thinking loud.” Jensen sighed, nuzzling against his chest._

_“Sorry,” he breathed. “Just thinking about you.” He placed a delicate kiss to Jensen’s forehead and shifted them so that they were side by side._

_“Only good things I hope.” Jensen teased. Jared could sense the hint of serious nervousness coming from his mate and he reassured him quickly._

_“Only the best.” He gently captured Jensen’s lips while rocking his hips deeper inside his mate. Feeling his cheeks tug him into a smile at Jensen’s breathy little moan from the movement._

_His mate was in heat. His mate who could bear him children. It was too perfect. He could have a child with this man. Start his own family. Something he never thought he could have and yet here it was, wrapped in his arms._

_“You ever think about having kids?” Jared asked softly, trying not to scare his mate at the thought._

_“With you?” Jensen asked. At Jared’s nod he smiled, “yeah.”_

_“And?” Jared prompted._

_“I’d really love to give you a family one day,” Jensen whispered, answering honestly.  
_

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=chad-banner.jpg)

“Chad are we nearly there?!” Sophia yelled from the back of van. 

“Two minutes max!” Chad yelled back, swerving the van down the dirt track that lead to the pack house. 

Sophia had managed to stabilize Jared but neither of them were out of the woods. Not even close. Chad wasn’t a religious man but he prayed for his best friend and his mate. He didn’t know what he’d do if they didn’t make it. Rightfully the pack would fall into his hands but there was no way in hell he’d have any idea what to do. How the hell could he? This was Jared’s pack. 

The house came into view and Chad slammed his foot down to get them there that much faster before hitting the breaks as hard as he could and skidding to a halt outside the front door. He jumped out of the front seat and raced to the back, helping Sophia carry the two lifeless bodies into her healing room. 

He felt sick looking at them. Jensen looked like he was beginning to heal but Jared looked like he was getting worse. He didn’t know what to do. Sophia was the healer. She had supernatural abilities to help healing and give her extra knowledge but even she was lost for what to do. 

Chad had never felt so useless as he did right then. Stood back, watching his friends die.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

_  
“Do you think I’d look good with a Mohawk?” Jared asked. He climbed out of the shower and stood in front of the bathroom mirror while he ran soapy hands through his hair and styled it up._

_Jensen peered his head from behind the shower curtain and couldn’t help but laughing at the goofball he was mated to. “No Jay you would not look good with a Mohawk.”_

_He considered Jensen’s answer before shrugging it off. “I think I’d look good with a Mohawk.”_

_“Alright rocker boy” Jensen rolled his eyes affectionately. “Now are you going to get your ass back in the shower or do I have to soap up my own back?” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and had to laugh as Jared returned to the shower at lightning speed._

_Jared soaped Jensen up and got distracted as he began singing into a back washer as a microphone. “Cause I don’t know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless!”_

_“Jay are you singing Taylor Swift?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“Yes!” He grinned. “Join me! And I don’t know why but with you I’d dance in a storm in my best dress fearless!” he pulled a rocker pose and Jensen couldn’t help but join him singing, he’d ignore the dress quote for now but Jared was totally going to suffer for it later. Both of them began singing badly into Jared’s make shift microphone, neither confessing how they even knew Taylor Swift lyrics in the first place._

_“It’s the first kiss, it’s flawless, really something! It’s fearless!” they sang, grinning like idiots. Jensen couldn’t help it around Jared, everything was contagious. He leaned forward and kissed Jared, feeling the warm water flow down his back and kissing him deep until it ran cold. Right then with Jared, Jensen was fearless.  
_

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Sophia-banner.jpg)

Sophia injected a silver antidote into both Jared and Jensen. She wasn’t sure how well it would work because she couldn’t instantly get to it but she prayed it helped. 

“How are they?” Chad asked from where he was currently pacing. 

“Jensen’s healing pretty quickly but Jared’s not improving.” She sighed as she hooked Jared up to a monitor to keep check on his heartbeat. “His pulse is pretty low.” She noted. 

“Is he going to be alright?” 

“I don’t know.” She replied sadly. 

A groaning from the bed next to her had them both rushing to Jensen’s side. His eyes were scrunched up and slowly fluttered open. He took in the room around him, probably confused as hell as to where he was. 

“Jensen sweetie.” Sophia spoke softly. “You passed out after you got shot. We bought you back home and it looks like you’re going to be just fine.” She smiled warmly at him. 

“Where’s Jared?” Jensen wined at the croaking of his voice. 

“Chad get me water” she held her hand out as her mate handed her a cold bottle of water and offered it to Jensen who gulped it down gratefully. “Jared’s not doing so well freckles.” She offered him a sad smile and motioned towards the other bed where Jared’s still form was fighting for his life. 

“What happened?!” Jensen didn’t even consider his own injuries as he climbed out of his bed and raced to Jared’s side. 

Both Sophia and Chad were stunned at how quickly Jensen had moved after being shot with silver. He should be plastered to the bed and struggling to even lift his arm. 

“How the hell did you get up so fast?!” Chad stared at him wide eyed. 

“Yeah… do tell.” Sophia was pretty curious too. 

“Omega immunity, top secret, hush, hush.” Jensen spoke quickly, taking Jared’s hand in his. “Now what’s wrong with him?” 

Sophia and Chad both stared slack jawed at him. This whole time omegas had been immune and had kept it from other Weres. Omega blood could have helped make other Weres immune. Sophia was suddenly very pissed at past omegas and judging by the look on Chad’s face he was too. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him” Sophia answered. “He has silver poisoning but I don’t know how. He has no injuries and all I know is he sucked the bullet from your chest before you healed. The bullet was silver but there’s no way just having a silver bullet in your mouth would do this.” 

“It’s the silver nitrate” Jensen whispered. 

“Excuse me?” Sophia raised her eyebrows in question. 

“Jason injected silver nitrate into my blood so I could take Morgan down.” Sophia had never heard Jensen’s voice so small. “He said that one bite would be enough.”

Realisation dawned on Sophia. “And Jared sucked the bullet from you so he obviously got some blood in his system.” 

“What if he dies?” Jensen asked desperately. 

“He won’t” Sophia promised. “You said you’re immune right?” at Jensen’s shaky nod she continued. “Then I think the best option is a blood transfusion. If enough of your blood is in his system then it might fight off the silver.”

“It might?” Jensen didn’t look too happy with those odds. 

“We don’t have time for a plan B freckles. Jared is dying and the antidote isn’t working.” 

“What if the silver already in my blood kills him?” tears were pooling in Jensen’s eyes and Sophia wanted to reach out for him but she couldn’t. They needed her to be strong. 

“I think it’s a risk we need to take.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

_  
“You think you’re tough huh? You’re just a stupid little furry thing with a fucking feather boa as a tail!” Jared yelled at the squirrel that was blocking their path._

_Jensen had to try so hard not to laugh. This was the second squirrel who had managed to piss Jared off on their weekend at the lake. It was just hilarious. They hadn’t even done anything other than come into his line of vision and stayed just out of harms reach._

_Jensen thought they were cute but Jared seemed to have other thoughts about the stupid feather boa tailed creatures._

_“Damn Jay what did they do to you?” he laughed._

_“They steal my food!” Jared whined like a petulant child._

_“You realise they’re all of ten inches tall right?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow._

_“Something else I know is ten inches” Jared grinned and winked dramatically at him._

_“Oh god” Jensen groaned. “You’re insatiable.”_

_“I know” Jared laughed. It was Jensen’s turn to laugh again when a stack of nuts fell from the tree they were standing under and directly onto Jared’s head. “Fucking rodents!” he screamed, flailing his arms around._

_“I think I’ve developed a new love for squirrels” Jensen decided, laughing as Jared sent him a death glare. It was then that he really knew he was falling in love with this man._

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=sophia-banner-2.jpg)

Sophia set Jensen up next to Jared and attached various tubing to both him and Jared, allowing Jensen to take some of Jared’s blood while Jared took some of his. Hopefully the immunity in Jensen’s blood would circulate through Jared and in turn the silver from Jared’s blood would be burnt off in Jensen’s system. That was the plan anyway. Sophia wasn’t even sure it would work, wouldn’t even try it this way if it wasn’t critical. 

“Don’t I have to be the same blood type for this kind of thing?” Jensen asked. 

“Not so much of a problem for Weres” Sophia answered, attaching the final needle into Jared’s vein. “Let’s hope this works.” 

“How does this work anyway?” 

“I don’t know… I don’t know if what I’m doing will work but I’m hoping your blood will circulate through you both and the natural immunity in your body will fight off the silver in Jared’s.” 

“What are the chances this will work?” Jensen asked cautiously. 

“Not going to lie Jensen.” She frowned. “But if he wakes up then you might want to get a goodbye in.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 19**

-x-

Jared was floating. That was the only word he could ever think to describe the feeling. He was dizzy and the lines between reality and dreams were too blurred. Somebody was talking. To him? Maybe. He recognized the voice, his heart swelled at the voice but he couldn’t think why. This person meant the world to him but he didn’t have a clue who they were. If he could just open his eyes…

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

“Come on Jay. Open your eyes.” Jensen pleaded. His hands were gripped tightly around his mate’s as he willed him to regain consciousness. 

The transfusion had been a success. Or rather, it didn’t kill Jared. He still wasn’t showing any signs of waking up any time soon and Jensen was running out of hope. It had been three days since the silver had poisoned Jared’s blood. Three whole days with nothing. 

“Please” he begged. “I can’t do this without you.” 

“He still not waking up?” Sophia entered the room. She offered Jensen a bottle of water and handed him a sandwich ordering him to eat it. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he’d not been eating since he hadn’t left Jared’s side since he’d woken up. 

“He will.” Jensen feigned confidence. 

Sophia checked over Jared, listening to his heart rate and checking his blood pressure. She did some other stuff too but Jensen didn’t know exactly what she was doing. 

“His heart rate is much stronger now and his blood pressure is back to normal.” She grinned. “I think he’s going to make it.” 

“Oh thank god.” Jensen breathed a heavy sigh of relief and bought Jared’s hand up to his face, placing soft kisses on the knuckles. 

“He should wake up any time now. The silver in his blood is completely gone. There’s no reason for him to still be unconscious.” 

“You hear that Jay,” he whispered to Jared’s sleeping form. “You’re going to be ok. You just need to wake up for me.” He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and settled back into the chair that he’d been living in for the past three days. 

It was a few hours later when Jensen felt something twitch in his hand. He gasped and quickly sat upright, Jared was stirring. His eyelids were fluttering and managed to rapidly blink open, quickly locking with Jensen’s. 

“Hey” he felt a tear caress his cheek. Jared was ok. 

“Um… hey” Jared looked around the room, a tad confused. 

“You’ve been out for three days but you’re going to be ok.” Jensen promised. 

“What happened?” Jared raised the hand that wasn’t entwined with Jensen’s up to his head. “God my head hurts.” 

“I got shot and you played hero and ended up with silver poisoning.” That was probably the easiest way to explain it. 

“You got shot?” Jared tried to reach for him but he was clearly still weak from the silver. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine” Jensen promised. “More than fine now you’re ok. You nearly gave me a heart attack worrying!” he squeezed Jared’s hand and kissed his knuckles once more, cherishing his mate. 

“I’m sorry” Jared apologized, looking a little sheepish. “How’s the pack?” 

“They’re fine. Chad’s certain he’s going to get a part in the next Fast and Furious movie thanks to his kick ass driving to get us home and the rest of the pack got back here with nothing more than cuts and bruises. Seems we had more than enough alphas to keep Morgan’s pack from doing any more damage. The council open fired on a few of them, the ones who shot me I think. Not sure if any of his pack are dead, don’t really care either. You and the pack are all that matters.” Jared tightened his hold on Jensen’s hand and a gentle smile graced his features. 

“As long as everyone’s ok.” He sighed. “I’m sleepy.” 

“You slept for three days you lazy ass.” Jensen teased. “I on the other hand haven’t slept properly for three days. If anyone’s tired then it’s me.” 

Jared laughed softly. “You could always join me. Bed’s plenty big enough.” He used his remaining energy to scoot to one side and opened his arms for Jensen to climb into. Jensen didn’t have a problem if he didn’t have any room, he was back in Jared’s arms and that was more than enough. 

“I missed you.” He confessed. “Never thought I’d miss your lame ass singing waking me up first thing in the morning but I did. And your stupid jokes and floppy hair.” 

“Hey what’s wrong with my hair!” Jared’s eyes were slipping closed but he was managing to look shocked at Jensen’s comment. 

“Nothing babe,” he kissed Jared’s cheek softly. “It’s perfect.” 

“Still think it’d look good with a Mohawk.” 

“I think that silver got to your head.” Jensen felt Jared’s smile against his temple and couldn’t help nuzzling into his mate’s warmth. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Ok” Jared sighed and allowed his eyes to slip closed. He tilted his head slightly, holding Jensen tighter in his arms as he pressed his lips to his forehead. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too.” Jensen couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face if he tried.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-banner.jpg)

The next time Jared awoke he didn’t quite feel like death with a pulse anymore. In fact he felt pretty damn good. He smiled when he felt his mate in his arms, snuggled up as close as possible. He’d told Jared he loved him. Jared felt like doing a goofy dance to celebrate but that would require the energy he didn’t quite have just yet. 

“Ah you’re back with the land of the living I see,” was Sophia’s greeting as she entered the room. 

Jensen shifted next to him, breathed out deeply and scooted closer. Jared held his finger up to his lips so that Sophia wouldn’t wake him up. He didn’t want anything to disturb his mate when he looked so peaceful. 

“It’s about time he got some sleep.” Sophia noted. “Do you know how impossible it was to even feed this guy?” she shook her head fondly and came to place a hand on Jared’s head. “Your temperature has gone down so that’s good and you’re conscious, always a plus.” 

“Sometimes I really wonder what makes you qualified to heal me” Jared chuckled as Sophia cut him a glare. 

“Because I’m the best woman for the job obviously!” 

That unfortunately woke Jensen up. He groaned, stretching his body out next to Jared’s and slowly blinking his eyes open. Jensen looked adorable when he woke up. His hair was all sleep ruffled, his features were soft and refreshed and his eyes were a subtle shade of sleepy green. Jared couldn’t resist leaning forward and capturing those pouty plump lips in a good morning kiss. 

“You two are sweeter than candy” Sophia commented, grinning as Jensen blushed. 

“Think I can get my ass out of this bed today?” Jared asked, he really just wanted to go curl up in his own bed with Jensen. 

“If you can actually get your ass out of that bed then be my guest.” She smirked as Jared tried to prise himself from Jensen’s arms. 

“Too comfy” Jensen whined, tightening his arms around him. He was clearly still half asleep and it was too damn cute. “Sleepy” he mumbled, snuggling as close as he could into Jared’s warmth. 

“Maybe I’ll just stay here for a little while longer.” It was worth staying in the uncomfortable hospital type bed for a few more hours if he got to witness sleepy, uncoordinated Jensen. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” Sophia laughed and shot him a knowing look before turning to leave. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Jared sighed. 

He was answered with a soft snore.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

The pack was in much better spirits once they found out their alpha was going to be just fine. It had caused things to get back to normal and allowed everyone to wind down and relax. Jared had finally gained the strength to get up and had slowly trailed behind Jensen to the living room, refusing any help at walking. Most of the pack were in the living room watching a movie. 

“If you’re squinty and you know it clap your hands.” Mike sang around a mouthful of popcorn. “Hey Chad why aren’t you clapping?” he threw a piece of popcorn at Chad’s head, laughing when it bounced off his temple. 

“I swear to god Mike I’ll kill you if you sing that one more time!” Chad picked up a cushion from the couch and smacked Mike in the face with it. 

“If you’re a touchy female and you know it clap your hands!” Mike continued singing. “Come on Chad! get clapping!” The rest of the pack began laughing at Mike’s antics. 

Chad threw himself onto Mike and began wrestling him. The pack suddenly wasn’t interested in the movie and began cheering them on, Misha started taking bets and Danneel decided to throw things at them. It was so normal that Jensen couldn’t help grinning at the commotion. 

“My money’s on Mike!” Jared yelled, stunning the pack into silence. They all turned to face him, except for Chad and Mike who continued wrestling. “Geeze I’m not that scary am I?” Jared laughed and motioned for them to continue their antics. 

“Some friend you are Jay! Betting on the enemy!” Chad was currently being held in a headlock by a giggling Mike. 

“Nothing to do with friendship Chad. I just don’t like losing money.” He grinned at Chad’s glare. 

“Aw I’ll put my money on you Chad.” Jensen laughed at Chad’s whoop, right before Mike pinned him to the floor. 

The wrestling continued for quite some time before Chad finally quit, leaving Mike the winner. The pack cheered and Chad told them all to go kindly fuck themselves. Jensen was delirious at the happiness he was enveloped in. While Jared was unconscious he couldn’t reach him through the bond but now all these feelings flooded into him once more, it was incredible. 

“So Jay how you feeling?” Lauren asked once the pack had settled down again. 

“Really good actually” Jared smiled. He moved forwards to wrap his arms around Jensen and pressed a kiss behind his ear. Jensen shivered at the touch but leant back into Jared’s embrace. 

“That’s great!” Lauren beamed. 

“Yeah” Jensen agreed. “It’s really great.” He received a kiss in thanks for that and found himself grinning against Jared’s lips. 

“Ugh get a room!” Chad yelled from where he was sat on the couch nursing a beer. 

“We have one” Jared flashed them all a cheeky grin and grabbed Jensen’s hand, using the last of his energy to drag him to their room. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok” Jensen confided, curling his arms around Jared. 

“Me too Jen, me too.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 20**

-x-

“Well boys it’s official. Today all pack law on omegas were lifted. You did your gender proud Jensen.” Jim smiled warmly as he took Jensen’s hand in his. It had been two weeks since the fight and it was only a week until Jensen’s second full moon, it seemed like so much had happened in that time. During the past few days everything had been intense. He was angsty and on edge and he had no idea why. 

“What about the Were’s that shot Jensen?” Jared asked. “Who was it?” 

“The council took care of it.” Jim assured him. “They’re no longer a threat.” Jared nodded in understanding and Jensen decided he didn’t want to know exactly what the council did to take care of it. 

“And Morgan’s pack?” Jensen was curious about what had become of the bastard’s following. 

“They were banished from these parts. The closest they can migrate to is about a thousand miles away. I got to warn you guys though, they’re pissed. I also know that once news gets out about the omega laws being lifted and omegas in the world again there’s going to be a lot of other Were’s that are pissed. I can’t say you guys will have it easy but you’ll have the full support of the council. I can assure you that.” He shook both of their hands and they offered him thanks. Jensen wasn’t really bothered about other packs, he’d fought for his right to stand at Jared’s side. 

“Thank you for coming Jim.” Jared showed the elder man to the door. 

When Jared returned he wrapped Jensen up in his arms. Jensen melted in the other man’s embrace, he felt a need course through his body but thought nothing of it. This is how he always felt towards Jared. He sighed heavily in contentment and allowed himself to be held. It was official. He’d done it. He won. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Jared told him. “So damn proud.” 

“I’m proud of me too” Jensen admitted. 

“You should be.” 

“So, what’s the plan?”

Jared’s brows furrowed at the question. “The plan?” 

“Yep. Where are we heading now?” Jensen grinned up at his mate. He loved where they were but he desperately wanted to move forward, had a primal urge to have everything with this man. He wanted a family. 

“Where do you want to head?” Jared asked, turning the question around on him. 

“Kind of hoping I’ll go into heat this week.” Jensen admitted, feeling the heat pulsing underneath his skin. “Might even let you breed me.” He whispered seductively. 

Jared groaned and buried his head at the base of Jensen’s throat. “You’re going to kill me if you keep talking like that.” Jared inhaled deeply, taking in Jensen’s scent. “I can smell it on you. The heat.” 

“Good.” Jensen grinned. He pressed his body up against Jared’s, feeling drawn to his mate and needing to be with him. “Is that what you want Jay?” he asked, pressing his lips to his alpha’s. “To breed me? Fill me with your pups? Watch my stomach swell as I carry your children?” 

“Fuck yes.” Jared breathed, kissing Jensen desperately. “Need it Jen. Need you.”

“You have me.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared pushed Jensen up against the wall, his words affecting him deeply. He pressed their bodies tight together and couldn’t help the satisfactory grin as Jensen moaned softly, grinding their hips together. They were still in Jared’s office and there was no way he was being tied to his mate without a bed to rest on. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Jared quickly took control of the kiss, sliding his hands down his mate’s back and cupping the swell of his ass. He reached back even further and lifted, Jensen’s legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he carried him out of his office and across the hall to their bedroom. 

There were no words to explain how much it turned Jared on to carry his mate like this, how it made him feel to know his mate trusted him and allowed Jared this control. 

“You know how hot it is that you can carry me like this?” Jensen spoke against his lips, doing his best to fuse their hips together as Jared dropped them both down onto their bed. 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Jared grinned and quickly made work of their clothes. The scent of Jensen’s heat suddenly filled the room, it was intoxicating. “Shit. How far into your heat are you?” 

“I have no idea” Jensen answered honestly. “It’s like I could hold it back if I wanted to. Like I bought it on myself.”

Jared leaned back slightly, searching Jensen’s face and finding nothing but the truth. “This is something we need to discuss with Sophia and the other omegas when your heat is over because I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be able to control it.” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say alpha.” Jensen shrugged him off, clearly not caring about anything other than Jared. 

“I’m serious Jen. That’s not normal.” Jared was worried. What else could Jensen do?

“Ok so it’s not normal but it’s also not the end of the world so if you could just hurry up and get your knot inside me then that’d be lovely.” Jensen arched his body underneath Jared, urging him on. 

“You really know how to romance me.” Jared deadpanned, grinding his body down into Jensen’s anyway. 

“Enough talking Jared please.” Jensen begged, his fingernails digging into Jared’s back deliciously. “I need you inside me, please alpha. Take me, knot me, _breed_ me.” 

Jared really couldn’t put up a defence for that if he tried. All the blood instantly left his upstairs brain and moved south, his mate needed him and he was offering Jared the chance to have a child. How could he refuse? 

He showered Jensen’s body with kisses, not bothering to take his time because of the raw need that thrummed through them. He could feel Jensen’s want through the bond and it just spurred him on even more. He reached down slowly, making sure to avoid Jensen’s cock completely and slid a finger inside. 

“Fuck you’re soaked.” Jared gasped, burying his head in Jensen’s neck at the wetness between his mate’s legs. 

“Cause I need you Jay.” Jensen moaned, pushing himself back into the finger. “Don’t need prep just need you inside me. Need your knot, please baby, please.” 

“You look so pretty when you beg.” Jared noted. He ignored Jensen’s comment about the prep, while he knew it was true he also knew that adding more fingers would drive his mate insane. He suddenly changed his mind, maybe he could wait a while and work his mate up even more. 

He added two more, slipping them inside easily and nipping against Jensen’s throat as the other man groaned. He quickly scissored them inside his mate, thrusting them hard into Jensen’s prostate and knowing his mate wouldn’t cum until he was knotted. 

“You’re driving me fucking crazy!” Jensen cried in frustration. “Please Jay.”

“I’m having too much fun.” Jared smiled at his mate, thoroughly enjoying how worked up he was. Jensen was panting heavily, his body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and he was making the most beautiful breathy moans Jared had ever heard. 

Jared sat back and simply enjoyed pleasuring his mate. Jensen’s body was spread out beneath him, his knees bent out to the sides allowing Jared to nestle between them and his head was thrown back in ecstasy as Jared continued pounding him with his fingers. Jensen lifted his head to look Jared in the eye, his pupils were blown wide and his sinful lips were slightly parted as he breathed heavily. 

“Please Jay” he begged, god he was gorgeous when he begged. “God I need you!” he threw his head back onto the pillow. “Jared” he gasped, “fucking get inside me!” 

“I am,” Jared grinned, nudging Jensen’s prostate to prove a point.

“I swear if you don’t knot me right now then I’m going to get up and just jump in a cold shower!” Jensen threatened. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Jared leaned forward and forced Jensen’s arms above his head, pinning them there with one hand easily as he pressed harder into him. Jensen tried desperately to get out of Jared’s grasp but found himself utterly helpless under his alpha’s strength. “I could just hold you down and tease you for hours.” He shifted his hips and forced his knees underneath Jensen’s thighs, effectively holding him wide open for Jared to have his way with him. 

“Jared this isn’t fair,” Jensen was so built up he’d actually shed a few tears. “I need to cum so badly but I can’t!” he cried. “Please baby! Just knot me! Fill me with your pups and make me yours. Hold me down and make me take it but god just get inside me!” he was babbling uselessly but it was making Jared want to cum hard just listening to that mouth spilling obscenities. 

“I think I like you in heat” Jared grinned. “I could keep this up for hours and you wouldn’t be able to cum.” He nipped at Jensen’s mating bite and kissed away his tears. “You need my knot in you to cum Jen and I might not even give it to you. Might just hold you here and get myself off, leave you all needy for me.” 

“Jared you do that and I swear to god I will knock you out, tie you down and just fuck myself!” Jensen threatened, there was actually a lot of heat in his voice and Jared was impressed. 

“Yeah baby? You’d knock me out? Restrain me? Ride me?” he liked the sound of that, he had to get Jensen worked up like this more often if this is what he was reduced to. 

“Yes! Right now if you don’t fucking move!” 

“Try it.” Jared dared, holding Jensen’s arms tighter and increasing the speed he was thrusting his fingers into him. “Come on Jen. I dare you.” 

Jensen tried. He tried so damn hard but he couldn’t get out of Jared’s grasp. “Fuck!” he groaned, throwing his head back in bliss as Jared hit his prostate every single time. 

“I’d love to have you tied down right now. I’d work you up for hours, make you beg for it. I could never get tired of that. Maybe one day I’ll let you tie me up.” he grinned at Jensen even though he was pretty much too incoherent to register it. “I think the next time you’re in heat I’m just going to have you tied to the bed the whole time.” 

“Jared if you don’t knot me now then there won’t be a next time!” Jensen gave up his fight in exhaustion and let his body relax under Jared’s weight. Surrendering all control. 

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” Jared grinned smugly. He quickly withdrew his fingers and pushed his aching cock inside his mate, groaning at the intense heat and pressure surrounding him. 

“Fuck yes!” Jensen’s body arched up to Jared’s as he finally got what he wanted. 

“That what you need baby?” Jared drew out and rocked back in hard. Drowning in Jensen’s encouraging moans and incoherent babble as he picked up the pace, pounding into him as hard as he could. 

“Oh god” Jensen gasped heavily, his whole body helpless and unable to move underneath Jared’s. 

“You can call me Jared” 

That caused his mate to laugh in between his cries of pleasure. “Ass.” 

“I could pull out you know” Jared threatened. “Go back to having my way with you.” 

“No!” Jensen’s ankles locked around Jared’s hips and forced him further inside, shoving his knot past Jensen’s rim. “Oh god yes!” that was all it took for Jensen to finally cum, coating their stomachs with his sticky, warm release. 

Jared felt his own orgasm approaching as he ground his knot further into his mate, latching onto the mating bite and breaking the skin. The taste of his mate’s blood on his tongue was enough to drag him over the edge too, pulsing deep inside his mate and filling him with his seed. 

“Wow.” Jensen breathed, panting heavily and waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. 

“Yeah” Jared agreed, turning their bodies so they could lie comfortably while tied. “Wow.”

-x-

Jared awoke a few hours later when Jensen shifted in his arms in his sleep, managing to dislodge them where they were tied. He blinked open bleary eyes and smiled widely when he saw Jensen’s sleepy eyes looking up at him. 

“Hey” Jensen whispered.

“Hey.” He replied, leaning forward to kiss his mate on the nose. 

“I kinda woke myself up” Jensen confessed. 

“You woke me up too” Jared laughed softly, pulling Jensen closer and kissing him deeply. 

“Sorry about that.” Jensen apologized once they’d broken apart. 

“It’s ok.” Jared replied, distracted. He trailed his kisses down Jensen’s throat, taking in his scent and trying to decipher what was wrong. He smelt different. There was no heat, no pheromones other than what Jensen usually had and there was another smell on top of that. It smelt new… he’d smelt that scent before. 

“What is it?” Jensen asked curiously. 

Jared couldn’t stop the wide grin splitting his face as he locked eyes with his mate. “You’re pregnant.”

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Were: Part 2  
 **Author:** xDarkDesires  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** MPreg, graphic M/M sex, male giving birth, kinks, knotting, offensive language, homophobic content, violence, a fair amount of meanness towards Jensen, possible character death (not main) and of course Chad Murray warrants his own warning.   
**Summary:** Jensen may have won the fight for his kind but new problems arise for the young Were. He’s about to start a family and Jared’s more than excited. Will Jared’s growing concerns for Jensen’s abilities and the disapproval from the Were community stand to get in the way of their happy ever after? Can their family survive the fight?

 

I think the information & warnings above are necessary from here on out… **you’ve been warned!**

  
**Chapter 21**

-x-

“No Jared. For the millionth time I will not give Jensen an ultrasound.” Sophia heaved an annoyed sigh as Jared flashed her the puppy dog eyes. “He’s not even a week pregnant you moron! There is literally nothing but a womb to see!” 

Jared knew that realistically Sophia was right and there was no way in hell he’d be able to see his child or children if Sophia performed an ultrasound now but that wasn’t the point. He was just so damn excited that he couldn’t wait until Jensen was ten weeks to know how many pups he was bearing. 

“Is there any way to know sooner?” he batted his eyelashes at Sophia but it didn’t work. She was immune. 

“No Jared. You’ll have to wait nine more weeks like everybody else.” She smiled fondly at him and poked his lip as he pouted. “Have you decided how they’ll be born yet?” 

“Don’t change the subject.” Jared glared at her with little heat. 

“I’m curious. I need to know how soon I have to prepare for these babies. Will they be furry born pups in six months or naked and baby like in nine months?” Sophia had delivered many pups since she’d been turned and Jared was more than happy for her to care for his pregnant mate, even though he would be the first omega she had treated. 

“He wants to go the nine months because the thought of furry babies freak him out but I don’t know if I can wait that long.” Jared whined, knowing he sounded childish. He respected Jensen’s decision and could understand how much he probably was freaked out but that would mean he’d have to wait an extra three months to meet his pup or pups. Patient was just something Jared struggled with. 

“Alright then.” She smiled sweetly, knowing Jared wasn’t pleased with the choice. “Just have him come and see me if he wants to talk things through. 

“He’s talking to Jason right now. I’m worried about him.” Jared confessed. 

Sophia studied him for a long moment. “You’re not just worried about the pregnancy are you?” 

“No.” Jared was worried about much more than that. In the past week he’d discovered that his mate was immune to silver and while he was grateful for that because he was alive, he was very concerned. Then there was the fact that he practically turned his heat on. Jared knew enough about omegas to know that wasn’t possible. He’d even stoop so low as to ask Morgan what the hell was going on but he couldn’t do that because Morgan was dead. 

“Want to talk to your aunt Sophia?” her voice had turned soothing. She was staring at Jared with soft sympathy. 

“Nah” he shrugged it off. This was something he could do without his pack knowing, Jensen was just starting to fit in here and Jared wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that. 

He sighed and turned to find his mate, checking through all the rooms he came across and greeting various members of the pack until he found him in the kitchen with Jason and Misha. He was dressed in light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and was barefoot. It sent a spark through him at how gorgeous his mate was, how relaxed he was here and an excited thrill at how those jeans wouldn’t fit for much longer. 

Jensen noticed his arrival first, turning from his conversation and flashing his mate a dazzling smile. His hands were curled around a coffee mug and he was munching on one of Misha’s famous cookies. 

“That better not be coffee.” Jared scolded. 

“It’s hot chocolate.” Jensen assured him. He padded towards Jared and captured his lips in a gentle kiss, he could taste the sugary chocolate on his mate’s tongue and lapped away at the flavour until all that was left was Jensen. He pulled away reluctantly at the cat calls behind them, looking a little dazed as he looked up at Jared. “That was some good morning kiss.” 

“Yeah.” He agreed, chuckling softly at Misha making gagging noises behind Jensen. “Some kiss.” He leant forward once more and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before asking what was for breakfast. 

“Well I’m eating Misha’s cookies and everyone else is having pancakes but I don’t like the sound of that so I’ll just sit here eating cookies and getting fat because this child already has your appetite.” He scowled at Jared but was grinning too so Jared didn’t take his words to heart. 

“If you call being pregnant fat one more time then I’ll hit you with this spatula!” Jason threatened from where he was making pancakes. 

“I have to agree with him there babe.” Jared had to laugh at Jensen’s pout, it was so damn cute. “You’re pregnant with my child so I could never see you as anything more than beautiful.” His words were honest. Jensen had blessed him with the greatest gift of all and Jared could only love him more and more for that. 

“I’ll remember that when I’m nine months pregnant and making you wait on me hand and foot.” He grinned and turned back to where he was previously standing, shovelling a couple of marshmallows into his mouth and adding a few more to his hot chocolate. 

“Definitely Jared’s child.” Misha noted as he watched Jensen add another spoonful of sugar to his drink. 

“You don’t think you’re overdoing the sweetness babe?” Jared asked. Even he was feeling grossed out at Jensen’s sudden desire for heart attack inducing food. 

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Jensen gave him a ‘you better fucking not be’ look and Jared backed down instantly. 

“God no!” he answered as fast as he could. “Just sweet enough already.” 

“Sap.” Misha commented as he helped himself to one of his cookies, handing an over eager Jensen another one. 

“You’re just jealous Misha.” He glared at his friend but happily accepted a cookie from him. “You’re only a week pregnant. Should you even be having aversions to food yet? Or cravings for that matter?” 

“I had cravings as soon as I conceived.” Jason answered for him. “And they were for fish. I fucking hate fish! At least Jensen is craving food that actually tastes nice.” 

All three of them laughed at Jason’s complaint, he shrugged them off and continued cooking. The four newcomers were fitting in well with the pack and it was hard to remember that they hadn’t always been here. Sure Chad was about an anxiety attack away from a mental breakdown from Mike’s antics but hey you can’t have everything and it was damn sure entertaining to watch them together.

Thinking of Chad the man himself stormed into the kitchen with a face like thunder and the word ‘peedo’ written on his forehead in sharpie. Jared had to bite his lip very hard to refrain from laughing but Jensen and Misha had no such luck, both bursting out into hysterical laughter the second they caught sight of him. 

“Chad you just went to the store right?” Misha asked between fits of laughter. 

“Yes I just fucking went to the store!” Chad yelled, more pissed than Jared had seen him in a long time. “I got slapped by three different women before one of them kindly pointed out what the fuck was wrong! He didn’t even spell it right!” 

“Well you’d know” Jason laughed. 

“Oh fuck you all!” his face was getting red from anger. “Mike!” he practically screamed. “You better run because you’re a dead man!” that was all the warning he gave before he stormed back out in search of the other man. 

“Never a dull moment in this pack.” Jensen noted. He took his place at Jared’s side and wrapped his arms around his back while resting his head on Jared’s shoulder. 

Since he’d gotten pregnant he’d been very clingy and cuddly, Jared didn’t mind one bit but he couldn’t help thinking it was strange how quickly his mate was being affected by these things. Tomorrow would be the full moon and exactly one week since he’d conceived. Were pregnancies were different from human ones and omega pregnancies were even more different but Jared couldn’t help worrying for his mate and unborn child.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)  


Eating at the dinner table was always an experience and today was no different. Everyone was eating their pancakes while Jensen was happily munching his way through a plate of cookies and his third hot chocolate. Tension coiled through the air as Chad and Mike sat opposite each other. Mike couldn’t stop grinning and Jensen could practically see every muscle inside of Chad clench as he refrained from strangling the other man. 

“So… is anybody going to tell me why my mate has an obscenity written on his forehead?” it was Sophia who finally broke the silence, glaring at Mike as she did so. 

“He fell asleep on the couch last night and I may have had a sharpie handy.” Mike shrugged. “He did it to me last week and it took three whole days for anyone to tell me!” 

“Yeah but that was just a drawing on the back of your stupid bald head!” Chad tried to defend. 

“A picture of a cock Chad!” Mike countered. “Think of this as payback!” 

“We are _not_ even Mike. Not even close to being even! You don’t realise how humiliated I was to have everybody staring at me! Plus I got slapped three times!” Chad had slammed down his cutlery and was squinting at Mike. Jensen focused intently on his plate of cookies and caught Jared smirking out the corner of his eye. 

“You’re slappable Chad. Shouldn’t come as a surprise.” Mike grinned around a mouthful of pancake. “I can’t believe you haven’t been slapped sooner at the store. You squint at everyone anyway so it was only a matter of time before somebody got offended. They probably didn’t even notice the writing.” 

“I’ll kill you!” Chad yelled as his body surged straight over the table and tackled Mike to the ground. 

“Shit.” Jared sighed as he watched them get their frustrations out on each other. 

“Aren’t you going to do anything?!” Sophia screeched at him. 

“There’s nothing I can do. They’re getting their anger out one way or another and while I’d rather it wasn’t at my dinner table if I split them up they’re just going to fight again.” Jared shrugged and continued eating. 

He made sense in a way, though Jensen thought he should probably intervene he knew letting them release their anger was most likely going to have the best results. It made him understand the qualities in a good alpha. Jared was a good alpha as he saw the logic in things. Even though Jensen would probably have split them up by now he understood why Jared wasn’t. 

“I swear to god if you had hair I’d rip it out!” Chad yelled as he wrestled with Mike. 

“Resulting to hair pulling Chad. Can’t beat me as a man?” Mike taunted, earning himself an elbow to the gut. 

“Jared can you please at least move it from the dinner table.” Misha asked. “It’s putting me off my breakfast. Part of me wants to eat and the other part of me wants to take bets so if you could just remove the temptation then that’d be great.” 

“Aw but it’s funny!” Danneel whined as Jared stood from his chair and virtually carried the fighting men from the dining room. She was silenced by Lauren’s warning look, even though Lauren was clearly trying not to laugh too. 

“Seriously Tom how do you cope?” Jensen asked the older Were. “I thought Chad was bad enough but Mike’s like Chad on steroids.” 

Tom rolled his eyes at the thought of his mate. “I learnt to block him out and let him taunt everyone else instead. You ignore him long enough and he gets bored.” 

“Explains why he chose Chad. That man does not let things go.” Chris added, speaking for the first time since they sat down to eat. 

Jared returned a few moments later with an annoyed look on his face and a bag of marshmallows for Jensen. Jensen’s sure his eyes lit up at the sight as Jared gave him a private smile before handing him the bag. He didn’t know why he had such a love for the fluffy sugary things but it meant a lot to him that Jared would bring them to him. 

“Not exactly a healthy breakfast.” Sophia noted, fixing Jensen with a stern look. 

“Just looking at what you guys are eating makes me feel sick.” He shrugged and took a sip of his cooling hot chocolate. 

“And so you thought you’d ingest your body weight in sugar.” She laughed at Jensen’s blush before letting the subject slip. “I guess it’s good you’re eating instead of throwing up.” 

“Oh god” Jensen groaned, he hadn’t thought about that. “Will I throw up?” 

“Probably freckles.” Sophia managed to give him a sympathetic half smile. “Normally only for the first couple of months.” 

“Months!?” Jensen did _not_ like the sound of that. 

“And then you’ll have a beautiful child to show for it.” Jared took Jensen’s hand in his and tried to distract him from the months of sickness waiting for him. “ _Our_ child.”

“Yeah,” that sounded better. He couldn’t help matching Jared’s stupid grin at the words, “our child.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 22**

-x-

“Uh Jen? You’re getting cookie crumbs all over the bed.” Jared’s words broke through Jensen’s feast of cookies and candy. 

He was only a week pregnant and yet he was already being affected by all these sweet cravings, luckily he wasn’t suffering nausea but he still wasn’t happy about the quantity he was eating. He fixed Jared with a glare and he held his hands up in surrender, allowing Jensen a smirk of satisfaction as he continued munching. 

“It’s the full moon tonight.” Jared stated, looking nervous. 

It was kind of cute actually, the way he was tip toeing around Jensen as if he’d blow his fuse at any minute. Nine months of that was going to get annoying though. “Well done Jay. Was there anything relevant to go with that?” It was Jared’s turn to glare at him but Jensen just smiled sweetly, knowing his mate could never stay angry at him. 

“I was wondering if you’d shift with me. I know you don’t have to but I really liked being able to shift with you back at the lake house and I know you liked it too.” 

“Jay” Jensen placed a hand on his arm to stop him. “You’re babbling.” 

“Right.” Jared bit his lip and looked into his mate’s eyes. 

In truth Jensen hadn’t even thought about shifting. He didn’t know exactly how good it would be for the baby. Betas shifted during their pregnancies but omegas could control their shifts for a reason, maybe it was harmful. There was nothing in the universe that could get Jensen to risk his child. 

“I’ll have to talk to Jason. See if shifting is ok.” Jensen wanted to shift with his mate but he wasn’t going to until he was absolutely certain it was ok to do so. 

“Sure.” Jared nuzzled his nose in an eskimo kiss, it always made Jensen smile when he did that and Jared did that a _lot_. “Maybe ask Sophia too just to be sure.” 

“Great” Jensen closed the distance between them and softly captured Jared’s lips before rolling out of bed, taking his cookies with him.

-x-

“Shifting is actually really good for the baby.” Jason assured him when he found him, once again in the kitchen with Misha. Even when they weren’t cooking they seemed to hang out there. 

“You sure?” Jensen still wasn’t convinced. 

“Jensen.” Jason bit his lip to stop laughing. “You need to relax. I shifted with all my litters. It’s really good for them, helps them get used to shifting because they shift with your body.” 

“If they’re not born in their shifted form then how long will it be before they can shift?” there was no way in hell Jensen was giving birth to anything furry. Nuh uh. Not happening. 

“They always shift on the sixth full moon after they’re born.” Jason handed him a mug of hot chocolate which Jensen accepted gratefully but he knew he wouldn’t be grateful for long because apparently him being pregnant _and_ pack beta meant nobody wanted him to do anything for himself. It was fun when he was feeling lazy but kind of annoying when he’s looked after himself his whole life. 

“And you’re sure shifting is alright?” just to make extra sure. 

Both Misha and Jason laughed this time. “It’s really good for the baby to shift. The more you shift the easier they’ll find it to shift when they come of age. Trust me on this one.” 

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief, he could relax his mind for a while now before shifting with Jared. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and felt a wave of warmth surge through him, his baby was happy. Or rather… his newly fertilized egg was happy as it was nothing like a baby just yet. 

“Hey do you have any more of those cookies?” Jensen asked hopefully. 

Misha nodded his head towards the oven where a fresh batch were cooking away. “You’re my hero Misha.” Jensen lifted his nose slightly to scent the air, it was sugary and sweet and just smelt heavenly. “You’re hired to make them every day.” 

“Oh god.” Misha groaned, “do I have to?” 

“The baby likes it.” Jensen stuck out his pouty bottom lip, if Jared could manage puppy eyes then so could he. 

“Sorry Jen but Jared’s made us all immune after the amount of times he’s used those.” He laughed and turned to check on his baked goods. “Was a nice try though.” 

“Damn it!”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

“ _Woah! We’re half way there!_ ” Jared sang as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. “ _Woah! Living on a prayer!_ ” he didn’t feel the body slip in behind him until arms slipped around his waist and linked their fingers together. 

“ _Take my hand, we’ll make it I swear_ ” he could feel Jensen’s grin against the back of his neck as he sang along with Jared. 

“ _Woah! Living on a prayer!_ ” they both sang together. 

Since Jared had found Jensen singing with Jason he’d been much more open to singing with Jared. Even though he was an amazing singer and Jared… wasn’t. Jensen’s love for music apparently overrode Jared’s ability to destroy what was once a good song. 

“You know you’re kind of perfect?” he turned around in Jensen’s arms and leant forward for a kiss. “Like, really perfect.” He grinned as Jensen’s arms found their way around his neck. 

“You bring out the fun side of me.” Jensen admitted, nuzzling into the base of Jared’s throat where his mating bite lay. A particular favourite spot of Jensen’s, Jared was also pretty fond of Jensen’s mark on his skin however he liked his mark on Jensen’s skin _much_ more. 

“I’m glad.” He shifted their positions so that Jensen was under the shower spray and took his time running soap over his body, taking extra time to run his hands across his muscular abs that would soon soften with their child. 

“It’s amazing huh?” Jensen’s words bought him out of his trance. 

“Yeah.” He admitted. “Yeah it is.”

-x-

When they finally emerged from their bedroom the entire pack was thrumming with energy. The pull of the moon was at its strongest and the urge to shift was coursing through their veins. Jared’s too. However he knew how to hold it back for as long as possible and was therefore able to function without the excess energy of a puppy. 

“Oh my god Jared have you seen Chad?” Megan suddenly appeared in front of them and looked very concerned. 

“No” Jared’s brows furrowed. “Why?” 

“I think Mike may have gone too far this time. You gotta do something because Sophia is out for blood.” 

Jared groaned “oh God what now?” 

“Maybe you should see for yourself.” She led them into the kitchen where a _very_ pissed off Chad and Sophia stood. 

It’s highly possible that Jared was the only one in the room that found it hilarious. He could tell Jensen found it funny too but he was slightly better at hiding it than Jared. 

“Are you guys ok? Chad you’re looking a little blue.” That drew a snort of laughter and an apology from Jensen. 

“Don’t make me add you to my hit list Jared because I am so damn close to murder right now!” Chad looked about ready to shift and tear someone apart so Jared reigned in his laughter and put on his alpha persona. 

“Dude what happened?” 

“What the fuck do you think!? Mike happened!” Chad stood with his arms out wide. 

“You kinda look like a smurf.” Jensen very unhelpfully supplied. 

It was true. Chad’s skin was neon blue and he was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. His bleach blonde hair was also a pretty decent shade of bright blue and was covered by a white hat. If Chad wasn’t so pissed then he would have laughed at that comment. 

“If you weren’t pregnant then you’d be on your ass right now Jenny.” He grit his teeth but Jared doubted he’d lash out at Jensen, they were pretty good friends now. 

“Sorry man. I know it must suck to be you right now but you got to admit you look funny.” Jensen tried to defend himself. 

“It could have been me in that shower!” Sophia screeched. “I could have been blue!” 

“I’ll get to the bottom of it.” Jared promised. “Can’t you team up your tormenting minds instead of turning them against each other?” he regretted it as soon as he said it. “Do _not_ turn them on this pack though.” 

“Jared this shit doesn’t wash off! I’m fucking dyed blue!” it was Chad’s turn to scream. “If I see his stupid face then I might actually kill him! There’s no way in hell I’m teaming up with that fucker!” 

Jared sighed in defeat. It was going to be a long day.

-x-

True to Jared’s predictions it had been a _very_ long day trying to sort out Chad and Mike’s issues. He hadn’t gotten very far and his best pack member was still stained blue but Chad wasn’t ready to kill someone when he shifted so that was always a plus. 

Jensen stood at his side as they shifted. He’d never get over how breath taking Jensen’s wolf was, his emerald green eyes sparked with delight at the freedom of being in his wolf form. He was perfect in human form but nobody could ever even attempt to compete with his wolf form. 

They nuzzled each other affectionately, burying their heads into the neck of each other’s fur in a friendly greeting as they turned to watch over the rest of the pack as they shifted. Jared couldn’t help snorting as Chad shifted into a bright blue wolf instead of his usual golden one. He watched as Mike quickly shifted and ran in the opposite direction, his wolf was surprisingly not bald and instead was white in colour as it disappeared into the treeline. 

The rest of the pack shifted and vacated the area pretty quickly. Jared was still heavily amused at Chad’s fur when Jensen’s nose nudged his shoulder. He turned to face his mate who was pouncing around him playfully. It was refreshing to see Jensen so relaxed and able to let go in this form. Some human’s never quite fit into their wolf skins properly but Jensen seemed to embrace it and it made Jared proud. 

He lowered the top half of his body to respond to Jensen’s playful movements. Before he knew it he was overpowered by solid muscle as Jensen jumped on top of him, wrestling him. Jensen’s soft laughter filled his head as his mate took control and managed to pin Jared down. That didn’t last long before Jared had turned the tables and instead had Jensen pinned beneath him. He showered his mate’s body in gentle nips, feeling his wolf almost grin as Jensen writhed from being too ticklish. 

Jensen managed to wriggle his way from Jared’s grasp and bounded off into the woods, Jared could do nothing but follow. His mate was releasing an intoxicating scent that practically fused Jared to him. Considering he’d only just learnt he had control over his scent he was pretty damn good at using it to get what he wanted. 

They chased each other for a long time, taking the time to wrestle whenever they could. He never thought he’d find a mate with a nature like his own, his pack were pretty playful but had never been able to keep Jared entertained like Jensen could. Only Chad had come close and that was because he had a limitless energy supply like Jared’s and could keep up a chase all night. 

His thoughts were disrupted when Jensen stopped running straight in front of him and caused him to collide straight into his mate’s body. They both collapsed in a heap with a soft yelp from his mate. Jared had managed to land on top of a pretty pissed off looking Jensen. Jared licked a huge stripe across his mate’s face in apology and Jensen rolled his eyes before returning the gesture. 

Jared was about to rise to his feet again but Jensen curled his body underneath his. It was something Jensen did even in human form when he wanted to feel safe and Jared could only grant him that safety as he protectively shielded his mate by blanketing him with his own body. They were comfortable and warm and stayed curled up together until long after sunrise. When did Jared get this lucky?

-x-

  
**Chapter 23**

-x-

It took about a month for Chad’s skin tone to return to normal. While hilarious it was getting impossible to put up with Chad’s bitchiness. The man walked around with a constant grimace and Mike walked around constantly watching his back. There had been no outbreaks of violence between the pair and that was always a good thing but Jared was just waiting for the shoe to drop. 

The rest of the pack had managed to relax with the current war between the pair at bay and it helped Jared immensely because the last thing him and his mate needed was world war three breaking out. 

Jensen was now five weeks pregnant and had very quickly lost his cookie cravings in replacement for throwing up everything he even considered eating. Every morning Jared woke up to the sound of his mate heaving in the bathroom, he ached to help him but he knew there was nothing he could really do. It was so stressful to see Jensen look as pale as he did, losing weight instead of gaining it and getting so stressed he usually cried at least once a day from the sickness. 

“You ok Jen?” Jared shouted from their bed. He’d learnt from experience to not approach Jensen when he was busy throwing his guts up. 

He got a groan in response and couldn’t fight the helpless feeling that washed over him. His mate was sick and he wasn’t happy and there was nothing Jared could do. While Sophia said it was perfectly normal and Jason had backed it up from experience it didn’t stop Jared worrying. How was his baby getting nutrients if Jensen couldn’t get any for himself? 

After a good fifteen minutes of worrying, Jensen finally emerged from the bathroom. He gave Jared a weak smile and padded over to the bed before curling his body into Jared’s. His mate was wearing nothing but sweatpants and while that would normally turn Jared on, today it was doing nothing. It killed him to see Jensen like this. His hip bones were visible and his abs were less defined and Jared knew that had nothing to do with the baby. 

“I’m worried about you.” Jared confessed, placing a kiss on Jensen’s temple. 

“I know.” Jensen whispered. “I feel like shit but I know it’s normal.” 

“But is it normal Jensen?” Jared countered. “Is it normal for you to be this malnourished?” 

“I’m fine Jay. Sophia said I’m doing good and I just gotta ride out the morning sickness. Just seven more blissful weeks of it to go.” He sighed heavily and trailed his fingers over Jared’s chest. “It’s for our baby so it’s worth it.” 

Jared couldn’t help smiling at the thought of their baby. Even if Jensen is suffering it doesn’t change the fact he’s carrying Jared’s child. He just wished it came at less of a price. 

“You sure you don’t want to cut this pregnancy shorter? Do it in your wolf form? It’s not too late to change your mind.” Jared asked softly. 

“I’m going to feel like shit no matter what I choose. I just really want to see our baby’s face when they’re born. I don’t think I’d bond as much with them in their shifted form.” Jensen admitted. “Does that make me sound like a horrible person?” 

“No” Jared was quick to reassure his mate. “You haven’t grown up with this like I have. I’d bond with our child no matter what their form but I understand how much harder it is for you. It makes you responsible and committed to our child because you want to make sure you have that father child bond and I’m proud of you for realizing that Jen.” He tightened his hold on Jensen and frowned when he felt warm drops of liquid on his skin. “Jen are you crying?” 

“It’s the fucking hormones.” Jensen sobbed into Jared’s shoulder. 

“Oh babe,” Jared shifted his position to wrap both arms around his mate and hold him close. “You sure it’s the hormones?” 

“I cried yesterday when Danneel’s cake didn’t rise properly so yes I’m pretty sure it’s hormones.” 

Jared bit his lip around a smirk and decided to ignore the sarcasm in Jensen’s words. “You sure that you just genuinely weren’t upset you couldn’t eat Danneel’s cake? I know how you love those.” He sobbed even harder at the words. “Jen?” 

“I was reliving it!” he cried. “She put the right amount of baking soda in it and everything! But nothing happened!” 

“Oh god what am I going to do with you?” Jared sighed. He really couldn’t wait until his hormones balanced themselves out again. He hated seeing Jensen upset even if it is about something stupid and not actually that upsetting.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

After the frustration of puking up everything he came into contact with for the past two weeks Jensen decided to take it out on something. For the first time since he’d moved to the pack house he set up a canvas on his easel in the bedroom he’d stayed in when he first turned and began to paint. It was therapeutic and helped him relax in ways that lying around doing nothing couldn’t. 

In his human life Jensen had made his living from selling his paintings. It was an escape from his real life and meant he didn’t have to deal with people on a daily basis. Now he lives in a house full of people with the energy of children and he can’t imagine it any other way but today he just needs to be in his own head. Just for a little while. 

He’d set the easel up right by the huge window facing the woods, it would make a beautiful painting and he could see Megan sitting in her wolf form with Lauren at the edge of trees. They were his inspiration today. He checked over the ingredients on all of his paints to check that they weren’t in any way toxic to his unborn child before filling his palette and getting to work. 

Several hours had passed when Jensen felt Jared’s presence. He turned and flashed him a grin before turning back to his painting. He hadn’t been sick since he’d started and it had boosted Jensen’s happiness to all new levels. He was covered in paint and only half way finished with his painting but it didn’t matter because he felt relatively normal again. 

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and Jared’s chin rested on Jensen’s shoulder. He didn’t have to turn his head to know his mate was surveying his work. Pride surged through the bond and Jensen couldn’t help the giddy light feeling that rushed through him. His mate was proud of him. 

“You’re amazing.” Jared whispered. “So damn talented.” 

“Yeah?” Jensen asked, suddenly self-conscious. 

“Yeah Jen. It’s incredible.” He pointed to the two wolves lying side by side at the bottom of the picture. “I know you did those by memory because they have been inside for a while now. Why have you waited so long to paint something?” 

Jensen honestly didn’t know. “I guess this was a huge part of my human life. It never felt right painting here in my new life but with the baby coming and the stress of losing everything I eat I thought it would help and it has.” He linked his fingers through Jared’s where his arms were wrapped around his waist. 

“I’m glad you’re painting again.” Jared spoke honestly. “You’re clearly a natural. There’s no way you could teach someone to paint like you do.” 

Jensen’s insides shone from the compliment. 

“Could you paint me sometime?” Jared asked, still eyeing the painting. 

“You want me to paint you?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah. If anyone can make me look good in a painting then it’s you.” Jensen felt Jared’s grin against his neck and had to smile. 

“You’re already a work of art Jay.” 

“I know.” Jared chuckled softly as Jensen rolled his eyes for ruining the moment. “I was thinking we could turn this room into the baby’s room.” 

Jensen surveyed the room, it was big and spacy and they certainly weren’t using it. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. It’s connected to our room through the bathroom and it’s spacious. I was thinking we could paint the walls cream so that it could maybe always be used as a nursery. And now that I’ve seen your painting I’d really like it if you could paint a mural or something on one wall. You don’t have to but it’d be awesome.” 

Jensen really liked that idea. He liked everything about it and said as much. “There’s nothing I’d rather do than help you make this room into a nursery.” He spun in Jared’s arms and leaned up to cover Jared’s lips with his own. 

Jared moaned softly into the kiss, clearly taken by surprise. Jensen’s lips quirked as he took the kiss deeper, explored Jared slowly like it was the first time before pulling back. Jared looked dazed and Jensen smirked at the power of their kiss. There was a little splatter of paint above Jared’s lip that Jensen wiped away easily, smiling shyly as he did so. 

“I think I need a shower.” He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck. “But I don’t think my legs can carry me.” 

Jared didn’t need to be encouraged as he swooped Jensen up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Both of them struggled to control their laughing as Jared hit his head on the doorframe while manoeuvring Jensen from hitting his head on the same offending doorframe. Jensen finally felt some form of normality again and damn it was good.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-banner.jpg)

Jared sat back on the huge satin red armchair in the living room with Jensen curled up in his lap. The rest of the pack were all gathered around the TV watching a rerun of The Simpsons except for Misha who was nestled in another armchair reading a book. 

It was times like this that Jared was grateful for everything he had. He was surrounded by a loving family and he respected and loved each of them in return. He had his mate held safely in his arms and would soon be a father. To top it all off Christmas was coming around in just a few weeks. It would be his first Christmas with Jensen and he was so excited for it. Next year they’d have their child and so it would be their only Christmas with just the two of them. Jared was determined to make it special. 

He ran his fingers idly through Jensen’s short hair and smiled softly as the other man sighed in contentment. His mate had been feeling better since he’d taken the time to relax and paint. Jared finally didn’t feel so useless anymore, knowing that at least something could help him a little. 

“It’s kind of perfect like this isn’t it?” Jensen’s quiet voice broke through Jared’s thoughts. 

“Yeah.” He agreed. “It’s pretty damn perfect for me.” His mate smiled softly and closed his eyes, burying himself into Jared’s body. 

A car door slamming outside caused the whole pack to bolt upright. Jared quickly surveyed the room and all of his pack members were present. He swiftly manoeuvred himself from under Jensen and headed to the window where a man and a woman were making their way up to the house. 

“Oh shit.” Chad spoke from behind him. 

“What?” Jared turned. “You know these people?” 

Chad’s eyes widened as he took in the strangers. “They’re my parents.” 

“You told me your parents were dead.” Now Jared was confused. 

“Well they’re dead to me!” Chad tried to defend. 

“Your parents worked with my parents to destroy omegas Chad!” Jared’s eyes instantly locked with Jensen’s. His mate looked terrified at the prospect of having these people anywhere near him. He wasn’t the only one. Mike, Tom, Jake and Jason had all visibly stiffened. Jared would be joining them if he didn’t have to look out for his pack. 

“I know they did Jared! They aren’t here for shits and giggles! They are here to cause trouble!” Chad’s eyes were pleading. “They think I’m dead Jared!” 

That was news to Jared. “What!?” 

“They disowned me and so I kind of faked my own death so I’d never have to face their disapproval again. I didn’t tell anyone that because it was such a long time ago and I didn’t really want people to know I’d put that grief on my family. They’re not good news Jared. You need to get rid of them.” Chad looked genuinely scared at the prospect of seeing his parents again. “Please.” 

“They’re here because they want Jensen dead aren’t they?” Jared’s voice almost broke but he fought hard to keep it together. 

“Yeah probably.” Chad whispered, feeling ashamed on his parents behalf. 

“Well then.” Jared rubbed his hand over his temple. “This should be fun.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 24**

-x-

“Jared I can’t face them.” Chad was virtually trembling next to him but Jared couldn’t take the time to be concerned for his friend when he needed to be concerned for his mate. 

“You don’t have a choice. Time to rise from the dead Murray.” With that Jared turned and headed outside, followed closely by the rest of the pack. 

The Murray’s had been expecting their arrival and were waiting outside. They faltered slightly when they saw the size of the pack but quickly regained their stance. They reminded Jared of his parents. It was almost comical how their eyes widened when they caught sight of their son. 

“Chad?!” his mother shrieked. 

“Uh… hi?” Chad waved awkwardly but made sure to stand behind Jared. 

“You’re supposed to be dead.” His father narrowed his eyes at him. “How could you fake this?” 

“You never cared about me. You weren’t that hard to convince.” Jared was proud of Chad. He was a douche but this was obviously painful for him. 

He was aware of Jensen’s presence close behind him and managed to loop their fingers together, much to the disapproval of the newcomers. They seemed to ignore their own son’s existence to zero in on Jared and his mate. 

“Your parents would be so disappointed in you Jared.” Chad’s father spoke. “Mated with an omega. It’s disgusting.” 

He felt Jensen tense next to him and tightened his hold on him to reassure him. “My parents would be proud of me no matter who I mated. My _disgusting_ mate managed to change pack law by winning a fight with an alpha. There is nothing about him that is inferior to any other Were.” 

They both regarded Jensen curiously. Chad’s mother seemed to be concerned for a few moments but quickly regained her composure. “He looks sickly.” Her brows furrowed. “He’s pale and scrawny. What the hell about him is a strong Were?” 

Jared stepped forward, a low warning growl built in the back of his throat. “He’s carrying the heir to this pack if you must know Mrs Murray.”

“Men should not be able to carry children.” His father spat. 

“He isn’t a man.” Jared defended. “He’s an omega. There is no beta on this Earth who I’d rather carry my children.” 

“But it’s wrong.” Chad’s mother pleaded. 

“Says who?” that was the real question. Who exactly do they think disapproves of omegas so damn much? 

“I… uh.” She didn’t have an answer for that. 

“Exactly. There isn’t anybody who says that being an omega is wrong. It’s just some delusional theory my parents came up with and managed to fuck up the lives of so many of our kind. We have the council on side and if you have a problem then go to them. If you take one step towards my mate then I will rip you limb from limb. Get off my property and don’t come back. I won’t ask again.” Jared stood firm and felt relieved when his entire pack stood with him. The Murray’s were severely outnumbered here. 

“We will leave Mr Padalecki.” She spoke, her eyes on Chad. “But I’d like to talk to my son first in private. There’s some things we need to discuss.” 

Jared turned to face Chad, silently asking him if it was ok. He took a deep breath and nodded shakily. Jared turned back towards his parents. “We’ll be right inside and if you even think of touching him then you’ll be dead before you even register a danger.” He left his words as a warning and turned to head back into the house, looping his arm around Jensen as he went. Jared didn’t pray but damn he prayed the Murray’s weren’t going to cause a lot of shit for them.

-x-

That was easy. Too easy. Jared couldn’t help feeling on edge after the pack’s confrontation with the Murray’s. Chad was still talking, well, shouting with his parents but Jared wouldn’t interfere unless he had to. He wrapped his arms around his trembling mate, kissing him softly in reassurance. 

“Is it just me or is this just the beginning of disapproving Were’s showing up unannounced?” Jensen asked quietly. 

That was the real concern on Jared’s mind. What if this was just the beginning of trouble for them? His mate didn’t need to be put under that kind of pressure. “It doesn’t matter what happens. We’ll work it out. Everything will be ok.” Jared promised. 

“I wish I could believe you.” Jensen sighed, burying his face in Jared’s neck. 

“If you can’t believe me then trust me to make sure nothing bad happens.” Jared rubbed soothing circles on Jensen’s back. 

“I’ll always trust you Jay.” 

“That’s all I ask.” He kissed his mate’s temple and led him to bed. His mate needed him and after the shockingly uneventful meeting with the Murray’s Jared was exhausted. Chad would be okay, it’d take more than his parents to knock Chad off his feet. Plus the pack were still awaiting the young man’s return. Everything would be alright. Jared made a silent vow to make sure of it.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

Jensen curled his body as close into Jared’s as he could. Though there wasn’t really much confrontation with Chad’s parents it had really shaken Jensen up. People were sure to come looking for a fight. Could the pack really stand up to that? God Jensen hoped so. 

“Jen?” Jared’s voice broke through Jensen’s inner panic attack. 

“Yeah?” Jensen winced at the sound of his own voice. Sickness had made his throat sore and his voice croaked at the effort to talk. 

“You know I love you right?” 

Jensen pulled back from Jared’s embrace to see golden honest eyes staring back at him. He tentatively reached out and stroked his mate’s soft floppy hair, pushing it away from his gorgeous face. “I know.” He whispered, because he did know. Damn he knew how much Jared loved him. “You know I love you too right?” 

Jared gave him a soft smile, “yeah I know.” He kissed Jensen’s nose, “so I was thinking.” 

“Don’t strain yourself.” Jensen teased. 

Jared chuckled, his dimples cutting deeply as he smiled. “I was thinking. Maybe… I… uh…” 

“Oh god it’s like the sex talk all over again.” Jensen grinned. His memory of the first and only time he’d heard his mate lost for words was when he was explaining everything to Jensen. Back when the craziness was nearly simple. When they all thought he was a beta. 

“Marry me.” Jensen’s eyes widened comically at the question. Jared was looking shyly at Jensen, biting his lip in nervousness. He hadn’t heard what he thought he just heard had he? Had Jared just asked Jensen to _marry_ him? 

“What?” he squeaked, in a totally manly way of course. 

“You heard me.” Jared’s nervousness seemed to fizzle out into admiration. “Marry me.” 

“Weres don’t get married do they?” Jensen wanted to say yes. All he wanted was to say yes. But something inside of him didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

“Not usually no.” Jared admitted, suddenly looking nervous again. “Mating is the marriage of our world but it’s not in yours. You were born a human and you’ve grown up thinking you’re going to get married and have kids. I want you to have that.” 

“Jay I’m your mate. I’m carrying your child. That’s more than I ever even considered. I don’t need to get married to prove how much you mean to me.” It was true but Jensen still really wanted to marry Jared. He’d love to. 

“Jen. I am so thrilled to have you as my mate and carrying my pup. Maybe it’s enough for some Weres but it’s not enough for me because I know how much marriage means in your world. I want that with you Jensen. I want to be your husband. I want you in every way I can. I want to take you away for a while, get married and spend some quality time with just me and you. Christmas is coming up and when is more magical and romantic to get married than Christmas?” Jared had clearly thought this through and those thoughts touched Jensen deeply. 

“You really want to marry me?” Jensen was the shy one this time. 

Jared beamed, “of course I do!” he climbed off the bed and stood in front of Jensen, dropping down onto one knee. “Jensen Ackles. My love, my mate and the father of my child. Will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my husband?” 

Jensen couldn’t breathe. The biggest smile he’d ever experienced manifested and caused his cheeks to ache as he threw himself at his mate, wrapping his arms and legs around the man he knew would catch him and never let him fall.

Jared didn’t let him down. He caught Jensen and held him up, bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. They fought for dominance of the kiss but it wasn’t hard for Jensen to give up control and let Jared take the lead. He moaned softly at the taste of his mate. No… fiancé. He grinned at the thought, smiling into the kiss as Jared gently laid him out on their bed. 

Jared quickly stripped them of their clothes and began showering Jensen’s body with kisses, worshiping every part of skin he came into contact with. Jensen’s brain turned to mush when Jared’s mouth moved even lower. His fiancé’s gorgeous lips wrapped around his aching cock, he groaned and tried desperately hard not to buck up into his mate’s mouth. 

Huge hands gripped his hips and held him down as he took him as deep as he could. He felt impossibly close to the edge already and almost tipped over as two fingers slipped inside him. “Shit.” He gasped, he needed Jared inside him _now_.

“Need you babe.” He panted. Jared smirked and showered more kisses over his body, sucking marks across his hip and up to nibble on the mating bite. “Jayyyyyyy” he didn’t care if it was needy because he really was desperate for the other man. 

“I got you.” Jared promised. He quickly positioned himself over Jensen and pushed inside agonisingly slow. Jensen threw his head back in ecstasy when he finally bottomed out, he gripped at Jared’s shoulders and pulled him even closer. “I got you.” He whispered again as he pressed dirty open mouthed kisses on his throat and along his collarbone. 

“Jay.” Jensen gasped as his mate began to thrust into him. Slow, sweet and _hard_. It was perfect. 

They continued moving together in sync, soaring through the pleasure and riding through the aftershocks when they finally reached their climax together. Jensen winced slightly as Jared’s knot pushed inside him but that short burning pain was instantly replaced with burning pleasure as it rubbed up against his prostate. There’s just some things Were’s can really do better than humans and sex is definitely one of them as far as Jensen is concerned. Humans _really_ need knots. 

“They do huh?” Jared asked, amused. 

“Oh god,” Jensen groaned. “Did I really say that out loud?” 

“Yeah babe.” Jared leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss, his lips tingling deliciously from the contact. “You really did.” 

“Aw fuck.” Jensen buried his head in his mate’s shoulder. “I totally want to run and hide in the shower right now but I’m tied to you.” He really hated embarrassment, even when it amused his mate. 

“Oh baby I’ll stay tied to you all night if I get to see that blush.” Jensen’s cheeks burned even harder at Jared’s words and he chuckled softly. 

“Don’t make it worse.” Jensen punched Jared affectionately in the chest. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jared assured. “Don’t worry about anything.” 

“Never worry when you’re around.” Jensen admitted. It was true, Jared made him feel safe. 

“Good.” Jared grinned satisfied. “Hey, you never answered my proposal…” Jared looked shy again, it was adorable. 

“You think me jumping your bones was a no?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“So you’ll marry me?” Jared asked. Hope was making his smile that much brighter. 

“Yes Jay. Yes I’ll marry you.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 25**

Chad spun in anger, his fist colliding with the brick wall of the pack house. He screamed out in pain as his knuckles broke easily under the pressure. His parents had once again managed to drive him to the edge and express their shame in him. Sophia quickly came rushing out of the house, cradling Chad’s head in her hands and tentatively holding her palms over his crushed hand. He winced as his bones fused back together under the helpful healing powers his mate possessed. 

“It’s ok baby, I’m here.” Sophia soothed, kissing along his bloody knuckles. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, feeling tears burn his eyes and sobs overpower him. 

“I got you. I got you.” Both of Sophia’s arms came around Chad’s neck and pulled him in as close as she could. She smelt of sweet perfume, a dash of honey and underneath it all she smelt like him. She was his mate and possibly the only person who’d be able to calm him down from his parents words that still rang sharply in his ears.   
_  
“You disgust me.”_

_“Faking your own death and mating with a human born! You’re worse than those omega bitches!”_

_“I mourned your death! How could you!?”_

_“I wish you hadn’t faked it. I wish you_ were _dead.”_

_“No need to wish. To us you are dead.”_

_“I’m ashamed to even allow you to have the Murray name!”_

_“Shacked up with omegas, fags and human borns. You really know how to make your parents proud don’t you son?”_

_“If I never see you again it will be too soon!”_

His sobs rattled his body and his mate held him tighter. He knew he should have never let his parents mourn his loss but if he hadn’t then he’d have never gotten away from them. This is his life and he’s never been happier and yet why does he feel so damn guilty?

“Don’t believe anything those assholes said to you.” Sophia took his head in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. “You hear me Murray? If I ever see you shed another tear over them then I’ll rip them apart myself.” He couldn’t help grinning at her, she was a feisty one his mate. 

“I love it when you get all protective.” Sophia rolled her eyes affectionately and allowed Chad to wrap her up in his arms. “I love you. Just thought I should tell you.” 

He felt her smile against his skin and couldn’t help pressing a kiss to her throat where his claiming bite lay. “I love you too Rocky.” Her tone was teasing but it was filled with love. Everything about the woman he loved made all the guilt fizzle away. He was where he belonged.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared had a killer headache. Which was strange because Were’s rarely if ever got aches and pains. Their healing simply worked against it and allowed them to live a lovely pain free life. He’d had it since Chad’s parents had shown up last night. Maybe it was from stress. He checked his pockets for any silver that could be causing it but came up with nothing. Strange. 

Jensen was curled up underneath his arm and watching TV in their private living room. He regarded his mate with concern. “You ok?” 

“I’m fine.” Jared lied. No need to unsettle his mate in his condition. 

Jensen hadn’t yet been sick today, it was one of his rare good days and Jared was too busy basking in the happiness of his mate to care about the sharp pain in his temple. It’d pass. 

“How are you and my baby?” he asked proudly. 

Jensen gave him a small genuine smile that meant more than it probably should. “We’re doing good Jay. He hasn’t rejected any food today so that’s always a plus.” Jensen absent mindedly ran his hands over his softening stomach.

“He?” 

Jensen blushed. “I have a feeling it’s a boy.” He confessed. 

“And what makes you say that?” Jared didn’t care if they had a boy or a girl but he was so excited to find out which he’d be having. 

“I don’t know.” He sighed, purposely running his hands over his abdomen. “Call it father’s instinct.” 

Jared grinned. “I like that.” He leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Jensen’s stomach. “I don’t know about you but I could kill for a sandwich. You coming down?” 

“Yeah sure.” Jensen agreed. “I’d kill for a bag of marshmallows.” 

“Oh god the sweet cravings are back.” Jared groaned, causing Jensen to laugh. 

“Yep!”

“I’m not feeding your sick habit!” Jared laughed along with his mate. He rose to his feet and regretted it instantly at the stabbing pain in his forehead. Hissing, he clasped his hand onto his head in an attempt to relieve the pressure. He felt faint, _very_ faint. 

“Jay?” Jensen was at his side in a second, worried hands grasping at his shoulders as he yelled out in agony at the throbbing in his head. “Jared!” Jensen’s voice was filled with terror. 

Jared turned to face his mate. Scared bright green orbs were the last thing he remembered as everything faded to blackness.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

“Jared!” Jensen screamed as his mate’s body hit the floor. He hadn’t been prepared and wasn’t anywhere near as fast in his venerable state. He felt like a failure at the realisation he wasn’t quick enough to catch his mate when he fell. Jared would have caught him. “Jay!” he slapped at his mate’s cheeks but got nothing in return. 

“Come on!” he shook him hard and let out a broken sob as Jared’s body began convulsing underneath him. “Jared!” he almost coughed from the strain on his voice. “Help!” somebody in the pack had to hear him. “Help me!” 

He felt like he was going to be sick as Jared’s body trembled violently. He sent a silent prayer to whoever the fuck was listening to thank them for Jared being unconscious for this. His mate’s eyes were slightly open but Jensen knew he wasn’t coherent enough to feel anything. He’d seen a kid have an epileptic fit once, it was terrifying to watch and he hadn’t even known them. It tore his heart out to see it happen to Jared. 

It felt like hours but it was more like seconds before Chad came bursting into the room. He caught sight of Jared’s limp body writhing on the ground and screamed for Sophia. Jensen had never seen Chad so pale. His tears blurred his vision as he whispered soothing words to his mate, begging the fitting to stop and letting Jared know that he was there. 

“You need to stop this Jay.” Jensen whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Me and the baby need you so you can just get your ass off the floor and get back to singing like an idiot you hear me?” he ran his hands lovingly along his mate’s body and hoped that it bought Jared some kind of reassurance. He’d heard that you had to support somebody who was fitting, talk to them soothingly and let them ride it out. Jensen had never felt so damn helpless. 

“Jensen get out of my way!” Sophia came rushing into the room and crouching at Jared’s side. 

“No!” Jensen cried. He’d never leave Jared. 

“Jensen _move_!” she yelled. 

He didn’t have time to reply before strong arms were wrapped around his waist and dragging him away from Jared where he was still convulsing on the ground. He openly sobbed at the sight of his mate being so helpless. Chad loosened his hold as he stopped fighting but it didn’t make it any easier to just watch and do nothing. 

“What’s wrong with him!?” he needed to know. “Damn it Sophia what’s wrong with him!” 

“I don’t know!” she cried back. Her hands steadied themselves over Jared’s chest. 

“Well what could it be?” Chad’s voice was calm, clearly trying to be the strong one. 

“I have no idea. Silver?” she shrugged, massaging along Jared’s stiff muscles. 

“He hasn’t touched any silver!” Jensen let his anger bleed through. Why didn’t they know what was wrong with him? 

“Then I don’t know what else it could be Jensen! I can try relieving some of the tension but there isn’t exactly anything we can do here. This is his body’s way of coping and we gotta let it do its job.” She massaged her hands along Jared’s chest and shoulders, ignoring Jensen’s obvious pain at seeing his mate like this. 

The rest of the pack emerged to see what the commotion was but were quickly turned away by Chad. Jared needed space and the heavy pack energy weren’t going to give that to him. He needed Sophia to get him through it and his mate to be at his side when he awoke and Jensen needed Chad to stop him from having a full on breakdown. 

Forty five minutes later Jared finally stopped fitting. Jensen sagged into Chad’s firm grasp from the relief as his mate blinked open terrified hazel eyes. Wait. Jensen froze. _Hazel_?

Apparently Jensen wasn’t the only one to freeze. All three of them stared open mouthed as Jared slowly sat up. He looked at them all in confusion and Jensen’s pretty sure they all mirrored that confusion. 

Nobody moved for a long time and he could sense his mate’s tension through the bond. He was scared and confused and Jensen finally shook his head through the shock and kneeled in front of his mate. Jared’s golden eyes were replaced by the most gorgeous shade of colour Jensen had ever seen. They had always had a feline shape to them and the colours made him almost look feline too or maybe more like a fox. It was entrancing. They were a collection of blue and green hues mixed together into browns and ambers. Small flecks of gold still remained but there was something very human about his eyes. More disturbingly there was something very _omega_ in those eyes too.

“Hey.” Jared’s voice was soft. 

“Hi.” Jensen gave him a watery smile and pressed his lips to his mate’s. “You scared me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jared’s arms came up around Jensen and held him close. 

“Just never do that to me again.” Jensen allowed himself to cry onto Jared’s shoulder for a few moments before pulling back and staring into his mate’s eyes. That were _still_ hazel. 

“What is it?” Jared asked. “What happened?” he reached out and brushed a stray tear from Jensen’s cheek. “What’s wrong?” 

“You had a fit.” Sophia seemed to have shaken herself from the confusion and was playing doctor. “It lasted around forty five minutes but your vitals were good and there’s no silver in your system so we don’t know what caused it.” She paused, biting her lip and considering her next words. “You also may want to find a mirror.”

“A fit?” Jared’s words trembled and Jensen knew without sensing his feelings that something was not right. “Were’s don’t have fits.” He stated. 

“You’re right.” Sophia agreed. “But when you look in a mirror I think you’ll understand the possibility. Something is wrong Jared. _Very_ wrong.” 

Jared’s brows furrowed and he quickly rose to his feet. Jensen followed behind him as Jared strode into their bathroom, gasping when he caught sight of his reflection. His eyes were wide in shock and tears formed as Jared took in the definite lack of gold in his eyes. 

“Am I human?” Jared asked. 

“Can you shift?” Sophia appeared behind them and put a supportive hand on Jensen’s shoulder. 

Jared quickly stripped off and closed his eyes. Jensen sighed of relief as his body shifted into the giant wolf with stupid floppy ears and chocolate brown fur that Jensen loved so much. Jared seemed to sense his mate’s worry and nudged his hand with his muzzle, allowing Jensen to wrap his arms around his huge form. Jared was still a wolf. He was still Jensen’s mate. Anything else they could make it through. 

The furry body soon turned into the smooth naked skin of a man as Jared shifted back. Jensen kissed him deeply and for once Jared allowed him control, knowing how much his mate needed reassurance that he was ok. 

It was quiet for several long minutes before Chad voiced one of his concerns. “Are you still an alpha?” 

Jared stiffened in Jensen’s arms, clearly having not thought about it. Both Jared and Jensen quickly looked down to where Jared’s knot still remained. He was still an alpha. 

“My knot’s still alive and kicking if that’s what you’re asking.” Jared laughed through his relief. Jensen wished he could join his mate but he was still terrified of what had happened. There was no way that his mate was ok. Something was going on and he didn’t know what was causing it. 

“I think I may know why this is happening.” Jensen wanted to reach out and hug Sophia for virtually reading his mind but he couldn’t let go of Jared, would never let go of him again. 

“Why?” Jensen asked desperately. 

“I think it’s your blood.” 

“M-my blood?” Jensen almost choked on the words. 

“Yeah. We had to put your blood into his system in order to heal him when he had that silver poisoning. My guess is that your blood is starting to have some side effects. I’d really like to take some blood samples from both of you and see if I can pin down what the hell is going on.” Sophia sounded convincing but it cut through Jensen that he could be the reason his mate was in pain. 

“It’s not your fault.” Jared assured him, most likely sensing his unease over the bond. “I bite Jensen all the time. I take his blood into my system most nights as I’m sure Chad takes yours.” He saw Sophia’s cheeks flush of embarrassment and Jensen would have teased her if his own cheeks weren’t burning from Jared’s words. “Why would his blood start affecting me? Mike and Jake aren’t affected by Jason and Tom’s blood.” 

“You had a transfusion Jared. Your blood was mixed with Jensen’s in order to heal you. When you bite your mate there isn’t a lot of blood that’s ingested into your system. It may simply be the large quantity doing this. For all we know this is temporary.” She gestured to Jared’s eyes to point out exactly what she meant. 

“That was over five weeks ago. Why is it affecting me now?” Jared looked lost and all Jensen could do was hold him tight.

“I wish I knew Jared but I really don’t. I don’t even know if this is Jensen’s blood. It’s just a guess and that’s why I’d like to do some blood work. Maybe I can see exactly what’s going on. Maybe nothing else will happen and you’ll go on looking more human than Were or maybe other things will happen too. I can’t answer these questions Jared because I don’t have the answers. I’ve never seen or heard of anything like this before.” Her smile was sympathetic as she left them both to console each other. 

“You’ll be ok Jared. I will never leave your side no matter what.” Jensen assured. 

“It’s going to take a long time to get used to these eyes.” Jared confessed. 

“Well for what it’s worth, I think they’re beautiful.” Jensen kissed him softly and stared intently into the soft hazel eyes he’d always pictured his mate having. 

“It’s worth a lot.” Jared smiled warmly and held onto Jensen for all he was worth. They were both scared and confused and quite clearly in for a long night but together they’d get through this.

-x-

  
**Chapter 26**

-x-

“Wow! Jared you have to see this it’s incredible!” Sophia giggled excitedly from her microscope. She was such a nerd.

Jared humoured her and gazed into the microscope. “Wow…” he feigned enthusiasm. “That’s… what is that?” it was no secret that Jared knew fuck all about science. 

“You’re so useless.” She sighed. “It’s your blood Jared. It’s similar to Jensen’s but it’s different too in a way I’ve never seen before!” She was practically bouncing with excitement. She held Jared’s arm and before Jared knew what was happening she quickly grabbed a knife and slashed it across Jared’s exposed flesh. 

“OW!” he yelled, retracting his arm from her grasp. “What the fuck did you do that for?!” he inspected his arm and watched as the flesh slowly knitted itself back together. 

“I knew it!” she grinned. “You’re immune too!” 

“Immune?” Jared asked in confusion. “Wait.” He snatched the knife out of Sophia’s grasp. “This knife is silver! Are you fucking crazy!?” 

“Relax Jay. I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t sure.” She shrugged him off easily and began writing some medical jargon in her journal. “It’s incredible.” She surveyed the healing wound and frowned. “You don’t heal as fast as Jensen but damn that’s faster than any of us would heal. Any headaches? Nausea? Pain?” 

“Um…” Jared stopped to actually think for a moment. “No?” 

“Excellent!” 

“Sophia what are you saying?” she had been studying both Jared, Jensen and various other pack members for three days virtually non-stop and was like a child at Christmas with all the results she had been getting. However neither Jared nor Jensen were a step closer to finding out what the hell she was talking about half the time. 

“It’s all in the blood alpha.” She took Jared’s arm in her hands once more and smiled in satisfaction that the wound was now fully healed. “It’s like something I’ve never seen before. I mixed your blood with some silver nitrate and it started creating antibodies instantly! I tried the same thing with Chad’s blood and Lauren’s blood and their blood did nothing. You’re immune Jared. The only way that is possible is from Jensen’s blood. That is the only thing I can think of.” 

“I’m not going to turn into an omega am I?” Jared loved his mate and his omega status but he knew that if he was an omega too then there’d be no way he could be mated to Jensen. Two omegas can’t be mates. 

“You’re already mated but I kind of suspect that if you weren’t then it may be very possible.” She jotted down some more notes and Jared breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god.” 

“No sweetie. Thank science.” 

“You’re such a geek.” Jared laughed as Sophia shoved him playfully. “So you think I’m going to be ok?” 

“You may have potentially helped me discover a better antidote or even a vaccination against silver poisoning. Jared with this information I may be able to create immunity. Do you have any idea how incredible that would be? All from the blood of an omega too” she grinned. “Let’s see people discriminate against them if I can use their blood to protect us from silver.” 

“I have this strange image of you with wacky hair in a science coat. The phrase mad scientist comes to mind.” 

“If you don’t get out of my lab Padalecki then I’ll keep doing more tests.” She warned. 

“Oh so it’s you lab now? What happened to healing room?” Jared swiftly ducked as Sophia threw a pen at him before slipping out as quickly as possible. He needed to find Jensen and tell his mate the good news. Jared was going to be fine, they were all going to be fine.

-x-

“So you’re fine?” Jensen asked excitedly for about the seventh time since Jared retold Sophia’s words. 

“Yes Jen,” he laughed softly. “I’m fine.” 

“Awesome!” Jensen leapt into Jared’s arms and allowed Jared to hold him up. 

Jared let out an ‘omph’ at the impact but caught him easily, swinging Jensen around like he weighed nothing before claiming his lips in a deep kiss. Jensen pulled back and cradled Jared’s head in his hands as if he was checking that Jared was really still there. 

“You’re going to be ok.” He whispered confidently, leaning forward to claim Jared’s lips in return. 

“It’s going to take a lot more than a seizure, crazy DNA and sudden immunity to stop me Jen.” Jared smirked at his mate before gently setting him down. 

“I love you.” Jensen smiled brightly at him. 

“I love you too.” Jared returned his smile. “Both of you.” 

“You know I’m half way towards our first scan.” Jensen grinned and held Jared’s hands over his flat stomach where their child was growing. 

“Six more weeks and we’ll get our first glimpse of this little guy.” Jared brushed his thumbs over the softening muscle. He was so damn excited to meet their baby and he was well aware that he’d never been very good at waiting for things.

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-3.jpg)  


“Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today because Jared’s a pushover who wants to make his human born happy.” Chad grinned as he stood before them in his fancy dress priest costume. 

They’d decided to get married and head off by themselves over Christmas, just like Jared had planned. Though Jared wouldn’t let him in on exactly where they were going he was counting down the seconds until they got there. 

The whole pack were gathered outside the pack house at sunset. Danneel had practically thrown flowers over every surface while Lauren trailed fairy lights over a rose archway in the garden where they stood before their family to take their vows. 

It probably wasn’t the best idea to have Chad play minister but it was just as crazy as their life and Jensen really wouldn’t have had it any other way. The pack cheered as Jared and Jensen joined hands over one of Chad’s magazines which was apparently the closest thing to a bible they had. 

“Seriously Chad” Jared fixed him with a stern look “this is a skin mag.” 

“We don’t have a bible!” Chad defended. 

“How can none of you own a bible?” Jensen asked. 

“Do we look like the work of God to you?” Chad asked pointedly in return. 

“Guess not.” Jensen sighed before laughing. 

“What?” Jared looked confused as hell as to why his mate was laughing. 

“This.” Jensen gestured towards the pack that were all dressed casually and to the porno that was blessing their marriage. “It’s so crazy and it’s just perfect. It’s us.” He laughed softly, fingers clenching around Jared’s. 

Jared laughed along then, “You’re right it kinda is perfect.” 

A loud cheer from the pack and wolf whistles prompted Chad to continue his ceremony. He dropped the magazine before allowing them to say their vows. 

“Jensen.” Jared started. His warm, soft, hazel eyes shone with love as he held both of Jensen’s hands. “I never thought I’d find my mate. I just adapted to a life of solitude so easily. Then you came along.” Jensen shifted his gaze to the floor to hide the flush on his cheeks but Jared’s gentle finger tilted his chin back up so that their gazes locked. “You show up out of nowhere in the middle of the night. Scared, bitten and alone. Then within a few short days you’ve completely turned my world upside down. I knew you were my mate the second I saw you but I never knew how deeply I could love you. Of how special you are. So special that you’re blessing me with a child, our baby Jen. I always knew I was gay so I never thought I’d have that. Yet here you are. Taking my hand for life, carrying my child and declaring your love for me. I am honoured to be standing here today and making you my husband. You saved my life in ways you can’t even imagine and thank you will simply never be enough. I can only give you my love.”

Jensen wiped at the dampness at his eyes, letting out a nervous laugh as Jared softly swiped his thumb underneath them and wiping away his tears. “It’s the hormones I swear.” Jensen knew as well as Jared that it wasn’t the hormones but his mate seemed to be ok with letting it slip. 

“Sure Jen. It was the hormones.” Jared agreed. 

“Shut up.” he sniffled and couldn’t help laughing along with Jared’s grin. “Jared Padalecki.” That was a good place to start. Now Jensen just had to think up some other words. “You think you saved my life but you didn’t. You gave me life. Before I was turned I had nothing and now here I stand with the love of my life, my mate, my alpha and my friend. You’ve given me so much without wanting anything in return. Trusted my instincts and you always take my side. There aren’t words to explain how happy I am that you’re going to be my husband and we’re having our first child together.”

“First?” Jared’s smile turned hopeful. 

“Of many.” Jensen promised. “I don’t know what else I can say other than I love you and I’m looking forward to some relaxation with just the two of us. Our first Christmas together and then seeing our baby for the first time. I’m looking forward to it all. The good and the bad. Everything you give me because that’s who you are and it’s the man I fell in love with. No mating bond could ever compete with how crazy I am about you.” 

Jensen took a shaky breath as he finished speaking, not even having time to think as Jared pulled him close into an embrace and effectively kissed the life out of him. 

“Uh… I guess you may kiss the… uh… husband?” Chad’s startled tone broke them apart and Lauren stepped forward to offer them the rings. It was her who pulled Jared’s head out of his ass so they only saw it fitting that she got to be ring bearer. 

They were thin platinum bands with the words ‘ _today, tomorrow, always_ ’ inscribed inside them. Jared took Jensen’s hand in his and gently slid it on, Jensen doing the same for him. They almost bought a fresh set of tears to Jensen’s eyes at how amazing they looked. 

“So I guess I now pronounce you Mr and Mr Padalecki. Sorry about the shitty name Jensen. I think even Rosenbaum is more attractive than Padalecki.” Chad shrugged sympathetically.

“Nothing is more attractive than Padalecki.” Jensen grinned, laughing when he heard Megan’s cheer of approval from those words. 

“Ugh you make me sick with sappiness.” Chad made a retching sound. “Make it obvious how gay you are why don’t you.” Chad was silenced when Sophia clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him away to the stereo system they’d moved outside for the occasion. She cranked up the music as loud as it would go for the real celebrations to begin. 

Jensen couldn’t drink any alcohol though and had therefore banned Jared from doing the same. If Jensen couldn’t get drunk then neither could his mate. Even though Jared had argued he’d feel drunk over the bond Jensen had still refused. Not even the puppy dog eyes had worked that time. 

“So how does it feel to be Mr Padalecki?” Danneel asked with a grin. 

“Pretty damn good actually.” Jensen beamed, smiling even wider as Jared’s arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“Feels pretty damn good hearing it too.” Jared spoke into his neck and gently nipped on Jensen’s earlobe. 

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t hump him in public Jared.” Danneel fixed him a stern look before turning her attention back to Jensen. “How are you even married anyway? You didn’t sign anything and I know for a face that Chad isn’t certified to wed you.” 

“We’re still married.” Jensen grinned, “It’s just not legal.” 

“Ooh you law breaking citizen!” she scolded playfully. “I like it!” 

She headed off to dance with her mate while Jared slowly swayed with Jensen to the music, even if it was a lot faster than the speed they were moving at. “I hope this was ok.” Jared spoke as he kissed at Jensen’s neck. 

“Are you kidding Jay? It’s amazing. I couldn’t have picked a better wedding.” 

“You mean you didn’t want a horse drawn carriage like the pretty princess you are?” Jared teased. 

“Ass.” Jensen rolled his eyes affectionately and spun in Jared’s arms to loop his arms around his husband’s neck. “You know the best thing about weddings?” he asked suggestively. 

“The red hot kinky sex?” Jared answered hopefully. 

“I was going to say the cake but yeah that works too.” Jensen laughed and dragged Jared in for another kiss.

-x-

  
**Chapter 27**

-x-

“The lake house!” Jensen practically leapt out of his seat when they arrived. Jared smiled fondly at his new husband before taking in their surroundings. The lake house was covered in a thick layer of snow, the lake itself was frozen over and not a vile squirrel in sight. He’d always wanted to spend a Christmas here and had sent Chad and Sophia over earlier in the week to put up a Christmas tree and make sure the kitchen was stocked because Jared didn’t plan on leaving this place until at least New Year. 

“You said you wanted to come back here.” Jared hadn’t even managed to switch off the engine before he was greeted with a lapful of Jensen. 

“Thank you!” he squeezed him harder before he reluctantly let go, sitting back to admire the view. 

The inside of the lake house was decorated in every possible Christmas decoration you could imagine. There were figurines, dancing snowmen and even a highly annoying but kinda cute singing Santa Clause. Then in the middle of their little winter wonderland was the biggest tree Jared had ever seen, decorated with every colour of tinsel and bulbuls and twinkling lights. 

“Wow.” Jensen breathed in awe. 

“Right with you there babe.” Jared agreed. The place looked magical. 

Jensen turned to him, a huge shit eating grin on his face. “Can we play in the snow?” he was practically vibrating with energy and Jared really couldn’t stop himself from laughing at his new husband. 

“Yeah Jen. We can play in the snow.” Jensen didn’t even let Jared finish the rest before he grabbed his hand and raced back to the cool outdoors. “Thank god for Werewolf body heat.” Jared grinned as he dropped himself in the snow, waving his arms like an idiot to make a snow angel. 

Jared hadn’t even had the chance to stand up and admire his angel before he was pelted with snowballs and blessed with the sound of soft giggling. Yep. Giggling. 

He spun and dropped to the floor, quickly gathering up a handful of snow and moulding it into a ball and firing it directly at his mate’s head. It was a little cruel but he couldn’t stop laughing at Jensen’s bitch face as the icy flakes melted on his skin. 

Jensen didn’t seem to appreciate Jared’s good aim as much as Jared did and he quickly found himself being tackled into the snow, laughing as Jensen tried and failed to get the upper hand. They were both soaked and feeling cold by the time Jensen reluctantly gave in but Jared couldn’t wipe the smile off his face for a million dollars. 

“I hate you.” Jensen grumbled as they made their way inside, quickly rushing to the bathroom to run a warm bath. 

“Bitch you love me.” Jared grinned as he jumped in the tub that was only half filled with water. 

“You’re lucky I do!” Jensen glared at him before slipping his body in between Jared’s legs and smiling softly as Jared’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him back towards his chest. 

Times like this were what kept Jared sane. Everything would be alright because he had his mate. Nothing else in the world mattered as long as Jensen was happy.

-x-

_”We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and happy holiday sex!”_ the pack sang over the phone. 

Both Jared and Jensen laughed at their way of saying merry Christmas. “Thanks guys.” Jared chuckled. “We’ll make sure to have extra happy holiday sex.” 

“Start off the new year with a bang.” Jensen grinned. 

“Yeah you will!” was the retort from Lauren on the other line. 

“Have a good one guys and we’ll be home soon. Merry Christmas!” Jared shouted down the phone, a little sad it was on speaker and he couldn’t deafen somebody, preferably Chad. 

“Merry Christmas!” the pack shouted back, hanging up before anyone else could say anything. 

“Merry Christmas Jay.” Jensen curled his body around Jared’s and nuzzled him softly. 

“Merry Christmas Jen.” Jared placed a delicate kiss on the top of his mate’s head. 

It was dark outside and the only light came from the open fire crackling away and the TV playing some Christmas movie Jensen had chosen. It was just after midnight so it was officially Christmas day, though they’d agreed to wait until the morning to exchange Christmas gifts. Jared was ready to admit to himself that he was a child and quite frankly had waiting issues. 

“So it’s officially Christmas now…” Jared started. 

“No Jared. You can’t open anything until the morning.” Jensen replied without letting Jared finish. 

“Fine!” he sighed heavily. “Can we go to bed then? I’m tired and the presents under the tree have some sort of magnetic force pulling me in.” 

“You’re made of metal then?” Jensen raised his head, smirking at Jared. 

“I… uh… god do you not understand metaphors!” he shrugged his still laughing mate from his lap, switched off the TV and headed to the bedroom.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

“Jen wake up! It’s Christmas!” Jared’s voice was way too perky for such an ungodly hour. 

“Time is it?” Jensen grumbled, burying his head under the pillow.

“It’s just gone six thirty.”

“Then can I suggest something?” 

“Sure.” 

“Fuck off until the clock is at least in double figures.” Jensen glared as his husband. No way would the puppy dog eyes get him out of bed at six in the morning. 

“There’s a zero in front of the six if that makes you feel any better.” Jared tried reasoning. 

“Funny enough it doesn’t. Now get your ass back to sleep or simply let me sleep for at least three and a half more hours.” Jensen could admit he was being a scrooge but damn he hated mornings. 

“But Jen it’s Christmas.” Jared stuck out his bottom lip and full on pouted. For a few moments Jensen actually felt guilty before getting pissed that Jared had him wrapped around his little finger. 

“My present better be fucking huge.” He mumbled as he slid out of bed and into a very cold shower to attempt waking him up. 

“I love you!” Jared yelled after him. 

“I must fucking worship you to get out of bed this early. Now make me some coffee!” it then struck him that he could no longer drink coffee. “Fuck! Get me everything we have that contains sugar!” if he couldn’t have a caffeine rush then he was going to opt for a sugar high. 

When Jensen finally trudged downstairs he was greeted by a mug of hot chocolate and three packs of sugary gummy bears. Jensen accepted them with a mumbled ‘thanks’ before dropping down onto the couch and shoving a handful of delicious sugary goodness into his mouth. 

“You gunna share that?” Jared asked a little hopefully. 

Jensen studied the bag of gummy bears intently for a few moments before reluctantly handing his mate one. 

“One. Seriously.” 

“I can take it back if you don’t want it.” Jared quickly popped the gummy bear in his mouth, apparently scared of the pissed off expression Jensen was probably sporting. 

Jensen took a few moments to sit back and relax while Jared gathered up presents. He moved in front of Jensen and started offering him various wrapped packages from the pack. Jensen had received multiple gifts from the pack that ranged from expensive dress shirts to a pretty impressively sized dildo from Chad. 

“I do not want to know what goes on in that guy’s head.” Jensen shook his head fondly before tossing it towards Jared for inspection. 

“Hmm.” Jared eyed the gift appreciatively. “Well they say Christmas is for toys.” He waggled his eyebrows and flashed Jensen a smirk. “Then you’re supposed to spend the rest of the day playing with them.” 

“Why Jared I’ve never seen you so subtle.” Jensen laughed through the sarcasm that was laced in his voice. 

“Shut up and open your best presents.” 

“My best presents?” Jensen raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

“Yeah! The presents from me of course!” Jared raced back to the tree and returned with an armful of packages. 

Jensen opened them, smiling when he received a bunch of new paints to paint the nursery with. There were a few other small gifts such as a leather plaited bracelet and some new cologne that smelt amazing. Jared had also gotten him a guitar so that he could play along with Jason. Jensen almost welled up by how much the thought touched him. He couldn’t stop laughing however when he unwrapped a homemade gift voucher. 

“This gift voucher entitles you to one night of hot, steamy Padalecki sex.” Jensen continued to laugh for a long time after that, eventually silenced when Jared wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug. 

“That thing has an expiry date you know.” Jared gestured towards the voucher Jensen was holding. “I’d use it soon if I were you.” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Jensen laughed softly before retrieving his own handful of gifts to give Jared. 

Jensen bit his lip around a smile at the genuine happiness in Jared’s eyes as he opened his own gifts from the pack before opening the ones from Jensen. He’d gotten Jared some designer jeans he’d been eyeing for months along with a huge box of chocolates for his mate’s sweet tooth. He’d also gotten himself and Jared an appointment at a tattoo parlour, something they’d discussed for a few weeks now and decided on getting matching J’s. 

“I’m really too chicken shit for this.” Jared laughed softly but thanked Jensen anyway. “You’ll have to hold my hand ok?” 

“I’ll never let go Jack. I’ll never let go!” Jensen held a dramatic pose at the words, he really hated that movie but the quote just slipped out of him. He obviously had an uncontrollable need to joke around with Jared. 

“Fuck off Rose.” Jared grumbled. He opened one of the smaller presents, glaring at Jensen as he did so. In his hand he held a cute little squirrel keychain, Jensen thought it was perfect. “Seriously?” he continued glaring. 

“You love them” Jensen retorted. 

Jared then turned his attention to his final present, breaking into hysterical laughter as he did so. “A karaoke machine!? Ha!” he jumped to his feet and picked Jensen up off the ground, spinning him around as he hugged the life out of him. “You are so fucking amazing you know that?” 

“You’re awfully excited about a karaoke machine.” Jensen grinned. 

“You do realise that you’re probably about the only person who’d actually allow me to sing right?” Jared was still laughing, he wasn’t a very good singer but Jensen knew how much he loved it. 

“It makes you happy so I’m happy.” He leaned forward to kiss his mate but didn’t get very far as Jared surged closer and enveloped him in a deep kiss. 

“Maybe we should test out Chad’s gift.” Jared raised his eyebrows hopefully. “You could totally use your voucher!” 

Jensen laughed. “That sounds like a plan. I kind of have a surprise for you upstairs.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Jared smiled against his lips as he kissed him once more. “I have one too.” He turned towards the tree and pulled out another soft package. 

Jensen opened it quickly and almost burst into tears. In fact. He did. “Fucking hormones!” he sobbed as he held the tiny baby grow in his hands alongside the cutest little boots he’d ever seen. There was also the softest teddy bear Jensen had ever touched. “It’s perfect.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck and leaning into his embrace. “Now take me to bed.” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Jared grinned and carried Jensen as quickly as he could to their bedroom. 

When they got upstairs Jensen quickly disappeared into the en suite bathroom before Jared could even consider kissing him. He returned dressed in red sweatpants that were decorated with a giant golden bow and had a Santa hat on his head. 

“Jen?” Jared eyed his body appreciatively. 

“Thought you could unwrap one last present.” Jensen crossed his arms over his chest and leant back against the doorframe. “Come get it.” He grinned as Jared raced forward, dragging Jensen over to the bed and making quick work of the bow and sweats. 

“You can leave the Santa hat on.” Jared pulled on the bobble and laughed when it pinged Jensen in the face. 

“Ass.” Jensen grit out before throwing Jared onto his back and straddling his hips. “Gonna ride you Jay.” He promised, grinding his hips down onto his mate’s. “Going to make you cum again, and again, and again, and again.” 

“You promise?” Jared asked eagerly. 

“Promise.”

-x-

Several hours and multiple orgasms later, they both lay curled together, happy and sated. It was by far the best Christmas Jensen had ever had. Everything about it was perfect. Jared was perfect. 

Jared smiled sleepily. “Thanks. You are too.” 

Jensen’s brows furrowed. “I am what?” 

“You said I was perfect. You’re perfect too.” 

Now Jensen was really confused. He hadn’t said anything. 

“Sure you did. I didn’t fuck your brains out that much did I?” Jared smirked and Jensen was even more confused if possible. 

No. Jensen hadn’t said anything. He was certain. “Jared.” He waited until Jared’s eyes met his before testing his theory. “ _Can you hear me?_ ”

The way Jared flew out of the bed, arms flailing everywhere as he fell backwards onto the floor with a loud thump told Jensen that, yes, Jared could hear him. 

“What the fuck?!” Jared’s eyes widened and almost bulged out of his skull. 

“ _So you can hear me then?_ ” 

“What the fuck?!” Jared clasped his hands over his ears. “You’re in my fucking head!” 

“Think something at me.” Jensen suggested. “Maybe it works both ways.” 

“ _I think this is insane and there’s no way in hell this is possible_ ” Jared folded his arms over his chest smugly, as if he knew Jensen would be wrong. 

“Sorry Jay. It may be insane but I’m thinking it’s very possible indeed.” The smirk was wiped off Jared’s face as Jensen responded to his thoughts. 

“So what now I have no privacy?” Jared’s jaw hung open in disbelief. “How the hell did this happen?” 

“I can only hear what you direct at me. Maybe it’s like when we’re in wolf form only we can do it in human form. Perhaps you’ll have the privacy you need after all.” Jensen threw the sheets off his body and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

“No Jen I didn’t mean it like that!” he heard Jared on the other side of the door. “Fuck Jensen this is huge! Weres can’t do this and I freaked. You know I have nothing to hide from you!” Jared’s fist pounded on the door but Jensen ignored it. He didn’t want to hear it. Maybe he was overreacting. Actually, he knew he was overreacting but the pregnancy and their sudden telepathic connection scared the shit out of him. Surely his reaction was understandable. Fucking hormones. 

“Jensen open the fucking door!” Jared’s fist slammed against the door once more. 

“ _Just leave me alone._ ” Jensen sighed heavily, relieved he didn’t have to speak right now because he knew his voice wasn’t strong enough and he’d only end up crying. 

“ _Get out of my head._ ” Jared’s voice in his mind was cold and distant, no doubt as scared as Jensen was. Even though his mate was probably terrified of what was happening it didn’t stop the hurt that Jensen felt from those words. He was scared too.

-x-

  
**Chapter 28**

-x-

Jensen didn’t know what time it was. He guessed early morning but he wasn’t certain because the bathroom had no window or clock and he wasn’t quite ready to face Jared yet. After around an hour of shouting at each other Jensen had finally given in, slid down the door and curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. It wasn’t the comfiest spot in the world but he could sense Jared in the same position on the other side of the door so he wasn’t the only one suffering. 

“ _Jensen. Please._ ” Jared’s voice entered his head. He never asked for any of this and yet here they are fighting about it. It’s not like either of them can change it and he sure as hell isn’t getting tests done on it. “ _Open the door baby._ ” Jared sounded desperate, pleading. 

Jensen sighed heavily, slowly raised himself to his feet and opened the door. Jared had clearly been leaning all his weight on the door as he collapsed backwards at Jensen’s feet. He smiled sheepishly up at Jensen and it took a lot for him not to laugh at his mate. Instead he stepped over him and curled himself up on their bed, chasing sleep from too long spent on a tiled floor. 

“Jensen, talk to me. Don’t shut me out.” Jared lay on the opposite side of the bed, careful not to touch Jensen. 

“Funny I thought the whole problem about this is that you can’t shut me out.” Jensen muttered, arms curling around the pillow to stop him reaching out to his husband. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Jared snapped. “I’m sorry Jensen but this is something that has never happened before. It’s not possible. So yeah I freaked out.” 

“Not possible.” Jensen scoffed. “You know you say that a lot.” 

“Well I’ve had a lot of firsts with you. When it comes to relationships I’ve had all my firsts with you. Then you turn out to be a supposedly extinct species and suddenly I’m changing into who the fuck knows what.” Jared sighed, cuddling up to his own pillow. “I’m just as scared as you are. All this stuff is new to me and it’s all way over my head.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jensen whispered. “I know you’re scared too.” 

“Come here.” Jared opened out his arms and Jensen found himself drawn to the safety of his mate’s warm body. He sighed in contentment when those strong arms held him tight and kissed him on the forehead. “We need some sleep.” Jared spoke around a yawn. “Night Jen.” 

“Night Jay.” Jensen buried his head into Jared’s chest and finally fell asleep there. He’d never be able to sleep without Jared’s arms around him again.

-x-

The room was lit up from bright sunshine when Jensen woke up. He felt like shit and guessed that he’d only had a few hours sleep at the most. Jared stirred next to him, blinking open sleepy eyes and offering up a lazy smile. It wasn’t often Jensen was awake first but he loved it when he was. Jared is too adorable for his own good when he wakes up. 

“Morning.” Jared mumbled. 

“I think it’s afternoon.” Jensen corrected. 

“Close enough.” Jared yawned, wrapping his arms tighter around Jensen before relaxing his grip and allowing his eyes to slip closed again. 

“Jay?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I have a really bad craving for Lucky Charms.” Jensen admitted. 

“I’m sure there’s some downstairs.” 

“You want some?” Jensen asked as he climbed out of the bed after untangling himself from Jared’s limbs. 

“Sure.” Jared yawned again and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms out above his head before slowly trailing behind Jensen. 

Jensen made quick work of his breakfast and then moved on to a stash of Misha’s cookies he’d bought with him. Jared eyed him curiously before shrugging and continuing to shovel his food into his mouth. 

“You eat like a pig.” Jensen commented. 

“You have cookie crumbs all over your face.” Jared retorted without even looking up. 

Jensen blushed slightly and wiped at his face, slightly annoyed when he realised that he’d even managed to get a cookie crumb in his eyebrow. Damn maybe he was the piggy one after all. 

“So what are we going to do with our sudden telepathic tendencies?” Jensen asked curiously. 

“We’re going to deal with it ourselves.” Jared replied easily. 

“Ourselves?” Jensen raised a questionable eyebrow. 

“Yes. We can’t tell any of the pack about this. No way in hell are we letting them know we have random telepathic connections.” Jared fixed his mate a stern look. “You must _not_ mention this to anybody. We’ll deal with it ourselves. As long as neither of us are in pain then there’s nothing wrong.” 

“How can you be sure?” 

“Do you really think I’d risk it if I wasn’t sure we’d be ok?” Jared sighed heavily and folded his arms on top of the table, leaning forward slightly. “Jensen I’m not stupid enough to risk my own life and I sure as hell would never risk yours. Trust me on this one ok? We’re going to be fine.” 

Jensen sighed in resignation. “I trust you Jay. I really do. Just promise me that if anything else starts happening or if things get weird then we’ll ask for help.” 

“I promise.” Jared agreed. “Now… let’s enjoy the rest of our honeymoon.”

-x-

“Twelve weeks guys!” Sophia beamed excitedly. “You ready to see your baby?” 

“Yes!” Jared was practically jumping out of his seat trying to get Sophia to speed up. Jensen shook his head fondly at his husband, linking their hands and allowing Sophia to manoeuvre the ultrasound machine towards the hospital bed. 

Things had been good since Christmas. Their telepathic conversations hadn’t gone away and while they were pretty good at controlling it, sometimes thoughts slipped through if they were thought loud enough. It was very awkward the first time Jared had an argument with Chad and made a snide comment in his head, unaware Jensen heard it and randomly burst out laughing next to him. Maybe the pack thought they were a little insane. Jensen guessed it beat the alternative of freaks. 

“Now this gel is going to be a little cold Jen but you just got to man up and take it.” Sophia laughed as Jensen let out a girly shriek at how cold the gel really was. 

“I thought you said it was a little cold! That’s more than a little!” he glared at the woman but only got a sweet smile in return. 

“Alright.” She moved the scanner over the soft skin of Jensen’s lower abdomen where the tiniest bump was forming. “Let’s have a peek at baby Padalecki.” 

They both turned their attention to the screen and Jensen couldn’t stop the prickle of emotion when he first saw the blurry splodge that was their baby flash up on the screen. His cheeks were hurting from smiling so widely and in the corner of his eye he caught Jared’s smile just as wide and felt a wash of pride over the bond. A soft beating sound entered the room and Sophia grinned. 

“What’s that?” Jensen asked curiously. 

“That’s your babies heartbeats.” Her grin widened even more. 

“Babies?” Jensen’s eyes widened. He was having more than one. Oh god. 

“Two to be exact.” Sophia announced. “I can’t tell you the sex just yet but they are both doing brilliantly. You’re a great parent freckles.” she pointed to the screen. “Here we have baby number one.” She shifted slightly to the left, “and baby number two.” 

“Wow… two.” Jensen breathed, feeling a surge of protection rush though him. He had two children who depended on him now, seeing them and hearing their heartbeats made it all real. 

“Two babies Jen.” Jared’s excited tone and the tight pressure on his hand bought him back to reality. “Two pups.” Jared’s eyes were damp and his smile was dazzling. “God I love you.” He leant forward and captured Jensen’s lips, kissing him deeply. 

“Do you really need to taste his tonsils while I’m trying to give you a damn sonogram?” Sophia was clearly amused but Jensen flushed with embarrassment when he realised that they weren’t alone. 

“Sorry.” Jensen grinned sheepishly. “Seeing as I’m having two…” he started. “Does this mean my pregnancy will be shorter?” he asked hopefully. 

“Sorry freckles. Your body is made to carry a litter as opposed to a lone child. It can easily hold four babies for the full nine months.” 

“There better not be four babies in here!” Jensen squealed... In a totally manly way of course.

“Nah, you only got two this time. You normally always carry the same or less so you shouldn’t have to worry about it in the future.” She assured him. “Now, you want a picture I take it?” she asked, already printing off a few copies from different angles. 

“I found my new screensaver.” Jared’s lips quirked as he stared at the picture with pride. He took a snap of it with his cell phone and set it as his screensaver. Jensen felt a spark inside him, Jared’s background was him and Jensen and while their babies were the most important thing right now he felt loved to know he reserved the space on Jared’s wallpaper. God he was such a girl. 

“ _Yeah you are a girl sometimes_.” Jared’s voice entered his mind along with soft laughter. 

“ _Oh fuck! You heard that?_ ” Jensen tried his best not to groan and cover his face to hide his embarrassment. 

“ _Only every word_.” Jared sent him a private smirk and Jensen couldn’t help but glare at him. Damn he needed to figure out how to control this telepathy. It always sparked up at the most inconvenient of times. Coincidentally whenever Jensen was thinking something embarrassing it always seemed to reach Jared’s ears. Just his damn luck. The only good thing was that the pack had yet to discover that they tended to have private conversations sometimes. Jensen was seriously proud of how well they were hiding it. 

They were slowly working things out for themselves, adapting to the changes and were soon to become parents. Jensen was about to start painting the mural and Jared had finally managed a breakthrough in calming Mike’s antics. Turns out parents will actually pay for their children to be entertained by an idiot. Maybe they just found their perfect babysitter. Things can only get better from here right?

-x-

  
**Chapter 29**

-x-

“Come on!” Jensen jumped up and down a little as he sucked in a breath and pulled his stomach in as far as it would go. “Damn it!” he flopped down onto his back on their bed in defeat. His jeans unfastened and clutching tightly around his ass where it was obvious he’d put on weight. He was fifteen weeks pregnant and his body was beginning to tell the world.

“Something wrong?” Jared popped his head out of the bathroom and eyed Jensen’s body appreciatively. 

“I can’t fasten my jeans.” Jensen almost cringed at the reality of his situation. He knew it was his body swelling with their children but it didn’t stop him from feeling fat. “Ow!” Jensen glared at Jared after the other man threw his scrunched up wet towel at him. It didn’t hurt but Jensen wasn’t exactly feeling like a happy camper. 

“You’re not fat.” Jared scolded. He stepped closer and pressed his hand over Jensen’s abdomen where his skin had softened and a small bump pushed from the confines of his jeans. “Wow.” He whispered in awe. “When did you get so big?” 

“I knew I was fat.” Jensen burst out into tears, twisting his body and curling up into a ball. He trailed his hands over the swell of his stomach and cried harder. His body was changing and there was nothing he could do about it, he felt disgusting and ugly and he just didn’t want this anymore. “Jay I can’t.” he sobbed, not allowing Jared to touch him. 

“Can’t what?” Jared asked desperately, trying anything to get Jensen to look at him. “Jen I didn’t mean it like that I just didn’t notice how much the bump had grown.”

“I can’t do this anymore! I don’t want this!” he choked on more sobs and ended up coughing from getting himself so worked up. 

“Don’t want what Jensen?” Jared’s voice was shaking as he spoke. 

“This! I don’t want to be pregnant Jared! I don’t want it! Any of it!” he cried, slamming his fists into his stomach in order to take out his frustration. 

“Jensen! Hey!” Jared quickly grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned them above his head, straddling his waist and holding Jensen down as he violently writhed underneath him. He tried to buck Jared off but it wasn’t working, he kicked his legs out and fought against the tight grip on his wrists but it was useless so he resorted in the only thing that he could. He screamed.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

“Jensen!” Jared tried desperately to get Jensen to respond but it wasn’t working. He writhed and screamed underneath Jared, tears streaming down his cheeks and his breathing rapidly increasing. “Hey!” he managed to pin Jensen’s wrists with one hand and grabbed his chin, forcing his head to stay still. “Look at me.” he ordered. Jensen didn’t respond. “Look at me!” he ordered again, letting his alpha come out. 

Jensen went limp in his arms, taking shuddering breaths before finally blinking open scared green eyes. They were bloodshot from crying and they broke Jared’s heart. 

“Why are you being like this?” Jared asked softly in order to not scare his mate. 

“Weren’t you listening?” Jensen’s voice was flat and empty of any emotion. “I don’t want to be pregnant Jared. I don’t want these children.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Jared felt tears well up in his own eyes at Jensen’s words. “You were happy right up until you finally noticed your body was changing. All of an hour ago you were so excited. What the hell is wrong with you?” the question held more anger than Jared had intended, causing Jensen to stare at him stunned and hurt. 

He was about to apologize when there was a timid knock at their bedroom door. The person waited a few moments before opening it and taking in the sight of a very upset and distressed Jensen being pinned down by his mate. 

Sophia’s eyes grew wide with concern. She quickly ushered Jared out of the room and took Jensen down to her healing room. When Jared had asked to go with her she’d almost turned savage on him, protecting Jensen’s shaking form. 

“Fuck.” Jared cursed, he slid down the wall and bracketed his arms on his knees. The healing room was soundproof and he’d give anything to hear the conversation behind those closed doors. 

“Hey.” Chad appeared next to him and dropped down to sit next to Jared on the floor. “What’s wrong with Jensen? That was quite a screaming fit.” His voice was soft and laced with concern. 

Jared breathed a deep sigh, his emotions running heavily through him. “I wish I knew.” 

It seemed like hours later when Sophia finally stepped out of the healing room. Chad offered him a warm smile before giving them some privacy. She stepped into Jared’s office that was also blessed with soundproofing so that they could talk away from the rest of the pack.

“What’s going on Soph?” Jared asked, a little afraid of the answer. 

“I’ve sedated Jensen. His blood pressure was through the roof and he got himself so worked up he was exhausted so I gave him something to help him relax and take the stress off the babies. They had a traumatic few minutes but they stabilized really easily.” She smiled sadly at him. “He asked me something Jared and I’m not even sure I want to repeat it. I know you’d never give your consent.” 

Jared couldn’t bear the thought of what Jensen had asked for. Knowing it without even having to ask but needing to know for sure. “What did he ask?” 

“He asked me to terminate the pregnancy.” She gave Jared a look of pure sympathy. “I told him I couldn’t do it without your permission and he freaked out again which is why I sedated him.” 

Jared raked his hands through his hair. This was not happening. “W-why?” his whole body was trembling, his voice broken as he spoke. “Why would he want to get rid of our babies?” he felt the prick of tears sting his eyes. “He was so excited.” 

“Jared this is all very new to him.” Sophia put on her professional voice. “Jensen is a male and he’s pregnant. That is impossible in his world and yet it’s happening to him. There are changes in his body that he was unprepared for. Saying you want a baby is all well and good but it doesn’t really hit home until things are physically changing. His stomach is beginning to grow and it will continue to grow but he is so scared about the thought of that. Put yourself in his position. You’d be scared too.” 

“I’m scared as it is!” Jared slammed his hand down on his desk, frustrated with how everything was upsetting his mate. 

“I know you are but your mate suffered an anxiety attack earlier and it’s highly possible it might happen again. You need to be with him every single step of the way.”

Jared’s brows furrowed. “An anxiety attack?” 

“It’s very possibly that Jensen is suffering from some form of prenatal depression. I won’t know for sure until he wakes up and I can assess him properly.” She gave him a sad half smile. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make him better Jared but you need to be with him in this tough time.” 

“I am there for him every second of every day!” Jared defended. 

“I know Jared but your mate is very mentally unstable at the moment. It could have just been a rush of hormones or it could have been something more serious. We just need to support him as best as we can. You can go sit with Jensen until he wakes up if you’d like.” 

Jared didn’t have any words so he just nodded jerkily. Finding himself moving without thinking, not even seeing any of his surroundings until he was at his husband’s bedside. Jensen looked so small. He was hooked up to various machines and looked paler than Jared had ever seen him. The sheet clung to his body enough that the small swell of their children was visible. It killed Jared to think Jensen had asked for a termination. Did he really hate their children that much he wanted to kill them?

-x-

Jared wasn’t sure how much later it was but he was slowly falling asleep on the chair at Jensen’s bedside when his mate’s hand twitched in his. He blinked rapidly to shake off the early clutches of sleep and shifted forward in his chair to hold onto Jensen’s hand tighter. 

Very slowly his mate regained consciousness, vibrant green eyes scanning the room around him and finally settling on Jared. He looked sad and guilty. It cut through Jared to see but he knew he had to be strong for his mate. 

“What happened?” Jensen croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice and smiling gratefully as Jared handed him a glass of water. 

“You had a panic attack.” Jared took a deep breath. “Said you didn’t want to be pregnant anymore. Even asked Sophia for a termination.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened. “I said that?” he asked hopelessly. 

Jared nodded. “Is that what you want Jensen? You can’t get a termination without the permission of your alpha. I can’t stand the thought of killing our children but your welfare is important to me. You’re my husband and I love you. If a termination is really what you want then I’ll allow it.” He paused to take a shaky breath, feeling tears welling up. “But if I do that then I’ll be getting surgery to prevent me having children. It may sound like a rash decision but I can’t go through this again to have it taken away. I love you and I’ll support your choice but I can’t go through the heartache again if this is what you want.” 

Jensen’s eyes were damp. “Jared I don’t…” he shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t want to abort our children. I had a total hormonal overload and said a bunch of shit I didn’t mean. I can’t believe I said that.” 

“You really don’t remember?” Jared asked, surprised. 

“No.” he looked a little stunned after Jared’s revelation. “I don’t want to get rid of our babies. I love them Jared. I have no idea why I reacted like that.” 

“I had to restrain you Jen. You were crying ‘cause you couldn’t get your jeans fastened and you punched yourself in the stomach.” Jensen’s eyes widened and he curled his arms protectively around the bump. “I had to hold you down and you totally freaked out. Screaming and fighting against me. Sophia had to sedate you to stop the trauma on the babies.” 

“I can’t believe I did that.” Jensen looked down to his stomach, rubbing his thumbs lovingly across the swell. “Are they ok?” he asked, suddenly worried. 

“They’re fine.” Jared assured. “Are you ok? Sophia said you could have prenatal depression.” 

“Depression?” Jensen eyed him in disbelief. “No Jared. I’m not depressed. I can’t wait to be a father. You know that.” 

“So what the hell Jensen?” none of this was making any sense as far as Jared was concerned. 

“I don’t know ok!” Jensen yelled. “Why don’t you fucking tell me!?” 

“Given everything you’ve been going through I’ve been lenient with you Jensen but you will _not_ speak to me in that manner again. I allow you to get away with a lot of things but this stops now. I’m your alpha and you will respect that.” Jared’s voice was firm and authoritative. In all honesty he’d never felt disrespected by Jensen but all his emotions were running high and caused him to snap. He sighed in resignation. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” 

“Why is this happening to me?” Jensen’s voice was small and scared. Without thinking he leaned forward and wrapped his entire body around his mate, seeking his own comfort as well as giving it. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Jared promised. 

“What if it’s linked to all the stuff happening to you.” Jensen whispered. “The eyes, the seizure and the immunity.” He quickly scanned the room, making sure there was nobody around to overhear. “The mind thing.” Jared stiffened at the thought that whatever was going on with them could potentially harm his pups. “What if this is another side effect.” 

Jared didn’t know what to say to that. What could he say to that? Instead of trying to explain things he linked his fingers through Jensen’s where they were settled across his stomach, smiling at being able to comfort his husband and children. He knew Jensen was self-conscious about the changes in his body so he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the bump. “We’ll figure it out.” He assured, wrapping Jensen up in his arms and allowing them to both drift off to sleep. It had been a long, exhausting day for the both of them.

-x-

  
**Chapter 30**

-x-

“Well Jensen you’ll be pleased to know that you’re not suffering any form of prenatal depression.” Sophia announced happily as she flicked through her notes. 

“Wow Sophia. It took you three weeks to come up with that one?” Jensen muttered, annoyed that he was still being used as a guinea pig. “I told you that I wasn’t depressed the second I woke up but did you believe me? Nope! So I’m eighteen weeks pregnant and totally healthy yes?” 

Sophia sighed, dropping down into an armchair. “Yes you have a clean bill of health but Jensen there has to be something going on. It was all just too weird.” 

“I had some crazy hormones for a minute. I’m a guy and human born remember. Guess I’m more hormonal than your average beta or omega.” Jensen shrugged, moving his hand over the bump that was getting bigger by the day. He smiled when he felt a little flutter inside him from the touch, it wasn’t strong enough to be felt on the outside yet but it was only a matter of time before his babies would play kickboxing with Jensen’s stomach. 

“I just don’t get it!” she yelled in frustration. “I’m a natural healer and yet I have no idea when it comes to you and Jared. What the hell makes you so different?” 

“I don’t know.” Jensen really had no idea and prayed more than anything to be a normal Were. 

Sophia was silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke. “Morgan said you came from an omega bloodline. That explains the omega part of you but there’s just so much more in your bloodstream. What else is in your bloodline Jensen? Where did you come from?” 

Jensen stiffened. His family was the last thing he wanted to talk about. “My parents died. I don’t know anything about my family.” 

Sophia frowned. “Nothing?” Jensen shook his head. “I think I need to do a little digging. There has to be something for me to go on. Maybe find out which omega bloodline you were linked with. Any siblings?”

“Not that I know of. My parents weren’t exactly up for playing happy families. I don’t know why they kept me if I’m honest.” 

“Your parents must have something to do with Weres. That’s the only way this makes any sense.” 

“Are you saying my parents are Weres?” Jensen asked, pure disbelief in his tone. He came from a normal family with normal parents and yet here was Sophia trying to tell him otherwise. 

“I’m saying they’re maybe not human.” She corrected. “Have you ever entertained the possibility? You’ve very different Jensen and I think you may not be the only Ackles with supernatural tendencies.” 

“But my parents were humans.” Jensen tried to reason. 

“There have been pups born to human families before. You’re from an omega bloodline so it’s in your heritage somewhere. Your parents may or may not be fully human. We just need to know what Morgan knew.” She sighed once more. “Or you could just be special.” 

“I prefer the second hypothesis.” Jensen had heard way too much for one day. “Can I go now? I need a burger or I’m going to die and Jared is practically bouncing off the walls outside waiting for me.” He smiled at Jared’s impatience over the bond. 

“Fine. I’m done with you for now but I’m telling you Jensen. Something else is going on here and I’m going to find out what.” She promised. 

Jensen didn’t wait for her to come up with more ideas about what was up with him. He jumped out of the chair and quickly raced to Jared who was armed with several bags of McDonalds. 

“I love you.” Jensen spoke more to the bag of food than to Jared and he followed his mate like an obedient puppy to their bedroom where Jared handed him a huge bag of food. “Burgers, nuggets and three fries.” He raised a questionable eyebrow. “How many people do you think I’m eating for?” 

“Three.” Jared smirked, taking a sip of his shake and taking out even more food than Jensen had. “What?” he asked to Jensen’s open mouthed stare. “I’m hungry.” 

“Did you order a meal or simply take all their stock?” 

“Oh shut up!” Jared threw a fry at his head and laughed as it bounced off Jensen’s nose. 

“I’ll get you back you know.” Jensen threatened. 

“Promises, promises!” Jared teased, stealing one of Jensen’s nuggets.

-x-

“So Sophia is going all family tree on you?” Jared asked after Jensen had explained Sophia’s lack of diagnosis. 

“Pretty much.” He sighed. “I wish I knew what was going on but at the same time I wish everyone would stop bothering me about it.” 

“I doubt she will find anything. And if she does then we’ll know what’s up. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. I mean yeah the side effects aren’t really great right now but it’s not hurting us.” Jared tried reasoning. 

“Jared I asked Sophia to get rid of our children. If that isn’t hurting us then I don’t know what is.” Jensen argued. 

Jared paused, clearly not having thought about that. “We’ll just have to wait and see.” 

“What if something really bad comes from this?” Jensen curled his body around Jared’s. He needed to feel safe and right now the safest place was in bed with his husband. 

“Then we’ll deal with it together.” Jared promised. 

“What if we’re not together?” Jensen dreaded the thought but it was a possibility. 

“We’ll find our way back to each other. I meant every word of my vows Jensen. I will never let you go.”

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Jared-banner.jpg)

“Jared! Jared!” Jensen shook his arm excitedly, bringing Jared out of his peaceful sleep. 

“You better be dying.” Jared groaned, rolling over to come face to face with his husband’s beaming smile. Strange considering the last thing he did was alertness before midday. 

“Here!” Jensen grabbed his hand and pressed it onto the swell of his stomach. Jared smoothed his thumbs across the tight skin, his heart exploding with love at the tiny nudge he felt against his palm. 

“Is that?” 

“Our babies are kicking!” Jensen laughed warmly and manoeuvred Jared’s hand to another spot on his stomach, feeling little prods against his palm. 

“Wow.” Jared breathed in awe. He bought his other hand up to Jensen’s stomach, feeling happy tears welling up as his children kicked at his touch. “Does it hurt?” he asked tentatively, caressing the soft bump.

Jensen shook his head softly, smile never leaving his face. “No it feels weird but it doesn’t hurt. Kind of like butterflies in my tummy.” He grinned and bought his own hands up to entwine his fingers with Jared’s, moving them to wherever the kicks were next. 

“They’re very active.” Jared noted. 

“Finally managed to kick me hard enough so they’re enjoying it.” Jensen laughed. He shifted his body to lie back down underneath the warmth of Jared’s touch. 

Jared allowed himself to run his hands over Jensen’s naked chest and stomach. His bump was sticking out proudly, soft milky freckled skin stretched tight over their children. It set a parental urge to protect through Jared. He needed to do everything in his power to defend and provide for his mate and their pups. Leaning forward, he pressed kisses across all the available skin, smiling widely when he felt little kicks against his lips. 

“Hey babies.” He cooed, resting his cheek over Jensen’s abdomen and listening to the little heartbeats inside. “You’re really enjoying the home daddy’s made for you huh?” he got a gentle prod in response, his smile matching Jensen’s as Jensen’s hand threaded through his hair and lovingly stroked his thumb across his temple. 

“I am so in love with you right now.” Jensen admitted.

“Yeah… I’m pretty fond of you too.” Jared winked as Jensen affectionately slapped him. 

“You know something?” 

“What?” Jared asked softly. 

“I’m nearly half way through my pregnancy and I am horny _all_ the time.” Jensen raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

It was the middle of the night and Jared had been half asleep after being woken up so abruptly but suddenly he was wide awake. “Oh really?” he asked in his most sleazy voice. 

Jensen laughed, head thrown back into the pillow with a hearty laugh that shook through his whole body. “God you’re such a geek!” 

Jared ignored that and crawled up his husband’s body, straddling his hips and carefully leaning over the bump to lock his lips with Jensen’s. Tongues tangling in a heated kiss as Jensen bought his arms up to link around Jared’s neck and pulling him deeper. They kissed lazily for a long time before Jared finally managed to work a finger into his mate, ignoring his erection purposely and grinning at Jensen’s whine of distress as it turned into a groan of pleasure while Jared prepped him. 

“Need you.” Jensen panted, writhing underneath Jared. 

“Ok.” Jared could never refuse his mate like this. “Need you on all fours babe. Don’t wanna hurt you or babies.” He kissed Jensen once more as he helped him up onto his hands and knees, trailing kisses down his spine before swirling his tongue around his mate’s hole and bathing in the desperate moans that fell from Jensen’s lips. 

“Jay!” he whined, pushing back into Jared in order to get more friction. 

Jared chuckled softly and lined up the head of his cock against Jensen’s entrance, pushing in achingly slow and watching as Jensen’s body swallowed him in a cavern of tight heat. He cursed as he finally bottomed out, unable to hold back from thrusting into the willing body beneath him. His arms found their way around Jensen, one stroking across his stomach and the other holding his hip steady as he increased the pace. 

“Harder.” Jensen gasped as Jared proceeded to pound into him harder with every thrust. 

The only sound in the room was their combined grunts and breathy moans as Jared pushed them to completion, grinning as his knot slipped into Jensen’s body and his mate came untouched. Once he finally gained his breath he moved them so that they were laying side by side, arms stroking over Jensen’s skin and trailing kisses as far as he could. Right in that moment everything was stress free and perfect. 

“Do you recon you just poked our kids?” right up until Jensen broke the peace, causing them both to burst into laughter. 

“Jen!” he laughed, unable to stop himself. “That’s gross!” 

“Says the guy currently jizzing on them.” Jensen panted, an overly annoying smirk crossing his features. 

“Jen you’re gross!” 

“It _is_ gross!” Jensen tried to defend. 

“I feel all dirty now.” Jared confessed, biting over Jensen’s mating scar and feeling warmth surge through him as Jensen shivered at the touch. 

“With the things you do to me you have every right to feel dirty.” Jensen told him matter of factly. 

“What can I say? You make me dirty.” He grinned against the back of Jensen’s ear, rocking his hips slightly and pushing his knot right up against Jensen’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Jensen gasped, throwing his head back onto Jared’s shoulder as he came for the second time. 

“You’re the dirty one.” Jared told him. “Wonder how many more orgasms I can force outta you.” 

“You think I’m dirty huh?” Jensen asked. “You wanna know how dirty I can get?” his voice was husky and Jared knew that whatever his mate was about to say or do was going to kill him. 

“Well…” Jensen started. “I’ve seen your knot in your wolf form Jay. Fuck it’s huge. Wonder what that would feel like inside of me.” He pushed his hips back into Jared’s for extra emphasis. 

“Fuck!” Jared cursed, tempted to clamp his hand over Jensen’s mouth to shut him up. It’s no secret that every Were fantasizes about mating in their wolf form but it puts way too much pressure on their mate to bear their weight. “When did my lovely innocent husband become so filthy?” 

“I think it was the day I met you.” Jensen grinned. “Now hurry up and untie from me because the babies have changed their aim to my bladder and I’m really not dirty enough for watersports.”

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Chapter 31**

-x-

Jared stood back and watched as Jensen painted the mural in their pups bedroom. It was a cute cartoon with a wolf family painted on the walls. Jared recognised those wolves. Jensen had left space next to his and Jared’s wolf for their new arrivals while the rest of the pack played in the background. He’d been working on it for nearly two weeks and he was almost finished, though Jared was a little weary about Jensen climbing on a ladder to paint the higher bits it all seemed to come out ok. 

Jensen was unaware his mate was standing behind him, clearly too lost in his own thoughts to feel him through the bond. The radio was playing a Lady Gaga song, which Jared can admit to knowing because he is aware of how much of a geek he is. However, seeing Jensen start shaking his ass and singing along to the song was something Jared would never let him forget. 

He stood back smirking for a long time, watching as his mate bobbed to the music in time with brush strokes. Finally he decided to announce his presence. “ _Can’t read my, can’t read my, no you can’t read my poker face!_ ” 

Jensen jumped about a foot in the air and let out a very girly shriek once he heard Jared’s voice. This made Jared break down in laughter, clutching his stomach as Jensen cut him a glare. 

“You asshole!” Jared was suddenly struck in the chest by a paintbrush, leaving a pink splat behind. 

“Hey!” Jared’s jaw dropped. “This is a brand new t-shirt!” 

“You can get a new one!” Jensen argued. “My heart gives out and I’m fucked! I swear you’ll send me into early labour one of these days.” He cut Jared a stern look and poked him in the nose with a dirty paintbrush, laughing at the obvious mark it left behind. 

“Oh no you didn’t.” Jared drawled, complete with the finger shake. 

Jensen’s reply was to dunk his brush into the bright green paint and wipe it straight across Jared’s face. “Oh yes I did.” He grinned but didn’t have anywhere to move as Jared quickly grabbed the back of his head and pushed Jensen’s face straight into the pallet. Laughing proudly as Jensen bought gaze level with Jared’s, a pretty rainbow of colours covering his features. 

“I must say Jen. The LGBT would be so proud of you right now.” He snorted a laugh just as Jensen squeezed a paint bottle at his face, covering him in strips of blue. “Oh it’s on.” He declared, grabbing one of the bottles and chasing Jensen with it. 

Luckily they’d already covered everything with a big sheet and hadn’t yet painted the other walls so they weren’t at risk of ruining anything while they flinged paint at each other. Nobody won this fight as they both landed in a painted up heap on the floor, Jensen sprawled on top of Jared’s body and using his baby weight to hold him there. 

“I can’t believe you two children are going to be parents.” They turned to the doorway where Sophia was standing, leaning her hip against the frame and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Jared started it.” Jensen cut her a pouty look and stuck out his bottom lip. 

“Jensen started it!” Jared countered, cutting Sophia the puppy eyes. 

“I don’t care who started it. Just get showered cause I’d like to have a civilized dinner for once.” She scolded them, grinning as they tried to blame each other. 

“Does this pack even do civilized dinners?” Jensen asked. 

“There’s a first for everything.” She laughed softly. “I really love the mural by the way, you’re very talented.” Jensen blushed slightly at the compliment as Jared easily scooped him up in his arms and took him into the shower, managing to get paint all over the bathroom as he did so.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

Jensen hissed as the cool liquid was smeared over his skin. He was excited to see their pups again but did he really need stupid cold gel to do so? 

“Don’t be such a baby.” Sophia grinned at the glare Jensen sent her. “Ok let’s see what we’ve got here. You want to know the sex right?” 

Both Jared and Jensen nodded eagerly as Sophia manoeuvred the ultrasound machine across the swell of Jensen’s stomach. They turned to see their babies on the screen next to the bed, linking hands as the blurry figures kicked at each other. 

“Aw guys looks like you’re having one of each.” Sophia grinned. “This one is a baby girl and this one is a baby boy.” She pointed to them both. 

Jensen couldn’t help chuckling as their son kicked his sister. “He has his daddy’s bedside manner.” 

“Hey!” Jared pretended to be insulted. 

“Jay you sprawl right across the bed until I either have to sleep on top of you or on the very edge of the bed. He totally takes after you.” Jensen made an ‘aren’t I cute?’ face at Jared as he glared at him. 

“I never hear you complaining.” He grumbled, turning his attention towards the screen. “Why is the girl so small?” he stroked his fingers across the tiny blur on the screen. 

“She’ll probably be a runt.” Sophia answered easily. “There’s only two of them so it shouldn’t cause any problems with feeding or getting attention. She’ll probably end up bossing around her brother anyway.” 

“I should hope she does.” Jensen defended his child. “She should kick his ass for the way he keeps kicking her.” 

“Just like you keep failing to kick my ass?” Jared teased. 

“Oh shut up you.” Jensen glared at him, struggling to hold a stern face as Jared pulled a goofy face at him. 

“I do wonder if having children will make you both grow up.” Sophia laughed softly at them.

-x-

“Ow! Jensen it hurts!” Jared cried. He was officially the most dramatic man in the universe. 

“Jared it’s smaller than a dime.” Jensen noted. “Stop being a baby.” 

“I’m not being a baby!” he pouted, wincing as the needle touched his skin. 

“Jared you really need to man up.” Jensen smirked. His husband was having the tattoo he’d bought for Christmas, a small ‘J’ in fancy script in the jut of his hip. Jensen had a matching one on the inside of his wrist, he’d wanted it in the same place as Jared but it would be a little hard to hide the bump and _very_ hard to come up with an excuse if his ‘beer belly’ kicked the tattooist. At least with it on his wrist he could show it off to the world that he was Jared’s. 

“I swear yours is smaller than mine!” Jared accused, glaring at his mate. 

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. They both had the same stencil so they were both the same size, the only difference was that Jared was a big baby when it came to needles. Jensen had gone first so his had already healed thanks to his awesome healing speed, Jared was really just being dramatic. 

Jared hissed as the needle touched his skin again, hand reaching out and grabbing onto Jensen’s. It was Jensen’s turn to hiss as Jared squeezed his hand to almost bone crushing point. Had he known his husband would be such a damn baby then he’d have never agreed to this. 

“You sure got yourself a wimp of a husband here.” The tattooist grinned, trying to finish up the tattoo as quickly as possible. 

“I’m not a wimp!” Jared argued. 

“Honey… you ain’t brave either right now.” Jensen added, grinning as Jared glared at him. 

“Fuck you both.” He grumbled, squeezing his eyes closed as the tattooist worked on a curled line. 

Both Jensen and the tattooist shared a quick smirk as Jared started muttering things to himself. Jensen was a little unprepared for all the insults that came across their new telepathic link and it took a lot of restraint to not burst out laughing at it, he knew his mate was doing it on purpose. 

“I think we’re all done here.” The tattooist announced, wiping the small brand with an antibacterial wipe before leaving the room to sort out the payment. 

“Oh thank fuck.” Jared breathed a sigh of relief, his hand relaxing around Jensen’s. 

“You’re a big baby Jay.” Jensen teased, leaning forward to kiss away the glare. “But you’re my big baby.” 

“Next time you want to scar yourself for life… don’t involve me.” Jared lifted his head to get a look at the tattoo. “Though I have to admit, it doesn’t look bad.” 

“I think I just want to run my tongue all over that.” Jensen spoke in his best ‘fuck me’ voice. 

“Jen you’re killing me here.” Jared groaned, dropping his head back on the table. 

“Or maybe I’ll get my tongue pierced and run the ball over the edges.” He considered. 

“Jensen I swear to god if you don’t shut up then I’m going to pop a boner right here!” Jared warned, covering his eyes with his arm. 

Jensen chuckled at that, brushing his thumb over the tattoo that had already healed. It looked good for Jared to wear his mark like that, not as good as the mating bite looked but it was a definitely second best. Maybe he would consider a piercing in the future, just to work Jared up more than anything else. Jensen could quite happily admit that he was a tease.

-x-

An ear piercing scream woke them up in the middle of the night. Jensen jolted upright and was quickly followed by Jared. They both looked at each other with wide eyes, straining their hearing to pinpoint the location of the scream. Jared rolled out of bed and opened the bedroom window facing the woods, scenting the air and frowning. 

“What is it?” Jensen asked, climbing out of bed to stand behind Jared. 

“Smells like blood.” Jared grimaced as he scented the air. The scream sounded again and they both froze, they knew that scream. “Chad!” Jared yelled, ignoring the height of the window and jumping from it, landing easily on his feet and racing off into the woods. 

Jensen wasn’t really up to throwing his pregnant ass out of a second story window and so instead raced through the house, past worried members of the pack and following his mate’s scent out into the woods. He knew Jared would probably kill him for putting himself in danger out in the woods at night but a member of the pack was hurt and it made Jensen’s inner wolf angry as hell. 

Sophia caught up with Jensen, her dainty figure running gracefully alongside his. She looked terrified and it was clearly taking a lot of effort for her to not shift and go racing towards her mate. They didn’t know what was wrong with him and if it was humans then the last thing they needed to see was a wolf the size of a bear barrelling through the woods. 

They soon caught up with Jared, hearing soft whimpers and finding Chad lying underneath a tree. He was panting heavily and clutching his leg where it was trapped in what looked like a bear trap, blood was pulsing heavily from his thigh and Jensen was shocked he’d managed to shift into his human form to cry out for help. 

“Jen I’m going to kick your ass for coming out here but you need to help me get this off.” Jared had his alpha tone on and Jensen found himself at Chad’s side instantly. “I’m going to pull the trap open and you need to move Chad’s leg out of the way.” 

Jensen nodded, allowing Chad to wrap his arms around him as he took a soft grip on his thigh just above where the trap clamped his flesh. Sophia was snivelling behind them and Jared had probably decided she was too emotional to handle anything when Chad was in such a critical state. 

“Ok.” Jared took a deep breath, gaining eye contact with Jensen and nodding softly. 

Chad let out a blood curdling scream as Jared yanked the trap open and Jensen lifted him out of it easily, getting coated with blood as he did so. Chad began sobbing from the pain, burying his head in Jensen’s shoulder and soaking his skin with warm tears. 

“It’s ok baby I’m here.” Sophia cooed, kissing Chad’s sweaty forehead and stepping back as Jared took Chad in his arms and began speeding towards the house. 

After a lot of screaming and a lot of blood loss Sophia had finally gotten Chad to rest and had him in a stable condition. The trap had torn his muscle from getting caught in his wolf form and having to shift and therefore it would take longer to heal but he would be just fine. 

The whole pack were on edge from the news, Chad had been patrolling the area for any dangers before he headed to bed when he’d stumbled onto the trap. Jared was pacing in anger and Jensen was doing everything he could to try and calm him but it wasn’t working. 

“He’s going to be ok Jared.” Jensen tried for the millionth time.

“That’s not the point!” he argued. “There are hunting traps on my territory and whoever has left them didn’t leave a scent behind so I have no idea what we’re up against!” 

“What if it was a trap left there from a long time ago?” Jensen attempted to reason. 

“No.” Jared continued pacing. “That route has been used for perimeter checks ever since we moved here. The trap is very new.” 

“Well then who could have placed it there? And why?” 

“That’s what I need to find out.” Jared sighed. He then turned towards his pack beta, using his alpha status to give Jensen an order. He’d never needed to do so before but Jensen finally got a glimpse of the reality of his position in the pack. It was his job to stand at his alpha’s side and direct orders to the rest of the pack. “The woods are to be used by alphas only and in groups of at least two. You and the other betas and omegas are not to step foot in them until we’ve proved they’re safe. I want the whole pack on alert. Someone is out to get us. This was a warning and I plan on listening to that warning.”

-x-

****

Chapter 32

-x-

It took two weeks of constant patrolling for Jared to finally be satisfied that the woods were safe from any more traps. The pack was still on edge from the accident and Chad had been confined to the house, much to his annoyance as the rest of the alphas ensured the pack’s safety. Jensen had been growing increasingly anxious and had took up pacing all through the house whenever Jared left, it was putting heavy amounts of stress on him and Jared was glad he could finally relax with his mate. 

He was a little shocked at the size of his mate, Jensen had gotten huge in the past few weeks and looked a lot more pregnant that he really was. Sophia was going to give him a scan in the morning to make sure everything was going ok, Jared wouldn’t rest until Jensen and their children were given the all clear. 

Jared and most of the pack were relaxing in the den when the warning call went out, there was an intruder on Jared’s land. The call came from Chris and it had the whole pack on their feet as they shifted into their wolf forms, Jensen included much to the annoyance of Jared as his heavily pregnant mate stood next to him. He cut him a soft growl of warning but was stunned when his mate snarled at him, snapping his jaws at Jared. 

The whole pack turned their attention to his agitated mate but quickly changed their attention when a figure emerged from the woods. They quickly rushed outside but stopped when the figure was human and held their hands up in an ‘I mean no harm gesture’. Jared was pissed that his mate would act like that around him but he had greater concerns when the intruder stepped into the light. 

Jared quickly shifted into his human form and stepped forward until he was face to face with Genevieve, the Were who had turned Jensen. Her heart was racing as she held her hands up, showing no danger but it didn’t stop Jared from growling at the woman. Jensen was at his side in an instant, holding Jared back and looking at the woman in question. 

“Wow you’re big.” Her eyes widened as she took in his pregnant form. 

Jensen’s hands curled around his stomach protectively as he cut the other woman a glare, she stepped back to show she meant no harm and the rest of the pack followed their alpha’s lead by shifting into their human forms and grabbing a couple items of clothing that they usually kept outside. 

“Why are you here? I thought the council banished you and your half-blood pack.” Jared asked. 

“The members of the pack are dead. The council issued no such banishment, they just told you that because they didn’t want to be seen to be handing out death warrants.” She spoke honestly, Jared sensed no form of a lie leaving her lips. Her eyes surveyed the pack, landing on Misha for a long time before Jared’s words cut her out of her trance. 

“So how are you alive?” He eyed her with disapproval. “If your whole pack was killed then why are you still here? Better yet, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” 

“Because if you kill me then you kill him too.” She shifted her gaze towards Jensen. “If I die then so will Jensen and vice versa.” 

“What the hell are you talking about.” Jared’s voice was low and threatening. It was hard to think straight with the confusion of his mate and the pack overpowering his own thoughts. 

“When I sired him I also fused my life force to his. I came here in search of my mate so that I can shift my life to them and remove it from Jensen.” She explained, her eyes filtering through the pack. “His pregnancy is making me too damn nauseous to function.” 

“You have no mate here.” Jared told her sternly. 

“I think I do.” She replied, her eyes fused with Misha’s. 

“Oh fuck no.” Jared couldn’t put into words how angry this mating made him. Misha was a valuable member of his pack and Genevieve was the enemy, this couldn’t happen. 

“You and I both know it’s out of my control.” She looked sad as she spoke. “I’ve been looking for my mate for a while now. I just never expected to end up here. I’m not asking you to accept me alpha but you know as well as I do that there’s no way out of this.” He was surprised by her submissive tone, even more surprised that she called him alpha. 

“How do I even know you’re telling the truth? For all I know you’re lying about your bond.” Jared challenged her. “When he got attacked by Morgan you were fine. I don’t recall seeing you go down when he got shot.”

“You and I both know a life bond takes at least a few months.” She replied easily, still no warning signs that she was lying. 

“Prove it then.” He could see Jensen’s eyes widening next to him.

“Jared.” He tried but Jared just held his hand up to silence him. 

“I want you to prove to me why I should trust a word that comes out of your mouth because right now I’m having a few trust issues with the woman who sired my mate against his will.” He probably should have known it was a bad idea but it didn’t stop him from challenging the other Were.

She sighed heavily, clearly anticipating this reaction. “Fine.” She didn’t wait for anything else as she took her wrist in her hand and quickly snapped it back at an unnatural angle, breaking it easily and whimpering at the pain. 

“Fuck!” Jensen screamed as he held his wrist close to his chest, tears threatening to overspill. He was panting harshly as Jared gently took the limp wrist in his hands and held it firm while it healed. 

Misha wasn’t an alpha so he was able to restrain himself from rushing to Genevieve’s side and snarling at anyone who came near her while she was hurt. He whined softly and she sent him a reassuring smile that she was ok, seemingly calming him down. Jensen however was far from ok. 

“You bastard.” Jensen cried, eyes never leaving Jared’s. “How the hell could you do that to me? Let me have my fucking wrist broken just to prove something! We could all tell she was telling the truth but you fucking let her anyway!” 

Jared’s heart clenched. He’d known she was most likely telling the truth because the council wouldn’t have let her go otherwise and yet he’d still allowed her to hurt herself and potentially his mate just to satisfy his stupid inner alpha. 

“Jen I’m so sorry.” He tried but was cut off by his mate. 

“Don’t!” Jensen warned. “Don’t say you’re fucking sorry because I don’t forgive you!” he pulled out of Jared’s grasp and stumbled over to Sophia who checked over his injury and pulled him into a tight hug, glaring at Jared as she did so before stepping forward to assess Genevieve, her healing instinct forcing her to help any Were in need. 

Lauren then held out her arms for Jensen and he wrapped himself up in them willingly, she was one of the more affectionate pack members, a trait what had allowed her to work so closely with omegas. She held the omega close to her body while he let out soft sobs that were partly from pain and partly from the betrayal Jared felt through the bond. 

“Are you happy now alpha?” Genevieve glared at him while Sophia checked her wrist had healed properly. “You put your mate in pain because of some stupid grudge. You must be so proud.” 

“Some grudge? If I’m not mistaken the last time you two were near each other you had him forced on his knees in front of fucking Morgan!” Jared argued. 

“He was my fucking alpha!” Genevieve argued back. “You know as well as I do that if you told your pack to do that then they’d do it without question. I was pissed off when Jensen insulted me but I’ll admit I overreacted.” 

“Fine. Say all of this is true and really you’re not that evil.” She rolled her eyes at the comment. “Why did you fuse your life to Jensen’s? More importantly, _how_ did you fuse your life to Jensen’s?” 

“I’m a lot older than you little alpha. I can do things you couldn’t even dream of. When I heard Morgan wanted a strong mate, a potential omega I knew he’d ask me to do it. I also know that a human always bonds to the Were that turns them. As I’m sure you’ll notice how safe Jensen feels through the bond with me here. I share a similar bond with him and I knew Morgan would want me out of the picture when he mated him so I forced my life to Jensen’s. I knew he wouldn’t kill me if it would kill him too. Then when he died I thought I’d try seek out my mate so I could break the bond, it sounds selfish but there are a few Were’s out there that would mean him harm and I didn’t like my odds if anyone got to him.” 

Jared stiffened at the last part but she quickly tried to reassure him. “I know it’s selfish and believe me when I say that I wouldn’t hurt him. The bond I have from siring him is more like a parental one. I’d protect him just as much as you would from harm but I can’t do that if we’re linked, we may as well be the same person. My age gives me heightened senses that overpower even yours and it led me to my mate. Now I can fuse my life to him and break my attachment to Jensen. With your permission however I’d like to still offer my protection.”

“You’ve done nothing to protect him.” Jared growled. 

“Wrong.” She countered. “He would have died that day he got shot if he wasn’t attached to my life force. You went down from silver poisoning so I know for a fact that your life force didn’t keep him alive. It didn’t affect me physically at the time like it does now but I could still help him. Then his enhanced strength helped you. His immunity had nothing to do with keeping you alive Jared, I did.” 

Jared was stunned to silence. When did his life turn into a fucking soap opera? He half expected somebodies ex-wife to run in with a gun and have a nervous breakdown right in front of him, it would probably be the most normal thing to happen to them lately. He really didn’t know how to respond to all the new information but it turned out he didn’t need to, Jensen answered for him. 

“I believe you.” He whispered, his voice strained from crying as he stepped forward. He ignored Jared’s warning growl and cut him a deathly glare as he stepped in front of Genevieve, assessing her. “I believe you.” He repeated, firmer and surer this time. 

“You can feel it can’t you?” She asked softly. “The bond.” 

“Yes.” Jensen admitted, stunning the pack. “I’m not mated to both of you am I?” He asked, a little startled at the thought. 

She chuckled at that. “No Jensen. It’s just a bond that seals us together, you’re not mated to me.” 

He nodded in understanding before turning and addressing the pack. “She’s telling the truth.” Jared wouldn’t believe it if he hadn’t seen first-hand proof of the close connection they shared, physically as well as mentally. It didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

“I mean you and your pack no harm alpha.” She spoke to him, addressing him correctly and baring her throat in submission. “I just want to meet my mate and look after the man I sired.” 

“I don’t trust you.” Jared admitted. 

“I know that.” She nodded sadly. 

“But my mate does.” He was torn, he really had no idea. “I guess I can’t stop a mating from happening and I wouldn’t turn away anybody who wanted to protect my mate but I still don’t like you.”

“For what it’s worth I’m not really fond of you either alpha but I’m not here for you. I just need your approval.” She stood shyly while Jared made up his mind, making sure to avoid Jensen’s pleading eyes while he did so. 

“Fine.” He sighed, trying to ignore his own betrayal at his mate’s happiness. “But I’m watching you.” He warned. “One mistake and you’re gone.” 

“Understood.” She grinned happily, her eyes seeking out Misha and smiling warmly at him. Jared tried not to skin her alive when Jensen hugged her, welcoming her and allowing her to hug him back. He wasn’t sure if it was jealousy or if it was just from not trusting her, either way he wasn’t happy. 

The pack seemed to settle now the tension was relieved, their pack beta had accepted the newcomer and their alpha had allowed it. Some were still concerned, especially Chad who had been with Jared on the night he’d found Jensen but mostly they were all accepting. Misha made his way to her side pretty quickly, wrapping her up in his own hug before taking her hand and leading them to a more private location to get to know each other a little better before their mating. 

He was happy for Misha, the guy was a family man and he really deserved a mate even if he couldn’t have children because of his beta status it still gave him somebody to love and Jared could never refuse him that. It just took a hell of a lot of effort to allow Genevieve into their lives like that, made even worse by the fact that Jensen wouldn’t look at him. 

“Jen.” He reached out for him but he flinched away as if Jared’s touch would burn. 

“If you need me I’ll be in one of the guest bedrooms.” Without waiting for Jared’s response he disappeared into the house. 

Chad was at his side before he could race off after him, putting a hand on his shoulder and holding him back. “You fucked up bad this time Jared. You might as well have broken his wrist yourself so if I were you then I’d be on my knees at his feet when he wakes up. You’re going to have to beg for his forgiveness for this one.” 

Jared sank down onto the floor, ignoring how cold it was as it was covered in night time dew. He knew Chad was right but he just couldn’t see Jensen forgiving him for this, Jared didn’t blame him. If he couldn’t forgive himself then how the hell could he ever expect Jensen to forgive him?

-x-

  
**Chapter 33**

-x-

Jensen hurt. His body was physically aching and his mind was working overtime. Rationally Jensen knew that Jared couldn’t be certain that Genevieve would hurt him like that but he did know that the only way to prove it would be to hurt him in some way and he was having a hard time looking past how easily his mate allowed him to potentially get hurt. 

The bedroom he was currently in felt cold and empty without his mate, he unconsciously rubbed his hands over his rounded stomach and smiled when he felt the little prods against his fingertips. He wasn’t truly alone, he had his babies to keep him company. While he’d much prefer Jared to be here with him he was going to take what he could get. 

A soft knock on the door bought him out of his thoughts, he didn’t sense Jared anywhere near and so hesitated when opening it. He was a little surprised to see Genevieve standing on the other side of the door, offering him a sheepish smile. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting to know your mate?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

She offered him a one shouldered shrug. “We’re both betas so can hold out longer than an alpha. I thought it would be best to talk to you while the rest of the pack seem to be keeping their distance. Kind of the best time to talk to you privately.” 

Jensen nodded slowly, accepting her answer and he stepped back to allow her to enter the room. He couldn’t explain the sense of calm and trust he had around her but he really didn’t want to take the time to think about it either, he’d had enough surprises lately. 

“This room isn’t soundproofed.” Jensen added, figuring he might as well throw it into the open seeing as she wanted privacy.

“ _That won’t be an issue_ ” Her voice sounded in his head and Jensen’s eyes went wide with shock. Surely all these surprises were bad for a pregnant person?! 

“ _You can hear me?_ ” He asked, already knowing the answer even before she gave him a soft nod. 

“ _You’re taking this pretty well._ ” She noted, sitting down on the bed next to him and keeping eye contact. Jensen tried to avoid exposing his secret but he needn’t have bothered. “ _I know you and Jared can talk like this too. He didn’t just get those hazel eyes for no reason. How’d he get so much of your blood?_ ” she enquired. 

Jensen sighed heavily, he could deny it but she’d know he was lying. “ _Blood transfusion._ ” 

She considered this for a few moments before understanding. “ _Omega blood heals silver poisoning but my guess is you didn’t know that a small amount of blood would work and so went for the transfusion. The whole eyes changing colour must be the omega gene doing something to his DNA from the large quantity of it. The transfusion explains why you two can communicate like this too I guess. It’s pretty interesting._ ” 

“ _Omega blood heals silver poisoning?_ ” Jensen did _not_ know that. “ _I thought I was just immune? That the immunity in my blood helped heal Jared._ ” 

She sighed sympathetically. “ _Sweetie we need to get you more educated. Omega blood is amazing. It heals silver poisoning thanks to your immunity, can enhance fertility to the point that beta pairs can conceive and can heal a bunch of other stuff from your fast healing. I would say I’m shocked you didn’t know this but it’s a tight lipped secret that only a few omegas were aware about and as far as I know they were all killed._ ” 

Jensen wondered if maybe he could go a whole day without a bombshell being dropped on him because all this new information lately was getting ridiculous. “ _Why can we communicate like this? Why didn’t any omegas let other Were’s know their blood can heal? Can my blood really help a beta couple conceive? How do you know all this anyway?_ ” 

Her lips quirked at Jensen’s questions, clearly amused. “ _Hold on there tiger. One question at a time._ ” 

“ _Ok… why can we communicate like this?_ ” was Jensen’s first question. “ _And why can me and Jared communicate like this?_ ”

“ _Honest answer… I really don’t know._ ” She frowned. “ _It’s just something I’ve always been able to do, if I want to talk to somebody like this outside of my wolf form then I can. It’s even worked on humans before. I can only guess that you have this same ability because I sired you and then passed on this ability to Jared. It takes practice but you will be able to contact other members of your pack like this if you chose to embrace it instead of shutting it out._ ” 

Jensen took some time to consider what Genevieve was saying. The confirmation that his ability was natural and not some sort of side effect made him relieved but at the same time he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with it. He shifted his position on the bed, trying to get his pregnant body comfortable. 

“How many?” Genevieve asked, her real voice this time as her gaze fixed on his bump. 

“Two.” Jensen replied proudly, rubbing his palm over the bump. 

“May I?” Genevieve held her hand out and waited for Jensen’s hesitant nod before placing her hand over his bump and grinning. “They’re happy.” 

“How do you know?” Jensen asked curiously. 

“You can’t hear them?” she asked, confused. 

“You can?” Jensen retorted. 

She took hold of both of Jensen’s hands and placed them over his stomach, instructing him to breathe deeply and focus on the lives growing inside of him. “Can you feel their energy?” she asked and Jensen nodded. “Good.” She praised. “Now build on that energy, use your instincts to let it tell you how they’re doing.” 

Jensen tried to do what she asked but all he got was a blur of emotions running through him, underneath it all he could feel happiness but it was overwhelming and took a lot of energy for him to focus on that. “It’s blurry.” Jensen admitted. 

“It will be if you’ve never tried it before.” Genevieve smiled warmly. “You’re doing great.” 

“Can other Were’s do this?” he asked, unsure. 

“I don’t know.” She confessed, her hands still holding Jensen’s in place. “I’ve always been able to so I figured that you could too. Maybe other Were’s can but I haven’t really been in contact with that many pregnant Were’s to find out the details.”

“We haven’t had much trouble since Omegas won their rights back.” Jensen changed the subject, allowing his mind to rest before he got himself a headache. “Chad’s parents backed off pretty quickly but apart from a bear trap that Chad got caught in a couple of weeks ago it’s been pretty smooth sailing.” 

“You’re pregnant.” She replied, as if that answered everything. He must have shot her a confused look because she quickly added more. “Jared’s alpha scent is running wild with protectiveness right now, you and the pack might not notice because you’re around it all the time but trust me I almost ran with my tail tucked between my legs as soon as I caught a sniff of it. Any others who have considered coming here would have thought twice the second they got to the boundary line of Jared’s land. The pack are also protective of you right now as you’re a valued pack member to them, the fact that you’re their alpha’s mate only increases that protectiveness. A Were would be an idiot to come in here right now.” 

“You did.” Jensen argued. “Someone else did too because they got a bear trap set up here.” 

“My best guess is that it was a human. They can’t scent like we can and the only reason I stepped foot in this territory is because I knew my mate was here and it’d be the only way to break my bond with you. I knew Jared would allow me on his land if it meant extra protection.” 

“Why would a human do it?” Jensen really didn’t want to think bad of humans but he couldn’t help being angry at them for doing something like this. 

“Well I haven’t been into town lately but you guys are big wolves, especially you and Jared. All it takes is one person to see one of you to think the town is in danger and that they need to hunt you.” She shrugged. “Humans can hunt Were’s all they like, we don’t have to worry unless the traps are suddenly laced with silver.” 

It made sense. All of the wolves in the pack were huge, much bigger than a normal wolf and so it really would take only one glance at them to convince hunters that there’s something worth hunting. Just what they needed. Humans as well as Weres on their territory looking for trouble. 

“I could really go for a beer right now.” Jensen confessed. 

Genevieve giggled at his admission. “Trust me I know the feeling. You have no idea how much I was shitting it when Jared was up in my face like that!” They both laughed then, Jensen knew Jared was scary when he wanted to be but really the man was just a huge puppy. 

After a while of comfortable silence Jensen decided there were still a few questions he wanted answered. “ _Why are you like this? With all these abilities and knowledge I mean._ ” 

She bit her lip, seemingly lost in thought before she answered. “ _I don’t know. I was born a Were and born with these abilities. Like you, I had no control over them but I never questioned them either before my parents died so now we’ll never know. As for the knowledge, well I’ve just know a lot of Were’s over the years, got in close with the omega protection and learnt as much as I could. I’ve been a lone wolf my whole life except for a few packs I mingled with and so for me to survive as long as I have it means I have to know all these things._ ” She smiled sadly and Jensen didn’t want to pry. He couldn’t imagine how lonely she must have been and feels a twinge of sympathy for the woman. 

“ _What about the omega blood?_ ” 

“ _You have a lot of questions don’t you?_ ” She had small dimples when she smiled but answered Jensen’s question anyway. “ _It can heal silver poisoning and speed up the healing of various other things. I don’t know if it’s been tried with humans but I know omegas kept it secret because they didn’t want to be tested on or have people after their blood. You also know that beta males are infertile?_ ” At Jensen’s nod she continued. “ _Well your blood can make them fertile long enough to conceive with their beta mate. I don’t know how. Maybe it’s to do with all the hormones in you to allow you to get pregnant but I don’t know for sure. All I can do is guess_.” 

“ _You do a lot of guessing._ ” Jensen noted. 

“Sometimes you have to.” She sighed, returning to normal speech once more. “Anyway I don’t want your head to explode with information. I actually only really came by to apologize for breaking your wrist. I broke mine too you know so don’t get pissy with me for the pain.” She grinned and Jensen couldn’t help but grin back. “Don’t get pissy with Jared either. He couldn’t have known I’d hurt you that badly to prove a point.”

“He knew you’d have to hurt me in some form to prove the point though.” Jensen sighed. “It just hurt to know he’d willingly put me through that.” 

“But he had to be sure.” Genevieve tried to defend him. “I know a lot of Were’s would do the same thing. An outsider was standing in front of his pack and claiming to have their life tied with his mate’s and with my reputation and our last meeting I can honestly say I understand the way he reacted. Please try to understand too.” 

Jensen wanted to forgive Jared, run and hug him and tell him that everything would be fine but he wouldn’t. He was too stubborn and while Genevieve was right in every way he just couldn’t bring himself to be the one apologizing. He wanted Jared back in his arms so badly but Jared would have to make the first move. Until then, Jensen would wait.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

Jared was running. He was in his wolf form and running as fast as his furry legs would carry him. This was what he did when he was upset or angry or confused or all of the above. He needed headspace and his wolf gave it to him. 

He was going to apologize to Jensen when he got back, knew he shouldn’t have pushed Genevieve as far as he did but it was so hard to trust the woman. Everything she said was just too much to take in, he really didn’t expect her of all people to show up and he certainly didn’t even consider her being a destined mate for a member of his pack. He was happy for Misha, he really was but damn did that guy have shitty timing with finding his mate. 

He wasn’t really concentrating on where he was going, just running through his territory and not taking anything in. He didn’t notice how eerily quiet it was, the strange scent coming from upwind and he really didn’t notice the gun that was focused on him. Not until a shot sounded and it was too late.

-x-

  
**Chapter 34**

-x-

Jared hadn’t heard the humans, the snap of twigs or the cocking of the gun. He’d heard it however when the man had pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the woods as a sharp burning pain erupted in his shoulder, Jared yelped and went down hard. 

He was tempted to shift, to get back to his human form and try to get out of sight but the risk was too high. In the distance he heard howls and knew his pack had recognised the danger. He wanted to howl back, to warn them of the danger and to keep Jensen safe but he couldn’t. The bullet must have pierced his lung or something because he was struggling to breathe, his vision blurring around the edges as footsteps sounded closer. 

“Shit it’s huge.” A voice said. Jared tried to growl at the hunter but failed miserably and ended up whining softly instead. 

“That’s not a normal wolf.” Another noted.

He stood on shaky feet and took a weak swipe at one of them but didn’t get very far and managed to stumble backwards into a bush. He could hear the pack closing in, could feel Jensen getting closer and willed his pregnant mate to stay away and keep safe. Jared would recover from this, the bullet wasn’t silver and his pack could take out the humans and withstand a couple of bullet wounds easily. Jensen on the other hand was heavily pregnant and him coming out here would put four lives in danger. His own, their two children and Genevieve. Jared wasn’t too upset about Genevieve being in danger but with her life tied to Jensen and destined to be mated to Misha he didn’t want any harm to come to her either. 

The humans detected the danger and instantly backed off the huge injured wolf, seeming to conclude he wouldn’t make it. Jared would have smirked if he’d been in his human form, if only they knew. He’d be up on his feet and bounding around like a puppy within a couple of days. It would take more than a gunshot wound to slow Jared down.

He could smell Jensen. The other wolf was getting closer and was backed up by the pack. The shouts of the hunters filled the air and Jared finally let go of his consciousness when he felt Jensen near him, knowing he was safe to rest for a while with his mate so close.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

Jensen’s whole body froze at the gunshot sounding in the distance. His entire body went into overdrive, his instinct telling him exactly who was on the receiving end of that shot. Jared. Without waiting for the rest of the pack he jumped from his bed and raced outside, quickly stripping out of his clothes so that he could shift without getting tangled in stray clothing. 

“Jensen you don’t know it’s him and you’re heavily pregnant. Please stay here where it’s safe.” Lauren tried to reason but Jensen shrugged her off.

“I know it’s him so there’s no way in hell you’re convincing me otherwise!” Jensen yelled, shifting easily and racing off into the woods. 

Five wolves were instantly at his side, racing with him to their fallen pack member. He recognised them as Chad, Sophia, Chris, Megan and Genevieve. Jensen scented the air and pinpointed Jared’s location, he was pretty damn far away and his muscles burnt as he pushed himself. It was a stupid idea to run so far and put himself in the risk of danger when he was so heavily pregnant but he had to do it for his mate. Jared needed him. 

Genevieve stayed close to his side as the other wolves spaced out, nearing the danger and using their instincts to turn the hunter into the hunted. She butted him to the side slightly and shifted their direction as the heavy scent of blood filled the air, they were nearing Jared. He didn’t know how her senses were sharper than his when it was his mate in danger but he didn’t take the time to question them. 

It seemed like hours before they made any real progress, Jensen’s muscles were burning and his breath was coming in short pants but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he got to Jared and that he got there safely. Genevieve kept his pace though Jensen was certain she could have raced ahead if she wanted to but instead knew he wouldn’t be able to fight if it came to that and so plastered herself along his side and scanned for danger. 

“ _Humans._ ” Genevieve’s voice sneered in his head as shouts rang out in the distance, followed by growls and stray shots. 

Jensen didn’t have time to think about that as a furry, blooded up heap came into view. Jared was still in his wolf form and was half lying underneath a bush that was almost shielding him from view. He raced to his mate’s side, whining and nudging him with his muzzle but not getting much response. Jensen knew he couldn’t shift with humans around but he needed Sophia here and he needed her now. 

He pawed at his mate’s limp body, nosing Jared’s muzzle and licking over it in an attempt to wake him up before seeking out the bullet wound. It had penetrated Jared’s left shoulder and there was a heavy flow of blood seeping from the wound, he lapped it up gently and continued whining softly and urging Jared to just show some sign of life other than his shallow breathing. 

There wasn’t any silver in his bloodstream and Jensen sighed in relief at that but it didn’t matter to him because Jared was still unconscious. While he was sure he’d recover in no time it still hurt him to see his mate like this. The man he loved was bleeding and lifeless on the ground and there wasn’t anything Jensen could do about it. He felt a twinge in his stomach and cried softly from the pain but ignored it in order to tend to his mate. 

Jensen finished cleaning Jared up under Genevieve’s watchful eye as she surveyed the area for danger before curling himself around his mate’s body. Genevieve hadn’t yet been accepted as a pack member and so she didn’t need to offer her help but Jensen was grateful as him and Jared were in no fit state to protect themselves. 

He wagged his tail softly as Jared’s eyes peeked open, locking with Jensen’s worried ones. Jensen licked at Jared’s muzzle once more and received a content but weak sigh in return. He brushed his nose underneath Jared’s chin and nuzzled as close as he could to his mate, trying to protect him as best as he could. 

“ _I’m going to kick your ass once we get back._ ” Jared’s voice rang in his head and if Jensen were human then he’d laugh at the tone. His mate was worried for him but at the same time he was glad that Jensen was there. 

“ _I’ll kick it too for getting mad at you._ ” Jensen replied. “ _If it wasn’t for me taking out all the stress on you then you wouldn’t have been out in the woods tonight… wouldn’t have been shot._ ” Jensen felt so damn guilty right then but Jared was having none of it. He licked at Jensen’s muzzle and butted noses with him to show he held no grudge. It had only been around an hour since their fight but all things were forgotten, showing just how meaningless their argument was.

“ _Don’t you ever be sorry._ ” Jared told him. “ _It was my fault and I’ll kick your ass even harder if you blame yourself. I should have sensed them but my head was just so damn messed up._ ” 

Jensen whined softly, a high pitched cry in sympathy for his mate. “ _I won’t blame myself if you promise not to blame yourself._ ” Jensen tried for a compromise and stiffened as his stomach clenched again. 

“ _I promise_.” Jared agreed before nosing at his mate, noticing he was in pain. “ _Jen are you ok?_ ” his breathing was coming in pants and Jensen didn’t doubt it would be long before Jared dropped into unconsciousness again but he tried to convince his mate that all was fine. 

“ _Just tired from dragging my fat ass out all this way._ ” Jensen joked, feeling a jab in his side from a tiny paw from the lie. He wondered what his pups were like in their wolf forms. Their tiny furry little bodies curled up inside him with all four paws and little wagging tails. Jensen felt a huge surge of love for his babies at the thought. There were two Were’s growing inside of him. Four separate bodies if you included their wolf forms. 

He reached inside of him to try and feel their energy and was unnerved to find that they were distressed and he was clearly too far into his pregnancy to shift for an extended period of time. The added stress was clearly making his pups unhappy and Jensen urged himself to shift back into his human form, consequences of being seen by humans be damned. But he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t change. 

With his internal panic attack he hadn’t noticed Jared slip into unconsciousness once more. Everything was becoming too much for Jensen right now and another twinge in his stomach reminded him of just how much he needed to be safe and calm right now. For his babies. For Jared. 

The sound of snarls got closer and Jensen’s ears perked up as his body went stiff. A human wielding a shot gun ran into the clearing, freezing when he caught sight of the two wolves surrounding their pack alpha. Jensen growled a warning, stepping in front of his mate as Genevieve progressed towards the human. Her body was low to the ground and her teeth were bared as she prowled closer to the stunned human who was how holding up his weapon in and aiming it at the wolf. 

They both knew it was risky, her life was linked to Jensen’s and one false move could end up with them both hurt or even dead if the hunter managed to get her in the heart. Each move was critical and Jensen tensed, trusting his life in the other wolf’s hands. He didn’t have to though as a huge wolf bounded into the clearing and took the human down, they didn’t hurt humans if they could avoid it but these men had hurt their alpha so if any were in the woods right now then Jensen was certain they wouldn’t be leaving. 

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief. He owed Chad massively for his good timing and felt himself relaxing again next to Jared as Chad took tentative steps forward to inspect the alpha. His muzzle was covered with a sticky coating of blood and he whimpered at the sight of Jared, he was still unconscious but Jensen was confident that his mate would be fine with some TLC. 

Chad threw his head back and let out a howl that was quickly answered by his mate, leading her to their location and she quickly shifted into her human form. She placed both hands onto Jared’s shoulder, moving the heavy limb to check nothing was broken or dislocated. Jensen found himself growling low in his throat, feeling protective over his injured mate. She held her hands up to show him she meant no harm and fixed him with a pointed glare for stopping her assessment. 

Chris appeared out of nowhere and made the mistake of stepping too close as Jensen snapped at him, catching his foreleg in his jaws. He yelped and backed off, licking at the injury and snarling at Jensen. He was agitated and stressed and he just wanted everyone to back the fuck off. 

Sophia cut a stern look at Jensen but he ignored her, whining in pain as his stomach clenched. He stood and paced in a few circles, panting heavily and letting out soft cries. Damn his stomach hurt, he worried for his pups but right now he needed to focus on getting Jared back on his feet. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Sophia’s jaw dropped in disbelief as she watched Jensen try to get comfortable despite the pain he was in. “There is no way in hell you are going into labour right now Jensen!”

-x-

  
**Chapter 35**

-x-

Labour? Jensen’s eyes widened to a point that must be comical in his wolf form. There was no way in hell he was going into labour. His nine months wasn’t up just quite yet and he did not want furry babies! He would also like Jared to be conscious for the birth and so labour right now just wasn’t happening. 

“Jensen if you don’t want these babies now then you need to shift.” Sophia instructed. “If you shift then the contractions should stop. Your wolf is ready to give birth but your human isn’t so if you shift then it will all be ok do you understand?” 

He really didn’t. His mind was going a mile a minute and his babies had chosen now to make their appearance, well, Jensen wasn’t letting that happen. He willed himself to change, feeling the human and getting frustrated when nothing happened, his body was ready and not letting him get out of this that easily. 

“Why can’t he shift?” Genevieve was in her human form now, asking Sophia questions that Jensen would really like answered. 

“He’s been locked in his wolf form in order to give birth.” Sophia ran her fingers through her tangled hair and huffed a breath, trying desperately to come up with any ideas. 

“Any way that the change can be forced?” Chad asked, his hand was brushing softly over Jared’s fur and that reminded Jensen all too much of how his mate was currently unable to help him through this. 

He whined, feeling another contraction as he nudged Jared. Willing his mate to get up but his eyes remained closed as his body healed. Jensen was panting heavily now, his bulging stomach was suddenly too heavy and he had to lay down. His instinct was telling him to growl at anyone who wasn’t the pups father but he held it down as much as he could. 

Sophia sighed, looking at Jensen with sympathy. “Pain will force him to shift.” 

Jensen was already in pain and he would gladly take some other pain if it meant shifting back and not having to go through this right now. He needed Jared at his side when he did this. His gaze caught with Genevieve’s and he gave her permission to do whatever it took, hoping she’d be able to follow through. 

Genevieve took a few moments to consider her options and Jensen panted through another contraction. She seemed to take that as her answer and before Jensen’s contraction was over he was howling from the pain of his broken wrist. His _second_ broken wrist in the past hour, he really couldn’t catch a break could he? 

Relief coursed through his system when his howl turned into a very human scream as he writhed on the ground, clutching his wrist to his body and breathing heavily. The tightness he’d felt in his stomach was suddenly gone and Jensen would be relieved except he couldn’t feel his babies at all. 

Suddenly the pain was no match for the worry Jensen was feeling as he pressed his uninjured hand to his stomach, feeling for any little kicks and coming up empty. 

“The babies.” Jensen’s voice was frantic as he locked eyes with Sophia. “I can’t feel them.” 

Genevieve stepped forward before Sophia could reply, her hands on his bump and her eyes closed. Jensen knew what she was doing and he really hoped she could find out what was happening. What if shifting back had hurt them? What if he’d lost them? 

“I can feel them but they’re weak.” Genevieve’s voice drew Jensen out of his thoughts but his heart stopped at her words. “They are very distressed and they need you to stay calm Jensen. If you’re not stabilized then it’s going to be too much.” 

“What do you mean stabilized?” Jensen asked desperately. 

“We may need to sedate you until your vitals are all normal and the babies are ok.” Sophia answered. “Steve is bringing the truck out here so that we can get Jared back safely, we’ll load you up with him and get you into my healing room so I can check you out properly.” 

Jensen was about to answer when rustling in the bushes caught his attention, he froze for a moment before Megan broke into the clearing. She rushed over to Jared’s side and was lucky Jensen was no longer in his wolf form because she’d have probably lost an arm for doing so. 

“How is he?” she asked, tears forming in her watery eyes. “How is my brother?” 

“Fine.” Sophia answered. “I just need to get him back and get the bullet out and then he can sleep it off. It’s Jensen I’m worried about.” 

Megan assessed Jensen and frowned. “What’s wrong with him?” 

“He went into labour in his wolf form and we had to force him to change back. The babies weren’t too happy about that.” Sophia’s words scared Jensen even though he already knew it. His babies were weak and it was all his fault. 

“ _I’m so sorry_.” He sent to them, wondering if they could hear him. His hands curled protectively around his stomach as the sound of an engine broke through the air, he knew it was only Steve driving the truck but it didn’t stop him tensing. He sent a silent prayer for them. They all had to be ok.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jared.jpg)

The first thing Jared became aware of was the splitting headache he was currently sporting. He groaned and dragged his palm up to his forehead, wincing at the effort it took. It felt like he’d been run over by a bus. He blinked open bleary eyes and scanned the room, almost jumping back when Sophia’s face hovered over him. 

“You trying to give me a heart attack?” Jared grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing through the pain as he forced himself into a sitting position. 

“You got shot Jared.” She frowned, shining a fucking flashlight in his eyes and nearly blinding him. “I need to check you are ok.” 

“I was until you gave me heart palpitations and blindness.” He fixed her with a glare and she rolled her eyes fondly. He never had made a very fun sick patient. “Where’s Jen?” He asked. 

Sophia nodded to the bed behind her to where a very pale looking Jensen was hooked up to multiple machines and monitors. Jared’s heart stopped to see his mate like this. 

“What the fuck happened?” he snarled, climbing out of bed despite the ache in his shoulder and the screaming protest of various machines. 

“Jared calm down.” Sophia put her hand on his arm but he shrugged her off, standing over Jensen’s form and feeling his eyes water at how small he looked. “He went into labour while in his wolf form and we forced him to shift back because he wanted you to be there and he’s been having a bit of trouble ever since.” 

“What do you mean trouble?” He dragged a chair up to Jensen’s bedside and curled his fingers around his mate’s. 

“The babies were very distressed and so we had to sedate him in order to try calm him enough to stabilize them.” She frowned. “At the moment it’s not looking so good.” 

“What’s your prognosis?” Jared asked, not even sure he wanted to know. 

“Jensen will make a full recovery.” She replied confidently. 

“And the babies?” He held his breath waiting for Sophia to answer. 

“There’s a chance they might not survive.” She admitted sadly. 

“Are they old enough to be born now and survive?” Jared wasn’t letting anything happen to his children. 

“They’ll be premature but yes babies usually survive when born this early. He won’t be able to shift again and give birth safely, I’m not going to risk that.” She checked over Jensen’s vitals while she spoke. 

“I want you to wake him up.” Jared ordered. 

“If I wake him up then there’s no telling how the babies will be.” 

“Then if there’s trouble you can induce labour or perform a caesarean. Understood?” he used his alpha authority to make sure she obeyed his words. He knew there was a risk no matter what he decided and he would rather Jensen be conscious enough to make his own decision regarding their children. 

“Yes alpha.” Sophia tilted her head submissively and retrieved the reversal of the sedative, injecting it into the drip in Jensen’s arm. 

“How long was I out for any way?” Jared asked once the reversal was in Jensen’s system. 

“About a day and a half.” Sophia answered. 

“I miss anything?” 

“We took out all the hunters that were on our land but that move will probably bring more. We’ll have to be careful.” She flipped through her notes, constantly making assessments. 

“Great.” Jared sighed. Just what they needed. “Anything else?” 

“Misha and Genevieve sealed their mating.” She paused, taking the time to look Jared in the eye. “She protected Jensen while we were out in the woods. He’d have probably gotten shot without her.” 

“She only did it because it would hurt her too.” Jared muttered, still not trusting the woman.

“She hurt herself on purpose so that Jensen could shift.” Sophia added, smiling down at Jensen as he began making drowsy movements. “You might not like her and she may have been a bitch in the past but she’s doing all she can to prove herself.” 

“Well she can keep on proving herself.” Jared decided, still not very fond of the woman. 

Sophia gave him a look but didn’t say anything else in regards to the situation, instead she focused on Jensen who was slowly blinking open his eyes. His head was drooping to one side and he blinked at Jared multiple times before grinning sleepily. 

“You really do get dopey on this stuff don’t you?” Jared grinned back at him, finding it impossible not to. 

“I’m not dopey.” Jensen slurred, his eyelids heavy as he fought off the sedative. 

“How you feeling?” Jared asked tentatively, running his fingers through his mate’s short hair and kissing his knuckles on the hand Jared was still holding. 

“Drunk.” Jensen admitted, grinning again. “How are you Jay? You got shot.” Jensen suddenly looked concerned though he still couldn’t focus properly, Jared was impressed he was holding a conversation. 

“I’m fine Jensen. Takes a lot more than a bullet to bring me down.” He assured him. 

Jensen giggled. “I think I’d like a bullet to bring me down.” 

Jared’s brows furrowed. “Um why?” 

He continued giggling happily as his body burnt off the drug in his system. “They vibrate. We’ve never had anything that vibrates.”

Sophia clamped her hand over Jensen’s mouth before he could say anything more. “Ok Jensen that’s much more than I ever wanted to learn about your sex life.” She withdrew her hand with a squeal as Jensen licked her palm, giggling again at her clear disgust. “I’m never sedating him again.” 

Jared had to chuckle softly at his mate’s antics. “What am I going to do with you huh Jen?” 

“Love me, feed me, cuddle me. You know, all that jazz.” Jared had decided he’d really like to see his husband drunk and made a mental note to take him for a night out once their pups were born. 

“I’m sure I can do all that.” He laughed at Jensen’s cheesy grin. 

It was about an hour later that Jensen finally sobered. He was much more aware of his surroundings and conscious of the situation he was in as well as heavily embarrassed from his semi-sedated loudmouth. He had his hand curled protectively around his stomach as Sophia closely monitored their babies. She ran the ultrasound scanner over the bump to check they were still ok and kept a heart monitor hooked up to Jensen’s stomach. 

“How long will Jensen have to stay on these things?” Jared asked, indicating to the strapping around his mate’s stomach. 

“It’s monitoring their heartbeats and I’ll be able to tell their stress levels from them. If they stay as stable as they are now and we keep Jensen stress free then it should be able to come off in twenty four to forty eight hours but I’m afraid my prescription is bed rest or relaxing in the den.” She cut them both a stern look. “I’ll prescribe it to you too Jared if that’s what it takes to get his damn stress levels down. No shifting. No excess movements. No midnight runs that lead to injury. Nothing. I want you fused to your mate’s side so that he isn’t worrying about you if that’s what it takes.”

“No sex?” Jared asked, feigning disappointment. 

“No sex.” Sophia confirmed. 

“So no bullets either?” Jared teased. Laughing as Jensen groaned, blushing fiercely as he buried his head in his hands. 

Sophia laughed too at that. “Nope, no bullets.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 36**

-x-

Jensen lasted a whole thirty three hours and twenty seven minutes before he’d managed to annoy Sophia enough to be let out of the hospital bed. The babies were doing fine and would still be closely monitored but Jensen was actually allowed to choose which item of furniture he was sentenced to. To say that he wasn’t pleased with the whole relax and do nothing was an understatement. His main concern was that the nursery hadn’t been painted other than the mural and had no furniture. Jared had assured him that the girls were taking care of it and it put him at some form of ease but he still wished he could have been some assistance. 

Since the attack on their alpha the pack had been monitoring the local news to see if anything emerged about the hunters who had mysteriously disappeared. Strangely though there was nothing about them anywhere. It was as if they’d never existed. While it was great in regards to the pack’s safety it was a pain in the ass for the tense waiting and wondering if anything else would happen. 

Jensen was lying sprawled on the couch, bracketed in Jared’s limbs and taking animatedly to Chad and Mike who had managed not to inflict pain on each other and instead took their energy out on the game they were playing. They had begun talking about the recent attacks but Jared had quickly gotten bored of no news and had declared a Monopoly war instead, something Jensen was beginning to resent. 

“Why Jensen welcome to the Murry hotel. You’d like to stay here? Well that’ll be two thousand dollars please.” Chad flashed him a shit eating grin and held his hand out for what was very nearly the last of Jensen’s money. 

“I hate you.” He grumbled as he handed it over, glaring at the stupid Scottie dog that had gotten him into this mess. 

Chad just continued grinning as he sorted the money out into his own ridiculously large piles of it. There was no doubt that he had already won but for some reason they were still playing. Jensen was tempted to just declare bankruptcy and go back to being an invalid. 

“Aw baby I’ll bail you out if you run out of money.” Jared cooed at Jensen’s pouty face. He was in second place and owned most properties but Chad had managed to buy out one of each set to stop him building. 

“Most of your money is mine anyway.” He glared at his mate but Jared distracted him with a kiss, damn he had good tactics. 

Mike had happily declared bankruptcy a while ago but had continued playing, writing out ‘I owe you’s whenever he landed on an owned property. Jensen had no idea why he was even bothering when he was given freedom to run from this stupid fucking game but yet he was still here. 

“How long have we been playing this for anyway?” Jensen asked, knowing it couldn’t be too long until dinner time and he could escape from this evil game. 

Chad checked his watch and did some quick math. “About five hours give or take.” 

“Seriously?” Jensen groaned and dropped back into Jared’s embrace. When had his life become so crappy that he could spend five hours playing Monopoly with no distractions? 

“Grub’s up!” Danneel poked her head into the living room, eying them all. “You played Monopoly without me?!” 

“You cheat!” Chad accused. 

“Winning isn’t cheating!” She shot back. 

“It is when you play.” He retorted, moving his top hat past Go and collecting his payment. 

“Shut up and come get your food.” She glared at him but headed back into the dining room without causing much of a fuss. 

“Thank god for that.” Jensen sighed in relief as he climbed to his feet with Jared’s assistance. “If I see that game again I think I’ll scream.” 

“Babe we’re playing until there’s a winner.” Jared told him. 

“Chad’s won.” Jensen answered easily. 

“He hasn’t won until I’m bankrupt.” Jared replied and Jensen groaned at the thought. 

He was tortured with a further four hours of Monopoly, watching Jared and Chad argue and try to make dodgy deals. Jensen had given up pretty soon after he’d started playing again, being a hell of a lot more interested in the TV show Lauren and Danneel were watching. It was some girly fashion show but it was heaven compared to enduring more Monopoly. 

It ended at last when Jared had to sell Chad his properties in order to pay off his debt for landing on one of Chad’s many hotels. The board then got to enjoy a nice vacation as Jared flung it across the room, little houses and hotels flying in all directions. His mate was one sore loser.

-x-

Jensen stumbled slightly as Jared led him into the nursery with his hands over Jensen’s eyes, trying to make the reveal more of a surprise. He could feel his mate’s soft chuckle as Jensen nearly tripped over his own two feet. 

“Yeah you laugh Jay. I’ll just fall over and break my leg or something.” Jensen grumbled, trying to see through Jared’s stupid big hands. 

“You won’t break your leg you big baby.” Jared replied easily, finally coming to a stop. “Ok Jen.” 

He didn’t say anything else as he pulled back his hands to reveal the now completed nursery. Jensen was speechless. It was beautiful. 

The walls were painted cream around the mural and above the gorgeous cribs there were the names and hand prints from every pack member in all different colours with the title ‘your family’. There was also space for Jared and Jensen to do the same with the words ‘daddy’ and ‘papa’ written next to them. It was a simple little touch but it meant the world to Jensen and tears welled up in his eyes. Stupid damn hormones. 

The cribs were a light wood with an old fashioned look about them, one had pink sheets and the other had blue. Both had wolf teddy bears in them and the cutest baby pj’s Jensen had ever seen all ready to be used. He ran his hands lovingly over the edge and checked out the rest of the room. There was a diaper changing table with the same wood and a cream base and Jensen never thought he’d have love for a table designed for poop but he couldn’t help it. 

He walked over to a huge closet and pulled it open to reveal all the baby clothes he could ever need along with an endless supply of diapers and toys for the babies. He had to suck in a breath when his eyes caught sight of a antique looking rocking chair next to the huge window, it was perfect. Everything was perfect. 

“What do you think?” Jared asked nervously. “You’ve been quiet for a long time and I’m getting kinda worried.” 

Jared didn’t have the chance to say anything else as Jensen shushed him with a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and snuggling in close. He nuzzled Jared’s throat as his mate pressed a kiss on his forehead, content to be so close to his husband and reluctant to ever let go. 

“I love it.” He told him honestly, taking one last look around before knowing he’d have to sit down soon to stop too much stress getting to his stomach. “I really love it.” 

“Good.” Jared grinned. “The wall still needs our hand prints.” 

“You got paint?” Jensen asked, grinning at the memory of the last time they were in this room with paint. 

“Yep.” Jared quickly left the room and returned with two trays of paint. One held a light green and the other held a hot pink. 

“Please tell me I get the green one.” Jensen eyed the pink one disapprovingly. 

“As if I’d let you touch this sexy pink!” Jared held the pink close to him protectively and Jensen had to laugh at his mate’s antics as he took the green from him.

“So… are you daddy or papa?” Jensen asked. 

“I think you’re daddy.” Jared smiled warmly, complete adoration shining in his eyes as Jensen dipped his palm in the paint and pressed it to the wall. He gently pulled off and revealed the green handprint left behind. 

“Your turn papa.” Jensen kissed Jared and lifted his hand to caress Jared’s cheek. It took him much longer than it should have to realise Jensen had pressed his painted hand on Jared’s face. 

“You fucker.” Jared glared, green coating half of his face in Jensen’s hand print and he giggled at how ridiculous he looked. 

“You ok? You look a little green.” He snorted, fully prepared for when Jared rubbed his paint covered hand right across his face. “Thanks.” He matched Jared’s glare. “At least the paint on your face is green the one on mine is fucking pink!” 

“It’s hot pink Jen.” He tried to defend. “Makes you look hot.” He winked comically before covering his hand in paint once more and placing it next to where papa was painted on the wall in Megan’s fancy script. 

“I can’t believe the manly pack alpha has a pink hand print next to his name… by choice.” Jensen shook his head fondly at how proud Jared was of this fact. “You’re a rare breed you know that?” 

“You’re just jealous because you wanted to be the only rare one around here.” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, lifting his shirt to place a pink handprint onto his stomach. Jensen then placed his own green handprint on the other side of his bump and was rewarded with a loving kiss. 

“This nursery is perfect.” Jared hummed in agreement as they both took in the wall of handprints, two new ones placed proudly above everyone else. It really was perfect.

-x-

After another month of being confined to sitting on his ass Jensen was becoming restless and therefore so were his babies. He was only a couple of weeks away from his due date and Sophia had suggested inducing labour which Jensen had reluctantly agreed to. He wasn’t looking forward to giving birth but he was looking forward to meeting his babies for the first time. 

They were in Sophia’s healing room and Jensen was dressing into a gown so that he’d be able to give birth without worrying about clothing and Jared was pacing nervously. 

“And they’ll be healthy now right?” Jared asked as Sophia prepped the hormone injection. 

“Yes.” She sighed heavily. “It could take a while for the labour to start but they are only a few weeks from their due date and most human twins are born earlier than this. They will be fine and Jensen should do great.” She assured him. 

“Does my butt look big in this?” Jensen asked, gesturing to the hospital gown covering his body.

“You have a peachy butt.” Jared grinned, thankful that Jensen was able to take his mind off things for a few moments. 

“Why do you guys have to subject me to your sex lives?” Sophia asked them once she got Jensen settled. 

“You love it.” Jared told her. 

She rolled her eyes affectionately before turning to Jensen. “Once I inject this there is no going back. You won’t be able to leave this room until you have your babies because I’ll have to keep you monitored.” 

“What if I have to pee?” Jensen teased. 

“Hold it in.” She glared at him but her smile shown she was anything but angry. 

“You don’t have a very good bedside manner you know.” He noted. 

“Jensen stop changing the subject. Are you ready for this?” Sophia held up the needle and Jensen gave a shaky nod as she made quick work of injecting the hormone into his body. 

“Wow.” Jared took a deep shaky breath and slowly blew it out. “Pretty soon we’re going to become parents.” 

“Yeah Jay. You ready to be a daddy?” Jensen grinned up at Jared but he was looking kind of pale. “Jay?”

“Really Jared.” Sophia asked in disbelief as Jared’s huge form crashed to the floor. She sighed in defeat. “How the hell did we get stuck with an alpha who was a fucking fainter.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 37**

-x-

“Chad!” Sophia yelled, ignoring Jared in favour of settling Jensen. When Chad appeared moments later Sophia instructed him to help lift Jared onto the bed next to Jensen’s. 

“He ok?” Jensen asked. He really hadn’t pegged Jared for a fainter but he actually found this surprise kind of amusing. Jared was never living this down. 

“The big sissy is fine.” Sophia rolled her eyes. “Just wants some extra attention.” 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone about this.” Chad laughed, clapping his hands together in glee. 

“Tell anyone and I’ll have your balls.” Jared grumbled from the bed, slowly getting a grasp on consciousness once more as he gingerly rose into a sitting position. He glared at Chad and sent an apologetic look at Jensen. “Sorry.” 

“As long as you don’t leave me hanging in labour then we’ll be just fine.” Jensen told him. He wiggled down into the sheets to get himself comfortable for the wait, knowing it could take a while. 

Unfortunately for Jensen it didn’t take long at all for the hormones to kick start his labour and he was woken from a nap by a rather painful contraction. He groaned through the pain, squeezing his eyes shut and panting while Jared took hold of his hands. Jared hissed out in his own pain when Jensen nearly crushed his hand during his next contraction.

“Wow I’ve never had someone come so far into labour so fast.” Sophia stated in amazement, calling Chad and Lauren in to help her when it came to delivery. It would probably be a while before he did deliver but they were all there waiting patiently. 

“Well gee don’t I feel so fucking lucky!” Jensen snarled, shifting positions in an attempt to get comfortable but failing miserably. 

“Jen try to stay calm.” Jared rubbed his warm hand along Jensen’s back as he leaned forward through his next contraction. 

“Don’t tell me to stay calm!” He yelled. “You. Did. This. To. Me.” He panted, taking shaky breaths as his stomach tightened up in another contraction. 

Jensen could admit that he maybe wasn’t taking it so well but he was in pain damn it! Jared climbed onto the bed behind him to allow Jensen to lean back onto him, the position easing some pressure and helping him relax as Jared’s body heat soothed some of the pain. Thank god for the extreme body temperatures of Weres.

“You ok babe?” Jared asked softly, his breath warm against Jensen’s ear. 

“No.” He whined, shifting in an attempt to find some sort of comfort. 

Jared’s arms wrapped around his stomach and he rested his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen didn’t get what Jared was doing but it helped to listen to his mate’s deep, calm breaths. It helped right until Sophia began prodding around inside of him and declaring him only six centimetres dilated. The same as the last time she checked. 

“Sorry freckles but this takes time.” She shrugged a shoulder. “They don’t call it labour for nothing.” 

“I will do _anything_ if you can drug me through this.” Jensen would have sold his soul to get rid of the pain. It was unbearable and he was man enough to admit that. 

“Sorry honey but your Were blood will just burn it straight off.” She hugged him in sympathy, ignoring the warning growl she got from Jared. “Oh great, instinct’s finally kicking in. That means you’re close.” 

“What do you mean instinct is kicking in?” Jensen asked, rubbing the back of his hand across his temple where he was sweating heavily. 

“I mean Jared might have to be physically removed in order for me to get close enough to you to help you give birth if he doesn’t get a hold of himself. Right now he’s pretty much controlled by the wolf.” She told him, eyeing up Jared’s harsh glare. 

Jensen turned in his mate’s arms. Jared was still human but his eyes had a wolfish glow to them and his features were stern and protective. Nobody with half a brain would get closer than necessary. Jensen didn’t doubt for one moment that Jared would tear anybody apart who came close right now, regardless of their position in the pack and how close he was to them. He then understood that Jared had been trying to get control over himself when he’d buried his head in Jensen’s shoulder. Trying to stay human. 

“Jay.” Jensen placed a finger under Jared’s chin and turned his gaze to meet Jensen’s. “Jay calm down. I need you right now and I need you human.” 

Something in Jared’s eyes softened at the words and he pressed a kiss to Jensen’s nose before rubbing his own nose against it. Something they always did to show their affection. It confirmed that at least for a little while he had his Jared back. 

“Ah!” Jensen gasped, his body jolting forward as a contraction struck him hard. “Fuck.” He’d completely curled in on himself, appreciating Jared’s tight grasp as he moulded his body around Jensen’s through instinct. It should have been uncomfortable but it was perfect. 

“Shh.” Jared whispered into his ear, soothing him. “Breathe Jen. I’m right here. I’m all here.” 

“It hurts Jay.” He sobbed, his body finally giving into the pain and streaming warm tears down his cheeks. “It really fucking hurts.” He cried. 

“I know babe.” Jared’s voice sounded strained, as if it hurt him too. “But I’m right here. I got you.” He promised. “I’m not letting you go.” 

Jensen’s body shook from the sobs he was choking out, his eyes burning from the tears and his stomach clenching painfully. He was so aware of everything else he hadn’t even noticed Sophia checking him over and deeming him fit to start pushing. 

“You’re ready Jensen. It’s all down to you.” Sophia helped Jensen pull his knees back and instructed Jared to hold onto them, keeping them out and apart. “Chad is here to intervene if Jared’s instincts kick in and Lauren is here to monitor the babies once they are born because I’ll be too busy helping you. Do you understand?”

Jensen nodded shakily, sniffling and blinking damp eyes at her. It was about the only conversation she was getting and he just couldn’t help it. He screamed. The contraction was so intense it shook through him and he felt himself bear down, his body urging him to push and fighting against his mind that was urging him to close his legs and avoid the pain. 

“That’s great Jensen, you’re doing so great.” Sophia praised. “Keep on like this and push the next time you feel a contraction. We’re all right here ok. You’re not alone in this.” 

Jared’s hands were busy holding his legs and Jensen looked around desperately for something to hold onto while Lauren pressed a cold towel to his forehead. Chad must have noticed his distress as he offered Jensen his own hand. Jensen didn’t have to think before clasping his palm around Chad’s, squeezing hard through his next contraction. 

“Jesus you’ve got a grip on you.” Chad winced, squeezing Jensen’s hand back to give him something to put pressure on. 

Jensen ignored him in favour of panting through a break in his contractions, drawing in air desperately. He felt Jared’s reassuring kiss against the back of his neck but he spoke no words, clearly fighting his instincts in order to be supportive. He was unashamed to admit he cried through the next contraction, pushing as hard as he could before collapsing against Jared. 

“Jensen I can see the head of baby number one but you’re going to have to push harder because nothing’s happening.” Sophia told him.

“I can’t.” He managed to choke out. His head was rested on Jared’s shoulder and he turned his face to rest it in the crook of his mate’s neck and let tears soak Jared’s skin. “It hurts Soph. I _cant_.” 

“You can.” Jared whispered, his thumbs moving in soft reassuring circles against Jensen’s thighs. “Jensen you are so strong. If anybody can do this then you can.” Jensen groaned as he found himself pushing once more, trembling from the effort. 

“Ok Jensen, just like that.” Sophia’s attention was suddenly snapped into focus. “Your first baby is crowning.” 

“I know.” Jensen grit out, straining from the pushing. “I imagine this is exactly what it feels like to crap out a basketball.” 

He earned himself some laughs from that but he ignored them in favour of pushing, relaxing back against Jared and pushing once more. Shouting in agony when the head finally pushed out and drawing in deep breaths. Jared pulled back on his legs and held him wider to try and ease some of the pain of being stretched. 

“It’s just like a knot.” Jared tried to tell him but Jensen could see between his legs and that was a hell of a lot fucking bigger than a knot. 

“I know you’re pretty impressive in the size department Jay but you’re ego really needs a reality check if you think that’s like your knot.” Jensen appreciated Jared’s attempt but he wasn’t the one pushing a human out of his ass.

“Ok Jensen just keep pushing those shoulders out and we’ll have them.” Sophia was holding the baby’s head gently as Jensen pushed as hard as he could, his whole body dropping back against Jared’s in exhaustion as their first baby slipped free and Jared’s grip on his legs loosened. “We have a girl!” Sophia declared happily, making quick work of the umbilical cord and nestling the crying bundle on Jensen’s chest. 

His hormones were going overload right then and he found his tears turning into ones of joy as a very wrinkly little baby cried against him. “Hey.” He found a smile splitting his features as his arms wrapped protectively around his daughter. “You owe me the biggest fucking batch of cookies in the world for this labour little Miss.” He told her. 

Jared pressed a firm kiss against Jensen’s temple, grinning ear to ear and reaching out to run a finger over his daughter’s flat messy hair. “Jen she’s perfect.” Jared whispered in awe, his fingers trailing over her tiny features. “Hey you.” He said to her, chuckling softly as her crying softened. “I’m your papa and this bitchy guy here is your daddy.” He was rewarded with a glare for the comment but Jared took it in his stride. “He’s bitchy all the time but you’ll learn to love it.” 

“And your papa has the worst singing voice ever. I apologise in advance for the lullaby’s you’ll have to endure.” His laugh was cut off by a sharp pain and before he could curl his arms around his stomach their daughter was carefully lifted off his stomach by Lauren and wrapped in a pink blanket as Lauren gave her a quick check over. He felt Jared tense behind him as someone dared touch his child but Jensen gripped Jared’s denim covered thigh hard, prompting him to pay attention to him. 

“Looks like your son is on his way.” Sophia helped Jared hold Jensen open once more and Chad instinctively offered his hand back to Jensen to hold onto. “This should be easier after the first one stretched you a bit. Hopefully a lot quicker too.” 

“What do you know.” Jensen snapped. “You’re not the one giving birth here!” 

“You’re right. What do I know? I only have a doctor’s degree and a natural ability for healing. No real experience clearly.” Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she cut him a glare. “I’ve delivered many babies in my time Jensen. You just got to trust me here.” 

Jensen didn’t really have much choice in the matter as a contraction caught him off guard and he found himself pushing without any real conscious thought. Pushing out the second baby turned into a thick haze, his attention caught on the little bundle in the arms of the woman standing next to him and the man behind him holding him steady. 

“And we have a boy!” Sophia declared, placing their son on Jensen’s chest just as she did with their daughter. 

“Hey little guy.” Jensen cooed. He was totally limp in his mate’s arms but he still managed to caress the cheek of the crying baby on his chest, though it took a lot of effort. “Happy birthday.” 

“I’m so fucking proud of you.” Jared had tears in his own eyes as he wrapped his arms around both Jensen and their son, tilting Jensen’s head back to kiss him deeply. “You’ve blessed me with two gorgeous children and I can’t tell you how much I love you right now.” 

“I expect you to shower me with presents.” Jensen spoke weakly, feeling his eyes shutting from exhaustion as Sophia checked over their daughter before checking over their son too and placing them both into a hospital crib. 

“Congratulations guys they’re beautiful.” Sophia grinned as she wheeled the crib to Jensen’s bedside. “I just need to check you over Jensen and then I’ll leave you guys to bond.” 

Jensen pretty much ignored Sophia as she checked all his vitals and made sure the afterbirth was taken care of. All his attention was focused on the precious bundles wrapped in pink and blue blankets and gurgling happily to themselves as Lauren and Chad cooed over them. He found his eyes slipping closed at the scene. He had his family and now he just needed to sleep in the safety of his husband’s arms. 

“I love you.” He breathed, feeling sleep creeping up on him. 

“I love you too.” Jared kissed him once more before settling behind him and allowing his eyes to slip closed too. “We really ought to think of some names huh?”

-x-

  
**Chapter 38**

-x-

“Oh my god baby you’re so beautiful. So damn amazing and sexy and ugh you taste so fucking good.” Jensen moaned heavily in ultimate pleasure. 

“Would you like a room with that cup of coffee?” Jared asked, smirking from where he was busy bottle feeding their baby boy in the chair next to Jensen’s bed. 

“I haven’t had coffee in nearly nine months. You’re lucky I’m not ordering a divorce so I can marry coffee instead.” Jensen shot him a glare from over the top of his mug. 

“I’m much more satisfying than coffee.” Jared grinned. 

“If you say so.” Jensen didn’t appear convinced as he savoured every last drop of the steamy liquid. 

Jared rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards his son. Tiny eyes lined with thick lashes blinked up at him as he held on tighter to the teat he was heartily suckling on. It would be a few days before their babies eyes changed colour from a new born blue and they would finally get a glimpse of their identities. As far as Jared knew Jensen’s blood didn’t affect the babies in the womb and therefore they should have golden eyes like the rest of the pack. 

He knew the son he held in his arms was an alpha. It was his instinct that told him this helpless little baby would one day be leader of this pack. It gave him great pride and excitement to have an heir, something he never thought he’d have. 

“You’re almost as handsome as me.” He told him, grinning as he ignored him and continued guzzling milk from the bottle. “You have my appetite for sure.” 

His sibling was fast asleep in the crib they were currently sharing, Jared had put her down after a feed and she’d not even acknowledged him before falling asleep. They weren’t the lovey kind of kids just yet but Jared was fiercely protective of them and loved them deeply. He really prayed for the life of any man who ever hurt the feelings of his little girl in the future because she had so many males in her life who’d tear apart that man in a heartbeat.

“Your ego is still intact then.” Jensen laughed as he set down his empty coffee mug, lifting their daughter into his arms and nuzzling close to her without even waking her up. 

“My ego will never die.” Jared joked, watching Jensen interact with his daughter. “She’s as lazy as you.” He noted. 

“And he’s as greedy as you.” Jensen shot back. 

“Touché.” Jared laughed, taking the empty bottle away from the pouty baby and holding him forward so that he could burp him. “You know we really ought to think of names.” Jared noted. “Can’t call them baby boy and baby girl forever.” 

“But nobody else has a name like that.” Jensen stuck out his bottom lip. “They’re unique.” 

“You’re such a dork.” Jared laughed. “I was thinking maybe Alec for the boy.” He looked up at Jensen hopefully. “It means ‘to defend’ and as he’s going to be pack alpha one day I think it’s fitting but if you want something else then that’s fine too.” He babbled and winced as his mouth wouldn’t cooperate with his brain. 

A slow smirk appeared on his husband’s face. “You’ve been reading a baby names book haven’t you.” 

Jared flushed guiltily, embarrassed at being caught out. “Maybe one jumped on me at the store and clinged onto me until I got home so I took pity on it and read it.” 

“I thought I was the dork.” Jensen laughed, placing a kiss on the little girl’s forehead as she stirred from the movement. “I kind of like Alec.” He seemed to consider the name for a few moments, looking at their son as he settled in Jared’s arms. 

“I’m glad.” Jared smiled warmly at him before offering his pinky finger for Alec to suck on after totally rejecting his pacifier. “I was thinking maybe you could name her.” 

Jensen watched their daughter sleep for a few moments, taking in all her features before finally settling on a decision. “I like Grace.” 

Jared knew that Jensen hadn’t only just come up with that name, he flashed his dimples in a knowing smirk. “And what does Grace mean?” He prompted. 

Jensen blushed at being caught out. “Effortless beauty.” He admitted. 

“It’s perfect.” Jared agreed.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner---Jensen-1.jpg)

The pack had all taken it in turns to come and meet their new pack members. Jensen wasn’t too thrilled about everyone picking up his babies but Jared assured him it was important for them to all know the scent of the babies and for the babies to know the scent of their family. He explained it would put them at ease to know all the scents in the house and so Jensen reluctantly sat back and allowed the introductions. 

Chad and Sophia were the last to come into the room, Sophia using it as an excuse to check over them all while Chad admitted he just wanted to check out the babies. Turns out Chad was freakily good with children. Who’d have known?

Jensen found himself relaxing as Chad held Alec for the first time, holding him properly and talking to him in soft hushed tones that put Jensen at ease just as much as his son. Sophia was busying herself with checking over Grace before simply indulging in the opportunity for snuggles. They looked good with children and Jensen took the time to curl himself around Jared, relaxed enough to seek out the comfort Jared’s body always provided. 

“So basically you will never have another uncle who will compare to the awesomeness of your uncle Chad.” He told Alec with certainty, right before Alec decided to show Chad his last lunch. “Ew! Jared your baby puked on me!” He whined, pulling a disgusted face. 

Jared, Jensen and Sophia all burst out into fits of laughter at Chad’s horrified expression before Sophia took pity on him and cleaned up Alec’s face and made an attempt at wiping Chad’s shirt. He still looked scared of the tiny bundle but continued holding onto him protectively before offering a finger for Alec’s little fist to curl around. 

“You named them yet?” He asked without looking up, entranced by the future alpha. 

“Well you’re holding Alec.” Jared told him proudly. “And your mate is holding Grace.” 

“Oh Grace is such a beautiful name!” Sophia exclaimed excitedly. “A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl.” 

“She really is.” Chad agreed. 

“What’s got you two so invested?” Jared asked with a raised eyebrow. Jensen was just as curious but hadn’t voiced it. 

“Well…” Chad started, looking at his mate for permission before speaking. “These won’t be the only babies in the pack for long.” He grinned then, looking proudly at Sophia. 

“Are you serious?!” Jensen almost fell off the bed at how quickly Jared jumped off to hug his friends. “That’s so great.” He beamed at them both before realising Jensen’s pissy face. “Oops, sorry Jen.” He flushed when he realised he’d almost thrown his mate off the bed but Jensen forgave that loveable giant easy enough. 

“So what you’re saying is our babies will have a partner in crime or two?” Jensen asked, he was happy for them but he didn’t like the sound of naughty children. 

“Yes.” Sophia’s smile was huge and genuine. “I came into heat last night and haven’t been on birth control for a while. Your stupid pregnant belly made me broody.” She admitted, laughing softly. 

“Well I’m glad my tubbiness bought you some joy.” Jensen joined in laughing before offering his own congratulations. “Does the rest of the pack know?” 

“Well we thought we’d tell our alpha first and get his blessing before the rest of the pack.” Sophia answered. 

“Of course you have my blessing!” Jared was furiously hugging his friends and laughing happily before finally joining Jensen back on the bed. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

-x-

It was still dark outside when Jensen was woken up by soft whiny noises coming from the crib next to his bed. Jared was still deeply asleep next to him so he gently untangled himself from his mate’s limbs and padded across to where his babies should be sleeping. 

Grace stopped whining once she caught sight of Jensen and he had to smile at that, his heart swelling with love as the little baby already recognised her daddy. He reached down and lifted her from the crib, careful not to wake her brother or Jared. 

He was still sore from giving birth but he left the healing room he was currently residing in to go to the kitchen and make up a bottle for her. He was surprised to enter a fully lit kitchen with Misha busy baking and Genevieve enjoying a coffee with Lauren at the breakfast bar. 

“What are you guys doing up?” Jensen asked, checking the clock to find it was after three. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Misha answered. “So I’m baking your favourite.” 

“Then I couldn’t sleep because he couldn’t sleep.” Genevieve added. 

“And Danneel’s snoring was giving me a headache.” Lauren rose to her feet and helped Jensen make the bottle for the youngster. 

He was shocked when instead of doing it for him like the pack usually did everything. Lauren showed him exactly what to do and let him do it himself, not even offering to hold the baby. It was the first bottle Jensen had made up given his body was still drained from being in labour and Jared had always offered to take care of making them. 

“Why aren’t you all fussing over me and telling me not to do anything?” He asked curiously. 

“Because it’s your baby Jensen.” Lauren answered easily. “No matter how much the pack do for the alpha and his mate they will never touch his pups without permission nor will they interfere if you’re trying to do something with them. The pack will always look out for the pups and play with them because we’re social creatures but we’ll never interfere with them. It’s important that parents bond with their pups and we understand the only way to do that is for you to actively be doing something all the time.” 

“Just when I was finally seeing the advantages of not doing anything for myself.” Jensen grinned sleepily. “You still do everything for me though right?” He asked as he settled onto a chair and bought the bottle up to Grace’s lips. 

“Of course.” Lauren replied. 

“Good because I’d kill for a coffee.” Jensen offered her his best winning smile and she rolled her eyes before grabbing a mug from the cupboard and setting the coffee machine to brew. 

“I’m stunned you survived so long without it.” Misha laughed as Jensen eyed up the coffee as eagerly as Grace was drinking down the bottle. 

“It was your cookies Misha.” Jensen inhaled deeply and almost drooled all over himself at the smell of the cookies that were baking. “Speaking of cookies… when are those going to be ready?” 

Misha laughed heartily as Jensen watched his every move while he was making another batch. “Should be done in about three minutes.” 

Jensen groaned. “That’s too long.” 

“Think of it this way.” Genevieve chimed in. “By the time you’ve finished feeding Grace they will be cool enough to eat.” 

She had a point but Jensen couldn’t help pouting. “But I want one now.” 

“You’re actually worse than Jared when it comes to my cookies since these babies came along.” Misha offered Jensen a spoonful of cookie dough as a substitute while he waited patiently for them to cook. 

Jensen moaned around the spoon Misha held in his mouth as both his hands were occupied feeding his daughter. “That is so good.” 

“I think you have a problem.” 

“You turned me into a cookie junkie. This is all your fault.” 

“I want cookies.” Jared stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and cradling Alec to his chest. “And coffee if Alec doesn’t want me to fall asleep feeding him.” 

“You two are so alike it scares me.” Lauren joked, handing Jensen his coffee and preparing Jared one too. 

“That’s why I love him.” Jared grinned sleepily. “Because he’s awesome like me.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 39**

-x-

“ _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain._ ” Jensen sang to the crying baby in his arms, rocking Grace gently to the soft melody. Her bright green eyes filled with tears and Jensen continued singing. “ _Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders._ ” 

Grace wasn’t very impressed with Jensen’s attempts though and instead opted to cry even harder causing Jared to sleepily appear at Jensen’s side. He kissed them both and took Grace from Jensen’s arms, instructing him to go back to bed and keep his strength up. 

It had been a month since Jensen had given birth to his beautiful babies and every day presented a new challenge but Jensen wouldn’t have it any other way. He’d even come to love changing dirty diapers. He was a little annoyed that Grace had instantly settled in Jared’s arms when he’d been trying for over half an hour but he couldn’t help smiling at the pair. That girl had Jared wrapped around her tiny fingers. He guessed Grace just wanted her Papa and quickly checked on Alec who was sleeping soundly before crawling back into bed. 

They hadn’t had many sleepless nights over the month and Jensen was glad but the early mornings were something he was yet to get used to and doubted he would _ever_ get used to. One of the good things though was that Jensen was almost able to fit in his old clothes again, his baby weight dropping off him at a rate that would be alarming if it wasn’t for his Were genes working hard to get his body into fit shape again. 

The best thing though was learning the personalities of their children. Alec was quiet and peaceful but heavily observant whereas Grace was loud and enjoyed people playing with her and cuddling her, a real little attention seeker. Alec had a mop of light brown hair, a pouty bottom lip and warm honey toned eyes to support Jared’s alpha suspicion whereas Grace had blonde hair, chubby cheeks and bright green eyes that were even brighter than Jensen’s. Nobody knew why her eyes weren’t golden because there was no way she could be an omega and so the pack had put it down to Jensen’s blood. Seems a lot of issues could be resolved by blaming Jensen’s blood. 

He tried to sleep but didn’t manage it until Jared’s warm body slid under the covers behind him and wrapped him up in his arms. He doubted he could ever fall asleep without Jared again, even if he was only in the next room. 

“She’s asleep.” Jared whispered, kissing the base of Jensen’s neck and snuggling closer. 

“She clearly favours you so next time you’re hauling your ass out of bed to comfort her.” Jensen told him, grinning as he felt Jared’s pout against his neck. 

“Same goes for you and Alec then. That boy would jump up and try walking now if you asked him to.” 

It was true. Jared had told him that sometimes alpha babies preferred their non-alpha parents and while Alec still happily curled up against Jared’s chest to fall asleep he clearly preferred Jensen’s presence. Jared had assured him that once he was a little bit older it wouldn’t be a problem because he would be able to think with logic as opposed to instinct but it didn’t stop Jensen from worrying about his mate. 

“Stop worrying.” Jared scolded, almost as if he was reading Jensen’s thoughts. 

“Can’t help it.” Jensen admitted. 

“We’re a family and we all love each other. End of argument.” 

“You could always convince me.” Jensen turned in Jared’s arms and pressed his body tight against his mate’s. 

“Jen?” Jared asked, question clear in his face and tone. 

“It’s been a month since I’ve had the babies Jared. Who knows how long since we last had sex.” He pressed his hips against Jared’s, grinning when he felt him hardening under the pressure. “I need to feel you again.” 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jared’s voice was laced with concern and Jensen wiped away his fears with a kiss. 

“I’m ready to feel my husband again.” Jensen told him firmly. “My mate and the father of my gorgeous children.” 

He didn’t have time to convince Jared much more as he found himself suddenly underneath his mate and being kissed to within an inch of his life. Their tongues tangled in a dance as Jared made quick work of their underwear and trailed kisses down Jensen’s body. It had been too long for them to take it slow but Jared made sure to take extra care when prepping him, even though Jensen’s body was pretty much ready for Jared twenty-four-seven. 

“Enough teasing.” Jensen groaned, his head dropping hard against the pillow. “Just get in me.” 

“Such a romantic.” Jared grinned. He kissed up Jensen’s body and followed his commands all the same though. “You ready?” 

Jensen’s answer was a moan as Jared slowly pushed forward, returning home after way too fucking long. His arms clawed their way down Jared’s back and his legs instinctively wrapped around his mate’s waist as they moved together in gentle, loving thrusts. 

That’s how they got to completion. Slowly and holding eye contact as they shared kisses and breathy gasps and shuddering from pleasure as a light sheen of sweat covered their bodies. It took a long time for either one of them to cum but that’s what made it beautiful. They didn’t rush and just allowed it to happen which made the end result even more mind blowing as Jared’s knot slipped inside Jensen, tying them together and drawing them to both orgasm. 

“We are never going so long without sex _ever_ again.” Jensen gasped once his brain was finally working again. 

“What if we have more kids?” Jared asked, trying to mask the worry of Jensen not allowing him that even though he knew Jensen wanted more children someday. 

His brows furrowed though when he realised they were tied. “Uh… I can’t get pregnant when I’m not in heat right?” 

Jared laughed softly, kissing Jensen deeply and grinning against his lips. “You waited until I was tied to you to ask that?” 

“If I’m honest I was more thinking about the awesome sex on offer.” Jensen admitted, his lips quirking. 

“I’ve never felt so loved.” Jared held a hand to his chest and feigned flattery before laughing and finally giving Jensen his answer. “Don’t worry you’re safe.” 

“Good.” Jensen couldn’t help kissing Jared once more. “Why did we wait so long to do this again?” 

A cry from the nursery interrupted their post orgasmic haze. Oh yeah, that’s why. He went to roll Jared off but winced when the knot wouldn’t dislodge from him. Jared gave him a wide eyed glance and a sheepish grin. 

“Think you wanna attempt to stumble out there?” He asked. 

“Funny enough I don’t fancy scarring our children!” Jensen argued. 

“Well then we’ll have to let them cry until my knot goes down enough.” Jared answered with a helpless shrug. 

“Fancy hurrying it up then?” Jensen glared at Jared’s eye roll. 

“I can’t and you know it.” 

“You are never knotting me again unless we have a babysitter.” Jensen told him, trying really hard not to snuggle against Jared but the loveable freak was all arms and pulled him as close as possible. 

“They’ll be fine.” Jared assured him. “We were just in there so you know they are fine.” 

It was as if whoever was crying knew they weren’t going to be getting any attention soon and the cries slowly turned into silence once more. He found himself relaxing again but he would in no way acknowledge Jared’s smug grin for being right and he would slap the man if he heard one ‘I told you so’. Jensen couldn’t help being overly protective of his babies, after Jared they were his world.

-x-

The first full moon was the worst. The babies were constantly crying, apparently the pull of the moon affects babies until it causes them to shift. To top it off Jensen had to stay with them alone as the moon forced Jared to shift. He always tried to shift back straight away but sometimes it wasn’t possible and Jensen was left alone to deal with two screaming babies. 

Jared got Alec’s first smile. He was being a goof ball as per usual and Jensen was pretty sure the eight week old was humouring him by smiling but he wouldn’t voice that to Jared. The look of pride and happiness on his face was something Jensen just couldn’t shoot down. He understood that joy when Grace blessed him with a cheeky little grin when he was singing to her a few days later.

By four months both babies had won over the hearts of the pack and had willing servants to cater for their every need. Both could sit up with some help and while Alec prefers to focus his attention on the pack or a television, Grace enjoyed playing with any object she could get her grabby little hands on. 

Jensen frowned when the focus of her attention was on a foil condom wrapper that she was eagerly smacking against her thigh, grinning at the crinkly noise it made. How the hell did his four month old get her hands on a condom wrapper? 

“Jared!” When in doubt blame Jared, or Chad, or possibly Mike. 

“Yeah?” He popped his head into the living room and grinned when he saw the babies sitting on the couch in a bundle of blankets, brows furrowing when he noticed the object in question. “Chad!” He yelled. 

“What?!” Chad glared at Jared as he appeared in the doorway. “I have a pregnant mate who spent last night telling me how hormonal she is and how it’s all my fault and I would kind of like some sleep!” Sophia was heavily pregnant at four months, the gestation for a beta wolf being only around six meant that she would soon shift for the last couple of weeks of her pregnancy. It would put a strain on the pack to not have a healer but they’d manage. 

“Did you give my child a condom wrapper to play with.” Jared grit out. 

“Ew!” Chad winced. “That’s gross! I’d never touch a condom.” 

“All class Chad.” Jensen grumbled, taking the wrapper off his child and replacing it with a teddy bear. Grace’s bright eyes filled with disgust at the normal toy and sent a squinty pout at Jensen. 

Alec on the other hand was content to just watch the adults and grinned as Jensen pulled a face at him, his golden eyes shining with glee. They’d grown a lot in four months and developed distinguishing features. Alec had a light dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks while Grace’s freckles were a little more prominent and covered some parts of her body. Grace had eyes that were almost feline and still much brighter than Jensen’s without an ounce of gold in them. Both had inherited Jared’s dimples and Alec also had crow’s feet around his eyes when he laughed like Jensen did. It was clear who their parents were. 

“Look it wasn’t me.” Chad defended. “I’m going to be a father myself and apart from the fact I don’t own any condoms I wouldn’t leave any lying around.” 

“Fine.” Jared sighed. “Sorry I stopped you getting to sleep.” 

“Ah it’s fine.” Chad shrugged it off, coming to crouch in front of the couch and say hi to the babies. “You going to smile for your uncle Chad?” He asked, eyeing Grace in particular. 

She offered him a huge grin and grabbed onto her feet to sway a little while Alec made grabby hands towards his uncle. Chad briefly glanced at Jensen for permission before he picked the boy up, cradling him close and tickling him. Jensen knew Chad would make a great father, especially once his pups shifted for the first time into their human form.

“You got good taste Alec.” Chad praised as the baby held on tight to him. “Clearly you don’t think your uncle Chad is some sex fiend who’d just hand out condoms to babies.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes at the comment but still couldn’t help grinning as the man interacted with his children. He couldn’t believe that when he’d met Chad he’d practically attacked him and yet here he was as one of Jensen’s closest friends and cradling his child protectively. It’s amazing how much can change in a year.

-x-

  
**Chapter 40**

-x-

Jared didn’t understand babies. There was no way in hell that a cardboard box was more exciting than the superbly awesome walker Jared had just bought. The walker had everything possible to stimulate a little mind while learning to walk and there his children were, sitting on the floor and playing with the box. 

“Quit pouting Jared.” Jensen laughed from his watchful position on the couch. “Babies tend to like things they aren’t supposed to play with.” 

“But it has flashing lights and everything!” Jared pouted, sticking out his bottom lip for the full effect.

“Jared…” Jensen’s grin grew even wider. “Do you want to play with the walker?” 

“Yeah! I’d love to!” He slapped on a massive smile and tried to show the kids just how much fun it was but all he got was a quick glance from Alec. “Fine.” He frowned as he rose to his feet and dropped down next to Jensen on the couch, swinging an arm around him and pulling him close. 

“They’re kids Jay. They want everything except their toys.” Jensen tried to assure him but it didn’t work. Jared knew it was an awesome walker. 

“But they’re five months old Jen. They’ll need to use the walker a little bit before they shift so that they’ll be able to walk in their shifted forms.” He had a month to try and get his children interested but he was still pouting. 

“Jared calm down.” Jensen rolled his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “They have a month and those boxes are going in the trash the second their backs are turned. Suck it up.” 

“I could suck something.” Jared waggled his eyebrows and Jensen snorted a laugh. 

“So charming.” 

“You betcha.” He pulled him closer and squeezed him extra hard. 

“Quit the mushy stuff.” Chad made a puking face as he entered the room. 

Sophia was now spending most of her time in her shifted form and was busy looking for a den to give birth to her pups which left Chad on edge and either annoying everyone or playing with the babies. Jared preferred he took his energy out on the babies. 

“Hey little goof balls!” Chad grinned as he plopped himself down on the floor. “Whatcha playing with?” 

The babies made gurgling happy noises and blew bubbles before returning to smacking their hand on the box and trying to pick pieces up. 

“That’s a cool box.” Chad noted. “Can I play too?” 

“My god there’s three of them.” Jared could understand babies playing with a box but did Chad really need to.

“Stop being a grouch.” Jensen slapped his hand on Jared’s thigh gently. “See if you can use your kooky uncle skills to get them interested in the walker.” He told Chad. 

Chad raised his eyes to look at them before seeking out the walker. “Oh wow! Look at this cool walker guys!” He pulled it over and began shaking the rattle, spinning the shapes and pushing buttons to play various tunes and flashing lights. “Wow it has lights and everything!” Chad’s enthusiasm was contagious. 

The babies seemed to notice the flashing lights and stared at them in awe. Grace was the first one brave enough to lean forward and try to touch them. A quick glance from Chad to confirm it was ok had him lifting the youngster into the seat, her tiny feet scraping the ground as she smacked her hands onto the lights in glee. 

“Unbelievable.” Jared grumbled. “Chad can convince our children into a walker and I couldn’t!” 

“Let it go Jay.” Jensen smiled softly at him. “The main thing is they’re interested.” 

After Grace had a quick turn in the walker Chad swapped her with Alec, holding Grace on his knee so that she wouldn’t feel left out. Alec wasn’t as impressed with the flashing lights on the walker but did enjoy pressing his feet against the floor and trying to push himself along. He didn’t really move anywhere but it was the attempt that made Jared smile. 

“Hey Chad if you ever want to stop your night rounds with Chris in exchange for full time babysitting then you’re hired.” Jared told him, watching as Grace started tugging at the buttons on Chad’s shirt. 

“Tempting.” Chad grinned, blowing raspberries at Grace as she continued to tug on Chad’s buttons. “What is it with women and trying to undress me?” Chad quickly shifted her attention towards a stuffed bear nearby. 

“Our daughter is _not_ trying to undress you.” Jensen glared at him. “She’s telling you that you’re wearing a shitty shirt.” 

“Hey Sophia bought me this shirt!” 

“Doesn’t make it a nice shirt.” Jensen grinned as Chad threw some cardboard at him. 

“Your kids are awesome.” Chad laughed as Grace clapped her hands together. 

“Yeah.” Jared and Jensen agreed in unison. “They kind of are.” Jared finished.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/albums/hh597/xdarkdesires/?action=view&current=Banner-Jensen-2.jpg)

“Babies are boring.” Jared huffed as he climbed into bed. 

“You’ll pray for them to be babies again once they’re running around everywhere.” Jensen told him.

“I run around everywhere.” Jared argued.

“They’ll start breaking things.”

“I break things.” 

“They’ll write on the walls.” 

“Uh Jen… you and I both did that.” 

“They’ll drive you crazy.” He finally settled on. 

“You already drive me crazy.” Jared countered, grinning as he nipped at Jensen’s ear. 

Jensen had to laugh at his husband. No matter what he always had the ability to make Jensen laugh or smile. It was one of the many things he loved about him. Along with the way he laughed, how he was with the pack and just how loving and caring in general he was. 

“You drive me just as crazy.” Jensen grinned as Jared’s arms tightened around him. 

“Maybe we should find out just how crazy I can make you.” He felt Jared’s grin against the back of his neck as his hands skimmed lower. 

“Feel free.” Jensen laughed softly as he pushed himself firmly back against Jared. “Bet I can make you cum first.” 

“You’re on.”

-x-

Jensen was hunched over, his fingers gripped tightly by Grace as she stumbled across the living room towards Jared on two legs. She wasn’t so much walking as having Jensen virtually carry her but she looked too proud for him to loosen his hold. 

“Come on Gracie, come to Papa!” Jared’s dimples were out in full beam as he held his arms out for his daughter. 

“She’s coming.” Jensen almost stumbled as she crashed into his leg, falling heavily on her butt and pouting up at Jensen. “Don’t blame me.” His jaw dropped down in mock outrage. “You’re the one who fell into me!” 

She continued pouting but was happy to stand again with Jensen’s hands lifting her up as she made uncoordinated steps towards Jared’s open arms. Once she got there Jared was quick to whisk her into the air and spin her around, causing Grace to let out a happy squeal and a fit of giggles.

“That’s just too cute.” Lauren grinned from where she was busy playing with Alec. 

Alec wasn’t really as impressed with Grace’s achievement and instead cuddled up against Lauren, tugging at her necklace. She tickled him when he wouldn’t let go and managed to draw a delighted squeal from the small child. He sent Jensen a gummy grin as he looked to his daddy for approval. 

“Don’t look at him for praise at trying to choke me.” Lauren grinned, pressing a kiss to Alec’s head before passing him off to Jensen. “Go to the father you think is so evil if that’s what you really want.” She laughed as she waved Alec goodbye and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“I’m not evil am I?” Jensen asked Alec but only got a gurgle in response. 

“I think that was a yes.” Jared decided to add from where he was busy swinging Grace around. 

“Be careful!” Jensen scolded but Jared shrugged him off.

“She can take a lot more than a normal baby.” He assured him. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to go bouncing her off the walls though.” 

“Well that fills me with confidence.” Jensen rolled his eyes at his mate before noticing a distinct smell coming from his son. “So that’s why she gave you back.” He laughed before handing him to Jared. “Your son needs changing.” 

“Why can’t you do it?” He looked in disgust at the heavy diaper. 

“Grace wants to go for a walk to see uncle Jason.” Was Jensen’s only reply before leading the toddling baby out of the living room in search of Jason.

-x-

“So…” Megan rubbed her hands together to get warmth as the whole pack stood outside for the change. “Tonight’s the night. You excited?” 

“Nervous.” Jensen corrected as he looked down at the six month old girl in his arms. 

“It will be fine.” Jared assured. He was trying to console a crying Alec who was apparently already feeling the pull of the moon and was not very happy about it. 

The whole pack were gathered for their shift except for Chad and Sophia. Sophia had gone into labour the night before the full moon and given birth to two baby boys who were doing just fine and Chad had opted to stay with her until the pups were big enough to come out of the den in a couple of weeks. That’s all Jensen had managed to get from Chad’s excited babbling when he called Jared from the den site where he’d taken a bunch of blankets and supplies for him to spend time in either human or wolf form. 

All of the pack tried to hold on until their newest members had shifted but it was hard for most of them. A few hours passed with no change and everyone couldn’t hold on much longer so eventually the only ones left human were Jared and Jensen. They were both sitting on the grass outside the house, playing with their babies and waiting for them to turn. It was getting cold out and Jensen really hoped they’d shift soon because there’s only so much warmth a blanket can provide.

“It’ll happen soon.” Jared assured him. “I can feel their energies changing.”

“You can?” Jensen knew he wasn’t quite as skilled as Jared but he hadn’t noticed any change.

“Yeah, it’s not prominent but it’s there.” That made Jensen feel a little better at least.

It was Alec who shifted first. He was sprawled across Jared’s legs and trying to roll over. He shifted mid roll and a furry bundle fell against Jared’s knee. He stumbled slightly as he rose to shaky feet before blinking big golden eyes up at them both. 

“Hey!” Jared’s eyes lit up in excitement as he cradled the pup. “Look at you little guy.” He ran his fingers over the puppy’s head and got a tiny tail wag in return. 

“I have to admit, he’s pretty damn cute.” Jensen laughed, offering his own hand for the puppy to sniff. 

His sister stared in wonder at the furry creature in Jared’s arms and he lifted Alec to place in Grace’s lap. She squealed in delight at the puppy and was surprisingly gentle when she put her hands on his fur and attempted to stroke him. 

Playing with the puppy seemed to have bought on Grace’s shift too as she rocked forward and shifted flawlessly, her little body tangling with Alec’s. Both Jared and Jensen froze as bright green eyes blinked up at them. Jensen had always suspected those eyes meant more than a bit of omega blood and he suddenly had the proof that he was right. God he wished he was wrong. 

“Uh Jay.” Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off his children, one of the in particular. 

“Yeah Jen.” It seemed Jared was having the same problem but Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off Grace to be sure. 

“She’s… she’s not a wolf.” He stated, even though it was stupid because Jared of course knew that. 

“I can see that.” 

“Then what the hell is she?”

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Chapter 41**

-x-

“Jared what is she?” Jensen asked panicked. The little bundle of fur and claws was nothing like her brother who was clearly a wolf.

“I think…” Jared picked her up and assessed her more closely. “I think she’s a cougar.” 

“A what?! Is that even possible? Are there even cougars out there?” Jensen was struggling to think straight as his son knawed on his fingers to try and get him to play. 

“They’re rarer than rare but there’s some out there.” Jared confirmed. 

“How the hell have I had one? Can wolves even give birth to cougars?” Jensen was still coming to terms with the fact he could give birth to _anything_.

“No.” Jared’s answer was soft but sure. “If I hadn’t spent every day with you then I’d be convinced you’d cheated because a wolf _cant_ give birth to a cougar. It’s not possible.” 

Jensen continued to stare wide eyed at the pup, no, cub that was wrestling to escape Jared’s hands. Her ears were circular and she had a short nose and a bulky build with huge paws and a long curling tail. Her coat was tanned and covered in black spots with a white muzzle, belly and paws whereas Alec had grey fur with tawny streaks and a white belly. There was a distinct difference between the two and Jensen was having a very hard time to come to terms with it. 

“What are we going to do?” Jensen whispered, indulging his pup in a belly rub. 

“Nothing we can do.” Jared replied, brushing his fingers through Grace’s fur. “She was born like this and she’s our child so we’ll love her no matter what.”

“What about the pack?” Jensen dreaded to think how the pack would accept this after only just gaining their first omega. 

“We’ll deal with it.” Jared told him. “She’s our daughter. The same baby she has been for the past six months. She just looks different in her fur than us but so what.” 

“You’re right.” Jensen hissed as Alec bit at his finger, seemingly comfortable on his feet now and not happy with being ignored. “She’s still our baby and this isn’t anyone’s fault that’s just how she was born.”

“Exactly.” Jared grinned. “She does look kind of adorable.” He curled his fingers around her tail and laughed as she purred softly. “And there is nothing cuter than purring.” 

“Very true.” Jensen laughed softly. It would take time to come to terms with it but Jensen would manage. Nothing would make him turn his back on his child, he just didn’t know how some parents could do it. “You ready to shift yet?” 

“I’m about to tear my skin off I need to shift that bad.” Jared confessed, laughing softly as he placed Grace on the floor and effortlessly shifted. 

Jensen quickly followed the shift, his senses filling with the scent of his babies. Alec smelt warm and earthy like Jared but Grace smelt like morning rain and it was refreshing but still strange. He nudged his nose against Alec’s belly and licked at his face. The little pup wagged his tail happily and rolled on his back, framing his paws on Jensen’s muzzle. 

“ _Seeing you two is the cutest thing ever._ ” Jared’s voice filled his mind and Jensen couldn’t help turning his attention to where Jared was lying on the ground and Grace was climbing over his nose and head, pouncing on his ears and chewing on them. 

“ _Likewise_.” Jensen knew he’d be grinning if he was in his human form as he watched the tiny body crawl all over her father. 

All too soon the sun began to rise and their children became drowsy, curling up against Jensen’s stomach to sleep as Jared curled himself around all three of them. The pack began to filter in, all coming to check out the ‘pups’ and all leaving with rather stunned expressions but none of them caused a fuss. Even when something was so clearly wrong they chose to respect their alpha and allow him to handle it. 

“ _They’re all confused._ ” Jensen sent to Jared, curling as close to his mate as he could without dislodging their children. 

“ _They’ll get over it._ ” Jared assured him. 

“ _We are in for one hell of an earful tomorrow._ ” 

Jared nuzzled at Jensen’s neck and licked over his muzzle. “ _Better get some sleep then_.”

-x-

The pack was tense in the afternoon after the full moon. Nobody quite knew how to approach the subject and neither Jared or Jensen offered to talk about it. Jensen missed Chad’s presence, he’d have broached the subject by now and all the awkwardness would have been over with.

It was Lauren who finally broke the awkward silence. “So what is she?” 

“Cougar.” Jared replied easily, as if it was normal. 

“How is that even possible?” Her brows furrowed and she looked between them both with confusion before turning her attention to the sleeping babies in their arms. 

“Don’t know.” Jared shrugged. “Don’t care.” 

“You should.” Lauren eyed Grace curiously. “She didn’t just happen to be born a cougar. Something made her that way.” 

“Ok then let me correct that. I do care it just doesn’t matter.” Jared told her sternly. “She is my daughter and I love her. I expect the same of the pack. She’s the same person she was born as.” 

“So you really don’t know?” Lauren turned her attention to Jensen that time. 

“No idea.” He shrugged helplessly. “I just really hope Sophia will have some answers when she’s able to shift back.” 

“You’ve got to admit it’s weird.” Megan interrupted. “After omegas were supposed to be extinct you appear and cause several more omegas to show up and then the whole blood transfusion thing with Jared and now you give birth to a cougar.” Megan shook her head as if she wasn’t quite ready to believe that. “Something isn’t right with you Jensen.” 

“Hey don’t you dare talk to my mate like that.” Jared snapped at her. “There is nothing _wrong_ with him. He’s an omega and he happens to be my mate and if you question that for one second then I’ll ask you to leave.”

“Jared I’m your sister I’m allowed to care about you!” Megan defended. 

“By saying there’s something wrong with my mate? That’s not care.” Jared’s eyes were deadly as he stared down his sister. 

“He gave birth to a fucking cougar! There’s like a hundred of them left and suddenly a _wolf_ gives birth to one? It’s not possible and you know it!” She glared at them both, her eyes glowing with anger. 

“But it happened and I love my mate and I love my children. Nothing else matters to me!” Jared snarled. 

Jensen was so glad that Jared was holding onto his son and therefore couldn’t cause Megan any physical harm because it looked like he was just about ready to leap out of the chair. He placed a hand on his elbow to try and ground him and it worked for a while, at least until Megan started talking again anyway. 

“It matters to your pack. You think they can all just accept a cougar?” She stared at him in disbelief. 

“I can.” Lauren’s voice broke through her argument. She was instantly backed up by Danneel, Genevieve and Misha. 

“Me too.” Chad added as he appeared in the doorway, empty duffel in hand indicating he was on another supply run. “So can Sophia and our pups.” A chorus of ‘me too’ filled through the room and the only one left who didn’t seem so eager was Megan. 

“She’s still your niece.” Jared told her. “She’s the same little girl you’ve been cuddling at night and playing with in the day. The same one who puked up on you after you gave her a bottle and the same one who I’ve heard you singing to when you’ve tried to get her to sleep. What the hell does her shifted form have to do with anything?” 

“Because cougars are scum! We’ve been bought up to know that Jared!” Megan tried to argue but at that comment not even a baby could hold Jared back as he sprang to his feet and handed Alec to the nearest pack member that happened to be Chad before pinning his sister against the wall. 

“Say that again Megan. I dare you.” Jared snarled, his arm pinning his sister to the wall by her throat easily. 

“It’s just how we were raised Jared. I can’t make myself think differently.” She sighed in resignation. 

“I did.” Jared replied, his eyes burning into his sister. “We were raised to hate omegas but I mated one and I worship that omega. He is my entire world and he blessed me with two beautiful children who I love unconditionally. My daughter may have been born a cougar but she’s still my daughter and I will not turn my back on her because she’s different. She has a different form to us but so what? She’s the same child she has been for the past six months. Chad was raised like us but look at him!” Jared indicated to where Chad was lovingly cradling Alec at Jensen’s side. 

“I just don’t think I can see past that Jared.” She replied sadly. “I love you and I think Jensen is a great mate for you even if he is an omega.” 

“Woah.” Jared stopped her and looked at her in disbelief. “Even if he is an omega?” He quoted, outraged. 

“I kept quiet because you’re my brother and you were happy. I overlooked that but I can’t overlook this Jared. I just can’t.” She looked apologetically at Jensen but he couldn’t meet her eye. He’d thought he had her support. He had no idea. 

“I know the cougar thing is a shock so I could have forgiven you for speaking out of term but I will _never_ forgive you for speaking against my mate.” Jared’s voice was laced with venom as he spoke. 

“Jared-” 

“No.” Jared cut her off. “You have an hour to pack your things and say goodbye but then you’re gone. I don’t want somebody in my pack who doesn’t respect my family.” 

“Jared I _am_ your family!” She pleaded. 

“You were.” He corrected.

-x-

The pack were all gathered outside for Megan’s leaving when they heard it. Loud growls were coming from somewhere very close by. Growls that weren’t made by any wolf. The whole pack froze and Megan offered Jared an ‘I told you so’ glare before standing with the pack one last time.

“Jared.” Chad looked around desperately. “Sophia and the pups are unprotected. I need to go to them.” 

“Of course.” Jared dismissed him easily. “Take Misha and Danneel with you.” 

All three wolves quickly shifted and raced off into the woods towards Sophia’s den. Jensen wasn’t aware of where it was but he hoped it was safe and that no harm would come to the little family. 

Rustling in the bushes snapped their attention back into focus as a figure prowled into view. Not a human or a wolf but a cougar. Its eyes were bright green and burning straight into Jensen. The pack emitted low warning growls as the cougar dared to step closer, soon joined by another two who stood at its side. 

Jared snarled in a way that wasn’t human at the cougar who seemed to be in control, ignoring the other two in favour of the clear alpha. The cougar seemed unfazed by Jared’s warning and stood its ground, letting out a chuff in greeting in a way that was almost harmless. 

“Oh look. Another danger that Jensen prompted.” Megan spoke with clear distaste and Jared sent her a warning snarl. “Well it is!” She yelled. 

Before anyone else could say anything the leader of the three cougars shifted into its human form. A tall blonde bombshell stood in front of them. She had bright green eyes, caramel freckles and natural blonde locks that curled around her face in loose waves. She smiled warmly at them and Jensen found himself holding on tighter to the bundle in his arms, thankful Lauren was holding onto his son so that Jared could intervene if he needed to. 

“Who are you?” Jared asked, his voice firm and authoritative. 

She ignored Jared and instead turned to face Jensen before speaking. “My name is Mackenzie.” She smiled warmly once more. “And I’m your sister.”

-x-

  
**Chapter 42**

-x-

“Jensen?” Jared stood in front of him, his eyes filled with concern. “You haven’t said anything for a _really_ long time.”

Jensen hadn’t said anything because he simply couldn’t. He was struggling to construct thoughts and so actual words were beyond him. Jared kept standing in front of him with a worried gaze until Jensen met his eyes, trying really hard to force words out. 

“I think I need to sit down.” Before he could say anything else Jared was helping him into the house and meandering him through the hall and into the living room. 

He sat down on the couch, holding Grace close to his body as the pack filtered in alongside the woman who claimed to be his sister. Except Jensen didn’t have a sister. He’d know if he had a sister. Wouldn’t he? 

“You can feel free to do a DNA test if you don’t believe me.” Mackenzie interrupted the silence and Jensen stood, handed Grace to Jared and walked up to her. 

She wasn’t as tall as him but still tall for a girl. Her hair was a similar shade to Jensen’s and her eyes were the same green as Grace’s. She had a scattering of freckles that were all too familiar and Jensen knew she was telling the truth without a DNA test. There would be no need. 

“How?” Was all he could get out. 

“Me and Josh shifted when we were six months old. You didn’t.” She stated. “Mom and dad didn’t want anything to do with Were’s and so they kept you and handed us over to a local cougar pride for them to raise us.” 

“Josh?” Jensen’s brows furrowed, he’d never heard the name before. 

“Your brother.” She supplied, shooting him a sympathetic smile as he took the information in.

“Any other blood relatives you want to throw in?” Jensen took a steadying breath as he looked up at the woman, his sister. 

“I have a daughter but no more siblings.” She told him. “Josh is outside along with my friend Chloe. They won’t attack and Josh didn’t show himself because his mouth is too big.” She shared a smile with him and it was so bright Jensen couldn’t help smiling back a little. He had a sister, brother and a niece. What wasn’t there to be happy about? 

“Why now?” Jensen needed to know. 

“You never shifted and then when you did it was into a wolf. A wolf and a cougar will never live together and so there wasn’t much reason to come find you. Until you had Grace.” Her eyes caught on the bundle Jared was protectively cradling to his chest. 

“How did you know about Grace?” Jensen’s eyes narrowed and she held her hands up to try and calm him. 

“We’ve been watching over you for a long time Jensen. We also have eyes everywhere.” She turned her attention towards Genevieve. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“You knew?!” Jensen spun on Genevieve and she actually looked sorry. 

“She made me promise not to tell and then when Grace turned into a cougar I had to tell her.” She looked sheepishly towards Jared who was wearing a pretty pissed off glare. 

“What about me!” Jensen hit his hands against his chest for emphasis. “Didn’t I deserve to know I had a family?!” 

“Yes you do deserve that.” She told him honestly. “But they couldn’t exactly come and said hey while you were still human. They’d have been a danger to you.” 

“And they’re not a danger now?!” 

“No.” Mackenzie told him firmly. “We’d never hurt you.” 

“But you would if I was human?” He raised a sceptical eyebrow. 

“Yes.” She replied earnestly. “Cougars are programmed to dislike humans. We aren’t particularly fond of wolves either but we’re no threat to them. I wanted to let you settle in before I approached you and then you mated and had babies so fast I decided to stay away until I knew if you were a carrier.” 

“Carrier?” Jensen was only taking in half of the information and picking out main words but it was still too much. Way too much. 

“You can bear a wolf or a cougar. That means you were supposed to turn like me and Josh but I have no idea why you didn’t. The bite by a wolf made you one of them and caused your shifts but your genetics were cougar first. So theoretically…” She paused, trying to find the words.

“You should be able to shift into both.” Jared’s quiet disbelieving words answered what Jensen couldn’t. 

“What?!” Several pack members, including Jensen, said in unison. 

“You’re an omega wolf Jensen but an alpha cougar.” She told him, not showing one hint of a lie. “We have different dynamics and I can tell you that your cougar form is alpha.” 

“Alphas can’t give birth though.” Jensen tried reasoning. 

“They can in our world.” She smiled sadly. “You’re a little bit of both honey. I have no idea what that makes you overall but you’re something special.” 

“So I’m a Werewolf and a Werecougar?” Jensen asked disbelievingly.

“I’d call you a Were.” She bit her lip as she waited for him to filter through the information and try taking it in. It was a bit too much. 

“You haven’t really answered why you’re here.” Jensen probably didn’t want to know but he asked anyway. 

“For Grace.” She stated simply. 

“You’re not taking her!” Jensen snarled. He didn’t care if this was his sister, he’d kill her before she got a chance. 

“I don’t want to.” She assured him. “But she’s an alpha and her hormones are going to react very badly with the pack when she grows up. I want a chance to be in her life and then allow her a place in the pride when she’s old enough and can’t stay here anymore.” 

“How old will that be?” Jared asked and Jensen turned to flash a hurt look at his mate. 

“Somewhere between eighteen and twenty five.” She replied softly. 

“Jay you can’t be serious!?” 

“She’s right.” He sighed. “Alpha wolves can live together because we’re a pack but an alpha cougar would get aggressive with alphas of another species around them all the time.” 

“You knew!” Jensen accused. “You said this would all be fine!” 

“It will!” Jared argued. “I knew that about alphas but I had no idea Grace was one! I wasn’t even aware girls could even be alphas!” 

“Normally they can’t.” Mackenzie added. “But you two clearly have kickass genes.” 

“Have there been female alphas before?” Jensen asked. 

“I’m one if that helps.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Josh is an alpha too.” 

“Can I meet him?” Jensen wasn’t sure he wanted to but it was easier than the thought of one day parting with his daughter. 

“Of course.” She smiled warmly and without a word Josh appeared at her side in his human form. His brows must have furrowed in confusion because she laughed softly. “That telepathic thingy you have works all the time with cougars.” Well that solved Jensen’s telepathic weird shit. Did that mean Genevieve had cougar in her too? 

“ _No_.” was the answer that filtered into his mind as Genevieve shot him a grin. “ _Cats are smelly._ ” He couldn’t help laugh at that and got some strange looks from the pack for doing so but Mackenzie and Josh seemed to understand. 

“Hi.” Josh had dimples when he smiled. Nothing like Jared’s but they were definitely there. 

“Hey.” He smiled nervously back and Josh offered his hand for Jensen to take. 

Josh was basically an older version of Jensen but Jensen had softer features and Josh’s hair was darker with less freckles. It was clear they were all related and that just made everything more real. 

“I thought I came from an omega bloodline?” Jensen asked, curious as to what the fuck was going on. 

“You do. Mom’s from an omega wolf bloodline and dad’s from an alpha cougar one. But mom wasn’t a carrier of the gene which is why we turned into cougars and not wolves.” Josh answered. 

“How do you know all this?” Jensen didn’t know jack shit about his family when he lived with them and as far as he knew Josh and Mackenzie hadn’t seen their parents for a long time before they died. 

“Growing up in a Were family lets you know these things.” Josh replied. “Sometimes I wish I didn’t know half the stuff that was told to me when I was growing up.” 

“I can’t believe mom and dad kept this from me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Was pretty much all Mackenzie or Josh could have said at that moment. 

“We’re here to hopefully make it better now.” Mackenzie offered him a hopeful smile, showing that this was all down to Jensen. 

“I don’t know how happy I am with your plans to take my daughter away but I do want to know my brother and sister.” Jensen was weary of the two but he really did want to know the family he was denied his whole life. 

“Jensen we live like a half hour drive away. She wouldn’t come with us until living here became unbearable for her. Aren’t you happy with the security that she has somewhere to go? Somewhere with family who will hopefully get the chance to be trusted and loved by then.” When Mackenzie put it like that then yes Jensen was happy but he still couldn’t get past the whole ‘Grace leaving one day’ thing. 

“I’d like for you to all get to know each other.” Jared’s voice disrupted Jensen’s thoughts and he turned to face the supporting gaze of his mate. “You deserve to know your family Jen. They deserve to know their niece and nephew too.” 

“And brother in law.” Mackenzie added. “I hear you got married?” 

“Yeah.” Jensen found himself smiling at the memory. 

“Congratulations.” 

“Thanks.” It was all up to him. He knew the pack had his back after everything and it took some pressure off the decision but it didn’t really make it any easier. 

“ _We will all support any decision you have._ ” Jared’s voice filled his mind and he felt the warmth of his mate’s love through the bond at the words, relaxing him. 

“ _It’s all so much to take in._ ” Jensen admitted. 

“ _I know. But on the plus side it will be security for Grace when she’s older. She can grow up knowing she has family just like her and they can teach her everything about being a cougar._ ” 

“ _Were you a sales executive in a previous life or something?_ ” 

“ _Wow. Telepathic connection and you can still use sarcasm._ ” 

Jensen snorted a laugh at Jared’s reply, he looked around to concerned faces and realized he’d just burst out laughing in a silent room. Awkward. 

“ _Nice one dickhead._ ” Jared’s laugher filled his mind and he really had no idea how Jared could control his laughter to the link and not just come out with it like Jensen did. It wasn’t fair. 

“ _Ass_.” He shot back. 

Jared’s success at making him laugh made his decision easier, it lifted a weight off his shoulders and he found himself agreeing to his sister’s requests. It was crazy that he even had a brother and sister to begin with but he was excited to get to know them. He’d always wanted a brother and sister growing up and while he had the pack as a surrogate family they weren’t the same as his real siblings. 

He received a huge hug from Mackenzie for agreeing which was beyond awkward with her lack of clothing. Josh seemed to agree with him about the awkwardness and instead offered his hand once more as Mackenzie asked if she could officially meet her niece and nephew. 

Jensen was a little reluctant to hand over his children to strangers and so instead held Alec while Jared held Grace so that Mackenzie and Josh could coo over them and get their chance to say hi. Jensen had to admit. This surprise was one he could deal with for now. It was just the whole Grace leaving someday and his potential to shift into multiple creatures that left him worried but he wouldn’t worry about that unless he needed to. All he needed to think about right then was the fact he had a brother and sister to get to know. Everything else could wait a while.

-x-

  
**Chapter 43**

-x-

Jensen stood in the window watching out on Grace’s first ever tea party. He was a little disturbed that Chad and Jared had worn pink aprons and fairy wings for the occasion but it was adorable to watch Mackenzie pour out fake cups of tea for Grace and her teddy bears. Alec wriggled in Jensen’s arms, totally uninterested in their antics and made grabby hands for Josh who was quickly becoming his favourite person.

Josh grinned at the little boy and held out his arms hopefully for Jensen to place the squirming youngster in them. Alec instantly started making happy gurgling noises as Josh began talking animatedly to the youngster about the importance of not spewing up all over his new favourite uncle. They both knew Alec didn’t understand a word but it didn’t stop Josh from his monologue. 

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Jensen laughed softly as Josh drew out diagrams in a sketch pad on the floor to explain his theory while Alec slapped his hands on the paper. 

“Have fun with the girls.” He teased and Jensen rolled his eyes affectionately. He’d only known his brother and sister for a week and it already felt like he’d known them his whole life. 

He stepped out into the garden and instantly burst out laughing as Chad and Jared waltzed around the picnic blanket to some old fashioned music while Grace clapped her hands happily. Mackenzie was turning red from laughing so bad and Jensen soon joined her. 

“My husband.” He announced to an imaginary audience. “The alpha of this pack, my beloved mate and the father of my children in all his manly goodness.” 

“You love my manliness.” Jared retorted, spinning Chad around and lifting him in to some sort of pose. 

“Oh you’re a real lumberjack.” Jensen laughed. “Pink is definitely your colour.” 

“I know right?” Jared grinned before parting with Chad and lifting Grace into the air, dancing around with her like he did with Chad. 

“My poor children.” He shook his head fondly and dropped down onto the blanket next to Mackenzie. 

“I would offer you some tea but Mr Snuggles drank it all.” She said apologetically, nodding towards a stuffed rabbit. 

“Ok…” Jensen drew out the word and looked at his sister as if she had a couple of screws loose in her brain. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” She held her hand to her chest as she faked being shocked. “It was Jared who named them all.” 

Jensen sighed heavily, shooting a loving smile towards his mate. “Of course he did.”

-x-

It was another three weeks before Sophia shifted back into her human form and moved the pups to the pack house. The day was filled with excitement to meet the two boys who Chad and Sophia had named Oscar and James. Jared and Jensen were the first to meet the two little balls of fur as they clambered over each other while chewing on Chad’s ears as he sat protectively around them in his wolf form while Sophia seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her human form once more.

“They are so adorable.” Jensen grinned as he held his hand out for the two pups to sniff at. 

James took an experimental nip at Jensen’s finger and he laughed as Chad scolded the youngster. Both of them had sandy coloured fur like Chad and big floppy ears that Jensen guessed they would probably never grow into. They were painfully cute and Jensen couldn’t wait to see them in their human form. 

“Got yourself some handsome betas there Chad.” Jared grinned as he ran his fingers over Oscar’s head and neck. 

“Actually that one’s omega.” Jensen added, making his own introductions to the tiny puppy. 

“How can you tell?” Jared asked, eyebrow raised curiously. 

Jensen shrugged. “I just can. Same way you can tell between alphas and betas I guess.” 

“Is it even possible for betas to give birth to omegas?” Sophia asked curiously. “I thought only omegas could bear omegas?” 

“Trust me Sophia. The rules of nature no longer apply.” Jensen laughed softly, still struggling to come to terms that he could possibly shift into another supernatural form. 

“Yeah Chad did tell me about Grace.” She sighed and frowned softly. “It’s good that you found your brother and sister though.” 

“Yeah.” Jensen found himself smiling at that. “Yeah it is.”

-x-

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief when Jared’s knot swelled inside of him. It had been far too long since they had been tied thanks to their children’s habit of crying while they were stuck together. Mackenzie and Josh were staying in the pack house for a few more days and had offered to babysit so Jared and Jensen could have some time together to reconnect and they had been all too eager to accept that offer.

“Feels like coming home.” Jared panted as he curled around Jensen’s sweaty form. 

“Glad you agree.” Jensen breathed, snuggling close to his mate. 

They lay like that for a long time, enjoying each other’s warmth and finally being able to enjoy each other once more. Jensen was almost drifting off to sleep when Jared’s voice disturbed him. 

“Uh… Jen?” 

“Hm?” He hummed his response, unwilling to lift his head. 

“You’re purring.” Jared told him and Jensen’s eyes shot open. 

He listened to the soft rumbling noise coming from the base of his throat and felt the little vibrations against his skin as a gentle purring sound filled the room. It was true. Jensen was fucking purring. 

“Oh god.” He groaned, still purring because he had no idea he was doing it never mind how to stop it.

“At least I know you’re content.” Jared added. Pretty fucking too smug for Jensen’s liking. 

“How the hell do I stop?!” He asked, trying desperately to gain some sort of control over his body.

“Don’t stop, it’s cute.” 

“I will skin you alive.” He threatened. 

“Ok maybe not so cute.” Jared corrected. “It’s no big deal Jen. Cats purr when they’re happy.” 

“I’m not a cat!” 

“Apparently you are.” Jared replied. “And I love you no matter what your form. The purring lets me know you’re happy.” 

“I still don’t like it.” Jensen pouted. He was relieved that the purring had quietened but still hadn’t stopped. 

“Stop pouting.” Jared scolded, kissing the back of his neck.

“I’m not pouting.” 

“Would you like to borrow my fairy wings for your hissy fit?” He could feel Jared’s grin against his skin and if he wasn’t tied to him then Jensen would have shown Jared just what it felt like to be on the receiving end of a hissy fit. Cats are scrappy little bitches and if Jensen had to be one then he intended to embrace that. He didn’t dignify Jared with an answer.

-x-

The pack house had finally settled in for a quiet evening after the departure of Josh and Mackenzie. While they were all happy Jensen got to meet his family there was no denying the wolves were tense with cats around. If anything it proved to Jensen just how much he needed to bond with his siblings to enable Grace the best chance in later life. He just really hoped that the pack wouldn’t start feeling tense around him when he could shift into a cougar form.

Jensen knew he would eventually shift into that form. He didn’t know if it was because he knew about it or because of the presence of cougars in his life but it didn’t matter. Jared had told him that he was loved no matter what and that was enough for Jensen. He didn’t believe Jared at first but when he’d woken up the next morning with a long, heavy tail wrapped around his mate that was really not a wolf tail Jared had just smiled and began playing with it while Jensen had a mini freak out. 

He finally came to terms with the tail and managed to shift fully into his human form and things were going well until he stepped out of the shower and caught his reflection in the mirror. Ears. Big, spherical cougar ears were sitting quite happily where his usual human ears were. 

“Jared!” He shrieked. 

His mate came rushing into the bathroom, eyes widening when he caught sight of his mate before bursting out into hysterical laughter. 

“This isn’t funny!” Jensen glared at his husband. 

“I’m sorry baby but it’s hilarious.” He managed between giggles. “You look so funny.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Maybe you should just try and shift into your cougar form. It might stop all this semi shifting stuff.” Jared suggested as he brushed a finger over his ears, grinning as they twitched. 

“You’re right.” Jensen admitted at last, focusing hard on human ears because damn he just looked too weird in the mirror. 

“Thought you were going cougar on me?” Jared asked as he watched the ears shift back into little pink human ones. 

“One thing at a time Jay.” Was Jensen’s reply as he shucked out of his towel and closed his eyes, focusing on the previously dormant feline side of himself. 

His bones shifted and moved effortlessly into position as he dropped down onto all fours, it was much easier than shifting into a wolf, it was natural. He stretched out his body and noted his huge paws and sharp claws that poked out as he flexed his muscles. Retractable claws, something that would probably take a while to get used to. He looked up to his mate and saw nothing but awe in the other man’s eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.” Jared told him and if Jensen wasn’t in his shifted form then he’d definitely be blushing. 

He went to bark at his mate but was stunned when it was more of a whiny yowl. His brows furrowed in confusion and Jared burst out laughing once more. 

“I’m sorry but you have no idea how cute you look when you’re confused.” He wiped a tear from his eye as Jensen hissed at him. “Cute. Now shift back before I really do get you fairy wings.” 

“ _Ass_.” Jensen sent him before focusing on his human form, bones shifting easily as he stood up on two legs. 

“So I guess Mackenzie was right then.” Jared eyed Jensen’s naked body appreciatively. “You really are both. Just don’t go coughing up fur balls in our bed.” Yeah his husband was an ass.

-x-

“Knock knock.” Genevieve appeared in the doorway of the nursery and offered Jensen a soft smile and gave Alec a little wave.

“Hey.” Jensen smiled back at her and handed Alec into her arms when he made grabby hands at her. “He is such a user. Always leaves me when someone better comes along.” He joked. 

“Well yeah.” She replied easily. “I doubt you have a chocolate button.” She reached into her pocket and offered Alec the small chocolate treat. He was probably too young to have them but his eyes lit up whenever he saw them and as long as he wasn’t pigging out Jensen let it slide. 

“If my baby gets fat then I’m blaming you.” He told her and she just laughed. 

“Jared is downstairs trying to get Grace to moonwalk. I don’t think it’s me you have to worry about.” She said with confidence.

“Moonwalk?” Jensen didn’t like the sound of his baby learning to walk backwards before she even moved forwards. 

“Chad and Mike were doing the thriller dance and Jared obviously thinks it’s something Grace needs to know.” She shrugged helplessly. 

“My kids don’t stand a chance do they?” He laughed and dropped a kiss on Alec’s forehead. 

“You have great kids.” She told him before pausing for a long time as if searching for the words. “I’m sorry I never told you about your family but your sister did swear me to secrecy. Not even Morgan knew about the cougar part of your family. Your sister told me to keep you safe and I guess that’s the real reason I bonded to you.” 

“Why would you do that though? How did you get in with cougars?” He wasn’t mad, just curious. 

“My mom was a cougar.” She admitted. “I can’t shift into one because my dad was a wolf and I took his genes but he died and I grew up in a pride. Because of my genes I had to leave like Grace will but I always kept in touch with that part of my life. It’s how I met your sister and how I know so much, being from both sides allows you to get information from both sides I guess. I really am sorry.” 

“I’m not.” Jensen replied. 

“You’re not?” She frowned as Jensen left the room, quickly returning with a bottle of red liquid. “What’s that?” 

“A thank you.” He told her as he handed it over. 

“Ok.” She eyed the bottle curiously. “What is it though?” 

“My blood.” He took Alec back into his arms to change him into his pjs. 

“Why are you giving me your blood?” She held on a little tighter to the bottle but still watched him curiously. 

“Because you told me it can help a beta couple conceive. I know for a fact that you guys would love a family and I just want to say thanks. This is the only way I know how.” He shrugged like it was nothing and saw Genevieve’s curiosity turn into confusion. 

“What could you possibly have to thank me for?” 

“Everything.” He told her honestly. “I have a family, a husband, two beautiful children and have been reunited with my brother and sister who I didn’t even know existed. I’d have never had any of that if you hadn’t bitten me.” 

“Wow.” Her eyes widened in surprise. “You really don’t hate me for all that?” 

“Nope. Apart from Jared and my kids you’re probably my most favourite person right now. I’d be sat in some shitty apartment painting right now if you hadn’t bit me. So thanks.” He wrapped an arm around her in a hug that Alec was all too happy to join. He cuddled in close between them and clapped his hands happily. 

“I guess you’re welcome then.” She finally spoke, still looking confused but happy at the same time. “I can’t believe you’d give me such a gift though.” 

“Don’t mention it.” He grinned as she clutched tightly onto the bottle. “How do you think the council is going to react to all this?” 

She blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. “I handled them after the whole Morgan fight. Told them everything and they pretty much gave up.”

“Gave up?” 

“Yeah.” She laughed softly. “They’re the council but they’re lazy fuckers. The only reason they addressed the whole omega thing was because of how much shit happened last time omegas were around. As long as you don’t cause them problems they couldn’t care less what you are.” 

“You could have told me this.” He laughed in relief. 

“I enjoy being mysterious.” She grinned and turned to leave. “Thank you Jensen.” 

“You’re welcome.”

-x-

All in all Jensen was lucky. He had a life people could only dream of and there was nothing else he would ever want. He had everything he’d ever need. He had Jared. He had Alec and Grace. He had a pack. A family. It wasn’t easy to get to where he was but he’d done it anyway and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

“You get all cute when you get philosophical on me.” Jared grinned as he pressed a firm kiss onto his lips. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Any time.” Jared waggled his eyebrows suggestively and yep. Jensen really loved that cheesy fucker. As long as he had Jared by his side he could face the world and that was worth more than anything.

-x-

  
**Epilogue**

-x-

Jared was enjoying his lie in of around eight in the morning when two small bodies jumped on top of him and his sleeping mate. He groaned as he received a little elbow in the ribs but quickly found a burst of energy to grab onto the offender and tickle them. Grace’s giggles filled the air as Alec took care of jumping on Jensen’s head.

“Papa stop!” She laughed as Jared tickled her before he grabbed hold of Alec and dragged him in to be tickled too. 

“Ah! Daddy help me!” He shot pleading eyes towards Jensen but they all knew there wasn’t a chance in hell Jensen would be making any fast movements before another half hour sleep and at least a full pot of coffee. 

“No stop Jay.” He grumbled in a sleepy voice but made no real attempt to help his squirming children. 

At least until he received a foot in the face and was suddenly wide awake and glaring at the giggling children before he grabbed a hold of their feet and tickled them in earnest. Nobody gets away with waking Jensen up in the morning. 

“Stop! Stop!” Grace giggled as Jensen blew a raspberry on her belly. 

“Think they’ve learnt their lesson?” Jared asked, knowing that Jensen would quite happily tickle torture his children for at least another hour or so in payback.

“Yes!” They both cried through their laughter. 

“I guess I’ll give them a chance.” Jensen finally gave up tickling them and instantly had a lap full of Alec while Grace settled happily on Jared’s knee. 

“Papa do you know what today is?” She asked, flashing him a toothy grin and showing off the gap from losing her first tooth. 

“Tuesday?” He replied, grinning as she flashed him a look of disgust. 

“No Papa! It’s our birthday!” She beamed and wrapped her arms around Jared’s neck to snuggle in close. 

“You’re birthday huh?” Jared considered this. “No it can’t be. You both had a birthday last year.” 

“We have a birthday every year Papa!” She told him. 

“No.” Jared’s brows furrowed. “Jen is it their birthday?” 

“Well I could swear they had one last year.” Jensen agreed with Jared. 

“Daddy! Don’t be mean!” Alec curled in tightly to Jensen’s body and nestled against his naked chest. A position both of their children had never grew out of and always took comfort in. Jared guessed it was because they always fell asleep that way as babies against body heat and the soothing sound of a beating heart.

“I’m not mean.” Jensen replied. “I just swear it’s not your birthday.” 

“It is daddy!” Grace intervened. Her bright green eyes shining truthfully as she brushed her long blonde hair out of her face. “We’re five today!” 

“Five!” Jared’s jaw dropped open as he turned to Jensen. “I thought they were six! Guess I’ll have to take away some of the presents I wanted to give you when you were six!” 

“No!” Both children protested and clambered over each other to switch laps. 

Jared stood up, arms holding tightly onto Alec and he wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist as he sat on his hip. Jensen followed him with Grace in a similar position. They were dressed in only sweatpants and both of their children were dressed in their little pjs but they climbed down the stairs and into the living room where the whole pack was waiting in a room packed full with presents and balloons. 

“Happy birthday!” They all sang. 

Chad and Sophia were expecting their next baby who they had discovered was a girl. Oscar was clutching onto his mother protectively, a typical omega trait but James rushed over to wish them happy birthday. Lilly, Genevieve and Misha’s daughter also rushed over to give Grace and Alec a hug. She had been conceived shortly after Jensen had given Genevieve his blood and Misha had turned the kitchen into a bakery from his nerves. Jared and Jensen hadn’t complained with that and had in fact spent most of their time in the kitchen munching on sweet treats. Jason and Jake were also expecting a pup after about a year of trying but the rest of the pack had remained the same, all loving the energy that children bought into the house and embracing their roles as babysitters. 

Presents were exchanged and Jared and Jensen were blessed with hyperactive children as they played with their new toys and enjoyed their party. They had a huge cake to share and everybody fought over the biggest piece. Jared had settled this argument by eating the big piece himself and rubbing some cake straight into Jensen’s face. All in all, the birthday was a complete success.

-x-

Jared and Jensen both dropped into bed exhausted that night after running around after their crazy children all day. They’d had an awesome birthday and so Jared didn’t mind the aching muscles but he really wished he had more energy so that he and Jensen could maybe have a little fun of their own but he was just too tired.

“Hey Jay?” Jensen’s quiet voice bought Jared back to consciousness as he had just started to drift off. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m in heat.” Suddenly a wall of scent his him like he’d been ploughed over by a truck. Times like this Jared really hated the fact that Jensen could mask his scent. 

“You’re trying to kill me.” He groaned as he found himself moving instinctively to bury his head in Jensen’s neck and breathed deeply, finding himself blindingly hard from the smell. 

Jensen didn’t reply, just sent him a smirk and pushed Jared backwards and straddled his hips. Jared let out a groan as he felt his mate’s hardness and really he just wanted to sleep but he knew he had at least a few rounds before that would happen. Jensen really had shitty timing. 

In the past few years Jensen had embraced both of his shifted creatures and while Jared was impressed with him it was just plain old mean when your husband goes down on you and suddenly starts fucking purring. His head flew back into the pillow as the vibrations turned his brain to jelly. He _really_ loved the feline part of his mate but the purring was just evil. 

He could have took the time to be romantic but Jared was tired and really _needed_ to be inside his mate and so he quickly reversed their positions and made quick work of opening him up and positioning himself at Jensen’s entrance. He pushed inside slowly, knowing his mate could take it but being careful anyway before building up a rhythm and driving them towards completion. 

Jensen moaned in content and Jared felt the sharp feline nails scraping lightly down his back in a sensation that no wolf claws could ever match. He really hated Jensen when he only allowed parts of himself to shift the bastard. It really was pleasure like no other. 

“God I love you.” Jared groaned as he picked up the pace and all too soon felt his knot slip inside of his mate as they both reached their orgasm. 

“Love me or love my cougar?” Jensen grinned, fully sated and pulling Jared’s body tight against his. 

“Both.” Jared returned the grin. “Love your wolf too.”

They nestled together and Jared nuzzled against the base of Jensen’s throat, picking up a change in scent. His brows furrowed at the scent, he’d smelt that before… 

“Babe…” 

“Yeah?” Jensen seemed to be drifting off in a sea of pleasure and he yawned before turning to face his mate. “What is it?” 

“I… uh…” Jared bit his lip, unsure what to tell his mate. “You’re pregnant.” 

All the colour drained from Jensen’s face at the words. “I’m on birth control.” 

“Well it looks like it won’t be winning birth control of the year any time soon.” Jared shrugged helplessly. 

Jensen groaned and buried his head in the pillow. “I don’t know if I’m ready to go through all that again so soon.” 

“I’m right here every step of the way.” Jared told him. “We’ll figure this out together.” 

“Promise?” Jensen asked. 

“I promise.” Jared sealed his promise with a kiss. Everything would be ok as long as they had each other. 

“Guess I better break out the fat clothes again then.” Jensen shot Jared a grin, assuring him that he was really ok with it. Just shocked and scared. 

“You mean maternity clothes.” Jared corrected. 

“How many do you think we’ll have?” Jensen curled his hands around his stomach and smiled warmly. 

“You were scared all of thirty seconds ago and now you’re excited?” Jared’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I’ll always be excited to have a family with you.” Jensen told him honestly. 

“Then can we get a dog?” Jared asked excitedly. 

“Sure. Go downstairs and strap a leash on Chad.” Jensen told him and Jared couldn’t help but laugh. 

He was nervous to be a father again but he couldn’t help being happy because he knew deep down that everything was going to work out just fine. He and Jensen would make it through. They always did and they always will.

-x-

**The End**

-x-


End file.
